


Save me

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Desire, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Future Fic, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Piercings, Revolution, Slavery, Tattoos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 91,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 22th century, slavery is sadly, yet broadly accepted. A small, sworn community is fighting against this disgusting practice, risking their own lives. Among them is Erik, a young physician who secretly helps wounded slaves. One day, he has an encounter that changes his life forever - and the history of mankind, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A rotten country.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, this story will not be like the ones I have written before. It is going to be dark and severe. 
> 
> Therefore I would like to utter a fair warning at the beginning - the fic will contain mentioned violence and abuse and the main topic is slavery. I do loathe slavery as much as my main characters do and this won't be a story that is going to whitewash it, on the contrary. Please, be aware that this story might demand a lot from you although it will also contain fluff and passionate, peaceful moments. Don't read it if you are not comfortable with it. 
> 
> My lovely Blue_Night will do the beta for me and I am more than thankful for this help and support.

Erik knew that he was risking his own life with what he was doing. Yet, he couldn’t have cared less at the moment. He had become a physician to help and to heal people, no matter what the cost was for himself.    
   
„Shhh,“ he reassured the young woman who was lying in front of him on a dirty cot, in a cellar room that was dark and even dirtier, if that was possible. It had been a huge effort for the other slaves in her household to bring her into this shabby cavern so that he could treat her wounds.   
   
Wounds she had suffered from beating. Wounds she had suffered from burning. Wounds she had suffered from being a slave.    
   
Erik dabbed antiseptic lotion onto the inflamed weals on her thighs and her back, careful to not cause her more pain than necessary. She endured the whole procedure without any sound but, when she finally turned around and their gazes met for a brief second, he could see the ache written in her eyes.    
   
She was lost, Erik thought, as well as all the other slaves in this rotten country were lost. All he could do was to help them at least a little bit, to clean their wounds, to set their fractures, to soften their pain. And yet, it would never be enough.    
   
He wrapped a bandage around the hugest weals of the young woman, aware that her owners wouldn’t let them remain on her body. Probably they would beat her in the next days again and one day, they maybe would beat her to death.    
   
The young doctor sighed, trying to hide his emotions in a corner far, far away from his heart. He had seen too many suffering slaves, if he would allow their destiny to come near, he wouldn’t be able to help them anymore.    
   
Erik was burnt out, his fight for the slaves wore him out day after day but, he simply couldn’t stop. He had helped to build some kind of underground, a movement to stop slavery and to free the slaves. They had had some success in the past, establishing more rights for the poor women and men who had become the property of others. However, it still was legal to own other people and to use them for household - or for sex. Slaves were not only beaten, they were raped and tortured and Erik shivered when he remembered the horrible injuries he had witnessed and saw them clearly before his mind’s eye.    
   
The brunet thought back of his own childhood. His parents had never had slaves. If they had needed staff, they had paid their employees for it, and with a good amount of money. But, there had been other families who had been proud of their slaves because it was a sign of wealth to keep them, like animals.    
   
Erik also remembered that there once had been a time when all people had been free, more or less. Sure, there had always been human trafficking, but things had gone worse during the last century. Now, in the 22th, slavery was broadly accepted and he mused oftentimes how that could have happened. Probably the income gap that had become wider and wider was one reason and the depravity of manhood in general.    
   
￼He was brought back to reality by a broken voice. „Thank you,“ the young woman croaked out, limping to the exit of the cellar, supported by two other slaves. She hardly was able to walk and Erik looked away. He simply couldn’t take more for this day, he needed a hot bath now to composure himself for the next challenges, the next wounds he had to clean and the next broken souls who would be lying in front of him, desperate and condemned.      
  
The physician slipped out of the door of the cellar when he was sure that nobody was seeing him, making his way back to his flat. He saw many slaves on the streets, identifiable due to the collars they had to wear in public and the clothes in tatters. Some even wore leashes or were hit by their owners in the broad daylight.    
   
Erik picked up his pace, sickness raising in his guts. He closed his eyes and started to almost run into the direction of his home. Around the next corner, he bumped into two persons, smashing one of them to the ground accidentally.    
   
„I’m sorry!“ he exclaimed, helping the young man he had knocked down up. He grabbed his upper arm, noticing that the other one was very slim, probably he hadn’t had much to eat in the last months.    
   
„Stand up!“ the other man, older and stronger, yelled, pulling at the young man himself.    
   
With horror, Erik’s gaze fell onto his collar, recognizing that he had bumped into a slave, and that his owner now accused the young man to have caused the small accident. The man was about to raise his hand to beat his slave and Erik stopped him without thinking. „No,“ he said sharply and with so much authority in his voice that the other one indeed let his hand sink. „It was my fault.“    
   
He gazed at the young slave, letting his view wander from his feet that didn’t stick into shoes - _naturally!_ Erik thought - over his thin legs, the small waist, the heaving chest - and into the most beautiful face he had ever seen.    
   
The blond slave was looking like an angel, intense amber-green eyes attracting attention, soft features clearly visible under a slight stubble.    
   
„Come with me!“ his owner yelled, tugging at his collar rudely.    
   
„Yes, Sir,“ the young man answered, almost only a whisper, casting his eyes down to the dusty ground.    
   
Erik stared at him while he left, walking a view meters behind his owner, his head hanging low, awaiting his fate.   
   
And suddenly, a thought crossed Erik’s mind.    
   
What if he could change his destiny?


	2. A lost family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I am overwhelmed by the positive feedback I have gotten for the start of this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your encouragement. 
> 
> This chapter will probably demand even more from you, I had a hard time writing it and it is probably the saddest chapter I have ever written before. I will change the POV, probably from chapter to chapter, so we will now learn more about the blond slave Erik has met. The chapters will be shorter than usual (but, I will update them almost daily, I guess), because it exhausts me to write them. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help. I couldn't do this without you.

He always knew that it would happen one day and he wasn’t surprised when they finally came to get him.   
   
Ever since that fateful night a few weeks ago, he was aware that he was outlawed. As if this night wasn’t worse enough, he had lost all of the small shelter he had had when his family vanished into thin air, as if they had never existed, at all.    
   
It had been a warm summer night and they had worked until the break of dusk on the fields of their little farm. Life at the countryside was hard and somehow dangerous these days. Nevertheless, he had wanted to finish building a fence pretty afar from the small farm house they lived in and he fell asleep right were he was after he had rammed the last posts into the dry ground that was burnt by the merciless sun.    
   
When he had awoken again in the middle of the night, running back to the farm house, the dwelling had been vandalized and his mother, his father, and his two older sisters had disappeared. He had screamed and yelled, he had searched for them, yet, he never ever had found a sign of them anymore.    
   
From this day on, he had lived on the farm alone, because there hadn’t been a place he could have gone to. He had nourished himself from the harvest on the field, drinking water from the small creek nearby, waiting for the human catchers to get him, as well.    
   
It was an open secret that there were people out there in the countryside who caught women and men, selling them on the slavery markets. People nobody would miss. People like him.    
   
So when one night he heard them entering his house, heard them coming closer to his bed, he really wasn’t surprised.

But, he was still scared.    

The first man smacked him straight into the face, blood shooting out of his nose. He wouldn’t have needed to do this because he had put up resistance. Nobody was there to help him anymore, why should he fight back?    
   
They dragged him out of the house rudely, throwing him down onto the ground in front of the house and he looked back one final time to the place he had called his home from upon his knees. He didn’t allow himself to cry, he swallowed down the tears, stealing himself for the inevitable.    
   
Another man pulled a bag over his head and then he was thrown into the trunk of a car. Soon, the vehicle started to move, faster and faster, straight into the destiny that was waiting for him.    
   
After what seemed like an eternity, the car stopped again and he was pulled out of the trunk, pushed into a building he could vaguely see. He stumbled until his feet stopped in front of an impressive man, sitting on a sofa, inspecting him thoroughly. „Well done,“ the man said to the accomplices who had brought him to this damned place, „he’s a good catch. Now go and undress him.“  

What followed next were the most embarrassing minutes he had ever experienced in his whole life before. The man examined his body, groping with sweaty fingers over his skin, soon realizing that he had never been touched before.    
   
„Wow, he’s a virgin!“ he whistled through his teeth, „he will even achieve a better price, then.“   

One of the accomplices stared over to him, hungrily but, their boss caught his gaze. „Don’t you dare and touch him,“ he threatened, „he’s worth so much more if nobody rapes him before he is sold.“    
   
He didn’t know if he should be relieved or even more scared but, for the moment, he was safe. Hastily, he got dressed again.    
   
They locked him into a small cell with a flea-bitten blanket on the floor, placing a bottle of stinky water in front of him he couldn’t overcome to drink of. If he would get sick, he would be on his own, deprived of his last value, his health.    
   
For one short moment, he thought of killing himself. Why should he continue to live? Life had lost its meaning with the loss of his family. But, there was one small, ridiculous spark of hope that he might see his beloved ones again one day and that was what kept him alive.    
   
Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep. In his dreams, he saw the face of his mother.


	3. A fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, especially to my lovely Blue_Night for doing the beta.

Erik slammed the door behind him shut, leaning against the frame and trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and he swayed a little bit while he walked over to his bathroom, losing his clothes on the way. He needed the hot water to wash away everything he had seen and witnessed, to clean him from the perversity he had experienced for the umpteenth time.    
   
The water filled the bath tub slowly and he poured a huge amount of bubble bath into it, as if the scent and the foam could cover the misery in the state he lived in. Not that it was better in other countries, slavery was common use all around the world, including the so called civilized states.    
   
Erik sighed and stepped into the water, letting the dampening liquid enwrap his spent body. Yet, the water seemed to burn him from the outside and the inside, his skin too tight for the flesh underneath it.    
   
And he knew exactly why he felt so, why the bath couldn’t take away the tension from him, why it didn’t work anymore to ease his muscles in the warm surrounding.    
   
He closed his eyes only to see the young slave in his mind; his despair and his hope.    
   
Erik groaned. For the first time ever, he considered to buy a slave himself, throwing all of his principles overboard.    
   
No, he simply couldn’t do this. He couldn’t rescue one slave and leave hundreds to their fate. Every time he had treated one of the poor human beings, he had built up a shield to protect himself. There had been countless women, men, even children who would have needed more from him than just medical help.

So why the hell was this blond slave so special?   

No, it was pointless. If he would take a slave into his flat, he would be vulnerable. How should he explain to his family, to his allies in the fight against slavery that he himself now owned another person?    
   
Besides, he would be an easy target for the proponents of slavery. How could he still be believable if he would have his own slave?   
   
And still.    
   
Erik stepped out of the bathtub, rubbing his body dry with a towel. He rubbed and rubbed, until the towel felt painfully scratchy against his flushed skin but, the ache didn’t tell him what he should do, either.    
   
It would be not difficult to find out the place the blond slave now lived in as there had been a large auction yesterday and he was quite sure that he had been sold there. He could find his owner and bid for his new property because everything and everybody had its price. It only had to be high enough.    
   
The physician almost retched by the thought to bargain for another human being, as if he only was commodity. Probably he would have to pay a huge amount for the slave, as soon as his owner would realize that he wanted to have him, no matter the cost.  

Erik went over to his bedroom, getting fresh briefs, a shirt and pants out of his wardrobe. When had been the last time the blond slave had had a bath or fresh clothes? He fell down onto the bed, burying his head between his hands.    
   
What should he do? Should he risk the whole movement for the life of one single being?

The brunet wished that he could ask advice of somebody but, it was way too dangerous to involve his friends or family into this. His best friend, Jonas, would have been the right person to talk to.

Yet, Jonas was in prison, arrested for helping a slave to escape. Despair washed over Erik when he thought of it because there was nothing he could do for his friend besides visiting him in his cell and bringing him food.    
   
What would Jonas suggest him?    

No matter how he looked at it, Erik was trapped, the amber eyes of the young slave haunting him. Maybe this was _his_ destiny.    
   
In the end, he started his computer, dialing himself into the slave net. It took him only ten minutes to find out the new owner and the register number of the young man as slaves didn’t have names any longer, sold for a huge amount of money during the latest auction.   

Unfortunately - or fortunately? - there was an image of the young man on the site and as soon as Erik stared into his eyes again, seeing the fear but also the pride in them, he knew that his fate was sealed.


	4. A new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you for supporting me - this story is really demanding and I know that I demand a lot from you, as well. Thank you so much for giving my fic a try. Feedback is really precious for me, especially with this serious setting. 
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night, your beta-reading gives me the security I need to publish chapter after chapter. Thank you so much for your help.

„Going once, going twice, going three times, sold!“    

He listened to the adamant voice of the auctioneer, not believing that it was really him who had been on sale. It felt as if he wasn’t even there himself, watching the auction like an outsider, flying over the scenery, looking down with wonder onto the blond young man who stood in the middle of the stage, handcuffed.    
   
A young man, dressed in a tight white shirt and tight white pants to underline his slim body, presented like a peace of meat in the shop-window of a butchery. He had been examined another time before the auction, hungry eyes evaluating every part of his naked body.    
   
When did his life go so god-damn wrong? What had happened?    
   
Someone tugged at the leash he wore and he almost fell to the ground, stumbling behind the person who brought him away so that the next poor soul could be sold.

He didn’t even know who had bought him because the attendees used mobile devices to make their bids. His heart throbbed in his chest while he waited for his new owner to pick him up. At least his hands were released and he rubbed them absentmindedly.    
   
From the corner of his eye he saw a plump, older man coming to the cashier, pulling out rumpled bank notes from the pocket of his trousers with thick fingers. He didn’t even look at his new property, throwing the cash onto the counter and grabbing the leash.    
   
„Have you already decided for a special slave training center you will bring him to?“ the woman behind the register fluted eagerly, „we can help you with choosing one. Look here, we have some brochures.“    
   
„That’s none of your business,“ the man interrupted her, giving the leash another pull. „Come with me, slave!“ he ordered harshly, not leaving way for objections.    
   
He followed his new owner, trying to be as in-suspicious as possible although the mentioning of the slave training center had awoken horrible fears again. He knew that there were facilities where they broke the mind of slaves - and in the worst establishments sometimes even their bones.    
   
The man marched away with him, out of the auction hall and into a building down the next street. It was a tattoo parlor as he recognized not only by the humming sound of the needles. Probably he would get his slave tattoo there, the name of his owner together with the words „property of“ forever inked into his skin. He shivered, banning the thoughts what would await him furthermore, how much pain he would have to endure, into the deepest corner of his mind.    
   
„I’m sorry, but we’re booked out,“ a lazy young man told his new owner, „the auction today went very well. You’ll have to make an appointment.“    
   
The feisty man snorted, hitting his fist onto the counter. „Then give me the next possible date,“ he hissed, „and it better will be an early one.“    

„The day after tomorrow, at noon,“ the youngster answered unimpressed, „what’s your name?“   
   
„Baker,“ the other one bellowed, yanking at the leash to move him out of the parlor.    
   
He knew that his new owner was angry because things hadn’t gone the way he had planned them to be. While he followed him into the direction he was pulled to, he tried to minimize himself. He didn’t pay attention when they walked around the next corner and suddenly, he was lying on the dirty ground, another young man trapping him with his body.    

„I’m sorry!“ the man exclaimed, trying to help him to stand up. His fingers felt soft upon his arm and his gaze was somehow gentle. Yet, he couldn’t think anymore about the accidental collision when his owner raised his hand, ready to beat him, but, the young man who had ran him down stopped him from doing so, pretending that it had been his own fault.    
   
He looked at the young brunet amazed before his owner yelled at him to come with him and he knew better than to not follow the order as soon as possible. And although he had wanted to shot the man who had saved him so bravely from being beaten another look, he didn’t dare to lift his gaze anymore.

 

*** 

 

The first hours in his new home, he had to spent in yet another smelly cell. His owner had thrown him into it without any word, locking the door and leaving him alone in the darkness, curled up to a little ball, hidden in a corner, lying on the wet floor. There was a rusty bucket for his bodily needs but besides no other furniture or even something to eat.    
   
His mind didn’t get any rest, at all, distracting him from his empty stomach. Why had he been brought here? Did his owner want to use him for the bed, for work or for both? Would he torture him?    
   
He had heard about slaves for a lot of stories were told from ear to ear. Mostly, slaves had to go to a training center to ‚learn to obey‘ before they would be used. Beating was a business to be dealt with, as well as other punishment and rape. Slaves never got medical help, if it came to the worst, they were left behind to die.    
   
They got just enough food to survive, a place to sleep in cellars and other dungeons and if they were very lucky, they sometimes got other clothes than the ones they wore on their bodies.    
   
He had also heard of parties were slaves were raped by a countless number of guests, abusing them in any way imaginable. And he wouldn’t wonder if he would lose his virginity this way.    
   
He tugged at the collar he had to wear as a sign of being a slave. It was so tight that it almost strangled him but, he simply had to get used to it. Like he had to get used to so many other things.    
   
Finally, he fell asleep, tossing and turning on the hard ground, until he heard a strict voice shouting at him. „Stand up, you useless scum, don’t lie around like a sluggard!“    
   
He literally jumped to his feet, trembling from head to toe.

And then, he was looking down into the abyss, not knowing how deep it would actually be.


	5. A life-changing encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, here is the next chapter. Probably I will never write about violence and rape other than mentioned or lying behind in the past. This story is so demanding that I simply couldn't take describing how a slave is getting hurt. But, the mental 'torture' is not less severe than any physical one might be. Slaves live in constant fear and that's one of the worst things that can happen. I want to concentrate on the inner struggles, nobody will get beaten, at all. I couldn't do that. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help, you never run out of patience with me and the chapters I send to you for beta-reading. Be sure that it means a lot to me. :-)

„Listen, I don’t want to hear your extensive remarks. I got that he is a virgin and that you have paid a lot of money for him.“ Erik rubbed his temples, arguing via an intercom connection with the man who owned the blond slave now.    
   
He couldn’t even believe that he was actually doing this but, the fact that the blond slave had never been touched before, that he was so innocent, reinforced his decision.    
   
„Just tell me the price!“ Erik now literally yelled, running out of patience. He paled when he heard the amount the man on the other end of the line had uttered. It was more than he earned in a year. Yet, he swore to himself that he would pay the whole sum, not wanting to bargain for a human life.    
   
„Okay,“ Erik muttered, suddenly feeling very old and sick. „When can I come to pick him up?“    
   
He listened to the incredulous voice of his counterpart, and then, he eventually freaked out. „I told you that I will pay the sum, what are you whining for right now! I will be there in one hour and heaven have mercy on you if you dare to touch him before.“ He interrupted the connection abruptly just to storm into his bathroom, vomiting pure bile fluid into the toilet.    
   
There was no way back anymore. He would be the owner of a slave soon.    

 

*** 

 

„Get up on your feet and stand straight!“ The words echoed in his still drowsy mind and he tried to obey, almost running out of oxygen because the tight collar threatened to suffocate him. „I don’t know why you deserve this,“ his owner continued in a dangerous tone, „but there’s a madman out there who has bought you from me for a huge amount.“ He grinned gloatingly. „By the way, he’s a doctor. Maybe he will use you for his experiments. Anyway, I don’t care. Just stand straight until he is here, we want you to leave a good impression on him, don’t we?“    
   
He tried to process what he just had heard. Who on earth would pay an immense price for him if not to rape him and take away his virginity in a cruel way? Or maybe, Baker was right with the assumption that the buyer would need him for medical tests. He already could see himself bound to a metal table, tubes running out of his body and its openings. Tubes that would have been pushed into him without using any narcosis.  

He swallowed hard, still standing straight, not moving a single limb. Honestly, even if he would have been allowed to move he wouldn’t have been able to do so, he was too scared, frozen in place while his thoughts were racing with the horrible images playing before his mind's eye like an endless loop again and again.   

￼He didn’t know if he was standing there for minutes or hours but suddenly, his owner came back, counting bank notes in his fingers. „He’s here,“ he announced the obvious very smugly, looking at the cash almost enamored. The blond was pretty sure that the ugly man already mused about how many other slaves he could buy with it. Then, he unlocked the entrance of the cell.    
   
He forced himself to move, to set one foot in front of the other. He concentrated so hard on walking that he didn’t realize that his new owner was standing in the door frame of the cellar.    
   
„Hey,“ he listened to an insecure voice and he flinched immediately. He had heard this voice before and it went right through him. Carefully, he raised his gaze just to see the man who had bumped into him on the street. Why?    
   
„Do you want to examine him?“ his former owner stated, addressing him afterwards. „Strip!“ he yelled.    
   
„No, it’s not necessary,“ his new owner hastened to say. He looked very young, younger than he had looked when they first had met.    
   
„Here,“ Baker said, clipping the leash onto the collar and handing it to his new owner. „Have fun with him.“ He laughed in a disgusting way before he continued counting the bank notes, shaking his head in disbelief. As much as the young slave could see, it was an obscene amount of cash he had costed. 

Once more, he walked behind another man who guided him like a dog on a walk, but this time, he didn’t stumble. This time, the other one made sure that he could keep his pace, leading him out of the dungeon and to his car.    
   
He waited in front of the trunk to be opened so that he could climb into it. To his surprise, his new owner opened the door of the passenger side and looked at him expectantly. Yet, he didn’t dare to move, how was he supposed to sit right next to his owner?    
   
The young man persisted on it, patting at the seat invitingly and so he climbed into the car, with great hesitation. What was this man up to? He closed the door and grabbed the armrest until his knuckles turned white, stiff like a poker. Somehow he was even more afraid right now because he didn’t trust his new owner and his friendliness. The risk that it would backfire on him was simply too high. And he couldn’t forget the image of the medical tests in his mind. What if his new owner only wanted to lull him into a false sense of security?    
   
As soon as the doors were close, the young man started the engine and drove away.    
   
Suddenly, he started to shiver. He simply couldn’t stop trembling as much as he tried to force himself to stay relaxed.    

„Are you cold?“ his new owner said in a worried tone, „I will switch on the heating.“    

Soon, it got warm in the car and he could see drops of sweat falling down from the forehead of the young man. However, he didn’t switch the heating off.    
   
_'If only I could tell him that I don’t shiver because of the cold,'_ he thought.    
   
But, he remained silent.


	6. A question of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for giving this story a try, I know that it is hard to read. Because it is also hard to write, your feedback encourages me to go on. :-) 
> 
> Thank you, Blue Night, for being in constant discussion with me about this fic and the plot. :-)

Erik was well aware that the blond slave was scared to death. He trembled and shivered next to him in the car, trying to bring himself under control, but, it was useless.    
   
He could understand him so well, he was probably torn from his former life violently, sold in an auction, and now he had shown up to buy him and to bring him away. Who wouldn’t be afraid in his situation?    
   
However, at the moment he couldn’t do anything for him except switching the heating on, they had to be in his flat first before he could speak to him more openly. The physician concentrated on the traffic, suppressing the urge to reach out for the traumatized young man right next to him. He knew that any touch would make it even worse.    
   
„We’re there,“ he announced when they had arrived at his flat, „please, come with me.“ He opened the door of the passenger side and guided the young man down the hallways. While he unlocked his entrance door, he noticed that his own fingers were trembling, as well.

With a huge sigh of relief, he closed the door behind them. But then, the problems only began. What should he do with his new company? He hadn’t even thought about it in his drive to buy him.

Luckily, he had an idea. „Come here, I will show you the flat and the place where you can sleep,“ he said, trying to make an encouraging impression although he was nervous like hell.

He gave the young man a small tour around his flat, presenting the kitchen, the living room, his sleeping room and the large bathroom, as well as the guest room with the small bathroom en-suite. „You will sleep here,“ he pointed at the bed in the guest room, making an inviting gesture, „I hope that it is okay.“    
   
The young man gazed at the cozy bed with open astonishment. „Yes, Sir,“ he stammered and it were the first words Erik heard out of his mouth since they had arrived.    
   
„God no,“ he hastily added, „please, don’t call me Sir, okay? I’m Erik.“ He offered him his hand but, the other one didn’t take it.  

 

*** 

 

He simply couldn’t take his hand. He knew that it was more than impolite, regarding the guest room his owner had just shown him and that he could obviously use on his own - he never had had a room on his own - but, he simply couldn’t.    
   
The thought of being touched made him panicking as if the control over his body was the last dignity he still had. He could only hope that his new owner, that Erik, wouldn’t punish him for his disobedience.    
   
He bit on his lip, his gaze cast down to the floor, waiting for the reaction of the other one.    

￼Erik let his hand sink and he couldn’t tell if he was angry or not until he started to speak. „It’s all right,“ he said, „I understand.“ And for a brief moment he thought that Erik really understood him. There was a strange bond between them although he was still ages away from trusting him. He would be on alert day and night, that much was for sure.    
   
„You are free here in the flat, free to do what you want. You can go to the kitchen and get some food or drinks, you can use the furniture and all of the equipment. You even can leave but, I wouldn’t advice you to do so. I know it’s disgusting but, here in my flat, you are safe.“ Erik had blurted the words out as if he had chewed on them for a long time.    
   
He nodded in agreement, still staring down onto his feet.    
   
„And please, undo your collar.“ Erik handed him a key and showed him the mirror he could use to find the key hole. „You don’t have to wear a collar in here.“    
   
It took him quite a long time to push the key into the lock, freeing himself from the offending restraint. He breathed in deeply, savoring the oxygen that was streaming into his lungs.

„I will bring you some fresh clothes in a minute, we have almost the same height so that won’t be a problem,“ Erik continued. „But, I would like to ask you something first.“    
   
He looked up to his owner from underneath his eyelashes, afraid of the question. Would he ask him permission for weird sex practices or did he really want to use him for some kind of medical tests?    
   
„What’s your name,“ Erik said softly and the question totally swept him off his feet.    
   
„I’m slave number...“ he wanted to say but, Erik interrupted him.   
   
„No,“ he insisted, „I didn’t mean your slave number. I’m talking about your real name, the one your parents had given to you.“    
   
The mentioning of his mother and father scratched his wound open and he drew in a shaky breath. Was this a trap? He would be even more vulnerable if Erik would know his real name. He made some attempts to say something wrong, to lie to his new owner but in the end, he decided to give the truth a try. To trust Erik for the first time.   
   
„Marco,“ he croaked out. „My name is Marco.“


	7. A sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for your feedback and comments, please, keep it up as it encourages me to go on with this demanding story. :-)
> 
> This chapter (also beta-read by my wonderful Blue_Night :-D), is a little bit longer, so please, enjoy it. :-)

„Marco,“ Erik repeated, „this is a beautiful name.“    

The physician disappeared into his own bedroom and came back with hands full of briefs, shirts, pants and socks. „I hope they will fit,“ he declared, throwing the clothes onto the bed. „Do you want to take a shower?“ he added.    

Marco simply nodded, his gaze glued to Erik’s garment. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a shower or such cozy clothes.    
   
„Marco?“ Erik said, shyly now, „can I please have a look at you? I mean, I don’t want to touch you I simply want to know if you are unharmed...“ he drawled before he took a heart. „I’m a doctor and it is important to me that you aren’t injured.“    
   
The blond slave didn’t say anything in response, he just started to undress himself and Erik turned around while he did so to give him some privacy.    
   
„Ready,“ Erik heard a silent, broken voice after a while and then, he faced Marco again, naked as a baby.    
   
Erik was shocked how slim the young man was but, as far as he could see, he wasn’t wounded. „Turn around, please,“ the doctor said gently, inspecting the blond’s backside afterwards with the same result. He was utterly relieved that no one had hurt Marco, that at least his body was intact. „Fine,“ Erik stated, surprised how his heart pounded in his chest, „do you feel any pain, does a part of your body hurt? Can I do anything for you?“    
   
Marco shook his head but, the rumbling of his stomach gave him away.    
   
„You are hungry! Shit, I’m an idiot,“ Erik exclaimed. „Why don’t you take your shower and I cook something for us in the meantime. You’ll find me in the kitchen, take your time.“ With these words, he left the blond alone.  

 

*** 

 

Marco stepped under the shower, turning the hot water on. As soon as the warm liquid streamed down his face, he tried to deal with what had happened to him. Did Erik want to see his body because he planned some tests with him? The thought didn’t leave him alone. And still, there was something in the physician’s behavior that told him that he had other reasons. But which ones?    
   
He let the water run down his body for a long time, using Erik’s shower gel and his shampoo to scrub his skin and his hair. It felt so incredibly good to be clean again. Afterwards, he used one of the fluffy towels to dry himself off, slipping into one of Erik’s briefs, then. He looked at his image in the mirror, seeing a skinny, pale boy and he turned around immediately, ashamed of himself.    
￼   
He decided for one of Erik’s simple black shirts and a tight jeans that still was baggy around his legs. In addition, he made another decision. He would be on alert but, he would also savor everything he would get, every shower, every night in a comfortable bed, every piece of cloth and every meal. Maybe it would be over soon but until then, he would at least try to feel safe in his new surrounding.  

 

***   

 

Erik’s cooking skills were miserable and he knew it. He had tried to fry eggs, sunny side up, together with bacon and some potatoes. In the end, he had an undefinable clump in his frying pan. He was at odds with himself, silently cursing, when he felt Marco approaching him. It was strange, he literally _sensed_ him before he could see, hear, or smell him.    
   
And oh, that scent. The young slave smelled of his shower gel, his shampoo and his fresh detergent and when Erik turned around to face him, he was completely taken aback.    
   
Marco looked even more handsome than before, his hair still wet and tousled, a shy smile on his face. Apparently, he fought with himself but in the end, he started to speak. „Can I help you?“ he asked with caution, gazing insecurely at Erik as if he had already said too much.    
   
„Sure,“ a smile enlightened the physician’s face, „you can set the table.“ He showed Marco where he could find the plates and the cutlery, hoping that the blond would say more but, he had fallen into a deep silence again.    
   
Erik apologized at least a hundred times for his awful meal, yet, Marco ate almost the whole content of the pan, obviously starved. During dinner, Erik kept the conversation going, explaining his new company more about his profession in the hospital nearby. He couldn’t tell what Marco thought of it, the face of the young man remained impassive.    
   
„Sometimes I have to leave in the evenings, as well,“ Erik added carefully. „You will be alone, then, too. But, I have a lot of books and DVDs here, feel free to use them. I would recommend you to stay here in the flat, don’t answer any call and don’t open the door. Do you think you can do this?“ The brunet looked at Marco urgently, earning a slight nod in reply. „All right,“ Erik stated, standing up and cleaning the table. Once again, Marco helped him but, their hands never touched, and he didn’t speak.

After they had set away everything, the physician suggested to move over to the living room. He switched the television on, catching a news channel. Unfortunately, the anchorman reported about slaves who had tried to escape and were arrested. „I’m sorry!“ Erik stated, hastily changing the program. „It’s getting worse and worse,“ he muttered, lost in his musings, „we have to ramp up our efforts.“

He zapped through the channels, deciding for a movie afterwards, only noticing then that Marco was still standing next to the couch. „You can sit down,“ he stated surprised, „you ￼can use every piece of furniture here.“ He knew that most of the slaves never were allowed to come to the living room of their owners, let alone using the sofa there.    
   
Hesitantly, Marco sat down on the other corner of the couch, as much distance between them as possible. He stared at the screen of the television but, Erik couldn’t tell if he really was watching the movie or if he was dwelling in his thoughts. And he didn’t want to ask him. He wanted to know more about Marco so badly, about his destiny, his family, his origin. However, he also knew that it was way too early to ask him about it.    
   
And so, they simply sat on the sofa, watching a stupid movie, physically close but mentally still miles apart from each other.    
   
He would have wanted to tell Marco the truth, aware that the poor slave must ask himself over and over again why he was here, yet, what should he say? That he had bought him out of a mood? That he had touched something inside of him no one else had ever touched before?

Erik didn’t even know himself why he had done what he had done. Or, to say it better, he couldn’t put it into reasonable words.

 

***   

 

Marco couldn’t concentrate on the movie, his nerves were on red alert and he still couldn’t understand why he was here. The question echoed in his mind. Why, why, why? He didn’t dare to ask, too afraid to get an answer he didn't want to hear. Or no answer at all.    
   
He could only hope that he was not sitting next to a psycho or a serial killer, a sadistic doctor or a sexual pervert. There were so many abysses of humanity, he had had to learn this lesson in his short life.    
   
In the end, Erik switched the television off, suggesting to go to bed. He pleaded Marco to let the door of the guest room open, at least to a small gap. In the meantime, the blond had quickly gotten used to follow orders so he did as he was told.    
   
At first, he couldn’t sleep, to many things running through his mind. Fear, hope, longing, desperation. He listened into the dark flat, wondering if Erik would come over to do _something_ with him. But, he couldn’t hear anything and finally, he drifted away, the warm blanket pressed around his body like a shield.  

 

*** 

 

Erik listened into the darkness, as well, holding his breath to hear any sound Marco would make, any need he might utter.    
   
But, when he eventually heard him, he wouldn’t have needed good ears because the ￼scream the young slave let out was so heart-piercingly that it filled the whole flat, shaking Erik to the core.


	8. A bad accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say much to let the update speak for itself, but: Thank you so much for your feedback, support, encouragement. Especially to you, Blue_Night, for your help and beta-reading, but also to each and every reader out there who is giving this story a try. :-)

Erik darted out of his bed and into his guest room within the blink of an eye. Marco was half-awake, completely soaked with sweat, shivering and trembling. Obviously, he had had a very bad nightmare.    
   
The young physician didn’t dare to touch him, he remained in the door frame, also shaking. „It’s all right, Marco,“ he tried to soothe the poor slave, „you only dreamed, you are safe here.“ He made a step forward but, the blond grabbed his blanket tighter and looked so scared that Erik stopped his efforts.    
   
Instead, he hasted to the kitchen, warming some milk on the stove, pouring honey into it and bringing it to Marco. He placed it carefully onto the nightstand, his other hand raised in reassurance. „It’s only milk with honey,“ he explained, „My mother made it for me sometimes and it really helped me, so maybe...“ He knew how lame he sounded, helpless and confused himself.

Marco didn’t touch the glass, he just stared at Erik like a rabbit in front of a snake and the doctor could do nothing else than to return into his own room, far away from getting some sleep again.    
   
However, when he checked on Marco an hour later, the blond was sleeping and the glass of milk and honey was empty.  

 

***   

 

The next days passed by in a similar pattern as the first one. Marco didn’t speak but, he tried to help Erik with the household, doing the dishes or folding washed clothes during the day, when the physician had to see to his duties. He read a lot and when Erik was back from the hospital, they made dinner and watched television.    
   
From time to time, Erik had to leave in the evenings to see to wounded slaves. He didn’t tell Marco anything about it and the blond took his absence with seeming apathy.    
   
However, Marco yelled almost every night in his sleep, sometimes it was just a scream, sometimes he muttered unintelligible words or simply stammered „no, no, no“ in a continuous flow.    
   
Erik’s despair grew stronger with each day. He didn’t know what he should do anymore, he was running out of concept. Not that he could complain about Marco, he was following his orders, being quiet and tame but, that was not what Erik wanted. He wanted to earn his trust.    
   
And then, something happened.    

 

***   

 

The days and nights and nights and days melted to one in Marco’s perception. He watched television or DVDs, read books or simply stared at the ceiling during the long hours when Erik was away. He didn’t even think of not following his orders, did he know if there were cameras in the flat? Besides, he didn’t want to lose the small shelter he had found. That was also the reason why he never thought about running away. Where should he go to? Everything out there was so much worse than what Erik offered him.    
   
But, he didn’t trust Erik, in fact, he didn’t _want_ to trust Erik, afraid that his trust might be misused. So he tried hard to stay away from him, to not permit any touch or any personal conversation. He protected himself - until he failed miserably one day.    
   
He was standing in the kitchen, a glass of water in his hands, ready to sip from it while Erik was rummaging in the living room. Marco’s gaze fell onto the calendar on the kitchen wall and when he recognized the date, the glass slipped out of his hands, bursting into countless pieces on the floor.    
   
Today was the birthday of his mother.    
   
Blind from his tears, he went down onto his knees, groping for the splinters of the glass, when a sharp pain suddenly shot through his hand because he had cut himself at the sharp material. In the next second, he heard Erik’s worried voice. „Is everything okay?“ He came into the kitchen, apparently seeing all the blood and for the first time since Marco knew him, the physician freaked out.    
   
Yet, he didn’t freak out because he was angry, that much Marco understood quickly. „Please, no, my God Marco, no, don’t do this, please! I am so sorry, I screwed everything, I don’t want to lose you!“ Erik almost sobbed, tears shooting into his own eyes and finally, it dawned on Marco.    
   
Erik thought that he had tried to commit suicide.    
   
„No,“ the blond answered without thinking, not wanting to cause his owner mental pain, his voice rusty because he had used it so seldom. „It was just an accident, I didn’t want to...“ He looked down at his hand, all covered in blood.    
   
„Not? Really?“ Erik sobbed, carefully coming closer. „Please, let me see your wound, I won’t touch you, I promise.“ Marco held his hand in front of his body, blood still dripping down from it in a frightening amount. „Shit, Marco, that’s severe. Wait, I will bring you some dressing material so that you can clean and treat the wound.“    
   
Erik wanted to rush out of the kitchen when Marco made a decision. He breathed deeply, still eyeing his hand that was hurting like hell.    
   
„Could you please do it?“ he asked shyly, not daring to look at Erik, but still holding out his hand towards him, „could you please take care of me?“


	9. A medical treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the chapter that means the most to me in this story so far. I have to warn you, it will be a little bit ...bloody. 
> 
> Thank you all out there for reading my story, your feedback is wonderful, please, keep on going.
> 
> Blue_Night did the beta again and I am so grateful for that. Thank you, sweetie. :-)

"Are you sure?" Erik asked silently but, when Marco nodded, he became the physician all over, taking matters into his hands. "Okay, then we better go over to my bedroom, I need you to lie down in case that you will suffer a circulatory collapse because of the loss of blood. The bed there is big enough. Wait here, I'll bring dressing material and a sterile sheet", he stated, not even thinking about another place to treat Marco's wound. It was a reaction driven by his instincts.

Erik rushed to the bag he always took with him when he went to see to the slaves and brought some items out of it, handing Marco a huge swab. "Here, wrap that around your hand until we are in my bedroom." He hoped that he could stop the bleeding but not because he was afraid to ruin his bed clothes, he couldn't have cared less about them. No, the physician knew that he would run into real trouble if he wouldn't be able to do so as he couldn't go with Marco to the hospital and the young man's well-being was all that mattered to him.

He guided the blond into his room, urging him to lay down there. Marco obeyed while Erik spread the pad onto the mattress. "Can you please place your hand upon here?" he asked. After a first glance, he had realized that taking care of Marco's palm wouldn't be done within a few minutes.

The young slave followed to Erik’s utter relief, letting his injured hand rest on the sheet. Erik slipped into gloves and sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Marco. "May I?" he asked permission softly, laying all the sympathy he felt for Marco into his voice to convince him to say 'yes'.

The blond nodded and Erik grabbed the swab, undoing it carefully from Marco's hand. He managed to not touch the skin, inspecting the wound afterwards that luckily had stopped bleeding in the meantime. However, it still was a grave injury and Erik came quickly to the decision what he had to do.

"I should stitch it," he regretted, "it's very deep and otherwise it won't heal properly. Am I allowed to do that?" Erik looked at Marco pleadingly and full of concern, waiting with bated breath for the answer. It wouldn't be easy to close the wound and Erik feared that he would terrify Marco with the procedure, drifting further and further away from gaining his trust.

 

***

 

Lying in Erik's bed was somehow weird. It was so intimate and it almost felt familiar because the soft cushions emanated the physician's unique scent. Marco didn't dare to move, it was like a sacrilege to be here, in the middle of a sanctuary. He had never entered this room while Erik was away.

Hesitantly, he reached out his aching hand towards the doctor, his will to protect himself gone up to smoke. He looked insecurely at Erik while his owner inspected his wound. Would he be angry that Marco had injured himself so severely? He had caused him trouble, would he forgive him for that? And what about his hand? The cut still hurt and he had to bite hard on his lips to endure the pain. But, he wanted to be brave, he wanted to downplay the incident, afraid that Erik might throw him out of his life and back into the cruel reality.

Then, Erik decided that he needed to stitch the wound, looking at him with so much worry in his eyes that Marco had just one answer left. "Okay," he croaked out and after some more seconds, he added another sentence, almost inaudible. "I trust your skills."

 

***

 

"I’m relieved to hear that," Erik said with a deep breath and a shy smile, the words really warming his heart and giving him the confidence for the medical treatment he had to exercise. "I will clean and disinfect the cut, then I will anesthetize and stitch it, all right?" He knew that it was important to Marco, as it was for all of his patients, to explain each and every step, not taking them by surprise. And he wouldn't treat Marco in any other way than the patients in the hospital.

"All right," Marco confirmed, his gaze glued to Erik's hands. The blond watched him intensively while the young doctor prepared everything, having to suffocate a sob. How many times would he be able to endure all this, even though this time his patient had injured himself and had not been beaten, burnt or raped? Maybe it touched him so deeply because it was Marco who had to suffer. Somehow and somewhere during the last demanding days, he had lost his protective wall.

Erik poured some disinfection onto a swab like he had done hundreds of times before, the smell of the liquid almost making him retch instantly in the meantime. "This will hurt," he warned Marco before he dabbed the swab around the wound gently, still not making skin-to-skin contact even though it would have been only through the gloves. The blond threw his head to the side, biting on his lips more vehemently now. And suddenly Erik thought that he couldn't to this. He couldn't cause Marco any pain, stopping his movements.

"Go on," he heard the young slave grind out through clenched teeth as if he had sensed his misery, "I can take it, don't worry."

Erik quickly grabbed a syringe with anesthetic, remembering the times when he had had to treat wounds of other slaves without medication because he simply didn't have any of it left, having to divert it from the hospital he worked in. But, there was no way that he wouldn't use it on Marco, this was straining enough for him.

"It will be a sharp sting," he announced, placing the needle onto Marco's palm and breaking the skin, emptying its content underneath it. The blond didn’t make any sound, yet, Erik could see that his eyes watered from the ache. "Shhh, it will get better soon," he soothed him, pulling the syringe back, "it will get numb now."

Indeed, Marco's breath that became more steady within the next minutes told him that the anesthesia had had the desired effect. "You shouldn’t sense anything anymore now," Erik said, stitching the wound carefully and placing a plaster over it before he got rid of his gloves, exhausted as if he had had to endure a marathon. Every time he had had to pierce Marco's skin with the needle, he had felt pain shooting through his own body, as well.

"Done," he managed a smile that should have been encouraging, throwing a look at the blond's face.

Yet, what he saw there and what he heard then took his breath away.

 

***

 

The sting of the syringe had been so painful that it took Marco all of his strength to not pull his hand away, to let it rest onto the sheet, at Erik's mercy. But, he knew that the doctor was right with his diagnosis and that he only wanted to help him.

Finally, the constant ache in his hand faded away and he allowed himself a look at the physician who now stitched his cut with great concentration. Wasn't it somehow paradox? He always had feared that Erik would cause him pain and now he was taking it away from him. The realization hit him with force and he suddenly saw the doctor with different eyes, bent over his hand, making him whole again instead of destroying him.

He studied Erik intensively, trying to read his face and then he recognized that it must cause the brunet mental pain to see him suffer. Together with the memory of his reaction when he had believed that Marco had wanted to kill himself by slitting his wrists the small hope that he really was safe with him became a little bit brighter. He didn't even dare to muse about it but, maybe he did mean something to him? Not as a slave, rather as a human being?

Marco stared at Erik with big eyes when the physician turned to him. "Done," he said, gifting him with an honest smile. And for a short moment, Marco let his defenses down, uttering the name of his owner for the very first time, tasting it on his tongue. "Erik?" he whispered shakily.

"Yes?" the physician asked stunned and amazed.

Marco hesitated only for a split second before he continued. "Thank you."

Suddenly, he felt very dizzy, the shock of the accident, the exhaustion of the treatment and the effect of the anesthesia taking its toll. He sat up, ready to sway over to his room, the world spinning around him, when Erik took him by surprise with his next words.

 

***

 

"Please stay."


	10. A shocking realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter and thank you so much for your overwhelming support. You can't imagine how happy I am about all the hits, kudos and comments. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, without your help and beta-reading, I would be lost. Thank you so much, sweetie.

„Please stay.“ The words echoed in Marco’s mind over and over again and he tried to get an idea of what Erik had meant. Did he want to grab him now, was this the price he had to pay for the treatment of his cut? Why had the glass slipped out of his hands? Why had he lost his mother, not being able to celebrate her birthday with her? What had happened to his family? Marco’s head start to spin another time and he still was occupied with his thoughts when the physician continued hastily.    
   
„Shit, I didn’t mean... you know...“, Erik stammered, taking a deep breath. „I just wanted to say that you can stay here to get a rest. I know that you must be exhausted right now, simply lay down and relax, okay? I will leave you alone, don’t worry.“

Erik’s eyes had grown big and pleading during his speech, and Marco knew by heart that he was telling the truth, a small, honest smile playing around the blond’s lips. „I didn’t get you wrong,“ he croaked out, his eyes already falling shut. The last nights when he hadn’t been able to gain much sleep had strained him; and it felt so different to lie in Erik’s bed. He wanted nothing more than to drift away, not caring about the speciousness this safety might contain.    
   
The doctor was about to fulfill his wish, ready to leave the room, when he suddenly came back. „Wait,“ he said, „you should rest your hand on your chest, if it is hanging down it won’t be supported with enough blood. I’ll help you.“    
   
He carefully came closer, looking into Marco’s eyes to ask for permission. The blond’s heartbeat sped up while it happened: Erik touched him for the very first time skin to skin. He took Marco’s injured hand into his own, letting it rest there, his body a source of warmth and comfort, of softness and strength, before he quickly brushed over the blond’s palm with his thumb, placing the hand gently onto Marco’s chest.    
   
„Is that okay?“ Erik asked full of concern and Marco was sure that he didn’t mean his injured hand only, but, the fact that he had touched him in general.    
   
„It is,“ Marco said, closing his eyes finally to savor the aftermaths of the gentle contact. He blamed the medication for his emotions but, Erik’s touch had done him good. So so good.

 

*** 

 

He had held so many hands, old and young hands, black and white ones, hands of people who were dying and hands of people who were rescued.    
   
But it never had felt similar to the sensation of holding _Marco’s_ hand. The touch had made his nerves tingle, had awoken his body and soul from a long lasting apathy. Apart from short affairs, Erik hadn’t had a relationship in the last years, longing for stability in his life. However, all he had gotten was even more insecurity, not knowing when the next slave would wait for his treatment and when the underground movement was going to speed things up. And now...   
   
The physician groaned, not daring to form a clear thought of the message his heart wanted to tell him. He knew what was happening to him, he knew that he was falling... damn no.

Marco’s state as a slave, as _his_ slave was delicate enough. He couldn’t permit his feelings to come to the surface and break free, turning his world upside down and endangering everything he had ￼worked for – lived for for the past couple of years. Maybe it would only be a small step from there to abuse Marco’s dependence. And it surely would threaten the underground movement and it could cost countless lives of other people, slaves and the ones fighting for them. He simply could not fall in love with Marco, because for him, he might be Marco, a wonderful young man, but for most of the other people living here in this country, he was only a meaningless slave. A slave – more a thing than anything else - with a number to identify him, unworthy to actually be called by the name his unknown parents who once had loved their baby-boy so much had chosen for him with happiness and deep care, turning their little son into a unique human being with that, worthy to be loved and cherished as one.    
   
Erik tiptoed back to his kitchen when he could be sure that Marco was sound asleep. He took scoop and brush to clean the mess Marco accidentally had caused, musing what had scared the young slave so much that the glass had slipped out of his fingers. There was nothing in his kitchen that was frightening, at least not in his perception. Maybe he would simply have to ask him when he was awake. But before, he had to make some important calls.  

 

*** 

 

Marco awoke when it was completely dark around him. He needed some moments to recognize where he was and why his hand hurt. When he understood, he flinched, wanting to dart out of Erik’s bed. It still felt somehow ...forbidden to be here.    
   
Just as if the brunet doctor had sensed it, he knocked at the door in the very next moment. „Hey,“ Erik said softly, leaning against the frame, „you’re awake. Are you okay?“ His hazel-green eyes showed a strange expression and every time Marco remembered that moment later, he said that it was the one special moment when a lot of things changed.    
   
„I’m fine,“ he stammered, uttering the truth, „I am so sorry that I have slept so long, how late is it?“    

„You have slept for almost six hours,“ Erik smiled, „but, don’t worry. You needed it.“    
   
„I haven’t had any nightmares,“ Marco replied stunned.    
   
„Yeah, I know,“ the doctor answered, piercing Marco with his gaze, „can I have a look at your wound?“   
   
The blond nodded, presenting Erik his hand.  
   
„Great,“ Erik stated after he had looked at it intensively, „it’s looking good. I will prepare dinner for us now. You can simply stay here, use my bathroom if you need to see to your bodily needs, okay?“    
   
Marco nodded absentmindedly, trying to get his head around something that troubled him. What was it? He eyed his palm, understanding suddenly that he was disappointed that Erik hadn’t touched him again.    
   
The realization was shocking for him. Was he developing some kind of Stockholm-syndrome? No, it couldn’t be possible, at all. Erik was not forcing him to do anything, he was not trapping, torturing or arresting him, so Marco wasn't a hostage and the Stockholm-syndrome couldn't be the reason for his change of mind. Or was it more a change of heart? Marco couldn't tell it for sure, but one thing was clear: Until now, he had been free to do whatever he wanted, at least in the safe surrounding of Erik’s flat.    
   
Marco swayed to Erik’s bathroom, still weak at the knees. After he had relieved himself, he sniffed at the brunet’s after-shave out of a mood, astonished how much he had come to like the scent, which feelings the fragrant evoked in him.

Stop. This couldn’t be. He was not going to _like_ the man who had bought him, no way. Never. Ever.    

„Is everything okay?“ Erik’s gentle voice made him turn around. And for the first time, Marco dared to throw a closer look at him, at his ruffled strands, at his full lips, his athletic body, his handsome features. He stared at Erik’s gentle fingers, noticed his slight dimples and the fine hair on his arms.    

Marco swallowed hard, aware that he was running into deep trouble because he didn’t see only his owner in Erik anymore.    
   
He saw a man he could fall in love with.


	11. A sudden idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a sad day with Marco missing the national team matches, I hope he will get well soon - as well as Erik, the inflammation in his knee doesn't sound good. :-(
> 
> Here's another update - thank you so much for your overwhelming support! 
> 
> As always, Blue_Night helped me to find mistakes in the text, so honey, a very warm 'thank you' goes out to you. :-)

Marco rushed out of Erik’s bathroom, almost knocking the stunned physician down, straight into his own room, slamming the door behind him shut. He leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. His vision blurred and he got a grip at the door handle, blinking several times before he could see clearly again.    
   
There was a key at the inner side of the door and Marco thought of locking himself into the guest room for a short moment. However, he trusted Erik enough to not intrude his privacy and so he just fell down onto the bed, curled up into a small bundle. His heart ached even more than his hand while he listened to Erik’s voice outside the room.    
   
„Marco? Did I do anything wrong? Please, talk to me.“ Erik sounded so pleadingly and helplessly that Marco really considered coming out of his shelter and telling him the truth. Telling him about his fears, about his family, about his feelings. Yet, he was like paralyzed, listening to the man whose voice sounded as delicious as the honey had tasted Erik had poured into the milk for him.    
   
He was definitely falling in love with the brunet physician and he had to find a way to stop it.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Erik was completely taken by surprise when Marco fled from him. All he could do was staring after him, the question what he might have done wrong hammering in his mind. Did he say anything that had troubled Marco, was he scared because of the touch? Erik couldn’t tell.    
   
Marco refused to talk to him, hiding in his room. He didn’t come out of it for the rest of the day and before Erik went to bed, he placed a tray with sandwiches and a bottle of water in front of the blond’s door.    
   
But this time, when he checked on it the next morning, after another sleepless night, the food and the drink were untouched and Erik went to the hospital with a heavy heart.   
   
This couldn’t go on forever like this, that much was for sure.    
   
   
***   
   
   
The blond slave stayed in his room whenever Erik was at home. For days, the physician didn’t even see Marco, he was like a ghost who lived in the shadows. Every time Erik tried to talk to him through the closed door of the guest room, he didn’t get an answer, at all. There were only small signs that Marco moved around in the flat when Erik was at the hospital or seeing to the slaves.    
   
One day, Erik found an open cookbook in the kitchen when he came back from work earlier than usually. Apparently, Marco must have studied it, leaving it behind hastily when he had heard the physician unlocking the entrance door. A bittersweet smile flashed over the brunet’s face while he threw a look at the side Marco had read. Goulash with potatoes and cabbage.    
   
And finally, Erik had an idea.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Marco was desperate, to say the least. It took him all of his strength to avoid Erik, trapped into his room whenever the physician was around. And his feelings didn’t fade away, quite on the contrary. He caught himself sniffling at Erik’s clothes, sleeping during the day onto the cushion the physician used to lay on the couch.    
   
In the end, he occupied himself with reading cookbooks. He had helped his mother and sisters oftentimes to prepare dinner, using the harvest the little farm yielded. To look into Erik’s books and to see the familiar vegetables and fruits there made him feel a little bit less lost and a little bit closer to his vanished family.    
   
One afternoon, he studied the receipt of his favorite food, when he suddenly heard Erik coming home much earlier than usually, fleeing out of the kitchen on trembling legs. He was afraid that his owner might be angry with him for using his books.    
   
This couldn’t go on forever like this, that much was for sure.   
   
   
***   
   
   
Erik was content with himself. His shopping tour had been successful and he had bought all the ingredients for a goulash with potatoes and cabbage. Now, his plan only had to work. He arranged the potatoes and the cabbage together with the spices onto the countertop of his kitchen, storing the meat into the fridge. Next to the groceries, he put the open cookbook.    
   
He hesitated for a long time if he should place the last item he had bought onto the countertop, as well. But, in the end, he opted for ‚all in‘, pulling the bottle of red wine out of his shopping bag. To make clear that he wanted to have dinner with Marco and not alone, he added two empty glasses.    

Erik’s heart pounded in his chest like mad. As they couldn’t go out, they needed to have a date in the safe surrounding of the flat, and he craved to come closer to the blond, not only in a physical way. Even more since his withdrawal, he wanted to talk to him, to find out more about him, to learn what was behind that impassive facade. He knew that he shouldn’t do it, that he should stay away from Marco, in danger to lose his heart, but, he had no other choice. He had to do this.   
   
Erik was insecure if Marco would accept this unusual invitation to a dinner, but, it was worth a try. His hand must have healed in the meantime to a point where Erik should remove the stitches anyway.

Everything was so much better than this awful silence between them. And if he would cook the meal himself, the blond wouldn’t come out of his room. He had to leave the decision to Marco.    
   
If Marco would understand him right, he would maybe cook the dinner the next day until Erik would come home from work. The brunet felt a little bit guilty because Marco was still his slave, somehow forced to do what he wanted from him.    
   
Yet, he was quite sure, that it would be Marco’s free will if he would decide to have dinner with him.   

If.  


	12. A clever solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, thank you so much for your support - I couldn't write this story without your encouragement. This chapter is a little bit shorter but, more will be up soon. 
> 
> A very warm 'thank you' goes out to my wonderful friend Blue_Night. I hug you, dear, and I can't thank you enough for being there for me, not only regarding this story.

Erik’s day dragged on like forever. He couldn’t count the times when he stared at his watch, excited and afraid at the same time to return home. Would Marco cook for him? How would he react to his invitation? Would he even understand it as an invitation?    
   
The moment Erik had treated his last patient, he darted out of the ward and into his car. He almost felt sick because of his nervousness. It was now or never - would Marco trust him enough to come out of his shelter, to open up at least a little bit?    
   
Of all things, the traffic was worse as it was Friday afternoon and everybody was ready for the weekend. Erik would have two days off and he was grateful for it, but, he needed to arrive at home now so desperately. He honked at the other drivers, something he didn’t usually do because it was pointless anyway. The vehicles crept along the road in slow-motion and by the time he finally arrived at his flat, Erik was a nervous wreck.

He flew the stairs upwards, not having the patience to wait for the elevator but, when he stood in front of his door, he suddenly hesitated. He snuffled, trying to get an idea if Marco was already roasting the meat. He hoped so badly that his plan would work. Eventually, he put the key into the lock, taking extra time to not catch the blond by surprise.    
   
Erik opened the door and took a deep breath, but instead of the scent of food he smelled the bitter taste of disappointment on his tongue.  

 

*** 

 

„Hi, I’m back,“ Erik exclaimed, still hoping that Marco would be in the kitchen, answering him with the rattling of pans and pots. But, it was dead silent in the flat.    
   
The young doctor got rid of his shoes, throwing his bag into a corner, going over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He splashed some water into his face, to cool down and to cover his frustration. Why had he believed that Marco would come out of his defense? He had been a fool. The blond was sitting in his room like he had done all the other days before and like he would probably do till kingdom come.    
   
More water flew into Erik’s face as he swallowed down his unfulfilled hopes. He almost didn’t hear that somebody was clearing his throat behind him, and he turned around startled in a split second.    
   
Erik couldn’t believe what he saw, staring right into Marco’s amber eyes. The blond had even dressed up a little bit, wearing elegant jeans Erik had given to him at his arrival, and a checked button-down shirt.    
   
The brunet wasn’t able to say anything, he just looked at Marco for the first time within days and the sensations he felt took his breath away. The cheeky blond strands. The shy, crooked smile. The elegant hands, one of them still with a plaster on it. And that deep, golden shimmering eyes.  
  
Erik was lost and most of all, he was in love.

 

***

 

Marco had stared with utter disbelief at the groceries Erik had bought and placed into the kitchen, together with the wine and the glasses. Amazingly enough, as if there was already a connection between them, he had known immediately what the physician had had in mind. Erik wanted them to have dinner together and obviously, he wanted Marco to prepare it. Which wasn’t a surprise, considering Erik’s awful cooking skills.    
   
The blond smiled to himself by the thought of it. It touched him deeply that Erik made such efforts to gain his trust. When was the last time someone had cared that much for him without forcing him into anything, without rushing things? He was grateful for Erik’s help, for the shelter he had found with him. But still, could he trust him completely?

Marco knew that he had to make a decision. Did he also want what Erik had suggested, some kind of ...date? Should he come out of the shadows, risk something, give Erik a chance? Give both of them a chance? Would he finally find out then why Erik had bought him?    
   
He had the whole day to think about it although he had taken his decision in the moment he had understood Erik’s intentions, his heartbeat pacing up in an exciting way.    
   
Nevertheless, he didn’t want to be a slave - who would - and Erik didn’t treat him as one. So if he would follow his order, wouldn’t he accept the role? Marco considered a while how he could get out of his dilemma. He wanted to have dinner with Erik although he was also afraid to give up his protection, to find his trust abused. But, he didn’t want to be Erik’s servant, he wanted them to be equal, at least when they were in Erik’s flat.    
   
Finally, he found a solution.    
   
Yes, he would eat with Erik. But no, he wouldn’t cook the dinner alone. 

They would do it together.  


	13. A wonderful surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I can't thank you enough for your overwhelming support. Your feedback keeps me going so please, enjoy the next chapter - a chapter my lovely Blue_Night beta'd with so much care again. Thank you, dear. :-)

„I have prepared something“, Marco murmured with insecurity, pointing over to the kitchen with his injured palm. He had his healthy hand stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans, which made him even more adorable in Erik’s perception, emphasizing his slim figure.    
   
The doctor’s face lit up with these simple words. Since weeks or probably months, he hadn’t been happier, so carefree and full of excitement. Forgotten were the long days when he had been so desperate, waiting for Marco to come out of his room. The dinner was their chance and he would take it.    
   
„Thank you,“ Erik answered, pausing and holding the blond’s gaze. These amber golden eyes, he couldn’t come over them. They looked as if they had caught rays of light, shimmering and glistening like the dawning sun. Erik had to force himself to divert his gaze from the blond, wanting to drown into his eyes and forget about everything else around him, especially the cruel reality.    
   
The young slave took the lead, walking over to the kitchen but, he stopped soon, giving Erik the advantage who couldn’t believe his eyes.    
   
„Marco!“ he exclaimed, taken aback, letting his gaze wander over everything the blond had prepared. He had not only set the table, no, Marco had put all of the ingredients onto the countertop, already in the right amount. There were also two chopping boards and knives and Erik understood immediately what Marco had in mind.    
   
He wanted them to cook together.    
   
Erik literally beamed at his counterpart, not able to hide his astonishment and his joy. He looked at Marco who cast down his eyes, gazing up at Erik from underneath his lashes again. The brunet was so touched that his next words came out only as a breathless whisper.    
   
„You and me, together?“    
   
And Marco simply nodded.  

 

*** 

 

Marco had enjoyed setting the table, finally able to give Erik something back, to be of use. He missed the work at the farm, in fact, he missed a clear task in general. He was sick and tired of spending the whole day in Erik’s flat without doing anything, he wanted to be needed.    
   
The blond placed the cutlery and the plates with great care onto the table, followed by all the ingredients for a goulash which he stored carefully at the kitchen countertop. He ran through the receipt again, learning the single steps by heart. Maybe he could even teach Erik how to cook, finding something he could do better than the physician with the magical hands.    

Marco rubbed absentmindedly over his injured palm, the stitches pricking underneath it. Probably Erik should remove them. The blood seemed to rush faster through Marco’s veins by the pure thought of it. He wanted Erik to touch him again and he wanted to touch Erik himself, to feel his smooth skin, the strong muscles ...and probably much, much more.    
   
The young slave swallowed, his throat running dry. He couldn’t believe that he already had some kind of ...fantasies in which Erik was playing the main role, besides himself. He shook his head to divert the thoughts, focusing on his task in the kitchen. Hopefully Erik would come back soon and hopefully, he would like what he had prepared.

The moment Erik entered the flat again, Marco’s nervousness reached a new level. What if he had understood Erik wrong, what if he had expected from him to cook the dinner alone, now being angry that he hadn’t done so? He wondered that Erik disappeared straight into the bathroom and he couldn’t wait any longer, following him by instinct. As much as he had avoided him during the last days, as much he needed to see and talk to him now.   
   
The young doctor was splashing water into his face and he seemed to be worried. Marco cleared his throat behind him without thinking. He needed to know if he had done everything right or if he had screwed it up, telling Erik with trembling words that he had prepared something.    
   
He would never forget the brunet’s reaction, the beaming in his wonderful hazel-green eyes, the way his dimples appeared because he smiled so brightly - even brighter when he saw what Marco had done during the day, when he saw the set table and the preparations in the kitchen.  
  
Everything was ready. Yet, ready for what? Just for cooking and a nice evening or was there more at stake?  

 

*** 

 

„Where should we start?“ Erik asked sheepishly, „I am not very familiar with cooking as you may have noticed.“ He blushed a little bit and chewed onto his lip. „Maybe you can show me how to do it properly?“    
   
Marco smiled at him, honestly and openly, and Erik thought that his heart missed a beat. „If you want to, we can start with the onions,“ the blond murmured, pointing with his injured hand at the chopping board. „We should cut them into slices.“    
   
Finally, Erik recognized that there was another task waiting for them first. „Damn, Marco, we should take care of your hand, I’m sorry that I forgot it. Can I check if the cut is healed? I promise that we will continue here right away afterwards.“    
   
Erik hated the fact that he had to ruin the mood but, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the cooking and the dinner if he wouldn’t be sure that Marco was okay. „Let’s go over to my bedroom again?“ he suggested, watching Marco’s reaction closely. Had he really seen a small grin on the blond’s face or was it just imagination?   

 

*** 

 

Marco’s legs trembled another time when Erik’s gaze fell upon his cut hand, being the doctor all over. Erik almost seemed to be ashamed that he had mentioned the injury and Marco was surprised about himself because he had to suppress a blissful smile. Erik would touch him again.  

And maybe, one day, he would touch not only his hand.   

„Here, you can lie down on the bed once more,“ Erik stated, coming over with the pad, and his medical bag, following Marco into the bedroom. „And don’t be afraid, this won’t hurt, I promise.“ He gifted Marco with a shy smile while the blond made himself comfortable on the cozy sheets.    
   
_‚If only I could sleep here in the nights, and not in the guest room‘_ , Marco mused. As much as the slave appreciated his privacy and the dwelling he could use on his own, as huge was his longing to have another human being sleeping in the same room. He simply was used to it as he never had had a room on his own. The silence during the nights was something he could hardly take - as well as the loneliness.    
   
Marco sighed, placing his hand onto the sheet. „Is something troubling you?“ Erik asked warmly, opening his bag and bringing out a scissor and tweezers. The blond shook his head. How was he supposed to tell Erik the truth? He couldn’t invite himself into his bed, especially because he still wasn’t ready for _other_ things, and so he just stared at his palm, waiting for Erik’s touch.    
   
When it came, his desire rushed through his body in double-quick time, awakening him, making his nerves oversensitive. Marco had never felt such a sensation before, caused by a simple touch. He gasped involuntarily, staring at Erik’s soft fingertips that tried to remove the plaster.    
   
„God, sorry,“ Erik murmured, obviously ashamed because he thought that he had hurt his patient.   
   
„No,“ Marco whispered, „it’s just...“ he couldn’t find any appropriate words for what he felt, couldn’t describe the state he was in. So he just grabbed Erik’s fingers, caressing the hand of the physician with clumsy, yet gentle strokes. He was falling for Erik, he couldn’t stop it anymore and he didn’t want to anyway.

And the second he touched Erik’s hand for the first time actively, he knew that the young doctor felt the same.


	14. A meaningful conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely, outstanding readers, here is the next chapter - I have tested your patience for so long, finally, there will be a small approach. Please, enjoy the chapter and keep up your wonderful feedback, it makes me incredibly honored and proud.
> 
> Blue_Night, we're in such close discussions about this fic and I am so grateful for your constant support. You never get tired about reading my chapters and helping me with ideas. Thank you so much, my dear.

￼Marco’s touch set Erik’s world on fire. Could it be that the blond slave liked him, as well? That he finally started to trust him? They held their gazes for long seconds and Erik tried to read in Marco’s eyes what he felt for him. There was something going on between them, that much was for sure. Yet, Erik had to be careful to not destroy the delicate little plant that was slowly growing. He wouldn’t rush things, Marco was worth to be patient.    
   
The young doctor carefully released Marco’s grip just to take his hand between his own ones, warming it there. „Ready?“ he asked gently, hoping that Marco got the hint that he not only meant the removal of his stitches.    
   
„Yes,“ the blond whispered, obviously savoring the touch. Erik’s heart overflowed with affection and he peeled the plaster off Marco’s skin with great care, not letting go of his palm.    
   
„That looks good!“ Erik stated satisfied and ambiguously again, smiling at his patient and grabbing the scissor. He fixed Marco’s hand in his own and cut through the stitches, removing them with the tweezers afterwards. The blond’s palm twitched in his hand and Erik wrinkled his forehead, worriedly. „Does it hurt?“ he wanted to know, earning a shy smile from his patient.   
   
„No, it tickles. I’m a little bit ticklish, you know?“ the young slave admitted, and Erik almost couldn’t handle this confession, so happy that Marco finally spoke openly to him. Not to mention the fact that he considered at which other parts of his body the blond was ticklish, as well.    
   
„That’s fine as long as I didn’t hurt you,“ Erik smiled back, becoming seriously then. „I could never hurt you, Marco, believe me.“ He squeezed the blond’s hand gently, removing the last stitch with caution.    
   
„I know,“ Marco whispered to his surprise, a breathless silence following his words before he eyed his palm. „Thank you,“ he said, moving his fingers and brushing over Erik’s another time as if by accident. „Now we can cook, can’t we?“  

 

*** 

 

Marco couldn’t get enough of Erik’s slight touches, he almost was addicted to them. How could it feel so good to sense the brunet’s fingertips onto his skin? It comforted him, doing him good and yet, there was even more in it.    
   
The slave watched how Erik removed his last stitches, tickling him while they slipped out of his hand and Marco couldn’t suppress a flinch. He remembered the times when his two older sister had tickled him when he had been a little boy, making him laugh from the bottom of his heart. But, these days were long gone.    
￼   
He had had a happy childhood and some of the pleasurable memories returned now with Erik taking care of him. No, Erik hadn’t hurt him and Marco believed him that he didn’t want to cause him pain. He would have had the chance to beat or abuse him during the last days, but had never shown anything than patience and care.    
   
Marco moved his fingers to try if they were functioning properly, satisfied with the result. And suddenly, he couldn’t wait to start cooking with Erik. He stood up and grabbed the physician’s hand, dragging him into the kitchen.    
   
„The onions first,“ Marco stated when they stood in front of the ingredients, handing one of the vegetables to Erik and letting their hands touch while he passed it. „Do you know how to do it?“ The brunet shook his head, a sheepish expression on his face. „First, you’ll have to shell it.“ Marco wanted to grab an onion but, Erik stopped him by holding his hand tight, another shiver running through the blond’s body. Was it not only him who savored each and every touch, even searching for it whenever it was possible, but, Erik, as well?    
   
„You shouldn’t do this with your hand,“ Erik said concerned, taking the onion and starting to shell it. Somehow he succeeded, placing the peeled vegetable onto the chopping board. „And now?“ he asked, gazing at Marco.    
   
The blond stepped behind Erik. „Take the knife,“ he murmured into his ear, the fine hairs on his arms already erected because of the closeness. Erik obeyed and then, Marco placed his own hand gently upon the young doctor’s, guiding him.    
   
„See, you first cut it into two halves,“ Marco gently pressed onto Erik’s hand, „then you make a cut here and here. Easy, isn’t it?“    
   
Suddenly, Erik let the knife drop, turning around to Marco. They faced each other, only inches between their bodies, the air between them burning. Tears trickled down Erik’s face and Marco couldn’t tell if they were only streaming because of the spicy onion.    
   
Gently and very carefully, he raised his hand and wiped the drops away with his fingertip, letting his digit wander over Erik’s rosy skin. He traced the line of his cheek bones while Erik held still, even holding his breath. The tension between them was literally palpable but, Marco broke the spell, too mixed-up to go any further. He had allowed Erik to touch him, and he had touched Erik himself, he couldn’t take more at the moment.    
   
Hastily, he grabbed a frying pan and brought it between their bodies to keep some distance. „Here, put the onions in there,“ he muttered, trying hard to get himself together, moving over to the fridge to bring the meat out. Marco breathed deeply to regain his self-control before he started to fry the meat.    
   
This time it was Erik who stepped behind him, looking over his shoulder, his warm breath grazing over the blond’s neck, making him shudder. „Mmmm, that smells good,“ Erik fancied, leaving it open to Marco if he had meant the meal, the blond’s own unique scent or Marco _himself_.    
   
￼„You can taste it later,“ Marco murmured, „it just needs time.“ He hoped that Erik got the message that he was not only talking about the food.    
   
„I will be patient,“ Erik replied honestly, apparently getting the hint, „I won’t rush anything, I promise. You decide when the _dinner_ is ready. Just give me a sign, then. I will wait forever and a day if it is necessary, I know that it is worth it. It will be so special that I don’t have any appropriate words for it.“   
   
„Really?“ Marco whispered stunned, playing along, „I bet you have eaten many good _dinners_ before.“    

„Maybe,“ Erik shrugged, „but there’s a huge difference between gulping down a meaningless meal or tasting and savoring it with all of your senses because you... fell in love with it.“   
   
Marco stared with big eyes at Erik. Was that a love confession in a roundabout way? And why could he feel his heart throbbing in his chest? Was it really so warm in here?    
   
„But what about you?“ Erik asked, catching Marco’s gaze, his eyes darker than usual.    
   
„Me?“ Marco stammered, „well, I don’t have any experience with eh, good _dinners_. I think I have waited all my life to find the one perfect, eh, _food_ for me.“   
   
„And?“ Erik continued breathlessly, bridging the remaining distance between them.    
   
„And now I have found it,“ Marco whispered. He closed his eyes taking another deep breath, waiting for Erik to react to his answer. Maybe he would kiss him? He wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for it but, he wanted to take pot-luck, too confused to make an own decision.    
   
While he mused, he sensed indeed something, however, not onto his lips. Instead, he felt two soft, strong arms that were flung around his waist, pulling him close.   
   
And Erik simply held him in a tight embrace, held him safe, until their hearts started to beat as one.


	15. A cascade of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouragement, this fic is really very close to my heart and it feels like an urge to write it. 
> 
> Your feedback means a lot to me - as well as the outstanding support of Blue_Night who did the beta again and yet, is doing so much more for me than just correcting my mistakes. Thank you, my friend.

Marco gave in to Erik’s embrace, clinging to the young physician like to his life-line. He felt Erik’s gentle hands stroking his back in soothing circles, his head nestled against the brunet’s shoulder.    

Hesitantly, he had raised his own arms to lay them around Erik’s small of his back, insecure if he was allowed to hold him. Erik however had sighed wistfully when Marco had touched him, encouraging him to stay this way.    
   
Marco felt how his tension eased, how he relaxed into the wonderful embrace, as well as Erik’s muscles softened during their intense hug. He swore that he could have stayed like this forever, holding Erik close, feeling their bond, breathing in his promising scent, breathing in complete unison and forgetting about the harsh world outside.    
   
But, they had indeed forgotten the goulash that still stewed onto the stove, demanding immediate attention. „The meat!“ Marco exclaimed, flinching when he smelled the slight burnt scent of their food.    
   
Erik released his grip with a sad smile, stroking his cheek quickly. „I’m sorry that I distracted you,“ he mumbled, one hand still rested on Marco’s hip.    
   
„I’m sorry that the _goulash_ distracted us,“ the blond slave muttered, Erik’s palm on his skin still setting his body on fire. „I think that it is ready...“, he drawled, rummaging in the kitchen drawer and searching for a spoon. „Here, you can taste it.“ He put some of the meat and sauce onto the cutlery, presenting it to Erik.    
   
The physician held his gaze, not focusing on the spoon but, on Marco’s eyes instead. He opened his mouth slightly, like he would have done for a kiss, the blond thought, and waited for Marco to offer him the sample.    
   
The young slave raised his hand, holding the spoon right in front of Erik’s mouth, not breaking their eye contact. „Here,“ he said, feeding the physician with the first bite of the delicious meat.    
   
Erik closed his eyes while he tasted it onto his tongue, an appreciative look on his face. „Perfect,“ he whispered, „I can’t wait to get more.“ He opened his eyes again, and Marco imagined that his gaze was hooded. If he had to guess, it was not only the food that had had a significant impact on his counterpart.    
   
Marco swallowed, caught by the atmosphere that was filled with something he couldn’t grab. His body reacted to Erik’s presence, to his gaze, to his smell, to him. Hastily, Marco poured the goulash into a bowl and carried it over to the table, followed by the potatoes and the cabbage.    
   
Erik however did nothing to hide his astonishment - _or was it even arousal?_ \- watching every grip and every step Marco made.    
￼   
Finally, everything was set and both took their seats at the table, hungry for more than just the food.  

 

*** 

 

Erik had felt by instinct that it would be too early to kiss Marco and so he decided to take him into his arms, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn’t be rejected. He knew that it was a huge challenge for Marco to be touched so tightly, to be held, to endure the closeness.    
   
He barely couldn’t handle his own emotions while his fingers discovered the blond’s back, the lines of his slim body, feeling Marco’s heartbeat underneath his chest, throbbing against his own skin.    
   
Suddenly, the blond had broken the contact, in the last second to rescue the goulash. Maybe it was enough for the start, Erik mused, he didn’t want to strain the young man he had started to like so much.    
   
With delight, he accepted the sample Marco offered to him, the food tasting delicious. He ate it with relish, praising its cook for it. He watched the blond thoroughly, simply not able to avert his gaze from him, drowning in the sight of Marco’s beautiful hands that put the meat into a bowl, placing it onto the table. Hands he longed to have somewhere else than onto the dishes.  

 

*** 

 

„Where have you learned to cook? This is fantastic,“ Erik asked after he had taken a bite from his plate, hitting Marco’s sore spot right with his first question.    
   
The blond grabbed his cutlery tighter, his hands trembling around the fork and the knife. Erik looked at him horrified and Marco could see the fear in his hazel-green eyes, the fear that he had already said too much, ruining the whole evening.    
   
It took Marco long seconds to composure himself and to decide about his answer. „I lived on a little farm,“ he croaked out, his gaze glued to the table cloth. He simply couldn’t look at Erik, he didn’t want him to see his vulnerability and he didn’t want to reply to more questions, not now.    
   
His eyes cast down, Marco waited for Erik’s reaction to the first private detail he had revealed about his former life, a life that seemed to be years ago. His hands were still clenched around the cold metal of the cutlery but suddenly, he felt a comforting warmness around his fingers.    
   
The young doctor didn’t ask anything, he just stroked his palm and his digits, tiny little movements that said so much more than words.    
   
Tears trickled down Marco’s cheek, tears that he wiped away angrily. He didn’t want to cry ￼tonight, he wanted to focus on the present and maybe the future, certainly not his past.    

„I’m sorry,“ Erik said honestly, squeezing Marco’s hand gently while the blond shook his head.   
   
„Later,“ was all he was able to utter, trying to tell Erik that he was going to explain him everything one day, but, not in this night.  

 

***   

 

„I lived on a little farm.“    
   
The words hang in the air heavily, disclosing Marco’s origin. Erik had suspected something similar, that Marco had been caught in the countryside as he was still a virgin and not a slave since years.    
   
But, to hear it out of his own mouth was completely different. Erik could sense Marco’s despair - what had happened to his family? - he could feel the sadness of the young man, wanting nothing more than to take it away from him. He wanted to see Marco happy but, he couldn’t do anything than to hold his hand, soothing him and showing him that he was there for him.    
   
No, he wouldn’t force him to tell more than he wanted to tell himself, well aware that Marco had literally already told a novel in just one sentence. He was clearly missing his home and his family, being all on his own in a world full of perversion.    
   
And if Erik was able to bring some light and love into his life, some shelter and peace, he would do so, no matter the cost.   
   
„So why did you become a physician?“ Marco asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Apparently, he wanted to rescue the situation, not knowing that it was now Erik’s turn to walk on thin ice.    
   
„I wanted to help and heal people,“ he replied carefully, the moment when he had decided to study medicine so vividly in his mind that he almost broke down right in front of Marco.   
   
He had been a teenager, about 13 or 14 years old, privileged because of the status of his parents who were professors at an university. His father taught Physics and his mother Maths, so they hadn’t had anything to do with slavery or economics, being luminaries in their specialties and the government couldn’t afford to go without them, even if they didn’t support slavery, at all.    
   
_One day, his parents and he himself had been invited by the head of the university, a man who owned a lot of slaves. Soon, Erik was bored by the conversation of the adults, strolling around in the garden of the property. He had found a small house, more a cot than anything else, and he had heard constant groaning coming out of it. Curiously, he had stepped closer just to see a young woman lying on a cot, covered in blood, indescribable marks all over her body. He had known instantly that she was dying, abused in such excruciating ways that the last tiny spark of life would go out within the next hours. He had even wished that she would be delivered from her pain soon as nobody could help her anymore._  
  
That was the day his life had changed forever, when his innocent childhood was over, ended by the horrible sight of a slave who had been tortured to death. And no one had cared about her.    
   
No one.    
   
„Erik?“ Marco brought him out of his trance, „are you okay?“    
   
„Yes, I am.“    
  
_No, he was not._


	16. A sign of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I want to thank you for your patience and for your trust in me - this story has a very slow build-up but, I promise you some sweet moments in this chapter. :-)
> 
> Thank you for your support; your kudos and comments mean the world to me. It's not always easy to write such a rather 'dark' story and your feedback gives me the reassurance I need to go on. 
> 
> As always, my friend Blue_Night beta'd this chapter. Thank you, my dear. :-)

￼Marco sensed that something troubled Erik but, just like he had granted him time, he didn’t want to urge the young physician to tell him what it was.    
   
However, the blond took Erik’s hand, holding it and giving him some of the comfort back he had gifted him with. „I’m there,“ he whispered, indicating that Erik would have his ear whenever he was ready to talk.   
   
„Me, too,“ Erik smiled back and Marco mirrored him, finally savoring their dinner. „So tell me, what do you do during the day other than reading cook books and preparing fantastic dinners?“ The brunet winked at his counterpart, encouragingly.    
   
„Well, not much,“ Marco admitted, „I read a lot of your books and sometimes, I watch television. Cookery shows and so.“ He blushed slightly, embarrassed about his choice. What would Erik think of him, that he was a lazy dork? He wanted to be needed but, he was damned to do nothing.    
   
„Is there anything I can do or buy for you, do you need more books? Or movies? Or do you want to start a hobby?“ Erik was really concerned and caring.   
   
„I’m fine,“ Marco managed to say, suddenly deeply touched. „I think that I am safe here, that’s all that matters.“    
   
„You _are_ safe here, Marco, believe me,“ Erik said urgently. Finally, they were advancing to the core of their unusual relationship, talking about what troubled them. „I know that it must be hard with all what you have been through but, you can trust me. Just try it, will you?“   
   
The blond nodded, hesitantly at first, then firmer. „Yes,“ Marco said, „I will.“  
  
  
***     
  
  
Erik was grateful that Marco didn’t ask him why he had been so absentmindedly. He didn’t want to talk about his experiences at the moment, explaining to Marco which horrible scenes he had witnessed or even revealing his secret help for the slaves. He wanted to savor their dinner, he wanted to have a careless date, as stupid as his wish seemed to be.      
  
In fact, he was closer to a break-down than ever before. Marco’s presence and the feelings he had for him had made him vulnerable. For the first time in years, he had something to lose. He had avoided to allow himself to fall in love with anybody, not wanting to be bound and susceptible for blackmailing. He had wanted to be free, risking only his own life with what he was doing for the underground movement. It was dangerous enough for his family.    
   
And now, he was head over heels in love with another human being. With a slave. With _his_ slave.    
   
Erik still didn’t know how he should explain Marco’s attendance to his friends and family, ￼keeping him secretly in his flat. But, he knew that this couldn’t go on forever and he didn’t want it to last, at all. He wanted to present Marco to his mother and father, to his sister and his allies, because he was proud of him. How was he supposed to let the love of his life live in the shadows?    
   
_The love of his life._  
   
Erik shivered by the sudden thought that had crossed his mind, knowing by instinct that it was right. Marco was his destiny, he had sensed it from the moment he had first met him. And he would fulfill their fate, no matter where it would lead them to.    
   
But for tonight, he just wanted to be a young man crazy in love, enjoying untroubled hours with the one wonderful human being who had stolen his heart.    
   
Not that he wanted it back anyway. 

 

*** 

 

„Whoa, I’m so full,“ Marco stated after he had eaten the last bite from his plate. The meal had been really good, and he was a little bit proud of himself. In addition, he still scarfed down huge amounts of food to gain his weight back, not forgetting the long weeks of starvation he had had to endure.   
   
„Should we go over to the living room?“ Erik suggested. He cautiously offered his hand to Marco and the blond took it gladly after hesitating for the blink of an eye, even entangling their fingers. It were only a few meters distance to the sofa but, it felt like a little walk out in the open. A walk they couldn’t take due to their social status.    
   
„What about a movie,“ Erik asked, as if he had sensed Marco’s thoughts, „I would love to go to the cinema with you but, maybe a DVD will do, as well? I see if I can find some popcorn and two cokes.“ He disappeared into the kitchen while a strange idea crossed Marco’s mind. Maybe, one day, they would really be able to go to the cinema together.    
   
Loud popping sounds from the kitchen distracted his thoughts and he walked over to it, finding Erik in front of the microwave with a satisfied look upon his face. „Popcorn,“ he stated, pointing at the turning plate in the device and Marco joined him, staring at the exploding corn as if it was the eighth Wonder of the World.  
  
Suddenly, he had to chuckle. „We’re not so bad, are we?“ he grinned. Erik grinned back, entangling their fingers once again while the popcorn caused an incredible noise. Yet, for Marco it was the sweetest music he could imagine, bringing some normality into their hard lives.  

 

***

 

￼They had decided for a rather fluffy and romantic movie, one with a happy-ending. Erik brought the popcorn and the cokes over to the couch, flopping down next to Marco. He even dimmed the light in the living room, creating an atmosphere that was as similar as possible than the one in a real cinema. He still held some distance to Marco, not wanting to crush the blond with his closeness. Yet, when he shyly reached out his hand, their fingers met another time, already so familiar.   
   
And then, they sat on the sofa, hands intertwined, looking with their eyes at the television but, with their hearts at the one precious being sitting right next to them.    
   
Erik bent forward to offer Marco some popcorn, slowly moving closer to him just an inch. And was it just imagination, or had Marco done the same? Was it only because of his approach that their thighs suddenly touched? His heart thrummed in his chest. He didn’t want to make any mistake, destroying the blond’s growing trust and yet, Erik craved to touch him, to stroke and caress him, to show him his love.    
   
Suddenly, Marco’s stomach rumbled so loudly that the sounds of the movie were drowned. Being the doctor Erik was, he understood immediately what was wrong with the young man. He simply had eaten too much of the delicious meal and now his belly ached. It was a sad phenomenon that occurred oftentimes with undernourished people who finally got enough to eat.    
   
Erik mused if he should downplay the incident but, he recognized that Marco screwed up his face in pain. „Shall I bring you a hot-water bag?“ he asked gently, trying to tell the blond that it wasn’t anything he should be ashamed of.    
   
Marco however shook his head. He hesitated for some seconds but then, he moved his hand that was entangled with Erik’s carefully and slowly to his stomach. He released the grip and placed Erik’s palm softly onto his belly, holding it in place there. „That’s better,“ he whispered and finally, the young doctor was brave enough to put his arm around Marco’s small shoulders, pulling him closer until the blond’s back rested at his chest, his other hand still warming his abdomen.    
   
He wouldn’t have thought that the evening could get any better, at all, but then, Marco pulled his shirt a little bit upwards, moving Erik’s hand underneath it so that it touched the bare skin there.    
   
It was not only the search for comfort and contact which had Marco made so brave. It was also some kind of test, Erik knew. A test that wouldn’t have been necessary but, the brunet understood Marco.    
   
Erik soon felt the first cramps underneath his fingertips and he massaged Marco’s belly tenderly and with great skills. He did nothing to turn the blond on, he didn’t travel with his digits to the South, he just eased his pain, each cramp quaking his own body, as well. Eventually, the convulsions faded away and Erik drew his hand back, just in time with the last seconds of the movie they had watched.    
   
„Thank you,“ Marco whispered, meaning not only the solace he had found.    

 

*** 

 

He was so grateful that Erik didn’t try to seduce him, that he just helped him through the painful cramps, showing him so distinctly that he was not only interested into sex or just his body.    
   
And yet, the intense contact had awoken long forgotten desires. When Erik removed his hand, he was almost disappointed although he knew that it was more than enough for the start.    
   
„May I bring you home?“ Erik smiled at him, pointing over to the door of the guest room. Marco still craved to fall asleep right next to the physician, yet, he was aware that it was too early, that they only had taken another small step. They had had a real date, and it had felt as one, even in the limited space of Erik’s flat.    
   
„With pleasure,“ Marco replied, the skin around the point where Erik had laid his hand upon still tingling.    
   
The young doctor took Marco’s palm, stroking his fingers and guiding him over to the guest room. Suddenly, Marco’s heart beat sped up. Wasn’t this the moment when couples usually kissed for the first time?   
   
„Thank you for this wonderful dinner, for your time and for a perfect date,“ Erik said, running his hand over Marco’s cheek. „But most of all, thank you for your trust.“    
   
The blond didn’t think at all when he uttered the first question that came up his mind. „Why?“ Marco murmured, his gaze glued to Erik’s. „Why have you bought me? Did you need a slave or simply company?“    
  
The brunet took a deep breath. „No, I needed _you_ , Marco,“ he whispered, his face only inches away from the young slave, „you and no one else.“ Erik’s breath grazed over Marco’s features, warm and promising and the blond shivered in anticipation, every cell in his body ready to kiss Erik and to be kissed by him.  
  
Erik bridged the last inches between them, through the air that was burning from their desire, his male scent stunning Marco. How could a single person smell so good?    
   
And God, how could a single person _taste_ so good?

Erik pressed his lips feather-lightly onto Marco’s whose knees buckled in the same moment. The touch was so soft and perfect, so intense and overwhelming that the blond needed to cling to Erik’s shoulders.    
   
Gentle lips on his own and tender hands that held him safe showed him what it means to be loved.   
   
￼And although the kiss had only lasted for seconds, innocent and sweet, he already knew that he would never be able to live without Erik anymore.    
   
„Sleep well, my precious,“ the physician whispered into his ear, hugging him once more before he left him alone.   
   
But in fact, he wasn’t alone anymore.


	17. A restless search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this story is a rollercoaster - here's the next chapter. It's some kind of filler but very important for the plot.
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful support, I can't believe that this fic already has 190 kudos. Your feedback keeps me going and I promise that I will continue writing it in a rather fast pace. 
> 
> Blue_Night, what would I do without you? Thank you for your help and the thorough beta. :-)

Marco couldn’t sleep for hours but this time, nightmares weren’t the reason. He still felt Erik’s lips onto his own, felt the endorphin rushing through his body, flooding his entire system.    

A small part of his brain was still on alert but, he trusted his instincts. Instincts that told him that Erik wouldn’t do him any harm, that he had fallen in love with him just like he had fallen for the young doctor.   

For the first time, he was at the beginning of a serious relationship and it overwhelmed him completely. Could it be that he finally had found the one he had waited for all of his life?    
   
A shiver captured his body and the blood shot into his groin, awakening his starved manhood. He considered stroking his dick to life to find some satisfaction but, it didn’t feel right. There was more than sexual attraction between Erik and him, and he didn’t want to ruin the strong feelings with a hasty release.    
   
Once more, he palpated his lips with his fingers, caught in the memory of their very first kiss. God, he wanted to kiss Erik again, wanted it with every cell of his body. Wanted to use his tongue, his hands, his lips to discover the amazing being who had turned his world upside down.  

„My precious.“ Marco remembered the words Erik had whispered when he had said goodnight to him. Such a wonderful nickname, showing him so distinctly that Erik didn’t see only a slave in him.    

Marco breathed deeply, finally coming to a conclusion.    

He would tell Erik about his feelings, he would ask him if he was allowed to sleep in his bed. He would kiss him with teeth and tongue, tomorrow.    
   
Tomorrow.    
   
With this thought, Marco finally drifted away, a happy smile on his face.  
     
But, when he awoke the next day, Erik wasn’t in the flat anymore.

 

***   

 

„Erik?“ had Marco searched for the young physician everywhere, finally standing in front of the door to his bedroom. He knocked at the frame, not wanting to enter - he didn’t want to intrude Erik’s privacy and he also didn’t want to know the truth because the room was the last one he hadn’t already checked. If Erik wasn’t there, he would have definitely left the flat without letting him know.    

Marco nudged the door carefully open that gave way to the sight of Erik’s empty bed. The bed-sheets were ruffled and it looked as if the physician had left it hastily. Marco moved over to Erik’s bathroom, opening the door there, too.    
   
He found nothing suspicious other than a wet towel Erik must have used after showering. Marco pressed it close to his nose, inhaling the scent.    
   
Where was Erik and why had he disappeared?    
   
Was it because of him?   
   
A burning wave of despair washed over Marco. He had found his shelter and a small piece of bliss and now, everything was going up into smoke. He felt more lonely than ever before, abandoned and lost.    
   
No, Erik wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t leave him without a proper reason. Maybe there was an emergency at the hospital? But, he remembered that Erik had two days off.    
   
Marco went back to the kitchen undecided, seeing the leftovers of their dinner there. He grabbed a plate without thinking, putting it into the dish washer, cleaning the whole mess just to forget about the fact that he was alone. All alone.    
   
He felt a hole that threatened to devour him, an emptiness that would destroy him, while he wandered around in the flat restlessly.    
   
He didn’t know whom he should call, he didn’t know the address of Erik’s parents or his friends. He was on his own. Again.    
   
After two hours, Marco switched the television on to find some distraction but, it didn’t do him good. He saw the news and a report about slaves who were found dead of thirst in a truck. They would never see the sunlight again, Marco thought, and suddenly, he felt like crying.    
   
When would he see the sunlight again? Should he simply walk outside, not caring about what would happen? Yet, he didn’t wear a slave number, he was still an outlaw, an easy victim. He couldn’t do that to Erik.   

But, what has Erik done to him?    

In the early evening hours, Marco was a wreck. Erik was absent for more than 12 hours now with no explanation, at all, and the young slave crept over to the physician’s bed, curling himself up in his blanket. The familiar scent comforted him at least slightly, and his eyes fell shut from his emotional exhaustion.

 

***   

 

When he opened his lids again, he saw Erik standing in front of the bed, his clothes soaked with blood.


	18. An incredible confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this is probably the most important chapter in this story so far. Please, tell me what you think of it, I'm so curious about your opinion! 
> 
> A huge 'thank you' to all of you for reading my story, for leaving comments and kudos. I'm overwhelmed by your feedback.
> 
> Blue_Night, sweetie, thank you for your beta and your help! :-)

„Erik!“ Marco literally screamed, scared to death. „What happened?“ He felt like fainting, Erik standing in front of him with all the blood on his clothes, looking like a ghost, pale and almost transparent. The red color of the blood was a sharp contrast to his white shirt, making his impression even more terrifying.    
   
Marco didn’t even think when he crawled into the farthest corner of the bed, shivering and trembling, ready to protect and defend himself.    
   
„Shhh,“ the doctor murmured, not moving, and he looked so old and exhausted that Marco’s heart clenched.  
   
„What happened, are you injured?“ Marco shuddered, staring at Erik to search for any wounds, for signs of a battle or a fight.    

The brunet only shook his head, still standing in front of the bed like a pillar of salt.   

„My God, did you... did you...,“ Marco stuttered, now really frightened. He grabbed the blanket tighter, not able to avert his gaze from Erik.    
   
„No, I didn’t hurt anybody, Marco,“ Erik said tiredly, „on the contrary.“ He swallowed hard, obviously forcing the next words out of his mouth. „I tried to rescue someone but...“ A sudden sob wrecked him and he started to sway.

Finally, Marco thought that he had a clue of the incident Erik had experienced, and he darted out of the bed to support the young physician.    
   
„Sit down, Erik, hush,“ he murmured, guiding the brunet to the bed.    
   
„I need a shower,“ Erik stammered, apparently almost unable to keep himself up any longer. He sat on the bed, sunk down, his face buried in his hands.    
   
And Marco understood by heart that he had to help Erik now, that he needed to be the stronger one. Something must have happened that had thrown the physician completely off the track.    
   
„Get this off,“ Marco ordered softly, tugging at Erik’s blood-soaked shirt. Like a robot, the brunet obeyed, letting Marco help him.    
   
„Let’s move over to your bathroom,“ Marco suggested, taking Erik’s hand and guiding him. He threw Erik’s ruined shirt into the washing machine to get it out of sight. Hesitantly, he went down onto his knees in front of the physician, opening his belt and the zipper of his jeans. He took care that he didn’t touch Erik’s private parts although he was quite sure that the doctor wouldn’t have noticed it anyway. Erik was in some kind of shock - or in the aftermaths of a trauma.    

￼Marco helped him to step out of his jeans and to get rid of his socks, turning the water in the shower cubicle on. He stuffed the garments into the washing machine, focusing on Erik afterwards who stood in his briefs in the middle of the bathroom but, in his mind clearly somewhere else.    
   
„I’ll wait outside,“ Marco murmured, ready to leave the room when a sudden cry pierced his ears.    
   
„Don’t go!“ Erik sobbed, looking with big, desperate eyes at Marco. The doctor slowly undressed his briefs, standing naked in front of Marco for the very first time. Yet, the young slave didn’t have any time to admire the perfect body, he was in fear for Erik.    
   
„Take a shower,“ Marco ordered with tenderness, „the warm water will do you good. I won’t move, I promise.“    
   
He led Erik under the stream, watching how he simply stood there, the water running over his body. Erik remained under the shower for minutes and soon, the bathroom was covered in steam.    
   
Marco grabbed a towel to wait until Erik was done, concerned and worried. What the hell had happened, would Erik tell him why he was so mixed up?    
   
Finally, the doctor finished the shower, and stepped out of the cubicle on trembling feet. Marco caught his arm and held him upright, slowly running the towel over his body. He dried Erik off thoroughly, not feeling for one moment like a slave. He wasn’t doing this for his owner, he was doing it for the man he loved.    
   
In the end, he took a heart, drying also Erik’s manhood and his balls before he handed him fresh briefs.    
   
„Thank you,“ Erik managed to say, stepping into the briefs, sneaking to his bed and laying down on it. All of a sudden, he began to tremble again, having the chills. Marco spread the blanket over him and took his ice-cold hand but, Erik didn’t stop shivering.    
   
And so the blond undressed himself, too, got rid of his clothes except his briefs, and joined Erik carefully under the blanket. „May I?“ he asked, slowly coming closer to Erik’s body.    
   
„Please,“ Erik croaked out. His skin was chilly as Marco noticed when he first laid a hand onto it, softly over Erik’s flank, pulling him closer to his body until he held him in a tight embrace from behind, spooning with him, trying to give him warmth and comfort.    
   
„What has happened?“ Marco murmured, gently stroking Erik’s skin, not letting go of him.    

„She died,“ Erik sobbed once again, „she’s dead. I couldn’t save her but I tried, I tried so hard!“ He cried now, his entire body shaking in Marco’s embrace.    
   
„Who died?“ Marco insisted, drawing soothing circles over Erik’s belly.    
￼   
„The slave I wanted to rescue.“ Erik slowly turned around, facing the blond, his face wet from his tears. He needed several attempts but eventually, he continued. „I have a secret, Marco. I’m helping wounded slaves and I’m involved into the underground movement. Deeply involved.“   
   
Marco gaped at him with open astonishment but, Erik wasn’t finished yet.    
   
„In fact, I’m their head.“  


	19. A growing bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback and your lovely comments, for leaving kudos or simply reading my story. I'm so happy about it! Here's a fluffier chapter, please share your thoughts with me. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your help and the beta, I couldn't do this without your support. :-)

„You are what?“ Marco stammered, totally confused. He sat up in the bed, apparently to digest what he just had heard.    
   
Erik also rested bis back against the headboard. He was relieved that he had finally told Marco the truth. His newly gained knowledge might put his beloved one into danger but, it was only fair that he was informed. And while Erik was at it, he continued, talking everything off his chest.    
   
„When I was a teenager, hardly 14, I saw a dying slave and I swore that I would try to change something, that I would ease their pain and their lives at least a little bit. That’s why I became a physician. I need my job in the hospital to earn money and to keep up my cover but, my true vocation is the fight against slavery. I have allies around me and my family knows what I am doing, as well. We already have achieved some improvements for the slaves, for example that it is officially forbidden to kill them or to keep them in cells smaller than a square meter. However, it is still a long way to go.“   
   
He paused, exhausted from his speech, considering if he should involve Marco even deeper. Finally, he decided to reveal everything.   
   
„We have infiltrated the government, Marco. There are people of our movement in the administration, trying to become established. Truth to be told, some of them are already in exalted positions. The next election will be crucial. We want to install our candidate as the new President. He will abolish slavery if we will succeed.“    
   
Erik coughed, his throat running dry but not only because of the words he had said. The insanity of their purpose became clear to him. They would only have this one attempt, that’s all he had been working for the last years and months and it had been the reason why his best friend was in prison now. They had to be successful.    
   
His thoughts drifted back to the young woman he hadn’t been able to rescue. Her injuries had been too severe and he couldn’t operate on her in the dark cellar her friends had brought her to. He had fought so hard for her life and in the end, he had failed.    
   
Tears welled up again and he lay down onto the bed, wiping them away with his blanket. Yet, it was pointless, they didn’t stop flowing.    
   
He felt Marco’s gentle hands around him, so soft and so strong, spending him so much solace. For aching seconds, he tried to keep his self-composure but then, he literally threw himself into the arms of the blond, crying his heart out on his chest.    
   
„I can’t stand it any more, Marco. I can’t go on any longer,“ he sobbed, breaking down in the blond’s embrace.    
   
„Yes, you can,“ the young slave replied firmly, caressing him and kissing his tears away, „because I will help you.“  

 

*** 

 

Marco tried to understand what he just had heard. He had known that there was an active underground movement out there, fighting for the slaves, and he always had admired the brave men and women who wanted to help the poor beings, risking their own lives.   
   
￼And now, their _head_ was sitting right next to him. The revelation of this incredible truth knocked him off his feet and if he wouldn’t have sat in Erik’s bed already, he would have needed something to hold on to.    
   
He listened to Erik’s explanation with raising wonder - and with pride. He had lost his heart to a man who was truly worth it and most of all, he was proud that Erik had chosen him. Marco sensed Erik’s despair, felt his exhaustion and he didn’t need a moment to decide that he would support him with all that he had.    
   
„I will help you.“ He hadn’t said anything so important in the last time, knowing that he would join Erik in his battle against slavery, and if he would die while fighting, so be it.    
   
„Look at me,“ he whispered, kissing more of Erik’s tears away. „From now on, we will be in this together, you and me. I’m incredibly proud of you and your work.“    
   
The brunet tried to smile under his tears and Marco asked himself which horrible, indescribable scenes he must have witnessed during the years.    
   
Suddenly, another thought crossed Marco’s mind and he frowned. „If you are fighting against slavery, why have you bought a slave yourself?“ he asked stunned.   
   
„Don’t you know the answer already?“ Erik asked, almost inaudible. He wiped his remaining tears away, looking slightly better. Then, he took Marco’s face into his hands.    
   
The blond’s heart leaped in his chest as he bent over Erik, immediately enwrapped into the scent of his distinct maleness, holding eye contact with the young doctor before he made his move, willingly and full of passion.    
   
Marco laid his mouth upon Erik’s gently but this time, no one of them broke the touch, instead, the blond parted his lips while Erik did the same. Excitedly and curiously, Marco let his tongue slip into the unknown territory, leaving its home behind and entering Erik’s mouth for the very first time. The physician tasted to sweet and yet, Marco couldn’t savor his own special flavor, he was in search for something.   
   
The moment their tongues first met felt like an explosion. Marco barely noticed that he crawled halfway over Erik’s body while he kissed him like he had never kissed anybody else before.   
   
His entire perception was concentrated on the sensations between their tongues, all the soft nudging and licking, their melting. He got a hard-on, so aroused from their deep kiss, his dick not less interested in Erik’s body as his tongue was but, it would have to wait.   
   
And then, Erik dominated the kiss and Marco moaned, Erik’s tongue stroking him everywhere within reach. He hadn’t known that a kiss could be so satisfying, waves of bliss and ardor running through his entire body. Marco flopped down onto the mattress, pulling Erik over him without letting go of his wonderful lips.    
   
„Cover me,“ he moaned while Erik literally started to kiss him senseless, alternating between soft strokes with his tongue and deep pushes, their effect shooting straight into Marco’s groin.   
   
They kissed each other with lips and mouths and teeth and tongues, stroking and nibbling, pushing and licking until Marco thought that there was no inch inside his mouth left that Erik hadn’t worshiped and explored. Yet, he couldn’t stop, he was lost in Erik’s arms and the sensation of finally having a way to express his strong feelings.  
   
„I fell in love with you, Marco,“ Erik admitted between two breathless kisses, „will you give us a try?“    
￼   
„Don’t you know the answer already?“ the blond replied, silencing Erik with the next ardent kiss, not getting enough of the incredible and intimate feeling.  
  
In the next minutes, they didn’t use their tongues for talking anymore but, they said more with them than words could ever have done.


	20. An inevitable conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, the feedback for my story is still overwhelming and I am so touched and honored. Thank you so much. 
> 
> However, this story is meant to be an 'anti-slavery fic' and it won't contain happy moments only. The next two chapters will be quite painful and I am aware that they are demanding. To be honest, I had to write them the way they are now, to be realistic and to show how cruel slavery really is. I am slightly scared about the reactions but, be sure that I am curious about your opinion. 
> 
> A special 'thank you' goes to Blue_Night and funfan for sharing their thoughts with me, that was so important.

„I have to stop,“ Erik panted, eventually breaking their kiss because he felt that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer, his ardor for the wonderful man in his arms becoming too strong for his self-control.

He had waited for so long to finally feel real love and desire, not only lust that needed to be satisfied, and he wanted Marco with all that he had. Yet, he also wanted to keep the pace slow, to take his time with Marco who now was his ... _boyfriend_?    
   
„Are we together?“ the physician asked hoarsely, still bent over Marco, with an intense look into the blond’s amber eyes.    
   
„Yes,“ Marco replied simply, his gaze glued to Erik’s, pulling him closer to give him another peck that soon turned into a deep tongue kiss again.    
   
Erik parted his lips to invite Marco between them, savoring his curious licks and nudges. It was obvious that the blond didn’t have much experience with sex but, that didn’t make his caresses less enjoyable, quite the contrary. Erik held still, encouraging Marco with soft strokes of his hands to go on. The blond got braver, pushing deeper into Erik’s mouth, softly moaning between his thrusts, and the doctor could tell by Marco’s erratic breathing that he was probably also pretty aroused.    
   
Both had to catch their breaths when Marco eventually drew back. „Erik...,“ he drawled, after some moments, chewing onto his next words.    
   
„Hm?“ the brunet answered, still savoring his bliss. He had never loved anyone that much as he loved Marco now, he recognized stunned, facing the young slave with a tender gaze. If their kisses were already so incredible, which other overwhelming sensations would await him? He was meant for Marco and Marco was meant for him, he didn’t doubt that anymore.   
   
„You need to tell me more about the underground movement,“ Marco murmured, „I want to understand you and I want to help you. Maybe I could even assist you when you are treating wounded slaves?“ Marco looked at him almost pleadingly, and Erik felt that it was very important to him what he had said. Therefore, his answer would be as much important.    
   
Erik sighed, the memories of the young woman he had failed to rescue haunting him. Preferably, he wanted to stay in bed with Marco forever but, the blond had a right to ask him these questions. His mate needed a task and he wanted to fight side by side with him against slavery, how was he supposed to deny his wish?    
   
The physician considered his next words for a long time, turning them in his mind over and over again. What should he do next, what was right, what was wrong?   
   
„I will tell my allies about you during our next meeting,“ he stated in the end, „and if they will agree, I will bring you with me the time after the next.“    
   
It was a wise decision. He couldn’t hide Marco any longer, and he needed to know if his ￼friends would still support him, now that he owned a slave. He only hoped that he would be able to explain the reasons why he had bought and _fallen in love with him_ properly.    
   
„Do you think they will accept me?“ Marco muttered, playing with Erik’s fingers because he obviously was afraid of the reply.    
   
„To be honest, I don’t know“, Erik answered, suddenly feeling more confident. „And I don’t care. I’m their leader, they can go on with or without me. But, _I_ can’t go on without _you_ any longer.“ The physician kissed Marco to underline his words.    
   
Now it was the blond’s turn to think about his next statement. „Maybe I could even be helpful?“ he eventually mused. „You could use me to...“   
   
„I will never use you!“ Erik exclaimed, stunned about his own outburst. Damn, he really was able to freak out by the pure thought of using Marco or seeing him abused.    
   
„I just wanted to say that I am maybe good for your cover. Owning a slave yourself makes you less suspicious to be a member of the underground movement,“ Marco calmed him down, squeezing his hand.    
   
Erik digested his words. „Probably you are having a point here,“ he had to admit.      
  
„But that means that I need to get my slave number, Erik,“ Marco said, facing him.      
  
The young doctor stared at him with pure horror in his eyes. „I will never allow that,“ he replied dead-seriously, his voice trembling, „no one will ever hurt or mark you.“    
   
„It’s necessary, to my own protection,“ Marco objected silently.    
   
„No!“ Erik yelled, darting out of the bed and into his bathroom. He slammed the door shut and sunk down onto the ground, resting his forehead against the cold tiles.    
   
„Erik,“ he heard Marco’s voice from outside, urgently, „listen to me. Without my slave number and the registration, I am still an outlaw. I want to have at least a little security!“   
   
His mind was spinning but, the physician understood what Marco meant. If the young man was alone, the police or other people could clearly tell by his indelible number that he was a slave and to whom he belonged. If Erik would have an accident or if he would die, his heirs, namely his parents, would ‚inherit‘ his slave. He needed to talk to them but he was sure that Marco would be safe with them, once they had learned about him.  
  
But, Erik didn’t want to hear about the tattoo, didn’t want to think about it and so he just put his hands onto his ears, rocking his body back and forth, trying to ignore the words the blond had said.    
   
The thought alone that someone would prick a needle under Marco’s smooth skin time after time to mark him permanently made Erik violently sick.   
   
But, the worst thing was that he knew that Marco was right.


	21. A radical procedure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this is probably the most straining, demanding but also important and profound chapter I have ever written. It will be intense and painful - if you don't want to read it, you can go on with the next chapter, the happenings of this one will be explained, then. 
> 
> Please, share your opinion with me. You are such a wonderful audience and I can't thank you enough for your support. 
> 
> Blue_Night, words will never be sufficient to tell you how grateful I am for your support. Thank you, my friend.

„Erik, come out of the bathroom, please,“ Marco begged. He knew how shocking the realization that getting the tattoo was inevitable must be for the doctor but, the force of his reaction had moved him deeply. Erik obviously cared so much about him, not wanting to let him get hurt.    
   
Yet, they needed to do this, and he would convince Erik to pull it through. Ironically, the slave number would give him some kind of security. Nobody would be able to attack or even kill him, he would always be brought back to his owner, according to the law. Only that his owner was also his mate.   
   
In addition, Marco had another hope. If he would be registered with his birth name and his slave number, maybe he would be able to find his family again one day.    
  
  
***     
  
  
Erik had thrown up right when he had stood up the next morning. Marco had urged him to make an appointment at the tattoo parlor and the registration desk until he finally had given in, taking the first free date that was available. To his shock, it had been already the next day. The whole night, he had held the blond in his arms, both barely able to sleep.    
   
For Marco, and maybe for himself it was the best if they would get it over and done with as soon as possible but, the physician still was out of his head because of the fact that Marco would get a permanent mark.    
   
The registration office had asked him which number he wanted for his slave, like one could chose the number of the license plate for a vehicle. But for Erik, it really didn’t matter which number would be inked into his beloved one. Maybe the shortest one possible.    
   
That was until Marco had insisted, suggesting a number. "E38317M". Erik hadn’t had the strength to ask him what the number might mean. Surely, the letters were standing for their names but what about the digits? Maybe it were birth dates but, Erik really didn’t dare to ask Marco about it.    
   
He lurched into the kitchen, questioning himself where Marco might be as the bed had been empty when he had woken up.    
   
„Should we get ready?“ the blond asked, sitting on the sofa already dressed and wearing his collar. The next moment, Erik really darted into his bathroom and retched until he felt Marco’s hand upon his shoulder.    
   
„Be brave,“ the young slave said, „it’s the best for us. I believe in us, in our fight and in our love.“    
   
Erik sobbed before he took several deep breaths. Marco was right, he had to be brave. After all, it wasn’t him who would get a permanent tattoo with an ugly number.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Never had a drive been so exhausting for Erik. He felt a heavy tiredness in his bones when he had started the engine of his car but at the same time, adrenaline was shooting through his system, and he struggled hard to not simply turn and drive back home.    
   
But, he had to be strong, for Marco, and he felt the urge to explain to him what would await him.    
   
„Probably they want to tie you while they mark your arm,“ he forced out of his mouth, „however, I will tell them that they don’t have to do it.“    
   
Marco shook his head. „We can’t act suspiciously. Let them do it the way they are doing it with all the other slaves, right?“    
   
Erik clenched his hands around the steering wheel, not answering, at all. Why did he have to do this to Marco? Why couldn’t he protect him?    
   
He hadn’t noticed that he had spoken out the last words aloud until Marco answered.    
   
„You _do_ protect me, Erik. I would have gotten this mark anyway. We shouldn’t see it as a stigma only, it’s a sign that I belong to you. And we both know that I don’t talk about ownership.“    
   
A shy smile flickered over Erik’s face. „You know that I don’t want to do this?“ he murmured. He had to made sure that Marco understood that he would never be a slave in his perception.    
   
„I don’t only know it, I _feel_ it,“ Marco replied.    
   
How could the young man he had started to love so much be that strong? Erik swore that he would follow his example. Together, they would be able to make it.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
The registration process was quickly done and even Erik was a little bit relieved that Marco was now officially his slave and somehow under his protection. It still was a huge responsibility because Marco’s fate depended now on him. But better on him than on anybody else.    
   
However, when they moved over to the tattoo parlor, Erik started trembling again. Marco seemed to be unimpressed, playing his role as the subdued slave perfectly.    
   
„Good morning, Sir,“ the tattooist welcomed Erik, not caring about his slave.  
  
„Morning,“ Erik pressed out between gritted teeth.  
  
￼„Please, follow me,“ the tall man stated, guiding them over to a cabin where he already had put the needed equipment onto a table. Next to it was a metal cot with restraints on it, and Erik feared that the little content of his stomach that had been left there would turn upside down when he saw it.    
   
„Get your shirt off!“ the tattooist demanded from Marco in a harsh tone, and Erik bit onto his lips to not land him one. He was most likely one of the most peaceful beings walking on earth but for Marco, he would fight without thinking, even using his fists if necessary.    
   
The blond obeyed and Erik’s heart ached when he saw the pale, slim chest of his beloved one under the dazzling neon light. He would make up for this disgusting procedure, indulging Marco like he had never indulged anyone before.    
   
„Lay down!“ the tattooist ordered and Erik watched through a blurred vision how Marco did as he was told, crawling upon the cold metal cot. The tattooist made short work with his slim arms, fixing them at both side of the table with leather cuffs. Then, he also bound Marco’s ankles, making it impossible for him to escape.    
   
„Should we do the tattoo first, Sir?“ the staff member of the tattoo parlor asked Erik who tried to get his head desperately around a fact he had apparently missed. What did this asshole mean with ‚first‘? Erik didn’t have time to think about it as the tattooist took his silence as a sign to go on.    
   
He shaved Marco’s left arm and Erik held his breath, swearing to himself that he would punch him straight into his face if he would cut his beloved one. „If you slice him, I’m going to call you to account. And don't you dare doing it without disinfection! I don't want him to get sick and useless,“ he hissed, displaying his authority, suppressing desperately the new wave of nausea threatening to overcome him as he did so.   
   
Marco blinked at him with open astonishment, soon focusing on his arm again as the tattoo machine started to rattle after the tattooist had disinfected the area like Erik had ordered him to do.    
   
It was the most horrible sound Erik had ever heard and he barely couldn’t take the moment it first touched Marco’s skin, piercing it. He felt the pain himself, watching Marco’s reactions closely who didn’t flinch, enduring the treatment without any movement. Cipher after cipher was inked into Marco’s skin and by the end of the procedure, Erik felt ice-cold and sick to his guts. He was so relieved when the tattooist finally was done, wrapping a foil around the bruised skin. Now he would be able to take care of Marco, to relieve his pain.    
   
„Would you like the piercings in the normal way, Sir?“ the tattooist asked _who obviously was also a piercer, shit, shit, shit, how could he have forgotten about the fact that slaves usually wore nipple piercings, as well, what the hell should he do and answer now? For fuck’s sake, wasn’t this worse enough?_  
  
Erik looked at Marco who was still bound to the table, noticing the small sign of fear that flared in his eyes. But, he also recognized the quick, approving nod Marco gave him.    
   
This was their first test, a proof of their relationship. Erik had to see the big picture even if it means to spell doom for Marco. For the public, they simply weren’t equal, and the realization hurt Erik deeply, making his will to fight for the slaves stronger than ever before.     
  
￼„Yes, the normal way,“ he croaked out, trying to tell Marco with his eyes how sorry he was. This was a nightmare, this couldn’t be for real, could someone please wake him up from this horrible dream?    
   
And someone indeed roused him from his trance. Marco’s scream of pain when the piercing needle was forced through the sensitive skin of his nipple pierced Erik’s marrow and bone, as well. His heart missed a beat and he wondered why he still stood upright. The cry tingled in his ears while the tattooist grabbed the blond’s second nipple with a forceps, preparing the needle, and Erik threw a look at Marco, seeing his agony and his fear, until the next, even louder scream told him that it was finally over.    
   
Erik was numb inside, completely numb, the scream echoing through his body, scratching long forgotten mental wounds open. He watched how the tattooist fixed the small barbells through Marco’s nipples, how he released his bonds; he heard how he explained to him the way he should treat the piercings during the next days to guarantee a proper healing.    
   
Yet, all he perceived was Marco who obviously still felt the aftermaths of the procedure he had had to endure, lying on the cot, marked and harmed, damaged and abused.  
  
Erik knew one thing for sure: He wouldn’t rest until slavery was abolished, now that he had witnessed how slaves were registered and marked.  
  
This simply had to stop.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The pain was excruciating.  
  
He had endured the tattooing, trying to breathe deeply while the ink was pricked under his skin in a fast, steady rhythm. He had imagined the moment when he would reveal to Erik what the number meant and he had hung onto this thought until the tattooist was finally done.  
  
But, the piercings.  
  
He had been content that Erik had agreed to them, not putting their cover into danger.  
  
However, that hadn’t prevented his panic when he had seen the needle, hadn’t stopped the agony he had felt when it was pushed through his flesh, hadn’t made him firm enough to stay silent.  
  
No matter how hard he had tried to be brave, to be brave _for Erik_ , he hadn’t been able to take the dreadful pain of the piercings without screaming. For a short moment, he had even been thankful for his ties, thankful that he wasn’t able to flee because he surely would have done so after experiencing the first stab, knowing that there was a second to come.  
  
Now, his nipples were sore but, he was also officially Erik’s slave, he could start working for the underground movement, if Erik’s allies would allow him to do so.  
  
￼After the adrenaline that had flooded his system, relief took the upper hand.  
  
His old life was over once for all, but, each ending was also the start of something new.


	22. A special meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your feedback and your support, especially after the last, demanding chapter. Your comments encourage me to go on - here's the next update, I hope that you will like it. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, we're in constant discussions about this fic and I can't tell you how important that is for me. Thank you for everything, my friend.

„Lay down onto our bed,“ Erik ushered Marco the moment they entered his flat again, finally not in the need to keep their roles up any longer. „Marco, I am so sorry, I didn’t want to...,“ the physician stammered, tears shooting into his eyes. „How bad does it hurt? Let me see it, I will take care of you, I swear that I will make up for it!“  

„I’m fine,“ the blond said but, he was glad that Erik helped him to undo the collar, letting himself be guided to the bed willingly afterwards. His body was still in some kind of emergency state and he felt dizzy, savoring the cozy cushions Erik draped around him before the doctor carefully lifted his shirt, inspecting the piercings.    
  
„At least, he has done it properly,“ Erik sighed desperately, „I will clean the wounds twice a day.“ He pulled the shirt down, stroking Marco’s cheek. „Why have I allowed that? You have been so brave, my precious,“ he continued, his voice breaking down. „Do you need anything?“    
  
Marco smiled at him, an honest smile that nevertheless still mirrored his exhaustion. „Yes, I do. I need _you_.“ And it was true. He needed Erik, not only his comfort but, his pure presence.  
  
„With pleasure,“ Erik answered while he moved over to the other side of the bed, crawling under the sheet right next to his mate and taking Marco into his arms. „Please, tell me how bad the pain is,“ Erik asked worried after they had found a comfortable position, spooning the other way round.    
  
„I almost can’t feel the ache anymore,“ Marco lied because in fact, his violated nipples hurt like hell.   
  
It was paradox that he had asked his owner for solace, Marco knew. Normally, owners wouldn’t take care of their slaves after needles were shoved through intimate parts of their bodies while they couldn’t fight against it. Some even ordered the piercers to do it as slowly as possible to prolong their pain. Marco shuddered, the chill not doing him good because his nipples hardened around the barbells, making him bite onto his lips.   
  
„You don’t have to tell me a fib,“ Erik murmured into his ear, „I know that it must hurt. Can I do you good?“    
  
„Hold me tight,“ Marco murmured, „just hold me tight.“    
  
  
***   
  
  
He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke again, it was already dark outside. But this time, Erik was lying right next to him in the bed. „Hey,“ the brunet whispered with the first movements Marco made, noticing that his piercings didn’t hurt that bad anymore, „how are you?“   
  
„Much better,“ Marco yawned, taking some moments for orientation, suddenly feeling sticky.

„Can I do something for you?“ Erik asked, stroking some ruffled strands out of Marco’s forehead.

„To be honest, a shower would be great,“ the blond drawled. He didn’t want to tell Erik the truth, that he needed to get rid of the feeling he had had during the procedure in the tattoo parlor, that he wanted to wash away the invisible traces the tattooist had left onto his body. Truth to be told, he felt dirty after the hands of a stranger had touched him, groping his skin so rudely.  

„A shower isn’t a good idea,“ Erik mused, „but maybe, you could take a bath? Your wounds would be over the water surface and you could leave your inked arm out of the bath tub, as well.“    
  
„But...,“ Marco gave back, well-aware that the tub was in Erik’s bathroom. He didn’t want to force Erik to let him use it.  

 „This isn’t _my_ room any longer, Marco, it’s _ours_ ,“ Erik answered, „and the same goes for the tub. I’ll help you with the bath just like you have helped me before. But first, you need something to eat.“ 

Erik disappeared into the kitchen, pleading Marco to stay in the bed, bringing a tray full of sandwiches over to him after some minutes, as well as juice and water. _The owner is serving the slave_ , Marco thought, and he couldn’t help but smile. He ate everything Erik had prepared for him with so much care with great appetite, feeling his body strengthening again. 

 „Shall I bring you another sandwich?“ Erik asked, obviously happy about the amount of food Marco had consumed.  

„Naaah,“ the blond answered, swinging his legs out of the bed. „But, maybe I can take my bath now?“ He gazed at Erik, shyly, the space between them starting to tingle again. He undressed his shirt, showing off his now oversensitive nipples and his slim chest, hesitantly on his way towards the bathroom.  

„Can I assist you?“ Erik asked, opening the door for the blond. „Marco?“ he stopped him suddenly, facing him, looking him deep into the eyes.    
   
For seconds, time stood still, only their eyes existing anymore, drowning into each other, mirroring fears and hopes and wishes and _lust_. Marco noticed that his heartbeat paced up, that his throat ran dry, _that he needed to do something_.  

 „Erik,“ he gasped, nudging the physician against the wall and pushing his tongue between the eagerly parted lips, pushing it in and out, rubbing it against Erik’s who returned the kiss not less hungry.  

He had never felt such passion and desire, such lust and sheer need before, released by a simple kiss. But was this only a kiss anymore or rather a love confession, a manifest of longing, attracting two beings who simply were meant for each other?  

Marco trembled when he let go of Erik’s lips, outrun by the force of his feelings. The young physician was his destiny, now and forever. He never had had a man before and he was sure that he would never want another one after they had...    

Another wave of arousal washed over him like a tornado. Erik was the first man he could imagine to make love with. Yet, he was still afraid, inexperienced, insecure.   

„Come with me,“ the brunet murmured, pulling Marco with him into the bathroom where he decided for a foam bath, letting the water flow into the tub with a soothing, sloshing sound.    

Marco slowly undressed his jeans and his socks, waiting until the bathtub was completely filled. Then, he quickly threw his briefs away and stepped into the warm water, sitting down there, sighing in pleasure as the warm liquid eased his muscles.

„Do you have everything?“ Erik asked when Marco had found his place, his tattooed arm hanging over the edge of the tub.   
   
Marco didn’t even think when he answered, finally relaxing in the water; he let his longing speak. „No, I’m sorry,“ he murmured, „I don’t have everything.“ He cast his eyes up, meeting Erik’s.  

„What is missing?“ the physician replied, hoarsely.    
   
„You.“    
   
„Do you want me to join you?“    
   
„Yes.“    
   
Marco watched how Erik undressed himself, listening to his own heartbeat in his ears. He admired his nakedness, moving a little bit forward to leave space behind his back for the doctor to step into the tub. Next, he heard the water splashing and felt little waves when Erik made himself comfortable in the warm surrounding.    
   
„Rest your body at my chest,“ Marco heard him whispering and he leaned back until he felt Erik’s skin pressed against his, until he sensed Erik’s hands upon his body. „I’ll wash you,“ the physician murmured, covering a washing mitt with shower gel. Erik ran the soft cloth over Marco’s chest, carefully sparing his tortured nipples, over his abs, until it eventually slipped out of his fingers.    
   
He wanted to catch the washing mitt again but, Marco stopped him by grabbing his hand, holding it in a firm grip, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Then, he placed Erik’s palm carefully onto his bellybutton, breathing hard, deciding that he really wanted it, before he shoved it slowly deeper and deeper and deeper.   
   
„I see,“ Erik whispered tenderly. Marco let go of his hand, waiting anxiously and excited what was about to come next. He was thankful that the foam covered his private parts and Erik’s fingers that still rested only an inch over his rock-hard manhood. But then, Erik removed his hand, pulling Marco closer to his body with his other arm, embracing him tightly.    
   
Marco held his breath while Erik kissed his neck, his throat, his ears, slipping with his tongue into their folds and he hadn’t recognized that he had spread his legs until Erik placed his own feet at their inner side, keeping them apart.    

The blond sensed a little motion under the water, a soft wave, and then, a feathery touch onto his shaft, fingers that drew a line upwards from the base to the tip with no pressure, at all.  

He gasped, tensing the whole lower part of his body in an involuntarily reaction. It was so unfamiliar to allow someone to touch him there, and yet, his mind already screamed for more, concentrating on the trail Erik had left, burning like fire.  

But, would Erik like what he was finding _down there_? Marco tensed up another time, forcing himself to stay calm.    
   
Seconds later, Erik grazed over his hard length again but this time, he let his hand rest upon his dick, covering it with his palm. „You are beautiful,“ the young physician whispered into his ear, „so beautiful and perfect.“  

It was obvious that he talked about _that particular part of his body_ and Marco relaxed slightly, nestling more into Erik’s embrace.   
   
„Yes, this way, my precious,“ Erik breathed into his ear, his fingers finally finding the way around his dick and _Jesus, it felt so goo_ d. Erik kept his hardness enclosed with his hand, stroking it with his thumb and the first ardent moan, formed deep in his throat, fled from Marco’s lips. He hadn’t known that he was able to make such noises and for a quick moment, he was embarrassed about himself. 

„Keep doing that,“ Erik encouraged him to give voice to his desire, moving his hand up and down. „Please, allow me more, let me spoil you,“ the young physician begged, and Marco could feel the brunet’s own erection poking his back. Could it be that Erik was aroused only because he held his dick in his hand?  

He moaned another time and Erik moved his digits up and down, up and down, building up a slow, steady rhythm. It felt so much better than his own hand not only because he couldn’t control the pace and the pressure but, because it was Erik who was stroking him, who was getting him off.  

 God, Erik probably would stroke him until he was coming, gifting him with the first orgasm he hadn’t released himself.  

„Just feel,“ Erik whispered, „feel and let go.“ He wandered lower with his hand, massaging Marco’s balls with skilled fingers, caressing the skin there that was so taut and sensitive because... because...  

Because he was on the brink of coming.    

It started with his legs that he couldn’t control any longer, trembling, the muscles twitching against his will.

He balanced on the edge for a heartbeat, knowing that he would fall any time soon, before an all-devouring orgasm spread out from his groin, capturing his balls and his dick after the blink of an eye and he moaned unrestrained in time with the first mind-blowing contractions of his body. It had been such a long time since he last had had an orgasm and no self-satisfaction was comparable to the feeling his mate was gifting him with.  

„Erik!“ he groaned, his seed mingling with the bath water under Erik’s touch, his body still shaking from head to toe. Erik stroked him through his height, dabbing kisses all over his neck and shoulders.   

„My precious, my love,“ he mumbled into his ear, his thumb still caressing his spent manhood that twitched under his strokes, „just like that, I got you, I won’t let you go again.“    
  
Marco however couldn’t think straight anymore, at all. He felt the post-orgasmic bliss in every cell of his body, endorphin everywhere. Would he ever be able to move a single limb again? Not that he wanted to, he wanted to stay in Erik’s embrace, savoring the aftermaths of this incredible feeling.  

„My God,“ he eventually breathed, barely able to form a coherent thought. Marco carefully turned around, seeing Erik’s dark pupils before he pressed a kiss onto his lips, saying ‚thank you‘ in his own special way, using his tongue to stroke Erik’s mouth just like he had been stroked before.    
   
Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. „Can we leave the tub, please?“ he asked sheepishly. Deep in his mind, he was sure that he wanted to return Erik’s favor but, there was something that was even more urgent now.    
   
He stepped out of the tub, still on trembling legs, meeting Erik’s surprised and stunned gaze. „I want to show you something,“ Marco explained. He dried himself off quickly before he started to unwrap the foil around his arm.  
   
„No, leave it where it is!“ Erik exclaimed but, Marco didn’t stop until he was able to throw the foil away, tugging Erik to the bed afterwards.  
  
  
***   
  
  
„Did you know that my ancestors lived in Germany?“ Marco continued when they had snuggled under the sheets, so close to each other as it was even possible.  

Did Marco really want to tell him about his former life? Erik’s mind raced, still mixed-up and aroused because he had been able to make him come, happy how much Marco had savored his height. Yet, he felt that the blond was now ready to tell him more about his former life and he listened to him all ears.

And Marco revealed everything - how happy his childhood on the farm had been, how much he loved his family and how lost he had been ever since the fateful night his parents and sisters had been caught.    
   
„I’m so sorry, Marco,“ Erik said, deeply touched, stroking him tenderly.    
   
The blond shrugged, pointing at his tattoo another time. „Do you know some German words?“ he asked, „especially the word for ‚love‘?“ Erik raised his eyebrows, still not getting the hint. „Well, look at the number, but, upside down. You need some fantasy...“  

 Erik inspected Marco’s tattoo. „E38317M“. What did he mean?    
   
„Just focus on the number,“ the blond insisted and finally, the penny dropped, and Erik let out a surprised gasp.    
   
From upside down, the number on Marco’s arm meant „LIEBE“.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can try it - type "38317" into a calculator and turn it upside down. You need some fantasy, but... ;-)


	23. A slow progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm touched and overwhelmed and everything together about your wonderful feedback. Thank you so much! :-)
> 
> This chapter might be considered as a filler again but, it will also introduce a new line in the plot.
> 
> My lovely friend Blue_Night did the beta for me and if I am able to show that love is eternal and able to overcome boundaries only half as good as Blue_Night is doing in the amazing Castle Trifels-saga, I would be more than happy. :-)

„You... you are wearing the German word for ‚love‘ on your arm?“ Erik stammered incredulously. He couldn’t believe what he just had learned, staring at the blond’s arm time after time. But, how often he looked at the bruised skin, the number didn’t change its meaning. One only had to know it.

„Yes, it means ‚love‘,“ Marco answered with hesitation. „Together with the initials of our names. Are you angry with me?“

„Pardon me?“ Erik replied, taken aback. „I brought you to a tattoo parlor where you not only got a permanent mark onto your body but, two extremely painful piercings and _you_ are asking _me_ if I am angry with you?“ Erik said, swallowing hard.

Damn it, he could not break out into tears again.

„The idea is so wonderful, Marco, I can’t even tell you. The number has a complete different meaning now.“ Shit, now he was indeed crying. „It was so horrible to see you bound there, getting inked and pierced,“ Erik shivered, aware that he would never ever forget Marco’s desperate screams of pain in his whole life, no matter how old he would become.

„Shhh,“ the blond silenced him by placing his index finger onto Erik’s lips. „It’s for the better this way. We want to fight against slavery together, we can’t risk blowing our cover. Will you let me fight by your side?“

Erik had never been surer about an answer before. „Yes, my precious. Yes, I will.“

 

***

 

Nevertheless, the next meeting with his allies hadn’t been easy, at all. They were at a crucial stage in their efforts to bring down the government and the nerves of everybody were strained anyway.

And then, Erik had told them that he owned a slave now, that he was together with a slave. Erik who had never seemed to have a love life, that is.

He rubbed his temples, still sitting in their secret quarter, while the others left the place one after the other as unsuspiciously as possible.

„Hey,“ he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder and a person who was sitting down next to him.

„Hey, Matze,“ Erik answered, the presence of his friend soothing him at least a little bit. „Don’t take the others too serious, Erik,“ Matze didn’t beat around the bush. „I understand their prejudices that owning a slave somehow counteracts your efforts. But, I know you, you wouldn’t have bought him if he wasn’t special. I trust you, Erik. I wanted you to know that.“

￼„I trust you, too,“ he heard another voice and their hopefully-soon-to-be-President smiled down at him. Erik blinked up to the tall man, understanding only now how much the reassurance meant to him. And how much he wanted him to become elected.

„Thank you,“ he croaked out.

„You’re welcome. Come on, Matze, we should leave Erik alone, I guess he needs some moments alone now.“ His two allies left him and he finally let his mask fall, mourning for one last time over the loss of the young woman he hadn’t been able to rescue, crying because of the cruel world he lived in, before he strengthened his body, returning to the man who had changed his life and given him the will to continue with his work for the slaves without compromises anymore.

 

***

 

„Erik!“ Marco welcomed him when he finally was back home. The blond’s heart pounded in his chest, he had been nervous and excited the whole day. Would Erik’s allies allow him to join them? Would he finally have a task, could he be helpful? There was nothing more important than the answers to these questions right now. Well, almost not.

He held back his requests when he saw how exhausted his mate was. However, he didn’t see only Erik’s tiredness, there was a new fire burning in the eyes of the young doctor. A fire that made him even more attractive.

„It wasn’t easy but in the end, they agreed,“ Erik stated, a blissful smile spreading out all over his face.

A hot wave of relief rushed through Marco’s body and he mirrored Erik’s smile, pulling him into a tight embrace. He couldn’t tell how happy he was and preferably, he would have wanted to start with his task right away.

But, Erik’s closeness was far more tempting at the moment and he kissed him passionately, sealing their ‚cooperation‘. It was astonishing how much their bodies, namely their tongues, already moved in perfect unison although they still were at such an early stage of their relationship. Besides Erik spoiling Marco in the bath tub, they hadn’t had sex and yet, it felt as if he knew his mate since ages.

„Thank you,“ Marco breathed into Erik's ear, suddenly brave enough to nibble at his earlobe. „I promise you that I will give everything that I have, that I will support you whenever you need it. Just tell me what I can do.“ His pure bliss made him even braver and he rested his hands onto Erik’s butt cheeks, softly stroking the roundness.

 

***

 

Erik melted against Marco’s body, letting himself be caressed, a pleasant sigh on his lips. After the rough discussions with his allies, he wanted nothing more than to get lost in Marco’s embrace, forgetting about time and place. His body craved for him just like his soul did, and he was longing to share even more intimacy with him.

￼The blond seemed to read his thoughts because he carefully placed his hands onto his butt, pressing their groins together. Was Marco ready for another passionate encounter? Erik wouldn’t strain him, he just wanted to feel his naked skin under his fingertips, and maybe Marco’s digits onto his own... He moaned softly, rubbing himself against his mate when he suddenly heard a noise he definitely didn’t want to hear now. But, he couldn’t ignore it.

He broke their closeness, darting to his smartphone with an apologetic gaze into Marco’s direction. Erik still used the old-fashioned device because the risk that he would get surveilled was much smaller as it would be when he would rely on one of the modern devices. Then, he answered the call, listening to the voice at the other end of the line with concentration. „All right, I’ll be there in ten minutes.“  
  
He ended the conversation and looked at his mate. „There’s an injured slave waiting for my help. Are you ready to come with me, love?“


	24. A young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of my readers, for your wonderful feedback and support!
> 
> In this chapter, we will meet a new character - my first 'OC'. I'm curious what you will think. We will learn about her name later. ;-) 
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for your beta-reading and your support! :-*

„Yes, sure!“ Marco beamed at the young doctor, once again nervous but, also excited. Could he be of help? And what had happened to the wounded slave, would he be able to endure seeing the injuries? He put his shoes on, determined to assist Erik as good as he could. It was the least he could do - for him and for the poor, suffering being.    
   
„Should I wear my collar?“ Marco asked cautiously after he was dressed but Erik just shook his head.    
   
„No,“ he decided, „it’s not necessary. You got your, uh, tattoo, that’s enough.“ The young doctor stroked over Marco’s arm tenderly before he grabbed his medical bag. „Ready?“ he asked.   
   
„Ready“.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik didn’t doubt for one second that Marco would be of great help. He had endured his own suffering with so much braveness, he would gain the trust of the injured slaves much easier because he was a slave himself. Erik was quite sure that the slaves would trust him even more than they would ever trust him.    
   
Besides, Marco’s presence was a huge reassurance for himself. He felt much better, stronger and firmer, when the blond was around. In addition, he would be able to share his experiences with him, not having to deal with them all alone like in the past.  
   
He hurried down the streets, the blond in tow, through the rows of houses, and into the direction of the cellar that functioned as his treatment room. When they arrived, the young woman was already there, lying on the cot, breathing heavily. She was alone, her company had probably left her when they had been sure that she was more or less safe.    
   
Erik stepped closer, recognizing the woman and smiling at her. „Hello,“ he greeted her, his gaze already running over her body to see where she was wounded. It must be her right arm as it was lying over her belly in an unnatural position. Over her _very round_ belly.    
   
„Hello,“ she answered through gritted teeth, her body obviously in pain but, she looked at Erik with so much hope that it clenched his heart.    
   
„This is Marco,“ he nodded in the blond’s direction, „he will assist me from now on.“    
   
The young woman gazed curiously over to Marco who carefully stepped closer. „Hello,“ he said, blinking because Erik suddenly had enlightened the room. The very next moment, the young woman looked at his slave number.    
   
„You’re one of us,“ she murmured, and Erik believed that he could hear astonishment but also relief in her voice.  
  
  
  
***     
  
  
„Yes, I am,“ the blond replied firmly, holding her gaze. Then, he let his eyes travel over her body, recognizing that... „are you pregnant?“ he blurted out, not thinking, at all.    
   
She smiled at him, weakly. „Yes, you’re right. Didn’t Erik tell you my story?“    
   
Marco shook his head and searched for Erik’s gaze. „I thought you maybe wanted to tell him yourself?“ the young physician suggested, opening his medical bag. „After we have seen to your arm?“    
   
They young woman nodded, pressing her lips together because a new wave of sharp pain had apparently captured her.    
   
„What happened?“ Erik asked gently while he put on some gloves.    
   
„Nobody harmed me,“ the young woman explained, „after they had found out that I’m expecting a baby, they let me help in the kitchen. Unfortunately, I suddenly felt dizzy, then I stumbled and fell against the edge of the oven. Now my arm hurts, here.“ She pointed at the place where the limb was located in an unnatural position.    
   
„Can I see it?“ Erik said, carefully pulling back the shirt the slave wore.    
   
„Mhm,“ she replied, clenching her teeth.    
   
Once again, Marco didn’t think, he knew by instinct that the examination would be painful for the young woman and he took her healthy hand into his own, holding it firmly. She didn’t refuse it, instead, she squeezed it while Erik palpated her arm. „It’s broken,“ Erik stated, „we’ll have to reduce the fracture and put it in a tight bandage, then, it will heal properly.“    
   
Marco wondered if her owners would allow her to wear the bandage and give her time for the healing but, he couldn't muse about it any longer when he caught Erik’s gaze. „Ready?“ the young doctor asked and it was obvious that he didn’t only mean the poor young woman but, also Marco.    
   
The blond nodded, grabbing her hand tighter and placing his other hand onto her shoulder to hold her if needed.    
   
With one fluent motion, Erik brought the broken bone back into the right place. Marco didn’t know if the noise of the procedure or the scream of the young woman was more horrible but, he managed to hold her hand and to stroke her through the aftermaths of the treatment. „Hush, it’s over,“ he mumbled, not letting go of her hand until Erik had wrapped the bandage around her arm.    
   
The young woman needed several deep breaths but eventually, she opened her eyes again. „Thank you so much,“ she croaked out, brushing with her thumb over Marco’s hand. „You have given me comfort.“    
   
Finally, she wanted to stand up again but, Erik had a surprise for her and Marco in petto. „I know that I’m not a gynecologist,“ he said in a warm tone, „but if you want to, I can check if your baby is all right.“      
  
„You would do that for me?“ she beamed at him, apparently forgetting about the pain in her arm.    
   
He just winked at her and put a stethoscope out of his bag, pushing the shirt over her belly before he placed it gently onto her abdomen, listening attentively. „The heartbeat is strong and steady,“ he said, „your little one is doing very well.“    
   
The young woman smiled at him, her beautiful eyes filled with bliss. Next, Erik palpated her belly carefully, pointing at a particular place. „Here’s the little head,“ he explained, pointing over to the other side, „and here are the feet. But probably you have already noticed that.“      
  
Just as if the baby had heard it, it kicked its mother, the bump under her skin clearly visible.   
   
„Wow,“ Marco mumbled stunned, „that’s amazing.“ He was suddenly deeply touched and not able to avert his gaze from the part where the baby was forming another bump.    
   
„Would you help me when it’s time to give birth?“ the young woman asked all of a sudden, her gaze wandering over from Erik to Marco and back. „Please, I am afraid to do it alone or with no medical help.“   
   
Marco searched for eye contact with Erik and when their gazes met, he knew that there was only one answer left.   
   
„Yes,“ he replied in sync with the young doctor.    
   
The young woman gleamed at them in joy. „I guess now it’s time to tell you my story, Marco,“ she said softly.


	25. A heartbreaking story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I won't stop thanking you for all the support you are gifting me with. Please continue with providing me feedback, it's so important. :-) 
> 
> My lovely funfan, your story 'Brought together by an angel' inspired me to write about Amea and most of all, about the father of her child. It simply couldn't be anybody else after I had read your fic. I hope that you are content with him. :-) 
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night, we are discussing on a daily basis about this fic and many ideas I finally write down are a result of our conversation. Thank you so much, not only for doing the beta but also for finding a name for the young woman. 
> 
> "Amea" means "the loved one".

„By the way, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Amea,“ the young woman said, reaching her hand out towards Marco, but this time, she didn’t have to squeeze it, she shook it formally and almost solemnly. „I have met Erik before,“ she continued, „but, I guess you are wondering why I became pregnant, at all, and why I was allowed to keep the baby.“    
   
Marco listened to her all ears, fascinated by her warm voice and her endearing appearance. She was not beautiful in the literal sense but, her long black hair and the dark eyes with the vivid gaze gave her a very special aura.   
   
„I became a slave when I had been a little child,“ Amea told, „I have a birth defect and that’s why my family apparently has sold me, I don’t have any memories about them. I’m limping - it’s not that bad anymore due to Erik’s help,“ she gifted the physician with a grateful smile, „but I still can’t walk properly. Which is almost my luck because nobody ever wanted to use me as a sex slave therefore. First, I had helped in the household, doing whatever a little child was able to do. Weeding the garden, doing the laundry, assisting in the kitchen. Later, I had been occupied in the field, mostly with harvesting. My master isn’t a bad person, he’s very strict but, he never beats his slaves. And he has a wonderful son, Marcel.“   
   
Amea’s face lit up with the mentioning of him. „He’s tall and blond, very handsome, and most of all, he has a noble character. To make it short, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We didn’t know anything about contraception,“ she blushed furiously, „and so I became pregnant.“   
   
The young woman needed a moment to catch her breath. „What did your owner say when he found out?“ Marco wanted to know, mesmerized by her story.    
   
„Marcel told him that he loves me,“ she answered and Marco could hear that she was very proud of him. „At first, his father freaked out, he wanted me to abort the baby, but, Marcel is his only son and he threatened to leave him and tell everybody the truth. In the end, he decided to let me have the baby to not lose his son. I will never be able to live with my family, most likely Marcel will take the baby but I hope that at least my little one will have a better future than I'll do.“    
   
„What is going to happen with you after the birth?“ Marco asked almost inaudible. A heavy silence hang in the air before Amea started to speak again.    
   
„I guess that I will continue to live my life as a slave, maybe I will be sold in order to not see Marcel and the baby anymore. Probably, the child will never know that I am his or her mother.“ Amea’s eyes were full of tears now but she blinked them away. „It doesn’t matter,“ she said firmly, „as long as my baby is safe. That’s more I have ever hoped for. It’s a child of love and my son or my daughter will have a chance. Marcel will take care of it, I know it.“      
  
„Most of the pregnant slaves are forced to abort their babies,“ Erik stepped into the conversation. „Besides Amea, I don’t know any woman who was allowed to keep her child. To be honest, most of the women didn’t want to bear them anyway because they were a result of rape.“      
  
„Tell me more about Marcel,“ Marco asked all of a sudden, not wanting to end the conversation in such a sad way.    
   
Amea closed her eyes and smiled. „He’s simply wonderful,“ she stated before her memories carried her away.    
   
￼ _She had worked for years on the huge farm, helping wherever she was needed. In fact, she couldn’t even remember the time when it had been any other way. Her leg had made her a cheap buy but, she could work on the fields, nevertheless, although her bones hurt oftentimes. Yet, nobody cared._  
  
_Days and weeks and months and years blurred, she did as she was told, harvesting vegetables, washing the clothes, doing the garden. It was an unhappy life but, she was safe. Nobody ever laid a hand upon her, neither for beating nor for having a grope on her. Even not when she became older, just like the sole son of her master._  
  
_At first, she hadn’t even noticed the slight change that was going on between them, she had only_ _recognized that Marcel was searching her presence more often than usually. When she had been working in the garden, he had joined her, lying in the sun and watching her, pretending to read a book. When she had been out in the field, he had followed her, repairing the fence or checking the tractors._  
  
_One day, her heartbeat had suddenly sped up when she had met him and for the first time, she had really seen him. His tall, athletic figure, the blond hair, the insecure smile upon his lips. He was always polite and even shy towards the slaves and she liked his charisma, he never was bossy or rough._  
  
_It had started when she had harvested vegetables in the small garden directly behind the farmhouse. Suddenly, he had been next to her, checking if nobody else was around. Then, he had taken the basket she had put the tomatoes into. „Can I carry it for you?“ he had asked silently, bringing the basket into the barn where she would sort and clean them. He had helped her to take the tomatoes out of the basket when their hands had suddenly touched._  
  
_She had gasped out, her entire body tingling with just the simple touch of their fingers. And when she had looked at Marcel, she had known that he was feeling the same._  
  
_They had had a hard time to hide their developing relationship, and she had known how dangerous her undertaking was. Yet, she hadn’t been able to keep her fingers - and later her lips - from Marcel. He was the man she loved, more than her own life._  
  
_One night, Marcel had asked her to come into the barn and she had stolen herself away from the slave quarter, joining him in the fragrant hay. She hadn’t hesitated when he had slowly undressed her, carefully and oh so gently. No, she hadn’t known much about making love but Marcel had taken the lead and later, their instincts._  
  
_His soft hands had been everywhere onto her body, worshiping it, and for once, she hadn’t felt like a slave but like a desired human being. Their kisses had become more and more passionate, full of lust and love for each other and then, Marcel had turned her into a woman._  
  
_She would always remember the moment he had finally been inside her, letting her forget the sharp pain of the first intrusion with his kisses and caresses, with the incredible feeling of having him as close as possible._  
  
_This night had been all she had ever lived for and Marcel hadn’t stopped after their first encounter, he had evoked sensations in her she hadn’t even known that they existed. When her world had broken into a million of glistening pieces, released by something Marcel had been doing with his fingers, she had been sure that even her life was worth living, with the one being who seemed to love her._  
  
_A month later, she had found out that something wasn’t right with her and she had shyly asked the other slaves on the farm about the symptoms, soon finding out that she was expecting a baby. She had been scared to tell it Marcel but, the young man had been happy and touched, willing to stand by her side. He even had revealed their relationship to his father, causing a lot of drama._  
  
_There had been nights when she hadn’t been able to sleep, too scared that they would force her to_ _abort the baby, that they would beat or kill her. However, nothing like this had happened and she had been allowed to stay in the kitchen until she had had the accident._  
  
It had been Marcel himself who had brought her to Erik and she was quite sure that he was waiting outside for her, stealing rare moments of closeness and intimacy from the harsh world they lived in. Yes, he would take care of their baby, that much was for sure. And she was relieved that Erik and Marco would help her, as well. She felt a strange bond to the young man, a slave who was in love with his owner, just like she was.  
   
„We will be there when you'll be giving birth,“ Marco brought her back into the reality. „I promise."  
  
He didn’t even have to ask Erik, he knew by instinct that he was speaking for his mate, as well.    
  
Erik and he himself let the young woman time before they left her, certain that there would be somebody who would bring her home.    
   
And indeed, when the two of them left the cellar, they saw a tall figure, hidden by the shadows of the houses on the opposite side of the street.    
   
Maybe this world wasn’t so mean, Marco mused while he followed Erik back home.  
  
He had to walk behind him with his head lowered down to the ground, but, when he stroked over the special number inked into the smooth skin of his arm, a small smile spread out on his features. He didn't need to walk beside Erik to know that they were equals, because, as long as they loved each other, they would be equals in their hearts and minds, and this was all that truly mattered and there was one thing he knew for sure:  
  
Love would always enlighten the world they had to live in, no matter how hard the dark side would try to erase it.


	26. A passionate experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, here's a longer chapter - finally, Erik and Marco have time to catch their breaths. Please, share your feedback with me, your opinion is very important to me. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you for your support and your friendship. This story wouldn't be the same without your help. :-)

￼„My Godness, Erik!“ Marco exclaimed when they closed the door behind them. He was mixed-up but, in a good way. Finally, he had been of use. Finally, he had been able to make the life of someone else at least a little bit better.    
   
Not to mention that Amea’s story had touched him deeply, in addition to the fact that he had been allowed to see the baby moving underneath her heart. A child of love.    
   
„Can we do something for Amea and her child?“ he asked Erik while he put his shoes away. „I thought about her and the little one all the way home.“    
   
The young doctor sighed. „I wish that we could do more than helping her to give birth. But, it’s all up to her owner as long as she is a slave.“    
   
„Then we have to abolish slavery!“ Marco burst out, running around in the flat like a tiger in a cage. „Erik, you have to strengthen your efforts, this can’t go on!“ The blond was shaken by the fate of the young woman because slavery suddenly had another face than only his own.    
   
His mate smiled at him, sadly. „I know. But, we still need more time, we can’t risk making a step into the wrong direction. Please, be patient, will you?“   
   
„No, I won’t!“ Marco exclaimed, stubbornly, scared about his own words after he had uttered them. What was he thinking, had he really contradicted his owner? He paled immediately, hiding his mouth with his hand. „I’m sorry,“ he muttered, his gaze cast down to his feet.    
   
„Don’t be,“ Erik whispered, taking Marco’s hand away and replacing it with his mouth, an innocent kiss placed upon trembling lips. „I do understand you, I’ve been through the same. It took me quite a long time to deal with the fact that we can’t rush things. It is hard to accept but, bringing down the government needs a shellproof plan and time.“ He gently stroked Marco’s stubbly cheek. „By the way, you have been great tonight.“ The physician placed another kiss upon Marco’s lips, flinging his arm around the blond’s waist.    
   
„No, you have been great,“ Marco replied, embracing Erik himself, „how can you bear all the pain and cruelty? Isn’t this a sharp counterpoint to your work in the hospital?”   
   
„It is,“ Erik mumbled another time before he pulled Marco down onto the sofa to talk with him about his profession.  
  
  
***     
  
  
In fact, his job in the hospital was completely different to the one he was doing for the slaves. In the clinic, he had all the high-tech equipment, effective painkillers, a clean and safe surrounding. Medicine had made major steps forward throughout the last decades and the physicians were able to rescue patients who had been doomed to death only a little time ago.    
   
On the other hand, his help for the slaves was somehow archaic, like it had been centuries ago. He didn’t have a sterile operating room, medical devices or even the needed drugs; forced to treat the slaves in a way that was almost brutal.    
   
And yet, that was where he was needed. Not in the hospital, where he mostly had to treat wounds that weren’t threatening lives. For the slaves, he was crucial, their well-being and even their lives depended on him and his skills.    
   
Erik snuggled even closer to Marco on the couch after he had explained him the difference, had talked his feelings off his chest, a huge burden taken from his shoulders. It was easier to deal with ￼the treatment of the injured slaves together, that much was already obvious.      
  
Erik didn’t even notice at first that Marco had start to play with his fingers, something he was practicing from time to time. „You can do magic with your hands,“ Marco murmured, running with his own index finger up and down Erik’s digits. Then, he was enclosing them with two of his fingers, letting them glide through his own digits, just like...    
   
Erik didn’t have a chance to finish his thought when the first wave of arousal targeted directly his groin. „I like that,“ he whispered, „please, don’t stop.“ Marco now tested different ways of caressing, he stroked Erik’s fingers with more and less pressure, alternating between soft, slow strokes and firmer, faster ones. Erik was now pretty sure what Marco was trying to check out.    
   
„Keep doing that,“ he breathed, searching for more closeness. Marco however pulled him up from the sofa, searching for his gaze and apparently for confirmation.    
   
„Bedroom?“ Erik suggested softly, placing a kiss upon Marco’s hand before he let himself be tugged in said direction.   
  
  
***  
  
  
He had never stroked the most intimate part of another man before, in fact, his sexual experiences stopped after kissing. Marco loved Erik’s fingers and the things he could do with them. Healing slaves. Warming milk with honey. Stroking his skin with so much tenderness.    
   
The blond hadn’t noticed that he had started playing with Erik’s digits another time, drawing their lines, up and down, brushing over the tip with his finger and down at the other side. Suddenly he realized what he had been performing and obviously, Erik had also noticed it.   
   
„Keep doing that,“ he heard his mate whispering and eventually, it was now or never. Erik seemed to read his thoughts, _how often had he already been reading his mind in the short time they had spent together?_ and asked him to move over to the bedroom.    
   
Their bedroom. Warm and inviting, a cozy shelter, promising so much more than only peaceful nights in the company of a beloved being.    
   
Erik followed him on his way, eagerly, but, it was apparent that the young doctor let him take the lead, waiting patiently how far Marco was ready to go.    
   
„Can we lay down?“ Marco asked shyly after they had arrived in the bedroom and Erik was the first to crawl onto the mattress, inviting Marco to join him. Out of a mood, out of a seldom attack of braveness, Marco threw his own shirt away before he lay down next to his mate.   
   
„I think I should follow your example,“ Erik murmured, getting rid of his own shirt, as well. Still, he waited what Marco was up to when he had tossed it to the floor, lying in front of the blond.  
  
But, Marco didn’t know what he should do next and for a brief second, he panicked, before he closed his eyes, trying to sense what was right and what was wrong instead of thinking too much. And so he stealed a kiss from his mate, bending over Erik to reunite their mouths and their tongues and afterwards, he didn’t have to consider anything anymore.    
   
Erik turned to his side all of a sudden, offering Marco his backside and the blond took him into his arms, pressing him firmly against his own body, protecting him and letting him feel his closeness.    
   
￼„Hold me,“ Erik murmured, searching for Marco’s hand and placing another kiss upon it.   
  
Marco was so excited, with Erik enwrapped in his tight embrace, like in a cocoon no one was able to destroy. And it was him who was giving him shelter, who had his body flung around the young physician like a shield.    
   
The hint Erik had given him, the kiss upon his hand, hadn’t missed its aim and the blond carefully placed his hand upon Erik’s chest, right over his heart. The skin was so soft and so warm, pulsing under his touch and he would have stayed like this forever, if it hadn't been for Erik’s clear signs that he craved for more.    
   
His mate had started to breathe harder, melting even more against Marco’s body as if he wanted to maximize the area of touch between them. Marco let his hand travel over Erik’s chest, grazing over his nipples by accident but, the brunet’s reaction showed him that he should grant them more attention.    
   
Marco used his thumb to brush over them, sensing amazed how they erected even more under his touch. „Do that again,“ Erik panted and it didn’t sound like an order, it was a wish; a plea Marco fulfilled happily.    
   
He even dared to take Erik’s nipple between his thumb and index finger, rewarded with a loud moan. The sound was like a hymn to him and he wanted to hear more, so much more, addicted to the groans he obviously was responsible for, which made him utterly proud.  
  
The blond moved his fingers in the direction where he expected Erik’s belly button, finding the spot that should serve him for orientation easily. He still lay behind Erik, smelling his scent with every breath, his hand on the tramp over the landscape of the doctor’s chest. He had found the little hills of his rosy nubs and the small valley of his belly button, now he wanted to discover another unexplored territory. Territory that was still hidden underneath Erik’s jeans.  
  
Could he really start to undress his owner, intruding his privacy? It felt like an incursion and yet, it was inevitable. Marco knew that he had to forget about slaves and masters, about dependency and ownership, if he wanted to savor intimacy with his love.    
   
„Is anything wrong?“ he heard Erik’s raspy voice, „you don’t have to.“      
  
„I want to, but I don’t know if I’m allowed to...,“ Marco croaked out while Erik turned around for his answer.    
   
„Once and for all, for me, we are equal, my precious. I want you to do everything what you are doing out of your free will, I won’t force you. And sure you can touch me whenever and wherever you want to, you don’t know how much I’m longing for it. Just forget about our public status, please, Marco.“ Erik pressed his lips hungrily onto the blond’s, parting his lips with his tongue, demonstrating with it what he had said.   
   
Erik nudged Marco’s tongue out of the way, possessing his mouth, before he lured Marco’s tongue into his own, letting him dominate him. It was a play of equals, both giving in to the caresses of the other one, alternating between the active and the passive part.    
   
„And now let’s get rid of these damn pants,“ Erik groaned, opening the belt of his jeans and stripping his trousers down. He revealed his already rock-hard manhood, only covered by his briefs anymore.    
   
Marco stared at the visible bulge in the need to feel it underneath his fingers, but also a little bit scared if he would be able to pleasure his beloved one. God, Erik’s dick looked so tempting and it was still hidden underneath the garment.    
￼   
Hastily, Marco stepped out of his own jeans while Erik shifted his weight to his side again. Marco understood immediately, hugging the physician from behind. He continued with his caresses, sensing every muscle on Erik’s flat abdomen. „You can do magic with your hands, as well,“ Erik whispered and that was all the blond needed to take the final step.    
   
He let his entire hand sink onto the hardness in Erik’s briefs, covering it with his fingers, his digits resting onto Erik’s balls, his palm reaching down his shaft. For some shaky breaths, he kept his hand where it was, sensing underneath his fingertips how Erik’s manhood twitched, how it grew harder and bigger, how his balls tightened against his body.    
   
It was unfamiliar but most of all, it was arousing and Marco understood why Erik had been so turned on himself when he had pleasured him in the bath tub. The physician held still, giving Marco the time to get used to the feeling of sensing his hard member for the first time, but his heavy breathing gave him away.    
   
With a first clumsy stroke, Marco brushed his palm over Erik’s length, stroking it through the fabric of his briefs, the tip of the impressive manhood almost poking out of their waistband. Finally, Marco took a heart and let his hand disappear into Erik’s briefs. He hadn’t known where he had gathered the courage, sensing a wet, almost dampening heat in Erik’s boxers. His fingers still trembled while he let them sink down, slowly, until he felt silky-soft skin, softer than anything he had ever touched.      
  
Erik couldn’t suppress a moan when Marco dared to lay his hand completely over his private parts, nothing in between them, fingers pressed against rock-hard maleness. „Babe,“ Erik groaned, „that’s good, so good.“    
   
Marco struggled with the limited space in Erik’s briefs, his erected dick already taking most of the place, actually leaving no room for his hand. He removed his palm cautiously, tugging at the waistband of Erik’s briefs. „Off?“ he asked breathlessly and just a few seconds later, he was able to admire Erik in all his naked beauty, the young doctor lying on his back with no garment left, at all.    
   
Marco had never seen another dick so closely and he got lost in the sight, staring at Erik’s hard manhood that was slightly bigger than his own with devotion, the tip already exposed and wet from the precome. Erik’s balls, perfectly round-shaped, seemed to glue to his lower abdomen, ready for further action. All in all, it was a stunning sight and Erik gave him time to inspect everything thoroughly.    
   
„Wanna feel me?“ the doctor finally rasped, holding eye contact with Marco who reached out one finger to Erik’s dick, touching it at the base and drawing a line upwards to the tip, carefully as if he was touching a piece of porcelain.    
   
Erik made an approving, humming sound in his throat and Marco stroked over his balls, exploring them, before he rubbed his entire palm over Erik’s shaft.    
   
The blond ended his inspection by shyly wrapping his fingers and his thumb around Erik’s dick, forming a tunnel around it. Erik lay back on his side and Marco held him from behind, his one hand still pressed around the brunet’s hard and throbbing member.    
   
The moment Erik had found a comfortable place, Marco moved his hand for the first time. And God, what an overwhelming feeling that was. The blond used the same motions he usually made when he was getting himself off but, it was so different to push his hand up and down Erik’s shaft. He didn’t sense the effect, it was not he himself whose arousal was increasing, he was gifting his mate with the incredible feeling of raising satisfaction. He could hear by Erik’s soft moans that he was doing him good, he could tell by the tensioning and relaxing of his muscles that Erik was on his way towards release.    
   
￼Marco applied more pressure onto Erik’s manhood, just like he would have done when he would have jerked himself off. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Erik’s reactions and most of all, on the hard dick in his hand, using his thumb to caress the special spot not far from the tip, hearing how Erik gasped loudly.    
   
He sped up his pace, throwing his fears to the wind, spurred on by Erik’s louder moans. „I’m close,“ they young doctor panted and the announcement made Marco incredibly content. He used his thumb to pleasure that one special spot he already knew Erik liked to be touched at and nothing more was needed to send his mate over the edge.   
   
„Marco!“ Erik screamed and the next thing the blond felt was Erik’s warm and sticky seed in his hand. He still stroked him, slower and more cautious, until the brunet shuddered one final time heavily in his embrace, flopping onto his back and catching his breath.    
   
„Natural. Talent.“ Erik panted, a blissful, cheeky smile spreading out over his face before he pulled Marco in for a passionate kiss. He apparently noticed that the blond’s hand was still covered with his release and grabbed his used shirt from the floor. „Here,“ Erik whispered gently, wiping Marco’s fingers clean, kissing every digit afterwards, kissing a line up Marco’s entire arm, over his collarbones, his shoulder, to his lips.    
   
„Thank you,“ the brunet whispered between a deep tongue kiss, „thank you for everything.“    
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik had never experienced such a breathtaking orgasm before but probably, he had also never _loved_ before. Marco’s hand around his dick, his careful movements, his fingers spoiling him - he had simply let go until his height had ripped him apart, protected in Marco’s embrace, enwrapped in his love.  
  
For tonight, he didn’t think about his tasks anymore, it was only Marco and him, locking out the rest of the world.  
  
The next day would come early enough - and with it the first meeting of Marco and his allies.


	27. A hazardous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, finally, the plot continues and we will learn more about the underground movement - including other important characters. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you so much for being there for me! :-)

„Where will we meet?“ Marco asked, darting around in the flat like a bouncy ball, too restless to sit down. „And who will be there? What should I wear?“  

He swished to his clothes - that actually still were Erik’s clothes - rummaging through them. „A jeans? A t-shirt or maybe something more elegant? I want to leave a good first expression.“ He was out of breath, his hands full of garments.

Erik however, who had watched him sitting on the bed, chuckled. „You are cute, you know that, right?“    
   
Marco looked at him almost sulkily but, not for long. „Was this a compliment?“ he said, gazing at Erik shyly from underneath his long eyelashes. He still was insecure sometimes, not only because Erik was his owner but, because he wasn’t used to having a mate.    

„It was, my precious,“ Erik assured him, finally standing up and stealing a kiss from Marco. „To be honest, you are looking gorgeous whatever you are wearing but I like this checked shirt and the dark, skinny jeans. However, you can wear whatever you want,“ he hasted to continue.   

Still, their status stood between them, Marco thought sadly. Every suggestion of Erik could also be understood as an order although he didn’t mean it this way.

The blond was so eager and excited and once again nervous to meet Erik’s allies, a huge test in front of him. He feared the moment when all eyes would be focused on him, checking him out and he wanted Erik to be proud of him, and not ashamed.    
   
Marco would have given everything to simply go out and get to know Erik’s friends but, there was so much more in that simple meeting. He was a slave and Erik had taken a huge risk with buying him. The blond was well aware that not every one of Erik’s allies would agree with him. This evening was already so ...fraught with meaning.    
   
He sighed, slipping into the jeans Erik had mentioned. „What’s troubling you?“ the young doctor asked, „please, tell me.“    
   
„‘m scared,“ Marco muttered, ashamed to admit the obvious. He so wanted to be the brave and strong one, taking the hearts of Erik’s allies by storm and yet, he was standing here, feeling small and not important, at all.    
   
„Just be yourself, my precious,“ Erik answered honestly, „you don’t have to play a role. But, I can understand you. I would be not less scared if it was the other way round.“ He took Marco’s face in his hands while the blond closed his eyes, drowning in the feeling of the soft touch of Erik’s fingers and soon, his lips. This time, he let himself be kissed, not trying to be the dominant one, at all. He simply needed to feel Erik’s protection.    

 

***   

 

Two hours later, they were on their way in Erik’s car. Marco tapped with his fingers on the armrest of the passenger door, staring out into the darkness. Slowly, the lights of the city faded away and he recognized that they must be heading out of the city. Erik drove off the highway and about half an hour after they had left the city behind, he took a serpentine road into the forest until they reached a cabin that looked like a weekend cottage.    
   
It was made out of wood, large and impressive, enthroned over a clearing with an amazing view over the hills nearby. Erik stopped his car in front of the entrance, next to several other vehicles.

„We’re there,“ he said softly, placing his hand over Marco’s thigh. „Don’t worry, my precious, I’m at your side.“ He pressed a quick kiss onto the blond’s lips before he left the car, waiting until Marco had stepped out of it, as well. Then, he walked over to the door, knocking against it, his mate standing behind him.    
   
And although the knock hadn’t been a firm one, for Marco, it had been as loud as the beat of a huge drum, as tensed as he was. He was only moments away from meeting Erik’s allies, from being inspected, maybe like a piece of meat. A wave of nausea overcame him and he coughed, noticing that the door was slowly opened by some kind of butler who invited them to come in.    
   
He followed Erik on his heels, through a large foyer and into a room at the back part of the cabin that was already occupied by some other men. Suddenly, Marco paled, trying to hide behind Erik.

He tugged at the brunet’s shirt frantically, until Erik turned around. „What’s up?“ he whispered concerned.    
   
„E.... Erik! There’s the Vice President of our country over there,“ Marco stammered, totally in awe, „and the Chief of the Secret Service.“    
   
„I know,“ the physician smiled, taking Marco’s hand and guiding him over to them. The blond swore that he was going to faint every second. This couldn’t be for real, he was going to meet...    
   
„Mats, may I present you to my mate? Mats, this is Marco, Marco, this is Mats.“    
   
The tall, dark-haired man looked Marco straight into the eyes, a warm and welcoming impression mirrored in them. „I’m glad to finally meet you, Marco,“ he said, shaking his hand.    
   
„Mister Vice President,“ Marco managed to say, standing there as if he was struck by a lightning.    

„Please, call me Mats,“ the other one replied, „and here’s Roman.“    

The Chief of the Secret Service joined them, shaking Marco’s hand, as well. He was approximately of the same height as the Vice-President, had also dark hair and vivid eyes. With his mustache, he truly reminded Marco of an agent.    

„Mister...“ Marco dared to say, interrupted by his counterpart. „I’m Roman,“ he said and all the blond could do was nod in approval. He wouldn’t have awaited to see such important members of the government here.    
   
„Surprised?“ Erik whispered into his ear. „I couldn’t have told you earlier, I didn’t know if it was safe. Here, in Roman’s cottage, we don’t have to fear bugging. He’s the Chief of the Secret Service for a reason.“ The young doctor winked at his mate, flinging his arm around his shoulders. Marco felt safer this way and he calmed slightly down.    
   
Then, Mats started to speak. „My dear friends, I’m glad that you are all here, especially the new member in our group. Welcome, Marco.“ He shot the blond another warmhearted gaze and Marco relaxed even more.    

In the meantime, they had taken their seats and Mats continued. „Today, we should discuss a very serious topic. As you all know, the training centers for slaves are a thorn in our flesh. I have reliable sources that the conditions there become worse and worse. We have to do something against it.“    

A vivid discussion developed between the allies, however, it didn’t lead to anything. Ideas were made and scrapped while the atmosphere got more heated.    
   
All of a sudden, an idea crossed Marco’s mind and he didn’t think about it when he raised his hand to announce that he had to say something.    
   
„Yes, Marco?“ Mats asked.    
   
The blond felt Erik’s astonished gaze resting upon him but, he forced himself to go on. „Maybe you could plant me inside a training center. I’m Erik’s slave, nobody would become suspicious. I could take pictures and we could make a video to show the public what’s really going on in these centers.“ His voice trembled by the end of his sentence but, he held eye contact with Mats. Yes, he would sacrifice himself if it would serve the cause.    
   
„Are you completely nuts?“ Erik shouted the very next second, „I will never allow that!“ He had sprung up and his entire body was tensed and trembling, Marco could see, every muscle and probably also every nerve.    
   
„But...“ Marco continued, shocked about the doctor’s outburst.   
   
„Hold your tongue!“ Erik exclaimed, gazing at Marco, totally horrified. „Do you even know what you are talking about? Do you have the slightest clue what’s going on in these training centers? No, you don’t, so for fuck’s sake, shut up!“    
   
Erik breathed hard, the allies around him dead-silent. Marco only gaped at him, sick to his guts.    

But then, another voice was heard, a voice the blond hadn’t listened to before.    

„I think that his plan is a good one,“ the newcomer stated unimpressed from behind, leaning in the doorframe.    
   
Marco and Erik had turned around to him in unison and when Erik’s face had been red just heartbeats before, it now lost all of its color.    
   
„Jonas,“ he panted, „I thought you were still in prison.“


	28. An unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story has now more than 5.000 hits and 300 kudos, I'm speechless. Thank you all out there from the bottom of my heart for reading it, for leaving kudos and comments. I hug you all! :-) 
> 
> The plot will speed up now - I don't want to reveal too much, here's the next update.
> 
> Blue_Night, my dear, thank you for the beta and your help. You're never running out of patience and it means a lot to me.

￼„Oh well,“ Jonas continued in a sharp tone, slowly approaching, his shoes clattering portentously on the floor with every step that he made. „I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you that they released me but, you haven’t visited me since ages!“ He was now standing right in front of Erik, staring at him accusingly. „Not to mention that _you_ haven’t told _me_ that you have bought a slave!“ He spat the last word out like filth, not averting his gaze from his friend.    
   
Erik and Jonas looked each other in the eyes for long seconds. „He’s not a slave,“ Erik finally said dead-serious, „he’s my mate.“    
   
Marco watched their fight, his breath held. Was it only imagination or had Jonas flinched when he had heard the word ‚mate‘?    
   
„Calm down,“ Mats stepped into the conversation with natural authority, „we should discuss Marco’s suggestion without emotions.“    
   
„There’s nothing to discuss,“ Erik hissed, „he’s my property and I forbid him to go there, it’s as simple as that. I’m your boss and the topic is closed, as well as the session here!“ He stood up, pulling Marco with him, rather rudely.    
   
„I thought that I’m not your property, I thought that we are equals“, the blond mumbled, deeply hurt while he stumbled after his mate or should he say - after his owner?  
  
This evening had turned into a real nightmare, that much was for sure.     
  
  
***   
  
  
„Don’t you dare and mention the training center,“ Erik warned Marco when they were sitting in his car again.  
  
Horrible memories occurred in the physician’s mind because yes, he had witnessed what was happening there, how the trainers were beating, burning and raping the bound and helpless slaves, using clamps and electricity, whips and knives, hot stamps and obscene dildos to break the will of the ones who were delivered to their fate.    
   
He couldn’t do this to Marco. He had endured watching him getting a tattoo and piercings, he was certainly not allowing that he would attend a training center without his supervision. They had to find another way, without abusing his mate.    
   
His mate.  
  
Erik looked over to the blond cautiously. This was their first quarrel and it had already turned into a severe strife. He regretted his remark that Marco was his property, on the other hand, it had been his only chance to protect him.    
   
Why the hell didn’t he tell him that he was sorry? He wanted to take Marco’s hand, to stroke him, to feel him. But, his throat felt like constricted.  
  
„I can’t allow that,“ was all he said in the end, earning a shrug from the blond.   
￼   
„I thought you didn’t want to talk about it,“ Marco muttered and then, he said nothing anymore.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco mused where he should sleep in this night. He wanted to demonstrate Erik that he clearly wasn’t his property, that he had his own will, that he was making his own choices.    
   
But, he also craved for his closeness, wanted to make up with his mate. He couldn’t stand to sleep alone and wasn’t this his own decision, as well?    
   
He saw Erik’s scared gaze when he went through his bed-time routine, still not saying a single word. The physician obviously feared that he would move back to the guest-room but Marco knew quite well that he would bang the door behind himself in the literal sense, then.    
   
And so he slipped under the sheets right next to his beloved one, stubbornly presenting Erik his back.    
   
Preferably, he would have wanted to tell Erik the reason for his suggestion. The slaves needed to be freed, Amea needed to be freed, his mother, his father and his sisters and all the others out there. And he would do everything to help abolish slavery, even throwing himself into the lion’s den, namely a training center.    
   
But, he remained silent, drifting into a restless slumber after long hours of tossing and turning. When he awoke the next morning, Erik was already in the hospital.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Marco spent the day with lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. When had the last evening gone so terribly wrong? He felt sorry, and maybe he should try to understand Erik. But still. He wanted to see his family again, missing them so badly. How were they supposed to be reunited when slavery was still legal?    
   
A loud bang against the door roused him off his thoughts. „Marco?“ he heard somebody saying, „I know you are there!“ He recognized the voice earlier than the unexpected visitor presented himself. „It’s me, Jonas. Please, open the door.“    
   
At first, the blond didn’t know what he should do, but maybe, he could clarify some things with Jonas? After all, he was Erik’s best friend.   
  
Hesitantly, he opened the door, inviting the other one in.      
  
„Sorry that the last evening had been so rough,“ Jonas apologized after he had taken a seat, „but, I wanted to talk to you about your idea once more. I think that your plan is great. Here,“ he put a small box out of his pocket, „this is a camera that is hidden in a contact lens. No one would notice that you are wearing it and it would transmit everything that you are seeing. The whole, awful conditions in the training center.“    
   
He handed the box to Marco who inspected it thoroughly. „Erik will never allow me to go there,“ he replied.    
   
￼„I know,“ Jonas drawled, „but maybe, he doesn’t have to?“      
  
„What do you mean?“ Marco asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a defiant gesture.      
  
„If I would bring you to the center...“ Jonas said calmly, facing the blond. „I mean, you wouldn’t have to stay there for long and I would tell them that they only should discipline you a little bit, not the bad things. I could pretend that I am your owner...“ He let the last sentence hung in the air, waiting for Marco’s decision.    
   
The blond bit onto his lips. If he would accept Jonas’ offer, he would maybe lose Erik, his betrayal so severe that he didn’t know if his mate would ever forgive him. But if he would deny it, a huge chance to make a step forward in their efforts would be wasted. And wasn’t that the opportunity to prove himself, gaining respect from Erik’s allies?    
   
Time extended to an unbearable length before it collapsed with Marco’s next words.   
   
„Bring me there.“


	29. A close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I didn't want to let you wait for the next chapter for too long, so here it is. It was hard to write but, I can assure you, there will be no violent acts described. 
> 
> Blue_Night, simply thank you for everything, my friend. :-)

￼Erik had had a horrible day in the hospital. In his mind, he had been at home, with Marco, longing so much to see his mate and make up with him. Their strife had troubled him deeply, and he had decided that he needed to talk to the blond, explaining him the reasons for his strict behavior. He even had quitted earlier to surprise Marco, to sit together with him and clear up misunderstandings. This simply couldn’t stand between them.    
   
„Marco?“ he exclaimed when he was finally back, out of breath because he had run the last meters from his car to the entrance of his flat.    
   
Yet, he didn’t get an answer.   
   
„Marco!“ he repeated, some despair already audible in his voice. He darted through the flat, tearing every door open, even the ones to the wardrobe but, Marco wasn’t anywhere.   
   
Erik froze. Where was his mate, what had happened? Did he run away? He searched for a note, for any sign the blond had left but, without success.    
   
Maybe Marco had just needed some fresh air, daring to make a few steps outside the flat, now, that he wore his tattoo?    
   
The young doctor waited and waited, every second feeling like an hour, every hour like a day.    
   
Finally, he heard his bell, literally jumping to the door but when he opened it, he didn’t see his mate standing outside.  
  
„Jonas?“ he said incredulously, „what are you doing here?“ He had to bring the adrenaline that had been shooting through his body back under control, as well as his disappointment that it wasn’t Marco whom he saw.   
   
„I wanted to talk to you,“ his friend said, „can I come in?“      
  
„Yes,“ Erik answered, „I could need some company anyway, Marco is missing.“ He let out a miserable sigh. „I’m sorry that I haven’t told you about him earlier...“    
   
„Has he left you?“ Jonas replied, throwing his jacket away. „Maybe it’s too much for him to fight against slavery and he has decided to start somewhere else anew.“   
   
„Marco would never do that!“ Erik burst out and Jonas raised his hands in reassurance.  
  
„Why are you so sure about that?“ he gave back, sitting down at Erik’s couch and piercing him with his eyes.    
   
„Because he loves me,“ the young doctor replied. Hell, what was wrong with his best friend, this wasn’t the Jonas he was used to. What had the time in the prison done to him? Something was terribly wrong here, Erik only couldn’t put his finger onto it.    
   
Jonas however laughed, a false laughter that rang in Erik's ears. „How can you be sure that he loves you! You know him for how long? A week? A month? Remember how long we know each other!“    
   
„I do,“ Erik calmed him down, joining him on the couch. „But really, Jonas, Marco and I are meant to be together.“ A new wave of despair captured him and he started to sob against his will.    
   
„Hush,“ Jonas soothed him, taking him into his arms. „I don’t want you to be sad. He’s making you sad, isn’t he?“ The last words had been mumbled against his ear and suddenly, Erik felt Jonas’ lips upon his cheek, kissing them, moving lower and...    
￼   
„Stop it!“ Erik cried out, „what are you doing? Jonas!“ His heart missed several beats because his brain had to process what just had happened.    
   
„I’m trying to make you forget him,“ his friend whispered, „please, Erik, give us a chance!“    
   
The physician jumped up and then, he understood. Jonas was in love with him, had probably always been and obviously, he had something to do with Marco's sudden disappearance. Erik stopped thinking, stopped feeling, he just functioned anymore.  
  
„What have you done to him?“ he yelled, pushing Jonas backwards against the next best wall, „where is he! Tell me!“    
   
Jonas was now trapped between Erik and the wall, unable to escape.    
   
„I said: Tell me!“ Erik screamed before he wrapped his hands around Jonas’ throat, strangling him.      
  
„Was. His. Decision.“ the shorter one croaked out and Erik strengthened the pressure of his hands, without mercy.    
   
„WHERE IS HE!!??“ he yelled, not giving a damn about the sounds Jonas made.   
   
„Training. Center.“ he finally pressed out before Erik let him fall down onto the floor. Jonas caught his breath, watching how Erik put on his shoes in a frantic pace. „Let me come with you,“ he begged, „they think that I am his owner. Please, Erik, I know that I made a huge mistake but I thought, I thought...“    
   
Erik walked over to him, tore him to his feet and slapped him straight into the face before he pulled him with him, back to his car.  
  
  
***     
  
  
„Hey, I wanted to pick up my slave I have brought to you earlier,“ Jonas said, his voice trembling, when they finally had arrived at the training center. „We need him for another purpose,“ he added, swallowing.    
   
„What’s his number?“ the woman behind the counter stated unimpressed and Erik had to suppress the urge to land her one, as well. Since when had he become so violent? „E38317M“, he filled in for Jonas, „and please hurry, we don’t have all day.“   
   
„I’ll see where he is,“ the woman said after she had checked the online system, stemming herself up from her chair.    
   
„We’ll come with you,“ Erik decided, leaving no room for objections.    
   
They followed her through endless hallways, their way accompanied by dreadful screams every now and then, before the woman stopped in front of a door. „He has just received a treatment, but, you can pick him up and take him with you“, she meant, unlocking the door.    
   
The sight Erik got when he glimpsed into the room was tearing him apart.  
  
He felt his own vomit rising in his throat, swallowing it down hastily. He couldn’t risk attracting attention although the view he had to endure was probably the most heartbreaking he had ever had.    
￼   
Marco was naked, except for his collar, his legs spread and bound to a bar, his hands fixed over his head on a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. Apparently, he was semi-conscious until the woman splashed cold water into his face. „Stand straight!“ she yelled at him, „your owner is here!“    
   
The blond blinked, meeting Erik’s eyes and the short gaze before Marco cast down his eyes told him everything he needed to know. Despair, pain, fear but most of all shame, regret and love were clearly visible. Erik released Marco’s ties, seeing only now that the blond’s butt cheeks and the backside of his thighs were red and bruised from the beating.    
   
„Get dressed!“ Erik commanded, punching Jonas in the side who stood there like a pillar of salt, apparently not less horrified. To their luck, he had gotten the hint because after all, for the trainers, he was Marco’s owner. „Do what he’s telling you!“ Jonas pressed out and then, they watched Marco who slipped into the clothes the woman had thrown in front of his feet.    
   
It broke Erik’s heart another time to see the ache in Marco’s eyes when he pulled his pants over his tortured skin. But once the blond was dressed, he felt such an anger raising in his guts, an anger he had never felt before, and he grabbed Marco by the collar, literally dragging him out of the training center and into the car. It had been such a close call, he had almost lost the love of his life and he was in a desperate rage that Marco had done this to him.  
  
Erik left the parking lot with squealing tires, stopping his car only to throw Jonas out of it in front of his flat without uttering a single word, speeding to his own flat and dragging Marco into the dwelling, straight into the bedroom.    
   
„Lose your jeans and briefs!“ he hissed, „and lay onto the bed on your belly!“    
  
  
***     
  
  
Marco shivered and shuddered, not moving a single limb after he had listened to the rough order. This had to be a nightmare, this couldn’t be for real what was happening to him.    
   
„Didn’t you hear me?“ Erik shouted and he flinched another time.    
   
The blond finally stripped his pants down, crawling onto the bed. He was so scared by Erik’s fury, intimidated, his body hurt and violated.    
   
Yet, he followed his owner's order, waiting anxiously what would happen next. He heard Erik rummaging in the bathroom and after a minute, he was back, but, Marco didn’t dare to throw a look at him, he kept his eyes pressed close.    
   
„Spread your legs!“ Erik demanded and Marco felt a cold liquid onto his butt cheeks, letting him freak out completely.    
   
Erik was going to rob his virginity, probably to not risk that another being could outrun him.    
   
„No!“ Marco yelled in panic, „I don’t want it this way, please, don’t take me, I’m so sorry for what I have done!“ He sobbed now, his body wrecked from head to toe.    
   
„Do you think that I could do that? That I want it this way? You really don’t know me, Marco,“ Erik said, his voice filled with utter sadness.    
￼   
Then, he dabbed healing ointment onto Marco’s wounds, silent tears falling from his eyes and mingling with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that I like Jonas, a lot. I needed someone who's helplessly in love with Erik so he simply was the best for this part and the plot wouldn't be the same without drama. Maybe Jonas' deed is even understandable, we don't know how much the prison has changed him.


	30. A sincere explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, your feedback to the last chapters had been amazing. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me, for discussing the plot. I feel so honored about your comments and your kudos, your interest in my story. 
> 
> I know that the last chapters had been hard and controversial, now we will learn how Erik and Marco deal with it. 
> 
> Thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for guiding me through my doubts and reassuring me. :-)

Marco felt Erik’s tears falling down onto his wounds and he cried as well, his face hidden in the cushions.    
   
He cried not only because the treatment of his bruises hurt so much but also, because he was deeply ashamed, because he felt lonely and abandoned. He missed the laughter of his father, the embraces of his mother and the cheeky teasing of his sisters. And apparently, he had not only lost them, but also his mate.    
   
What he had seen and experienced in the training center didn’t make his misery better, on the contrary. He couldn’t even allow himself to think about it, only hoping that Jonas wouldn’t have screwed him with the camera, either, and that they really had a video of the horrible scenes now.   
   
Jonas.    
   
Marco was quite sure that Jonas was in love with Erik and the jealousy he felt increased his inner pain. Jonas was free, why should Erik stand by Marco’s side? His rival could give him so much more. Maybe Erik was already considering how he could get rid of Marco, the troublemaker. Not that he wouldn’t have understood him.    
   
But then, he would find a way to survive and fight on his own, although his heart would be broken and probably not healable anymore.    
   
Marco still sobbed but, he felt slightly better. The tears had done him good, and he noticed only now that Erik still stroked his skin. However, the healing ointment must have been completely swallowed up by his violated skin by now. But, Erik was still caressing him, was touching his legs and the small of his back with long, soft and gentle strokes.   
   
Could it be that he might forgive him? Or was he saying goodbye to his body?   
   
When Erik’s hand reached Marco’s flank, he stopped it, taking it into his own trembling palm, before he slowly turned onto his back, screwing up his face in pain as he rested his weight onto his hurting butt.    
   
„You should stay on your belly,“ Erik said, sounding completely wrung out. At least, he didn’t draw his hand back and Marco took it as a good sign, quickly entangling their fingers.    
   
„Would you please listen to me?“ he managed to say although he didn’t dare to look Erik into the eyes.    
   
He had planned to apologize, he had planned to explain the reasons for his behavior but in the end, he only said one sentence that said it all.    
   
„I don’t want to lose you.“    
   
Fresh tears shot into his eyes and finally, he had the courage to look straight at Erik, the next words coming out of his mouth like a waterfall. „I miss my family so badly, Erik, I can’t stand it to not know what has happened to them. Jonas’ suggestion seemed to be a good plan to make the next step, to reach our aim. I know that you would have never allowed me to go to the training center and so I took the opportunity he offered to me...“ Marco’s voice broke because eventually he understood what he had done to his mate.

Was he still his mate? Why didn’t Erik say anything?

 

***   

 

His tears didn’t stop falling, they dropped onto Marco’s back, onto his thighs. Erik tried to be careful while he dabbed the ointment onto his skin but he knew that the bruises must hurt, terribly. And he hadn’t been able to protect Marco because he hadn’t seen that Jonas had had his own goals.    
   
What a ridiculous mate he was.    
   
Marco’s wounds looked so dreadful and he imagined the screams he must have let out while he had been beaten, probably with a cane.    
   
He would never forgive Jonas and maybe, he would even not be able to forgive himself.    
   
Unconsciously, he had started to stroke Marco, feeling his soft skin underneath his fingers, worshipping his body.    
   
How should they go on? He didn’t want to lose Marco, he would more likely sacrifice his job or the underground movement itself than his damaged relationship to the blond.   
   
„I don’t want to lose you,“ he heard Marco saying and the words sank right into his heart.    
   
Suddenly, Marco had taken his hand, turning around, groaning in pain. The doctor in Erik screamed that he should rest on his belly but, the mate wanted to see him, to talk to him, to make up with him.    
   
He simply listened to the blond, to his sincere explanation and finally he understood that there hadn’t been any other way, Marco simply had had to to this.   
   
After a while, he cleared his throat, seeing the fear in Marco’s amber eyes, the fear what he would say next.   
   
Erik strengthened the grip around Marco’s hand, holding it firmly, stroking it with his thumb.   

„You will never lose me, my precious,“ he replied, touched by the utter relief that was mirrored on Marco’s face but, he wasn’t done yet, „because I love you.“


	31. A perfect painkiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, the feedback I am receiving for this story is simply amazing, I would have never thought that. Please, keep on going with your comments and kudos, I'm so curious to find out if you like this story. 
> 
> As always, a warm and special 'thank you' goes to my 'not-only-beta-but-also-wonderful-friend' Blue_Night. :-)

￼„I love you, too.“    

Marco had never said these three all important words before and it overwhelmed him to speak them out loud, to feel with every cell of his body that he really meant them.    
   
But most of all, he had never heard anybody saying these words to him and to hear them from Erik touched the innermost parts of his soul.    
   
He reached out his hands for his mate, and when the young doctor lay down next to him, all dams broke. Marco clung to him, flinging all of his limbs around Erik as if he wanted to keep him close to his body for the rest of his life.    
   
„I’m sorry,“ he whispered once again, „I’m so sorry, I know that I disappointed you.“      
  
„You didn’t disappoint me, you just scared the hell out of me,“ Erik answered, „please, don’t to that to me again, okay?“   
   
„Okay,“ Marco answered before he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of closeness, in the touch of Erik’s gentle hands, in his passionate kisses.    
   
„I want to apologize for my behavior,“ Erik said between two kisses, sincerely, holding Marco’s face in his hands. „You are not my property, I was just so scared to lose you. I can’t stand the thought that somebody might be hurting you and then, I had been the one. Can you please forgive me? I’m trying to do better in the future.“ Marco knew by heart that Erik told the truth and he nodded before he kissed his mate the next time.    
   
They had managed to overcome their first strife, they had been honest to each other and although Marco’s beaten skin burnt like fire, his desire burnt even more.    
   
„I will make love to you one day, my precious,“ he heard Erik breathing into his ear, „but only when you are giving yourself to me of your own accord. You are so special, your first time has to be special, as well. We are having so much time, let’s take it slow, agreed?“    
   
„Mhm,“ Marco muttered against Erik’s skin, still holding him tight.    
   
„Did they do you other harm than violating your butt and your thighs?“ Erik wanted to know, softly but with a grim undertone Marco realized that it wasn't aimed at him. Erik had shown him his gentle and caring side, but, there was much more to the young doctor than meets the eye and Marco suddenly knew why Erik was the head of the underground movement and not Mats or Roman.   
   
The blond shook his head in Erik’s embrace. „I hope that Jonas has recorded the video, I wore a special contact lens that must have filmed everything that I have seen.“    
   
„You did?“ Erik pressed out between his teeth, „then his dumb deed maybe has a good side.“    
   
„I don’t want to talk about him,“ Marco admitted shyly, „not now. Can you understand me?“ He snuggled even closer to his mate, ignoring the pain that shot through his backside.    
   
„And how,“ Erik replied, „and how.“ He stroked Marco’s arm and the blond sighed in comfort. „Do you need painkillers?“ the doctor asked, „the bruises look like they are causing a lot of ache.“    
   
„Don’t move,“ Marco answered, „I can take it.“ He lay halfway on top of Erik now, his head resting against the brunet’s chest, listening to Erik’s strong heartbeat like to a lullaby. And then, he fell asleep, in the arms of the best painkiller he could have gotten.  
  
  
***     
  
  
The sleep had done him good, when he awoke again, the sharp pain had faded away to a dull ache. Erik sat next to him in the bed, bent over a display. He put it away hastily when he recognized that Marco wasn’t sleeping anymore.    
   
„What’s this?“ the blond asked curiously, pointing at the device Erik had been using. Then, he looked at his mate, shocked about Erik’s pale skin color.  
  
 „The video,“ was all the doctor could say, „Jonas has sent it to me. Marco, I...“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because the blond silenced him with a kiss. Most likely, he couldn’t have ended it anyway.    
   
„Don’t talk about it,“ Marco pleaded, „it’s over. I’m here with you and I’m safe. And we have the video material, it had been worth it.“    
   
Erik drew in a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed sob. „All right,“ he stated, „but let me take care of your wounds, now that I know what they did to you.“    
   
Marco didn’t refuse it, maybe he could not only receive a treatment but, also steal some caresses from his mate... He needed to be held and loved.    
   
„Guess I’m overdressed?“ he heard Erik smiling before the young doctor slipped out of his shirt and his jeans, joining Marco only in his briefs who also got rid of his shirt. Erik took the healing ointment from the nightstand and the blond turned willingly onto his belly, longing for the moment when Erik first would lay his hands upon him. He already could feel that the bruises were healing and they would probably continue to do so with Erik gently treating them, before the physician let his digits wander up Marco’s spine, massaging his back with great skills.    
   
„Can you turn around?“ the brunet asked, „but, be careful.“    
   
Marco lay onto his back, the ache much better than before, presenting himself to Erik in all his naked glory.    
   
„Did they do anything with your piercings?“ Erik asked concerned before he left the bed to search for the equipment for their regular cleaning in the bathroom.    
   
„No,“ Marco shouted after him, „but...“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because Erik made some noise in the bathroom, apparently to put some swabs and disinfection liquid out of a cabinet.    
￼   
„Here we go,“ Erik said when he returned, letting some of the liquid drop onto a swab to clean the first piercing afterwards. He put it carefully onto Marco’s nipple, turning the barbell slightly and then, some things happened simultaneously.    
   
The blond moaned softly, closing his eyes while he felt his already half-hard manhood waking up to full length. Erik gasped in surprise, repeating his motion, apparently just to make sure that he hadn’t misunderstood Marco’s reaction.    
   
„You like that, don’t you?“ Erik finally stated the obvious.      
  
„I’m sorry,“ Marco panted ashamed. He had already noticed it during the last treatments and it was really embarrassing but yes, - Erik was right. He liked the touch and he apparently also liked... his piercings.    
   
„That’s good to know because I like them, as well,“ Erik replied in a raspy tone. „Don’t get me wrong, it was horrible to witness how you received them but, they are looking great.“ Marco stared at him in disbelief, noticing that Erik’s cheeks had gotten red like a tomato.      
  
„Then do something with them,“ the blond answered, his voice raw.  
  
Could it be that not only his tattoo had a complete different meaning than the intentional one but, his piercings, too? They were turning both of them on, he mused stunned. The thought was still irritating but he couldn’t ignore the sensations Erik’s fingers awoke in him when they were placed on his oversensitive, pierced skin.    
   
„I will,“ Erik gave back, „as soon as they are completely healed. In the meantime, I have other things in mind.“ He crawled over his mate, careful to not crush him with his weight, his tongue sinking deep into the blond’s mouth. Yet, he didn’t stop there, he kissed a trace down Marco’s collarbones, sparing his nipples to the blond’s disappointment, soon coming dangerously close to Marco’s rock hard dick.    
   
„What are you... oh my God!“      
  
Erik had kissed the tip of Marco’s dick but, he hadn’t left it at that. He had parted his lips, opening them, enclosing the head of the blond’s member with them. Erik made Marco familiar with this special caress by licking with his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit, circling over it.    
   
It was mind-blowing.  
  
It was magnificent and stunning and breathtaking.      
  
Nothing had ever filled Marco with such a feeling, had flooded his entire body with a sort of bliss that made him forget everything else.   
   
Everything else except for the mouth and lips and tongue of his mate. How could anything be so soft and strong at the same time? Licking his sensitive tip with so much gentleness and enwrapping him so tightly in a warm, wet heat?    
   
And then, Erik started to suck at him and Marco went insane within the blink of an eye. This was far too good to be handled.      
  
His dick disappeared deeper into Erik’s mouth and the licking and sucking went on and finally, there was nothing he could do anymore but, to let himself fall.    
   
He grabbed the sheets with both hands, his back arching while all perception shot into his dick that Erik was indulging, before it spread out into his entire body in sync with the orgasm that blew him away.    
   
Marco came right into Erik’s mouth, too stunned to even warn him but, he could feel that the brunet’s lips formed a smile around his twitching dick, his seed squirting out of it in fast jets. The blond reached his hands out to touch his mate, finding his ruffled hair, running his fingers over his scalp.    
   
„Babe,“ he uttered the first thing that came up his mind, spent and sated as he was. Slowly, Erik crawled up to him and Marco hadn’t been wrong, he was smiling all over his face.    
   
„Yes, please, I want to be your ‚babe‘,“ Erik mumbled, nestling himself against Marco on his side so that he was lying in front of him.    
   
„And you like it when I hold you from behind, isn’t it so?“ the blond mumbled against Erik’s shoulder, placing soft kisses upon it.    
   
   
***   
   
   
„Got me,“ the young doctor sighed.   
   
Yes, he liked it when Marco was holding him this way, spooning with him, so safe and so secure. It was the only occasion he could be the weaker one, being protected and loved.    
   
One day, Marco would make love to him in this position and a wistful sigh escaped him by the pure thought of it.    
   
He waited until he heard the blond’s even breathing, announcing that he was sound asleep again. Erik smiled, still tasting Marco’s unique scent upon his tongue. It had been so wonderful to spoil him, to see and feel his reactions. God, how he loved him.    
   
But now, he had another task. Erik took the display from the nightstand, watching the video Jonas had sent him. The images were horrible and the physician was grateful that Marco was sleeping, not having to go through this experience for another time.    
   
Jonas had already cut the video and Marco wasn’t identifiable, nor the other victims in the video. There were only hands to be seen that were holding a cane, smashing it down onto naked skin; there were dreadful screams and desperate pleas to stop to be heard.    
   
Erik shivered and he started to stroke Marco in his sleep with one hand.   
   
With the other, he pressed the button to save the video and make sure that they could ￼share it with the entire world when the time had come and the world would be ready to listen to them, ready to change things for the better and make sure that no human being would have to suffer like this again.


	32. A refreshing shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I know that I have promised to continue with the plot, but, the boys had other plans in mind, needing some time together. As you will see at the end of the chapter, the story itself will continue soon. Thank you so much for your wonderful support, your feedback is really precious for me.
> 
> If you want to know more about Jonas' story, please read "Shattered dreams" by Blue_Night. My friend did an amazing job in explaining the reasons for his behavior and I'm utterly proud that Blue_Night gifted this one-shot to me.
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, you proved again during the last days that you are a real friend. Thank you so much for being there for me. :-)

￼„Good morning, my precious,“ Erik greeted Marco after they had woken up the next day, after long hours of sleep which both of them had needed.

Erik hadn’t told Marco more about the video the previous evening, he hadn’t wanted to strain his mate. The happenings of the last hours had been too much for both of them and he had followed the blond into the land of dreams very soon.   
   
„Good morning,“ Marco mumbled sleepily, rolling over to his mate so that Erik could take him into his arms for a quick kiss.

After the first promising touch of their lips, another thought crossed the physician’s mind who couldn’t get enough of his mate, now, that he was safe with him again. „I need a shower,“ he whispered into the blond’s ear, „do you want to join me?“ His morning wood twitched in happy anticipation and the blond grinned smugly in response.   
   
„Sure,“ he answered, now fully awake, „come on, who will be the first one there?“ He laughed and jumped out of the bed, naked within the blink of an eye, running over to the shower, obviously forgetting the pain his movements must still cause by the prospect of the forthcoming things.    
   
Erik couldn’t believe his eyes and his astonishment was Marco’s advantage. „I won!“ the man who had won his heart so easily shouted over from the bathroom triumphantly and Erik’s heart melted right away. Why couldn’t they be that happy all of the time time, careless, young and enamored?

He followed his mate, entering the bathroom also naked. They quickly brushed their teeth in complete unison before Marco tugged Erik under the water impatiently.  
   
The warm water streamed over Erik’s body, streamed over Marco’s skin and with each drop Erik felt that the last fragments of their horrible quarrel washed away. And his mate was a breathtaking sight under the shower, his blond hair soaking wet, his soft skin glistening under the droplets.    
   
Erik faced the man who seemed so fragile sometimes and yet was stronger and braver than most other people he knew, taking some shower gel into his hands and letting them run over Marco’s chest. His mate copied his actions the other way round, yet, he moved more to the south with his gentle fingers and Erik gasped out in surprise. He wouldn’t have awaited this ministration after their strife, after he had called Marco his property, and it felt so overwhelming to be stroked by his mate. But, Marco indeed had his own will, stubborn and proud, and he loved him even more for that.    
   
The blond not only melted his hand with Erik’s dick, he also crashed their mouths together, letting his tongue circle in Erik’s mouth in the same rhythm like the movements of his hand. To feel the double sensation, the pushes in his mouth and the jerks around his member, made Erik crazy with lust. He had had sex in almost every possible way but, he never had sex with the man he loved, he realized, because this felt so much better than simple physical satisfaction.    
   
His head had fallen down onto Marco’s shoulder in the meantime and he hadn’t even noticed it, too focused onto the blond’s fingers that found the one special, sensitive spot of his dick, indulging it unceasingly until there was no way back anymore. Erik savored the way to his height, reaching its peak, his heartbeat stuttering for a moment before it continued to beat loudly, making way for the pure bliss the release was bringing with it.    
   
With a loud cry, Erik shot his seed against Marco’s belly, the white drops washed away by the water immediately, while his orgasm still went on, soft moans escaping him through the aftermaths.    

Marco held him tight, carefully stroking his back and when Erik had caught his breath again, he opened his eyes, his gaze falling directly onto the blond’s piercings and he knew exactly what he had to do now.

The brunet inspected the piercings carefully and then, he made his move, brushing with his thumb over Marco’s left nipple before he took the piercing between two fingers, tugging gently at it.    
   
Marco's reaction was overwhelming. His wonderful mate looked down at his chest, completely stunned, while an ardent moan fled from his lips, formed deep in his throat. Encouraged, Erik used his second hand to stimulate Marco’s right nipple, still cautious to not cause him any pain.    
   
Marco now almost stumbled but, he still presented his bare chest to his mate, eager to receive more. Erik turned him around so that he stood behind Marco, giving him support while he played with his piercings. The blond was rock-hard by now, his pre-come mingling with the water.    
   
„So good,“ Marco panted, leaned against Erik’s body who softly twisted the piercings. The touch not only aroused the blond, but, the young doctor, as well. He was especially turned on by the noises his beloved one made, a clear sign that the piercings were now a source of pleasure, not of pain.    
   
Erik nibbled at Marco’s shoulder, his tongue crawling upwards to his neck and to the side of his throat while one of his hands made it downwards to his needy dick. He enwrapped Marco’s manhood with his hand, starting to jerk him off instantly. He felt how Marco melted against his body, letting go, caught up in the sensation in the lower part of his abdomen.    
   
It was perfect, Erik thought, while he moved his hand up and down, the warm water, Marco in front of him, his gorgeous member so hard between his fingers. He couldn’t help but give voice to his feelings, murmuring words of passion right into the blond’s ear. „You’re amazing, my precious,“ he whispered, „I wanna make you come, please, let me make you come.“    
   
Marco groaned, a shiver running through his body and Erik peeked over his shoulder, looking at his hand, at the tip of the blond’s dick that was poking out of it. God, he definitely had found the love of his life, satisfying him for the third time now. And who would have thought that when he first had bumped into him on the streets?    
   
   
***   
   
   
Erik slowed down his pace, apparently savoring the arousing sight and Marco followed his example, his gaze glued to Erik’s fingers, to his dick, to the sensitive tip that disappeared in Erik’s hand just to appear again in the very next second, a continuous stream of arousal building up, building up ... building up to its peak.

Marco remembered briefly his experiences in the training center, the beatings the trainer had fired onto his bare skin. His skin still hurt but, the healing ointment Erik had used had obviously done miracles overnight because there was only a dull ache left. How could it be that hands could do such different things - hurting others to the cruelest or healing and pleasuring them to the fullest? That hands could kill, but also heal and save someone's life? Hands were the most amazing tools Marco could only imagine and especially the beautiful and oh so tender hands of his beloved mate who did wonders with them every time he only touched him.   
   
„Erik, I’m coming!“ Marco gasped just in the right moment so that his mate could catch him while the orgasm blurred his senses, flowing through him like the warm water that was streaming over him. He turned around, clinging to Erik’s shoulders throughout his height, the satisfaction almost painful because he simply loved his mate so much. He sobbed, burying his head at Erik’s shoulder, the water now running over his face, yet, he didn’t care.  

He was a slave and he had no property, no rights, nothing at all - except his mate and that was more than he had ever called his own. And although he had nothing more to lose in the material way, he had everything to lose when it came to Erik.    

„Shhh, I got you, everything is fine,“ the brunet whispered, tenderly. „I won’t leave you.“ He guided Marco out of the shower, wrapping him in a huge, fluffy towel before making short work of drying himself and leading the blond back into their bedroom. 

In the middle of the chamber, Erik stopped, taking him in his arms again, gently stroking his face and bending forward to connect their lips in another tender and yet deep kiss, granting him access to his mouth, letting himself be caressed.   
   
It was the same with mouths and lips and tongues, Marco mused, they also could hurt others deeply or satisfy and caress them, catapulting them onto cloud nine.    
   
While he thought about it, Erik used his mouth and tongue to say another surprising sentence. „We should get dressed, my precious. My parents invited us for dinner.“


	33. An important dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here is the next chapter of "Save me" and finally, the plot continues. I will mention the content of the video Marco has filmed in this chapter so if you don't want to read it, please skip the part that is marked in italic letters. 
> 
> Please, share your opinion with me or leave kudos, your feedback is my motivation to keep on writing. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you for everything that you are doing for me - thank you for being a friend. :-)

￼„Your parents did what? Since when do they know about me?“ Marco paled within the blink of an eye. He suddenly felt giddy and his recent, mind-blowing orgasm wasn’t the reason for it.    
   
„I have called them while you have been sleeping,“ Erik admitted, remembering the call. At first, his mother had been speechless but, she had regained her courage very soon, inviting her son and his mate for dinner the next day. Erik was quite sure that his parents would understand him after they had met Marco. They had known for quite a while that he was gay, always hoping that he would find a true companion. They most likely hadn't expected this companion to be a slave but, Erik couldn’t change this fact and he actually didn’t want to, either.    
   
He loved his parents from the bottom of his heart, well-knowing that it had been their liberal education which had turned him into the man he now was. They supported him, unquestioningly, being proud of his work for the underground movement although they were aware that it was dangerous.    
   
And most of all, he still _had_ his parents, they hadn’t been separated from him in a rude way like Marco’s parents had been separated from their only son. Erik’s heart became heavy because he was sure that the dinner wouldn’t be easy for his mate, his mother and father reminding him of his own loss. On the other hand, maybe the dinner would prove to Marco that he meant it serious with him.    
   
„Okay,“ the blond drawled, „should I know anything about them? I’m really afraid that they won’t like me. After all, I’m a slave and you are...“   
   
„I’m your mate,“ Erik cut him short, pressing his lips onto Marco’s. „I know that everything is still so new for you but, I promise you that things won’t go wrong this time.“ He thought of the meeting with his allies and what had come out of it, determined to not let it come that far again.    
   
And he should be proven right.   
   
   
***   
   
   
Marco shivered in Erik’s car like he had done the first time when he had been sitting in the vehicle, being brought to the brunet’s flat. He was really frightened to meet Erik’s parents. The young doctor had told him about his childhood, about his older sister and the profession of his mother and father, making him feel small and unimportant. But most of all, he missed his own parents so much, their loss a huge gap in his soul that couldn’t be filled or replaced.    
   
When Erik stopped his car in front of an impressive house in the better part of the city, Marco considered briefly to simply stay in the vehicle and not come out of it. How was he supposed to behave the right way in this luxurious surrounding, among these well-educated people?  
  
However, the moment Erik’s mother opened the door, his fears went up in smoke. He would have expected a staid lady in formal clothes, certainly not the rather young and casual dressed woman who was standing in front of him, her hair ruffled, a cooking spoon still in her hand. „My God, please come in!“ she said out of breath, „I guess I ruined the dinner!“ The smell of burnt food waved through the house and Erik’s mother looked really desperate but, when her gaze fell upon Marco, her face lit up.    
   
„Whatever, don’t care about the meal,“ she smiled, „you must be Marco.“ Before he knew what was ￼happening, the blond found himself pulled into a tight embrace and he smelled the fragrant perfume of Erik’s mother, a light scent that suited her very well. „Please, this way,“ she guided  
them into the house where the burnt odor became stronger.      
  
Erik’s father came out of a room that must be the kitchen. „I couldn’t rescue the roast either,“ he regretted before he threw the gloves away he had been wearing, shaking Marco’s hand. „Welcome,“ he greeted him with an honest smile, „I’m happy that you are here.“ He patted Marco’s shoulder before he continued dryly: „although we probably won’t have anything to eat.“    
   
The whole situation was awkward but, Marco was now pretty sure why Erik was such a terrible cook and he had to suppress a grin. „Shall I have a look at the meat?“ he suggested after he had replied to the warm welcome.    
   
„No way! You are our guest!“ Erik’s mother objected while his father took a display device, similar to the one Erik had been using. „I will order pizzas,“ he decided, typing onto the screen.    
   
„We’re awful hosts,“ Erik’s mother sighed, „and we so wanted to leave a good impression on you.“      
  
Marco didn’t trust his ears - Erik’s parents had wanted to impress him, shouldn’t it have been the other way round? „I love pizza,“ he said to reassure them, „to be honest, I haven’t eaten pizza in a long time.“    
   
And with that, the spell was broken.      
  
„Really?“ Erik’s mother asked relieved, „that’s good to hear. Please, take a seat, the order should be here in no time.“    
   
Marco felt more comfortable than he would have thought, the house of Erik’s parents admittedly huge and impressive, but also cozy and messy in a lovely way. There were books and papers lying around, a clear sign that people lived in here who not only saw the house as a status symbol.  
Soon, he had revealed the story of the loss of his own parents, grateful that he could share it with someone who understood him. „I’m so sorry to hear that, Marco,“ Erik’s mother said warmheartedly, „we will do everything that you will find them again.“    
   
„How’s the movement doing, Erik?“ his father asked.    
   
„We have made a video about a training center,“ the brunet explained, gazing over to Marco, insecurely, „do you want to see it?“ He didn’t mention the occasions under which the video was filmed and Marco nodded slightly at him in approval.      
  
Erik’s father brought his device again and entered a code so that they all could see the film Erik had saved. Marco stared down at it, musing about the oddity that the same device that had been used to provide him with food and nutrients should now be used to show the cruelties he had had to face during his stay in the training center. It reminded him of what he had thought about hands – the high technology people used in these times could rescue people and help them or it could destroy and kill them, depending on who was in control about it.   
   
„You don’t have to watch it, babe,“ Erik said softly, lying his arm around Marco’s shoulder.      
  
￼„It’s okay,“ the blond shrugged, curious but, admittedly also scared to see it.      
  
„Oh my God,“ Erik’s mother murmured when she threw a look at the first scene.      
  
_The door to a dark room was opened, the walls, the ceiling and the floor all black, and a young man was standing there, naked, bound and fixed. He was facing the opposite wall so that the spectator could only see his back and the blood that was dripping from his butt and his thighs, flowing out of uncountable wounds the victim must have suffered from beating. „You’re done here!“ the harsh voice of a tall man was heard who then released his ties. He also wore black clothes and a mask that hid most of his face. The young man fell to the floor with a heartbreaking cry, hitting the ground and causing an ugly sound. „Please,“ he croaked out, „please.“ However, his torturer wasn’t impressed, he grabbed him by his hair and tore him to his knees, dragging him over the floor and through another door were he vanished from sight. Then, the tall man appeared again._  
  
_„And now, it’s your turn,“ he threatened the person who was filming the whole scene. He fixed his new victim with restraints like the other man had been fixed before, his hands apparently tied to the ceiling, his feet parted by a bar. „Look at me,“ he demanded and the spectators could throw a look into cruel eyes, letting the blood freeze in their veins. A cane showed up in the field of vision, a cane that was moved along the face of the person who filmed. Suddenly, the cane disappeared and a few moments later, a sharp, sizzling sound could be heard, immediately followed by a pained groan. The sound was repeated again and again and so were the groans that soon turned into screams that became louder and louder._  
  
„This is your voice, Marco, isn’t it?“ Erik’s mother asked horrified and she took the blond’s hand into her own while they watched the rest of the scene. Truth to be told, there was nothing to be seen on the black screen anymore because Marco apparently had closed his eyes during the procedure, only his cries of pain were audible which made the whole video even more intense. Then, the film stopped.    
   
„This has to come to an end!“ Erik’s father had jumped off the couch, walking around restlessly. „My God, Marco, it’s dreadful that you had had to endure this.“   
   
„It’s important that we have the film,“ the blond said, silently, „we have to share it with the entire world.“   
   
„It’s too early,“ Erik objected, „they would find out that it is you and they would endanger our whole mission. No, we need a plan B.“   
   
„Why don’t you tell another story? Make a video about a slave to show the public what it means to live such a life. Surely, you must bring him or her to safety first but then, you should be able to give the people out there a wake-up call. Do you know anybody who comes into question?“ Erik’s mother suggested.    
   
Erik looked at Marco and Marco looked at him before they answered in unison:   
  
„Amea.“


	34. A fulfilled dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm sorry that this update took quite a while. To be honest, I have written some chapters in the meantime but, I really felt insecure to post them. I had a few bad days, regarding my own opinion about my stories but hopefully, I have overcome my doubts for the moment. 
> 
> Please, do share your opinion with me, especially for this demanding story, feedback is so important. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of you who do, who are still giving my story a try.
> 
> My friend Blue_Night not only did the beta for me again, but also consoled and reassured me. Thank you honey, without you, I might have given up on this fic.

￼„Amea.“    

Marco repeated the name when they were sitting in Erik’s car again, being on their way back to his flat. He had known by instinct that the young woman was the best choice for their undertaking but, he also had scruples. He knew that publishing a video with her story would be risky and the last thing he wanted to do was to put her into danger. Slowly, he understood how hazardous their fight was, how mighty, powerful and mean the proponents of slavery were. He still felt the aftermaths of their cruelty every time he had to sit onto his butt.    
   
„I share your fears,“ Erik answered, entangling his fingers with the blond’s, driving with one hand. „We have to be extremely careful. First, we have to prepare a shelter for her, I will talk to Roman. We have to guard her there, as well - if she will agree to our plan, that is.“    
   
„She will,“ Marco replied, „be sure about that. She will take each opportunity to help, to abolish slavery, to live with her child.“ He was 100 percent sure that Amea was thinking like he himself, that she would go underground, just like he had been going to the training center.    
   
„I know,“ Erik answered, squeezing Marco’s fingers before he laid his hand back onto the steering wheel.  
  
For some minutes, both of them dwelt in their thoughts. „Did you like my parents?“ the brunet finally asked, „I know that they are a little bit weird, but...“   
   
„I don’t like them, I _love_ them,“ Marco said, placing his own hand on top of Erik’s thigh. „Really, babe, they are wonderful.“    
   
Erik smiled from ear to ear and Marco couldn’t tell whether the praise of his parents or the nickname he had used was the reason for it. Suddenly, the young doctor stepped onto the brake, his smile replaced by a cheeky grin. „Do you know how to drive a car?“ he asked his mate, turning the engine off and handing him the key.    
   
„Sure, I have been driving tractors and other vehicles, but I’m a slave, I’m not allowed to...“ Marco stammered.   
   
„I don’t give a fuck,“ Erik snickered, leaving his car, going over to the passenger door and opening it. „Come on, drive us home. I want to do something forbidden tonight.“

Marco mirrored his smug grin and took his place at the driver’s seat. „Well then, fasten your seatbelt!“ he announced to his accomplice before he turned the key, bringing them home safely. He couldn’t describe it but, the simple car ride brought his strength back. They were doing something that wasn’t appropriate and it felt so liberating to break the law, to feel free. And regarding Erik’s satisfied and happy look on his face, his mate felt the same, a silent understanding between them.      
  
That was the moment when Marco decided to do something else that probably wasn’t appropriate.

 

***

 

„I want to feel your mouth on me,“ he breathed into Erik’s ear as soon as they were undisturbed in his, in _their_ flat again.    
   
The young brunet gaped at him and for aching seconds Marco thought that he had overstepped a mark. He was pleading his owner to pleasure him? And yet, he wanted to forget about this damn social status and he was in need to sense Erik, after all of the wonderful remarks he had made with his mouth when they had been with his parents.

Erik had praised him, had fancied about him, telling his mother and father how happy he was with Marco by his side. By the end of the evening, Marco’s cheeks had been flushed in both arousal and embarrassment. And now he wanted to feel what else Erik could to with his lips and tongue other than forming amazing words.    
   
„With pleasure,“ Erik finally answered, nudging Marco against the wall in the hallway. He kissed him roughly, with teeth and tongue, pressing their groins together, before he went down in front of him on his knees. Without further ado, Erik stripped the blond’s jeans and briefs down while Marco had to pant for air. He wouldn’t have awaited that his mate would fulfill his wish so quickly... and so thoroughly.    
   
„Erik!“ Marco cried out because suddenly, the brunet didn’t do anything else anymore than looking at his mate, gazing up to him from his knees, their roles completely reversed. But, had there ever been any roles?    
   
„Tell me how you like it,“ Erik whispered, his lips already close to Marco’s hard manhood, „I want to do you good.“ He licked a warm, wet line from the shaft to the tip of the blond’s dick, not forgetting the one special spot before he let his tongue circle around the tip.    
   
„This way!“ Marco panted, his eyes falling shut. He searched for something to hold on to, finding only Erik’s hair for this who enclosed his whole dick with his lips until it almost pushed against his throat.    
   
The same bliss that had carried him away the first time Erik had done this for him caught Marco again, and he didn’t think about his moans anymore, he just uttered what his sheer lust whispered to him. „Yes, oh God yes,“ he groaned to get more because he needed more, so much more.    
   
Erik still knelt in front of him, his gaze cast up to him almost subdued, using his tongue and his lips and his fingers and everything together to bring his mate closer to his release.    
   
Marco hadn’t even noticed that he had started thrusting into Erik’s mouth, the wetness, the warmth and the tightness around his dick too tempting to keep his hips still. And Erik knew exactly what he had to do to send his mate over the edge. He sucked at the blond, gently at first, then firmer until he literally sucked his orgasm and his seed out of him in Marco’s perception.    
   
The blond’s hips stuttered with every contraction and every drop, his hands buried in Erik’s hair, keeping him in place until the last wave of his orgasm had ebbed, leaving only the endorphin and pure bliss behind. He would never get enough of this incredible feeling, Marco thought, considering whether he should pull Erik up to him or if he should join him on the floor. In the end, he decided for another option. He had been so brave the whole evening, he didn’t want to stop.   
   
„Bedroom,“ he panted, tugging Erik with him, stumbling out of his pants, „I want to do the same for you.“

 

*** 

 

The evening hadn’t been easy for Erik, caught in the middle of his parents and his mate. He had been scared that one party wouldn’t like the other, that there would be more disputes, that he would need to play the mediator another time. And he was sick and tired to see to everything, especially to personal vanities.   
￼   
Luckily, everything had turned out well in the end even when Marco had seen the horrible video for the first time.    
   
He had noticed that the blond had relaxed more and more during the evening, feeling comfortable in the presence of Erik’s family and it had been extremely relieving. Erik would have to plan Amea’s move to the underground carefully but, that would have to wait until tomorrow. For the moment, he had only listened to the needs of his mate, to his wish, to the signals his body had sent him.    
   
During the years, he had satisfied quite a few men but, it was not nearly the same compared to making Marco come. Because it aroused him himself to feel his mate underneath his fingers or between his lips, it pleasured him to smooth the way to his release, to draw all these little noises from him, to taste his seed in his mouth. That’s the way it should be, Erik mused, while incredible words reached his ear.    
   
„I want to do the same for you.“

 

***

 

„You know that this is the first time for me?“ Marco asked sheepishly when they had made themselves comfortable on their bed. He was really nervous, scared like hell that he might make a wrong move and hurt his beloved one.    
   
They had stumbled over to their bedroom while undressing the other one in a frantic pace, eager to feel naked skin onto naked skin and now, they were lying without clothes on the smooth sheets, Erik drawing circles with his digits onto the chest of his mate.    
   
„And you obviously don’t know how much it means to me that I’m the first one you want to do this for,“ he said tenderly, „but please, take your time, my precious. I’m fine with cuddling.“   
   
„Naaah,“ Marco objected, his stubbornness taking the upper hand again. He so wanted to feel Erik’s dick, to pleasure him like he had been pleasured before. He wasn’t doing this for his mate only, but, also for himself. Determined, he crawled lower and lower, placing quick kisses onto Erik’s chest, his belly, his...   
   
Jesus, was his mate beautiful.    
   
He had never seen another dick so closely, admiring its strength, the soft pulsing under the smooth, yet rock-hard skin, the oh so sensitive tip with the little slit. He drank in the sight, brushing carefully with his index finger over the hardness that reacted immediately to the touch by shedding some drops of pre-come.    
   
„Do you like it?“ Erik asked insecurely from above and that was all Marco needed to take the next step. He placed a first, shy kiss upon Erik’s shaft and a second one closer to the tip. Curiously, Marco licked over the hard member, rewarded with more drops of pre-come that leaked out of Erik’s gorgeous dick right in front of him. He simply had to lick it up, he didn’t even think about it.    
   
The liquid tasted salty, it was male and so very Erik. In the meantime, Erik had started to moan and Marco looked up at him, searching for confirmation that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.    
   
„This is wonderful, Marco, don’t stop, you’re doing great, so so great. God, I won’t last long,“ Erik groaned, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheet. Apparently, he forced himself to keep his hips still and the blond knew exactly why.    
￼   
„Okay,“ he whispered against Erik’s dick, taking another deep breath and then, he did it.

He opened his lips, moisturizing them unconsciously, before he let them glide over Erik’s tip, his shaft, as far as he could go, careful to hide his teeth. He held Erik’s dick with one hand fur support, surprised how big and thick his mate really was, amazed about the sensation of feeling the most sensitive part in his mouth. He kept Erik enwrapped with his lips, too stunned to do anything else, using his tongue to explore him, to taste more and more of him.    
   
Erik’s hips stuttered and Marco understood that he could move, letting his mouth wander back and forth. It worked surprisingly well, according to the sounds Erik made, and finally, Marco remembered what his mate had done to drive him completely crazy. Like at a drinking straw in a glass, he sucked carefully at him, something that aroused him himself. Erik’s dick tickled his throat but, he was far away from choking.    
   
„Whoa!“ Erik cried out, sitting up, apparently to tug Marco away from his length because he was close but, the blond nudged him down onto the mattress. This was so overwhelming, he would end it at all costs, taking everything Erik would have to give.    
   
Marco strengthened his efforts, sucking more forcefully at Erik while he picked up his pace, feeling every twitch and every tension in his mate’s body, especially in his dick.    
  
„Marco, I’m coming, you don’t have to...“ Erik panted and moaned until only the moans remained.    
   
The blond stroked Erik’s thighs with his one hand that wasn’t occupied with Erik’s member to tell him that he was fine. He swirled his tongue around the tip to taste his mate another time and then, he not only tasted his unique scent but, also his come.    
   
Erik filled his willing mouth with his seed again and again while he felt the vigorous twitches of his dick, while he heard the brunet’s ardent moans, his eyes closed to focus on his other senses. Erik was so vulnerable in this moment, shuddering helplessly through his orgasm, outrun by the sensations Marco had evoked in him.    
   
After some seconds, Erik had nothing more to give and Marco felt something he definitely wouldn’t have expected after the first time he had gifted his mate with a blow job: He was proud and he was even more satisfied than he had been when he had received this pleasure. The seed of his mate was something precious he gladly kept, swallowing it down.    
   
Carefully, Marco released Erik’s softening manhood but not without giving him another tender peck. The brunet however seemed to be somewhere else, lying on his back, his eyes closed, panting heavily.    
   
   
***   
   
   
He had never had such an orgasm before, even not while he had been the one on top of his partner, buried deep inside of him.   
   
Marco was so innocent and honest, exploring him, trying him, tasting him – worshiping him. And that was worth so much more than sophisticated skills. At first, he had been scared that he could strain his mate, that he wouldn’t like the intimate experience of pleasuring him with his mouth.   
   
But somewhere during Marco’s gentle efforts, he simply had let go, feeling only his lips and his tongue anymore, knowing exactly that he was the first who received this gift from the blond which made it even more precious.    

And God, Marco had started to suck at him and he had tried to warn him that he was so damn close, not daring to come in his mouth, but Marco had given him the sign that he was all right, that he wanted it, and the orgasm had ripped Erik apart in the very next second.    
   
He had been aware that he had shot his seed into Marco’s mouth, an incredible amount, and that his mate had taken everything, every single drop.    
   
This couldn’t be for real, surely someone would pinch him soon and wake him up. He noticed that Marco let go of his dick, but, he couldn’t do anything, his body was like paralyzed after every cell and every nerve had been an exploding part of his height that still stuck into his bones.    
   
But, nobody pinched him and nobody ripped him off a dream. Instead, a very special someone lay down next to him, taking him into his arms. „I love you,“ Marco whispered and Erik buried his head on his chest.    
   
All of a sudden, he was sure that they would make it.

They would abolish slavery, they would stay together and they would love each other until death would part them.    
   
„I love you, too,“ he answered, finally understanding that not every dream in their cruel world had to be a bad one.


	35. A done deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I still had been insecure about this fic for some time and so the update took me longer that I had planned to, but now, I'm back. :-)
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it. Blue_Night did the beta again - thank you so much, hun!

„Fine Roman, thank you,“ Erik ended his call, satisfied. He had had to see to his duties again, both for the underground movement and in the hospital, but everything was going surprisingly well. The Chief of the Secret Service had had an idea for a shelter where Amea could be hidden. Erik hadn’t told him anything about the person he wanted to accommodate there, both to Roman’s and her safety.    
   
Finally, everything was set and only the last piece of the puzzle was missing: He had to talk to Amea, revealing their plan to her. He had been restless during the whole evening and even Marco hadn’t been able to calm him down.    
   
The physician had pulled the strings in the background, managing an appointment with the young woman after dawn in the cellar where he usually treated his patients. He only hoped that he hadn’t scared Amea away with his request.    
   
„Babe, don’t worry,“ Marco made the umpteenth attempt to soothe him, „you planned everything so thoroughly and she won’t hesitate for one second. Have faith in yourself and your plan.“ He took the hand of his mate and pulled him back onto the sofa. Erik still had more than an hour left before he would meet the young woman - before _they_ would meet her.    
   
Marco had persisted on accompanying Erik. Maybe together, they could convince her about the whole undertaking although he was quite sure that Amea wouldn’t needed to be convinced, at all.    
   
Erik gave in, joining Marco onto the sofa who took him into his arms, nuzzling his neck. „I can’t get enough of you,“ his mate breathed into his ear and Erik had to smile despite his nervousness. As long as Marco was by his side, he was strong, able to organize the underground movement and to solve problems. Yes, Marco was right, he should have confidence. Especially in his mate.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Amea’s belly had become even rounder since the last time they had seen her but luckily, her arm was still bandaged and in a good shape. The young woman was already standing in the cellar room when Marco and Erik arrived, her healthy hand supporting her back. If she was afraid, she didn’t let it show.    
   
First, she shook Erik’s hand then Marco’s, and the blond felt that strange connection to her again as he gazed into her vivid, dark eyes. Amea was clever and intelligent and in another world, she probably would have an important position in the professional life.    
   
Erik cleared his throat and Marco could see that it strained him to utter the next words. Somehow they were manipulating the young woman and he knew it. „Amea, I have to tell you a secret and I have to ask you a question,“ he started after he had examined her arm quickly, walking around the cot the injured slaves usually lay upon. Luckily, tonight nobody was harmed but, that didn’t make their meeting less important. „Can I trust you? Will you keep everything that we will discuss here a secret?“    
   
￼The young woman looked at him, stunned and curiously, before she answered. „Yes, Erik, I promise,“ she said, rubbing with her hand over her belly.    
   
With that, the more difficult part began. They had considered how deeply they would involve Amea. The more she knew, the more dangerous it would be for her and her baby. „Maybe there’s a way that your little one can stay with you after the birth,“ Erik explained silently. „Let’s say, there are people working underground to abolish slavery and they want to tell the public the story of a slave, to give them a wake-up call and slavery a face.“    
   
Marco looked from his mate to the young woman, seeing the glimmering in her eyes. „We’re talking about the election, aren't we?“ she replied, proving how smart she really was.  
   
„Yes, we are,“ Erik confirmed, „we have to make sure that the government will be replaced, we need every vow. Then, there will be a chance that slavery will be abolished.“    
   
„What makes you so sure that the new government won’t support it anymore?“ Amea mused.    
   
She had gotten a point there, Marco thought. What if Mats wouldn’t keep his word? What if all their efforts would be betrayed in the end, just like Erik had been betrayed by Jonas? What if the whole underground movement was just a puppet on a string?    
   
„I’m not sure but it’s the only chance we have,“ Erik admitted.      
  
„And you think that I could be the slave who will show up in public? Why do you think that I will agree to that?“ Amea looked directly into Erik’s eyes, piercing the young physician with her gaze.    
   
„Because you will also take every chance that your baby and you yourself might have a better future,“ Marco filled in for his mate. „We have planned everything, you can go underground in a shelter and we will film a video about your story, sharing it with the entire world. Yes, it will be dangerous and maybe even life-threatening. But, look here, we already have some video material.“    
   
Marco fumbled the device out of his jacket to show Amea the material he had filmed in the training center. To his surprise, she shrugged. „You don’t have to convince me,“ she smiled at the blond who smiled back in silent understanding.    
   
„Just tell me when and where I should be. And you have to keep your promise that you will help me to give birth. That’s all I need to know.“ Marco was in awe, the young woman showing so much strength and pride. „I will tell nobody about our plan except for Marcel. I won’t disappear without giving notice. If that’s fine with you, we have a deal.“   
   
Bad conscience shot through Marco’s veins while he listened to her, because he had left his mate without saying a single word. There was still so much he had to learn.    
   
„Deal,“ Erik said, taking Amea’s hand. „I promise you that we will do everything to guard you, to help and protect you. I’ll inform you when we are ready.“   
   
„By the way, who is ‚we‘?“ Amea asked, raising her eyebrows, „who’s managing the underground movement?“    
￼   
„Eh, I don’t know exactly,“ Erik drawled, „I...“   
   
„You’re an awful liar, considering the fact that you must have an important position with them. Let me guess, you are their head?“ Amea stated with a grin and Marco gaped at her, just like Erik did.    
   
Marco felt a little bit dense but luckily, it wasn’t only him who had a lot to learn but, also his mate. It seemed that Amea was always two steps ahead - not that he minded. They would need the cleverest people to make their dream come true - a country where slavery would be forbidden.  
  
Just when Marco wanted to bid farewell to the young woman, embracing her, she whispered something into his ear. „Could you please wait a minute? I want to talk to you alone.“


	36. A real honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here's the next update. I hope that you will enjoy it, it is a rather fluffy chapter. I would be utterly happy about comments and feedback. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night helped me a lot with this chapter, developing the idea of Marco becoming... well, you should read yourself. ;-) Thank you so much, honey, without you, this chapter wouldn't be the same. :-)

￼„Okay,“ Marco answered surprised, looking over to Erik who didn’t seem to be less stunned. Marco could only hope that he wasn’t sad about the fact that Amea wanted to talk to him in private.   
   
„I’ll leave you alone, I’ll wait outside,“ the young physician answered, apparently having enough faith in both of them. Marco was grateful for his trust and he shot his mate a tender gaze before he concentrated on the young woman in front of him. If Amea needed to speak to him, it surely would be important.  

„Do you know anything about the tradition of godfathers or godmothers?“ the young woman didn’t beat around the bush when Erik had left them.    
   
„Only a little bit,“ Marco replied, trying to remember what he knew about the rituals. As babies were very rare nowadays with people taking more care about themselves than about others, the few children that were born were especially precious to guarantee the continuity of mankind.    
   
People who decided to raise children were granted huge privileges by the government and usually, every child had a godmother or a godfather who would take over responsibility if the parents weren’t able to do so or to support them. The ritual went back to an old tradition but, it was crucial in these days, the godparents also having privileges, being under a special protection.    
   
„I want you to be the godfather for my little one,“ Amea stated, straightforward as she was.    
   
„Oh!“ Was all that came out of Marco's mouth as he stared at her totally taken aback. “I would be honored, but you only know me for such a short time and I am a slave!” he then stammered, not sure whether he had really heard right or not.

„You really know only little about this tradition, I guess,” Amea mused, smiling at him. “I knew only little about it myself, but, I overheard a very enlightening conversation between Marcel and his father and after that, I knew that I wanted to be you to be my baby's godfather and only you,” Amea explained to him. She took Marco's hand, pressing it gently against her swollen belly where Marco could feel a soft kick underneath his fingers. “The fact that there are only so little children in our world nowadays has forced our government to make some decisions they surely didn't want to make. Every female slave who proves that she is able to bear a child fully to the date of its birth gets a special state. She will stay a slave, but because she could be used as a 'vessel' for more children again, she will be under protection and not having to fear physical abuse anymore for example. They have to give away their children, but, they have more rights and won't have to work as hard as other slaves any longer.”

Ameas voice sounded more than only a little bit sarcastically, but, Mario said nothing, he listened to her attentively. “The same goes for a slave who becomes a godfather. People are so selfish in these times, that they don't want to have the burden of responsibility in case something would happen to the child's parents. This godparenthood means more than only bringing gifts for the birthdays or Christmas. It means that the godfather will offer the child a home, take care of it and make sure that it will have a good future if the parents are not able to do that themselves anymore. This can also be a slave, the only thing that counts is that each child will actually have a godfather or mother. You only need to be the first to declare your will to do that for my child with a free citizen as a witness and then, no one can take it away from you anymore. It oftentimes happens after the birth, the godfather cutting the umbilical cord and announcing that he will take over the responsibility for this newborn. Marcel's father wants one of his friends to do that, but, I won't let that happen. I want you to do that.”Amea continued with her explanation, waiting for Marco's reaction, her dark and bottomless eyes fixed on his face.

Marco just stared at his hand still touching her belly for one moment and the baby somehow seemed to sense his inner struggles, because it moved underneath the warm skin, snuggling close against his hand, just as if it wanted to tell him that only he could be its godfather.

￼Marco blinked against the sudden tears welling up in his eyes. “It would be my greatest honor to do that for you and for your little sweetie, of course,” he finally whispered, deeply touched by Amea's request.

The young woman beamed at him, and Marco understood that Marcel had fallen for her. She wasn't a beauty in the common sense of the word, but she had this aura that drew everybody knowing her in to her within an instant.

“Your state will improve, as well, Marco. You will stay a slave, but, you are under the same protection as I will be. No one is allowed to beat or abuse you any longer and you will even be allowed some privileges like running errands alone without your owner or making some decisions on your own.”

Marco thought about that for a few seconds, but then, he shook his head. “That's not important for me, Amea. I would do it without those privileges, nevertheless.”

Amea nodded her head, entangling their fingers. “I know, Marco. But, for me, it is important that you will have them. Erik needs a strong man by his side, someone who is not only defined by being his official slave and his unofficial mate. You fight this fight together and you are so much stronger than you might believe yourself. Maybe, we will be that lucky and my child will be born after the election, when slavery doesn't exist anymore. But what if not? If there will still be slavery and you have to fight for the next years, even decades? You are worthy and strong for what you are and not for what he gives to you and this will strengthen your bond, believe me.”   
   
The remark left Marco speechless and he had to swallow several times to get himself together. “I don't feel that strong, but with such wonderful friends like you and your little one obviously believing in me, I'll have no other choice than to believe that, too, right?” he asked, smiling his crooked grin. “I will be the best godfather the world has ever seen, Amea, I promise to you.”   
   
„I know you will,“ Amea said, her voice leaving no doubts that she was convinced of that.

„You are so strong,“ he whispered, taking her into his arms. He felt the baby kicking her inside her belly and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He would do everything for the little one, he swore to himself, the baby should have a better future. As if the unborn child had heard him, the little one kicked Amea and with her Marco another time, apparently very content with its new godfather.   
   
„She already loves you,“ Amea chuckled, still in the blond’s arms.    

„She?“ Marco said amazed, „how do you know the gender?“

„I don’t know it, I feel it,“ Amea replied, placing a quick peck onto Marco’s cheek. „But we should better hurry, your mate is waiting for you.“    
   
„I’m so touched that I will finally be needed, you won’t regret your decision, Amea,“ Marco promised dead-serious.    
   
„Oh dear, open your eyes,“ Amea told him off tenderly, „Erik needs you more than you might know.“    

 

*** 

 

The young doctor was standing outside, hidden in the entrance of the cellar. It was a strange feeling to be sent away, to be standing on the sidelines and Erik understood that he was now experiencing the same Marco was feeling every time he was together with him or his allies.

￼He was an outsider.    

Not the he wouldn’t trust his mate or Amea, on the contrary. Erik was one hundred percent sure that both of them didn’t want to leave him out in the cold. If they would have to discuss something on their own, it would have a reason. And still - it was weird and Erik started to feel insecure, something Marco must sense every day.    
   
In between his musings, his mate came back and Erik was surprised about how vivid Marco suddenly looked, he seemed to be extremely ...happy.    
   
„Would you please come back for a second, babe?“ the blond whispered tenderly and who was Erik to neglect him this wish. He followed Marco on his heels back into the cellar, curious what the two slaves would have to tell him. Amea still leaned against the cot, looking also happy and somehow knowing.    
   
„Can I tell him, please?“ Marco burst out and Erik wouldn’t have wondered if he would have started to leap in excitement. Something was going on and it was definitely pleasurable, Erik recognized, letting out his breath he didn’t know that he had held.   
   
„Sure, dear,“ Amea replied, watching both of them almost attentively.

Erik's eyes darted forth and back between them and before Marco could open his mouth to tell him the news, Erik knew what his mate was going to tell him.

Amea had asked him to be her baby's godfather.

Time stood still for three long seconds and Erik watched Marco moving his lips, but, he didn't hear the words because of the strong wave of feelings surging through him and making his blood roaring in his ears.

Pride, happiness and – jealousy.

Erik blinked. He understood the pride and the happiness, but why the hell did he feel jealous?

'Because you fear that he won't need you any longer. You want him to be happy and strong, but, you still fear that he could leave you and that he only loves you because you were the first one treating him well!' his inner voice whispered and Erik swallowed.

It was the same feeling he had had when he had waited for them, musing about this strange and strong bond between Amea and his Marco, the bond formed by their mutual states as slaves that connected them and that he couldn't understand – because he was a free man and had never been the property of any other human being. 

“Erik? Erik! Did you hear me?” Marco's face showed a worried expression and Erik tried to smile, hoping that it would be a true smile and not only a grimace. He was deeply ashamed about his jealousy, but he couldn't help it.

“That's wonderful, Marco. You will be the best godfather ever, I know that for sure,” he croaked out, struggling to not let his hurt feelings show.  
Marco took his hand, squeezing it and his smile was so full of love and devotion for him that Erik felt stupid and dense.

“I will, with you by my side, Erik. Together, we will fight against slavery, and Amea's daughter gives us another reason to not rest until every human will be able to live a free life on their own. Together, we are strong and able to do what's necessary to change this world for the better. We can do that because we love each other and because our children need us to fight for them. I didn't really believe in myself before today, but, Amea is right. I am stronger than I thought I could ever be and this because I love you and because I know that you love me.”

Marco took Amea's hand, too and together, they stood in the dark cellar, joined by their hands and their will to fight against a cruel government and the slavery millions of human beings were held in and suddenly, Erik didn't feel jealous anymore.

He took Amea's free hand, buliding a circle and when he looked his wonderful mate in his amber- green eyes, he knew that he didn't need to worry about Marco's feelings for him.

Marco loved him because he was Erik and not because he just had been his kind owner and with his strong mate by his side and loving him, Amea's child would grow up in a better world, they only needed to believe in love and themselves.


	37. An intimate dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I have slowed down the pace of my updates because this story is really straining to write although I have the plot clearly in mind. Thank you so much for staying tuned with my rather demanding fic, I hope that you still like it. Feedback keeps me going. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you so much for your thorough beta and your help! :-)

￼„Erik, I am so proud!“ Marco burst out after they had returned to their flat, „finally, I will have a task and someone needs me!“ Then, he remembered Amea’s words, looking at his mate contritely. „Do you need me, as well?“ he whispered, „because I need you more than words can ever tell.“    
   
„Yes, I need you,“ Erik replied, „and I understand how happy it makes you to become the godfather of Amea’s child. I’m proud of you, my precious.“ He pulled the blond closer and Marco nestled against him, relieved. He wouldn’t be able to savor his newly gained honor without the support of his mate, that much was a given.    
   
„I will prepare everything for Amea’s move underground,“ the doctor stated, „and afterwards...“ He let the last sentence hang in the air but Marco understood him nevertheless. Erik needed to feel him, needed to sense that he was still important to him.    
   
„Can I help you?“ the blond asked, flinging his arms around Erik from behind who has moved to the living room in the meantime. His mate shook his head. „I’ll call Roman, it’s all up to him.“   
   
„Okay,“ Marco replied. He wasn’t offended, he knew that Erik was right and that he couldn’t really be of help at the moment. But, while the doctor would prepare everything for Amea, he would prepare something for him, too.    
   
   
   
***   
   
   
„Yes, Roman, she agreed. That’s a good idea. Yeah. Fine, just call me. Take care!“ Erik had spoken to the Chief of the Secret Service on the line, the words reaching Marco’s ears who was busy in the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards, finally finding what he had been looking for.    
   
„Hey, what are you doing?“ his mate asked with curiosity, stepping into the kitchen after he had ended his call.    
   
„I’ll cook for you,“ Marco said sheepishly, a pan in his left hand, „maybe we can have some kind of date again?“ He gazed at Erik full of hope - and full of longing. He was in such a cheerful mood after their meeting with Amea, he needed to be close to his mate, to feel him.    
   
A cheeky smile spread out over Erik’s face. „Yeah, we’ll have a date,“ he said, „but not here in the flat. Come on, put the pan away and get dressed, I’ll take you out for dinner.“  
  
Marco almost let the cookware fall down to the ground. „You do what?“ he exclaimed, „we can’t, I mean, I can’t, we...“ he stammered, getting a hold at the countertop.    
   
„Why not?“ Erik gave back, „nobody will see that you are a slave when you’re wearing a shirt with long sleeves, besides...“ he drawled, apparently not wanting to utter the next words.    
   
„You can say it aloud, babe,“ Marco said with gentleness. „Besides, if you order me to come with you, it might be legal for me to have dinner with you in a restaurant?“   
￼   
Erik nodded, blushing.   
   
„Then what are we waiting for?“ Marco hummed in anticipation. He would have a real date with Erik, he couldn’t believe it. He tried to remember a time where he had been in a restaurant but, there had been only rare occasions when he had had the opportunity to do so.   
   
And now he would have the chance once again and maybe he would have a special night with the man he loved afterwards.    
   
   
***   
   
   
„Yes, a table for two. In a quiet corner, please,“ Erik stated determined when they finally had arrived at an exquisite restaurant. The waiter hurried to obey, guiding them to a table in a separee, enlightening some candles.    
   
„Wow, that’s amazing,“ Marco said in awe while they took their places. „I have never been in such a restaurant before.“   
   
„Then it was about the time that someone invited you,“ Erik replied tenderly. He entangled their fingers, not caring about the other guests, stroking Marco’s palm. They looked each other in the eyes for a long time and the physician gained strength with every second their contact lasted.    
   
Ever since Marco had literally stumbled into his life, he was a source of energy for him, his love boosting not only his mood, but also his power to fight for the underground movement. Maybe it hadn’t been an accident that they had bumped into each other on the street, but, fate.    
   
The waiter brought them the menu and Marco looked shyly into it, his eyes growing big while he read the offer.    
   
„Here, there’s a fixed menu with three courses, why don’t we take it?“ Erik suggested, feeling that the large choice intimidated his mate.    
   
„Good idea,“ Marco replied, closing the menu and taking Erik’s hand again. The waiter brought them some wine and they clicked glasses while even their feet found each other. „I love you, you know that, right?“ the blond said and Erik’s heart threatened to overflow from his bliss.   
   
„I love you too, my precious,“ he replied.    
   
He fed Marco with the noodles of the main course and teased him with the fruits of the dessert, pulling the spoon back when the blond wanted to take a strawberry into his mouth. Marco pouted, pulling a cute face, and Erik had to chuckle. „We should buy some strawberries for our four walls,“ he whispered, winking at his mate in a tantalizing way.    
   
„What do you want to do with them?“ Marco whispered back.    
   
￼„Turn you into my dessert,“ Erik replied, enjoying the silent gasp Marco let out.    

For some hours, he forgot about the underground movement, about the risk they would put Amea in, about all the lost souls out there. Briefly, he had a bad conscience because he allowed himself to be happy while others were suffering but then, he understood that he couldn’t help the slaves if he would be miserable himself.    
   
They enjoyed a perfect dinner, carefree moments and tender touches - until Erik had payed the bill and they wanted to walk outside.  


	38. An unpleasant meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, finally I have finished the next update. It is a longer one so hopefully it will make up for the delay. Feedback is so welcome, especially for this story. 
> 
> Blue_Night beta'd the chapter with great care. Thank you, my dear!

￼„Erik! What are you doing here?“ the loud voice of an older man sounded through the restaurant, and the young physician flinched instinctively. He let go of Marco’s hand, just to grab it again in the very next second, so tightly that the blond had to suppress a yelp.

„Mister Millner,“ Erik said, „nice to meet you. We had dinner here but, we’re about to go.“ Erik pulled at Marco’s hand and guided him to the exit but, the other one blocked their way.    

„Don’t you want to introduce your company?“ Millner asked, his eyebrows risen.    
   
„Mister Millner, this is Marco, Marco this is Mister Millner,“ Erik stammered, his face paling in record time. Marco didn’t know what was going on here but, it definitely wasn’t anything good.    
   
„Nice to meet you,“ Marco said, looking at his counterpart. He understood that he had to be confident right now, to support Erik and to bring him out of this situation. „I’m sorry that we don’t have any more time. Our taxi is already waiting outside.“    
   
Marco lifted his arm to look at an imaginary watch, willing to underline his words, but with the movement, he also revealed his tattoo and Millner whistled. „So cute little Erik owns a slave himself now, and he even takes him out for dinner,“ he whispered threateningly.    
   
„That’s none of your business,“ Erik hissed, shoving the man out of the way and leaving the restaurant with his mate. _Escaping the restaurant_ , Marco thought.    
   
When they finally were outside, Erik had to struggle for breath, his whole body shaking and trembling, and his stomach made sounds that reminded suspiciously of an attempt of getting rid of its content again.    
   
„Are you all right, babe? What happened, who’s this man?“ the blond urged, lying an arm around his mate to support him on their way to the car.    
   
„Millner,“ Erik croaked out, „Millner is the colleague of my parents we had been invited to when I had been 14. The one who had beaten his slave to death.“    
   
Suddenly, the world started to spin around Marco and he felt a strong wave of hate and loathe washing over him. He had known how cruel some people were but, to see one of these rotten beings was something completely different, and he had to force himself to continue their way to the vehicle and to not just run back into the restaurant, beating the shit out of that ugly man.    
   
He was interrupted when he heard Erik retching next to him and he banned his thoughts, understanding that he had to help his mate right now.    
   
„Let’s drive back home,“ Marco said, maneuvering Erik onto the passenger seat of the car and starting the engine. He opened the windows of the vehicle to let fresh air in, stroking rhythmically over Erik’s thigh to calm him down. „Don’t think about that asshole, babe, we should focus on our mission, all right?“ Marco stated when he stopped the car in front of their home.    
   
Erik nodded weakly, stumbling out of the vehicle and into their flat where he fell down onto the couch.    
   
￼„Can I do something for you?“ Marco wanted to know.    

„Bring me to bed and cuddle with me,“ Erik murmured, „I’m so sorry that I ruined our evening.“ He gazed up at his mate full of regret, his eyes somehow broken. He hadn’t thought that the clash with Millner would throw him off the track so vehemently, and all he wanted to do is to hold Marco tight and to forget about their meeting in his embrace.    
   
„You didn’t ruin anything,“ the blond said sincerely, helping Erik up and bringing him to their bedroom after a stop in the bathroom to brush their teeth. „Lay down, I’ll help you with undressing.“ He opened the belt of Erik’s jeans and stripped them down his legs, placing the blanket over his shivering body afterwards.    
   
„Join me,“ the physician begged, „please, Marco.“ An awful cold had spread out in his bones and he hoped that his mate would be able to dispel it. He watched how the blond got rid of his own garment except his briefs and how he crawled next to him under the blanket, taking him into his arms from behind in the next moment, just like Erik loved it the most.

 

***   

 

„I’m here,“ Marco whispered in his ear, stroking Erik’s flank, breathing in the scent of the male perfume he used. The fragrant suited him perfectly and the blond couldn’t help but feel his arousal growing. His dick woke up to life, poking Erik’s body and Marco drew back. „Sorry,“ he breathed, almost ashamed that he felt sexual desire in this moment, when his mate was so devastated.    
   
„No, it’s okay,“ Erik answered, turning around to face his mate. „It’s so good to feel you,“ he sighed, „please, don’t stop.“ And with that, another thought came up Marco’s mind. If Erik needed to feel him, he should feel him as close as possible.    
   
„I want to sleep with you,“ he whispered, „please, Erik, sleep with me.“ His dick grew to full hardness and he made short work with his briefs, tossing them away hastily.    
   
„What?“ Erik asked, apparently confused. „Are you sure, I mean, this is going really fast now?“ He looked at his mate intensively but, Marco was determined.   
   
„Yes, I want to feel you, babe,“ he replied, pulling Erik over him to kiss him with teeth and tongue. „Like this,“ he whispered, steering the young doctor over his body.    
   
„Okay,“ Erik answered, his own length getting hard, as well. He gave in, pressing their groins together and entangling their tongues, their legs and their fingers.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Marco wanted to sleep with him. The announcement took him completely by surprise because he would surely have waited some more days or weeks. To take away Marco’s virginity was an important moment, a precious and special honor, and he didn’t know if he could cope with it right now.    
￼   
On the other hand, he couldn’t allow Millner to still influence his life. They had had a perfect date, a perfect dinner and maybe they should crown it with the hugest intimacy possible.

Erik let himself be handled over the blond’s body and he felt that his dick was more than interested in the pleasurable outlook of being buried deep inside Marco's secret core. They didn’t need to use condoms as the horrible disease sexual intercourse could bring with it was beaten since several years but, Erik reached out to a bottle of lube he had stored next to his bed. Before he opened it, he got fully undressed, pouring the cold liquid onto his fingers.    
   
But then, he stalled. What should he do next? This wasn’t a meaningless encounter where he would prepare his partner to ensure an easy penetration.    
   
This was Marco and he had never experienced something like this before. He had to be careful, gentle, and still, it would cause the blond pain when he would thrust into him the very first time. _He_ would be the one to cause him pain.    
   
Erik breathed deeply, approaching his lover's private parts with his lube slicked fingers. Marco turned around and presented him his backside but, Erik could catch his tensed gaze before Marco buried his head in the cushions.    
   
The physician spread the blond’s butt cheeks and rubbed the liquid between them, scared how tight he really was. So tight that he couldn’t overcome himself to push a finger into his mate. „Turn around, please,“ he whispered and Marco obeyed, lying in front of him, naked and vulnerable.   
   
Erik lubed his dick up and covered Marco with his body quickly, pressing his hard manhood against the blond’s butt without further ado. „Can you lift your legs?“ he asked and Marco followed his gentle order, his eyes big and pleading.   
   
The doctor searched for a comfortable place between Marco’s bent legs, taking his dick and guiding it to the entrance. His mate flinched when the tip touched his rosebud and Erik could see slight fear flickering up in his eyes.    
   
And then, a film started before his own mind’s eye.

He saw the young woman who had been beaten to death when he had been a teenager.

He saw all the horrible injuries he had witnessed after male slaves had been raped.

He heard Marco’s desperate screams of pain when he had been pierced.

He heard his agonizing yells during his ‚treatment‘ in the training center.

In the next second, his dick went flat, the blood leaving it until it was soft, unable to hurt his beloved one.    
   
„I can’t,“ he stammered, „Marco, I can’t.“ He climbed down from the blond’s body and flopped onto the mattress, turning away from his mate.  ￼„I’m sorry,“ he sobbed, curling up into a little ball.    

He had fucked it up. He had failed. What type of man was he if he wasn’t able to satisfy his mate? A weak and useless one, he gave the answer himself, staring down at his dick that had lost its erection fully by now.    
   
He was so ashamed that he didn’t even notice at first that someone had laid his arms around him, pulling him close.    
   
„Don’t you dare and blame yourself,“ his mate whispered into his ear. „You didn’t want to hurt me, right? I have seen it in your gaze. I’m sorry that I rushed you into it, it was my fault.“    
   
„No,“ Erik said, facing Marco. „I’d love to be so close to you, believe me. You didn’t do anything wrong.“   
   
„You neither,“ Marco smiled and they kissed each other, tenderly and carefully. „We’ll take it slowly, I promise,“ the blond whispered, „and one day, the time will be right.“    
   
Yes, one day, the time would be right, Erik thought. One day, he would take Marco’s virginity in the most gentle way possible.

And one day, slavery would be abolished and he would make love to a free man.


	39. A pleasant morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm here with the next chapter. After their painful experience in the last one, Marco and Erik needed to share some passion now. Then, the plot will continue.
> 
> Thank you for leaving a kudo or a comment, feedback is very welcome. :-)
> 
> And thank you, Blue_Night, for helping me not only with the beta.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you!

￼The next morning, Erik didn’t awake from the sound of his mobile device as he had expected - apparently Roman still needed some more time to prepare the shelter for Amea. No, it wasn’t something he heard that roused him off his slumber in a more than pleasurable way.    
   
Erik awoke from something he _felt_.

He felt soft fingertips upon his manhood, digits that were exploring and caressing him and which were turning him on. And his manhood that had refused to stand on guard duty the evening before was rock-hard again. Warm waves of arousal surged through his still sleep-soaked body, greeting his sensitive nerves.  
  
„Whoa,“ he gasped startled, trying to get an orientation about what was actually happening.    
   
„Good morning,“ he heard the tender voice of his mate from behind, breathed right into his ear, „I’m sorry but, I couldn’t resist the temptation.“ Marco placed a wet kiss upon Erik’s ear, his tongue slipping into it, while a shiver captured the brunet.    
   
And although Erik couldn’t see the blond’s face, he knew exactly that his mate was smiling, a happy, enamored smile. Marco showed no sign that he wanted to withdraw his tongue or his hand, on the contrary. He let his fingers slip into Erik’s briefs, brushing over his hardness. „Good morning to you, too,“ he whispered softly, caressing the entire length that was eagerly responding to his strokes.

Erik considered for a split second if he should apologize once more for the incident of the last evening but soon enough, he couldn’t think straight anymore. And obviously he didn’t need to be worried about his potency; he noticed satisfied that more and more blood shot into the lower part of his abdomen.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. „Wait,“ he panted, shoving his briefs down, „it should be me who is indulging you!“ He remembered that he had somehow let Marco down just a couple of hours ago and he wanted to do him good now instead.    
   
„Naaah,“ Marco objected, keeping his arm flung around the brunet’s chest, his other hand still occupied with Erik’s dick, „it’s my turn.“ By now, he had started to get Erik off in earnest, but the young doctor didn’t want to give in so easily although he almost couldn’t suppress his moans anymore.   
   
„It’s your turn,“ the doctor persisted between two groans before another thought came up his mind and he freed himself, facing his mate and mirroring his almost cheeky grin. He had never experienced this before but maybe, it would work... He blushed furiously and let his hand wander lower, finding a huge bulge in Marco’s briefs, as well. „Aha,“ he lectured, „that’s just what I was expecting.“ He chuckled softly while his hand disappeared into the blond’s briefs.    
   
Now it was Marco who gasped, and Erik used his surprise to remove his underpants. They stroked each other alternating with tender fingers, sunken in a deep tongue kiss until the young doctor dared to follow his idea. He folded the blanket away and turned around, crawling downwards on the mattress, lying onto his side and tugging Marco in place... until his mouth was in the right height for Marco’s dick and until his own needy manhood rested in front of the blond’s lips. He was really insecure if his mate would like this special position he had never tried before but then, he took a heart.    
   
„What...?“ Marco asked stunned but, his next sound was a hoarse cry when Erik kissed his dick, letting his lips wander over the shaft. Erik’s own length twitched right in front of his mate’s lips and the brunet begged that Marco would get the hint, not being disgusted.    
   
In the next moment, he knew that his fears had been ungrounded. Marco copied him, enclosing his dick with his wonderful mouth, gently sucking at him.   

The double sensation sent Erik almost over the edge, instantly. He felt the male and salty taste of pure Marco upon his tongue, he sensed his pulsing dick between his lips while he was also aroused by Marco’s tender mouth, by his tongue that swirled around his tip, by his hollowed cheeks that got him off in an intense way.

However, it wasn’t a competition and soon, they alternated with their caresses again, Erik sucking Marco while the blond savored it, and Marco blowing Erik while he did nothing else than enjoy. It was as if energy was flowing between their bodies, giving and taking, taking and giving, in an endless intimate circle.    
   
Erik wondered who of them would lose their battle first and when Marco took him even deeper in his mouth, he knew that it would be he himself.    
   
„Babe,“ he gasped before he allowed himself to drift into another dimension, a space of release and satisfaction. He lived through the first, overwhelming moments of his orgasm, savoring it to the fullest. But then, he enclosed Marco’s dick with his lips again, sucking at him with every contraction that still ran through his body.    
   
It was mind-blowing to feel the aftermaths of his ecstasy and to give them back to his mate until Marco exploded in his mouth.    
   
„Yes, oh yes,“ Erik heard him moan while he swallowed every drop of his release just like Marco had swallowed every one of his.    
   
Even after their shared height, they remained on the mattress, two bodies opposite to each other, two souls bonded, until Erik crawled back into Marco’s arms, letting himself be spooned.    
   
„This was amazing,“ the blond whispered into his ear, pulling Erik closer to his own, heated body.    
   
„Mhm,“ Erik murmured, nestling himself against his mate. Their passionate and extraordinary encounter had revived his strength and he hummed contentedly, wriggling his butt against Marco’s groin. Why couldn’t they stay forever like this, spent from their sex, happy in each others arms?    
   
But then, it was really the beeping of his mobile that interrupted their cuddling. Erik felt for the device onto the night stand, reading the message he had received.  
  
It was what he had expected - everything was set for Amea to go underground.    

„Roman?“ Marco wanted to know.    

„Yes,“ Erik confirmed, placing the mobile back onto the nightstand. To his own surprise, he wasn’t afraid anymore, he knew that they were doing it right. He turned around, facing his mate and buried his tongue in Marco’s willing mouth that still tasted of him.    
   
Their deep kiss lasted for minutes and it refreshed Erik’s batteries completely. And apparently it was not only him who felt new spirits cursing through his veins.    
   
„What are we waiting for?“ Marco asked, swinging his legs out of the bed.   
   
„I’m almost ready,“ Erik pretended with a snicker, darting into the bathroom to be the first one under the shower. Probably he didn’t even need to be the first because Marco would join him anyway.

Their undertaking might be an important and serious one but, he still allowed himself to be carefree sometimes, tenderly teasing his mate whenever it was possible.    
￼   
And a look into Marco’s handsome face told him that his mate felt the same without words.   
   
Then, he let himself be tugged under the warm water of the shower Marco had switched on, the liquid and the blond’s gentle hands preparing him for their upcoming task.


	40. A stirring discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, Happy New Year to all of you! :-)
> 
> Finally, "Save me" continues. It's still straining to write and I hope that you will like the update. Feedback is very important to me, especially for this story. Thank you for your hits, kudos and comments!
> 
> And thank you Blue_Night for still accompanying my rough way with this story. :-)

„We will bring her to a lodge in the forests,“ Erik explained to Marco after they had taken their shower, drying themselves off. „I will send her a message. We shouldn’t waste any time, the sooner she will be there, the better it is.“

Erik slipped into briefs and a jeans in a fluent motion, full of zest for action. „We should get some food for her, Roman told me that the lodge isn’t used on a regular basis so the fridge will probably be empty. Do you have an idea what else we should buy? Come on, let’s go to the supermarket.“ The young doctor took a shirt and pulled it over his head, looking to Marco - who stood still in the middle of the bathroom, completely naked, gaping at his mate.

„What’s up, did I do anything wrong?“ Erik asked confused, meeting the blond’s gaze. He stared at his jeans and at his shirt as if something wasn’t right with them. Did he button it the wrong way or was the zipper still open? He couldn’t detect anything and looked at Marco, questioningly.

However, he wouldn’t have awaited the blond’s answer. „You’re so damn sexy when your bursting with energy. I understand why you’re the head of the underground movement.“ Marco’s voice was a little bit hoarse and Erik swallowed, surprised. Nobody had ever told him before that his efforts for the movement made him adorable. 

„Thank you,“ he said stunned, tugging insecurely at the hem of his shirt. 

„I’m so proud that you are my mate,“ Marco stammered before he finally remembered their task, getting dressed, as well. 

„So about the supermarket,“ the blond continued when he had put his last sock on, „we should definitely buy some food and drinks, maybe also books and...“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because Erik suddenly stood in front of him, his gaze hungry. „What?“ the blond said but, he had already parted his lips, their mouths crashing together. Erik pressed Marco hard against the wall in the hallway, his hands buried in the blond’s still slightly wet hair. He was so overwhelmed by his desire that not only their kiss took his breath away. 

„I want you so much,“ the young doctor breathed, his fingers wandering over Marco’s scalp and lower, over his spine, until they rested at his butt cheeks. He knelt them firmly, lost in the feeling of the strong flesh underneath his hands. His dick had grown painfully hard in record time and he rubbed his groin against Marco’s. Hell, they had had sex only moments before, why was he already good to go again? He couldn’t get enough of his mate, that was for sure. 

„Super. Market,“ he heard Marco panting but, the words came out of his mouth rather unwillingly. 

„Shit, I know,“ Erik answered, using all of his strength to break away from his mate. They owed Amea a well-prepared shelter, after all, it was her who was taking all of the risk. For one moment, Erik mused about Marcel's reaction. Would he forgive the mother of his unborn child that she moved underground? The physician hoped from the bottom of his heart that they would be able to abolish slavery so that the little family would have the chance to live together in peace one day.

He kissed Marco’s flushed cheeks before they were about to leave the flat, heading to the next shopping center where they could buy everything Amea would need in the hidden lodge.

Just when they wanted to go, Marco’s eyes fell onto the collar. „Don’t you dare,“ Erik murmured, grabbing the hateful item and throwing it into the waste-bin. „Let’s see how much we can exhaust the situation.“

He knew that every revolution had started at the basis, with people who didn’t listen to rules or laws anymore. Probably nobody would accuse him if he was taking his slave for a shopping tour without him wearing a collar. After all, he was his owner and he decided what his property had to do or not.

They drove to the grocery store, heaping food, beverages and sweets into the cart. After Erik had paid, they stored the items in the car when Marco insisted to go back to the shopping center and right into a book store. „We should buy Amea something to read, I mean a real book she can use without electricity. The days will be long in the lodge and maybe she wants something to distract herself. Wait, is she even able to read?“ 

„Yes, she is,“ Erik assured him, „her owner allowed her to learn how to read, to write and to do maths. But, that’s an exception. Most of the owners don’t give their slaves this chance. The less educated they are, the less trouble they make.“ The young doctor sighed, feeling sorry for all the children, women and men out there who never got to know how to read a book or even how to write their own name. If they still had an own name, that is.

„Here, there’s a book about pregnancy and child care!“ Marco shouted over from a shelf full of books. „Can we buy it for her?“ He looked pleadingly at Erik, waving the book through the air and the brunet’s heart clenched for the next time. It wasn’t right that Marco had to ask him whenever he wanted to buy something, that he depended on him. Slaves weren’t allowed to earn their own money but, Erik would have to find a way to change that. Not that he didn’t want to share his salary with Marco, on the contrary - but, he knew how important it would be for his mate to be more independent in that case. 

„Sure, babe, you don’t even have to ask me,“ he stated, „that’s a wonderful idea.“ 

The blond smiled happily and strolled over to a shelf with cook books, gazing over the titles. 

„Did you find something interesting?“ Erik wanted to know, peeking over Marco’s shoulder. The blond pointed at a book and Erik noticed that his finger trembled slightly. The young doctor took the volume Marco had meant and read the title aloud. „The best cook receipts form the country site“, he cited. „Should we buy it?“ He placed a quick kiss at Marco’s neck, not caring about the owner of the book store who looked over to them, mistrustfully. Erik was more occupied with the sudden shivers that seemed to run through the blond’s body.

„It is the favorite book of my mother,“ Marco croaked out, brushing with his index finger over the cover. „Or should I say: It was? What if my family is already dead?“ Marco took the book out of Erik’s hands and pressed it to his chest, close to his heart.

Erik felt so sorry for his mate that tears shot into his eyes. He was helpless, and there was only one thing he could do for Marco at the moment.

„Please, give the book to me,“ he said tenderly. He wanted to soothe his boyfriend right there, but, it was impossible under the spying eyes of the seller. 

Reluctantly, Marco handed Erik the book and the brunet noticed that he hardly could suppress a sob. „Hush, I don’t want to take it away from you. I’ll buy it, don’t worry,“ he whispered before he walked over and paid. 

Then, he tugged Marco to their car, opening the passenger door for him because he didn’t want his mate to drive in the state he was in. He left the parking lot and drove to a quiet and undisturbed place nearby where he stopped the engine. Marco hadn’t said anything in the meantime, he had just taken the book, pressing it close to his heart again. 

„Let it out, babe,“ Erik whispered softly, „it will help.“ He knew that he couldn’t do anything else for Marco now, shifting his weight closer to his desperate companion and taking him into his arms as tightly as it was possible in the car.

The moment Marco felt Erik’s arms around him, all dams broke and he cried his heart out at the chest of his mate, his fingers still clenched around the book.


	41. A hidden shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, wow, your feedback to this story is really amazing, thank you from the bottom of my heart for so many kudos, comments and hits! It is my most liked story compared to the word count so far and I'm proud of it. :-)
> 
> My friend Blue_Night beta'd this chapter again with so much care. Thank you, sweetie! :-)

Marco cried for what felt like an eternity, all the tears he hadn’t shed ever since he had lost his family. He saw them clearly before his mind's eye, his mother when she had been trying out receipts from the book, his father who had strolled over to the kitchen to taste from some of the pots, his sisters who had set the table.

And in between the busy heap, he saw him himself, the nestling, content and happy about their simple life in the countryside.

Over.

It was over, only memories remaining.

He forced himself to focus on the present, on the man who was holding him in his arms, enwrapping him in his familiar scent - and in his love.

„Sorry,“ Marco finally sniffled, rubbing his eyes dry. There was no single tear left behind, and some of them had fallen down on the book that he now dried carefully with the hem of his shirt.

„Don’t be,“ Erik whispered, helping Marco to wipe the cover of the book clean with great care. „I can only imagine how hard it must be to not know about the fate of your family. But, I promise you that we will find out what happened to them. I can’t promise you that they are still alive but, I promise you that we will clarify where they have disappeared to.“

Suddenly, a warm wave of thankfulness hit Marco, and he took Erik’s face in his hands. His mate had found exactly the right words to console him, and the blond treasured his support and their silent understanding.

„It’s okay, babe,“ he said, „we have to bring Amea to the shelter first. One day, I will see my family again, I don’t doubt that, even if it will be in heaven above.“ And it was true - the thought that he would be reunited with his beloved ones one day made him going on again. „So what next,“ he added, trying to distract himself with their important task.

To his luck, Erik understood him. „We will bring the groceries to the shelter and in the evening, we will pick Amea up. It’s easier for her to sneak away when it’s dark and when the other slaves are sleeping.“

Marco nodded. „I’m curious which dwelling Roman has prepared for her,“ he went on, avoiding to look down at the book he still held in his lap.

„I’ll show it to you,“ Erik said, starting the engine. He held Marco’s hand while he left the site he had the parked the car at.

The farther Erik drove away from the place where Marco had dealt with his feelings, the better the young slave felt. The distance helped him to bring up his defenses again.

But, there was still the book, accompanying him - like the memories he couldn’t tear out of his heart.

 

***

 

Never had Erik felt so helpless in his whole life before. He was a doctor and focused on doing something. Examining ill or injured people, giving them drugs, treating them. Stitching wounds, fixing broken bones, healing his patients.

Sitting right next to the man he loved without really being able to cure his pain was something he could hardly bear. But, Marco told him without words that his mere presence was apparently enough to console him at least a little bit, and Erik swore to himself that he would give everything he had for this astonishing man.

Even his own life if it would be necessary.

 

***

 

„Wow, that’s great!“ Marco stated satisfied when he opened the door to the hidden lodge Roman had chosen for Amea. It was a rather small house, ducked under large trees, and possible passengers or visitors could only see it when they were almost standing right in front of it.

The furniture was simple, but appropriate and Erik sighed relieved when he noticed that everything was in a good shape. Amea should feel as comfortable as possible; it was the least they could do for her.

The young doctor looked at his mate who placed the groceries carefully at a large table that dominated the lower floor of the lodge. Marco stored them in shelves and cupboards while Erik started a fire.

„Don’t we have to be careful with the fume?“ Marco asked, pointing at the chimney. „What if the residents around here will notice that the lodge is inhabited?“

„From time to time, people rent it and use it as a hunter’s cabin. They are used to the fume. Besides, the next village is miles away. And I can’t risk that Amea becomes hypothermic. She and her baby need the warmth,“ Erik gave back, determined, but also touched that his mate was so predictive.

„I see,“ Marco continued. Finally, he had stored the last tin into a cupboard, closing the doors slowly. Afterwards, he tugged his book to the surface, placing it carefully in the middle of the table. He stroked over the cover before he strengthened his shoulders.

„Do you want to leave it here?“ Erik asked surprised, stepping closer to his mate.

„Yes,“ Marco said firmly, „it shall protect Amea and her unborn child.“ His gaze was glued to the volume and Erik followed his eyes, laying his arm around the blond, the love for him overwhelming.

„That’s a good idea, babe,“ the physician finally said before he kissed Marco as gently as he was able to.

 

***

 

„Can you already see her?“ Marco whispered secretly although they were sitting in Erik’s car, concealed by the dark night and the trees they had parked the vehicle under. Only a few minutes were left until the time they had agreed, and the blond was nervous like hell.  
  
Amea was almost like a member of his family to him, and he wanted to have her safe and sound - and in their car so that they could bring her to the prepared shelter.

„No, I can’t see her. We have to be patient, Marco,“ Erik answered but, Marco could hear that he was not less tensed than he himself. What if Amea hadn’t been able to escape? What if her owner had found out about her plan? What if somebody had stopped her from going underground? And what if she had changed her mind?

Marco took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm. Cautiously, he searched for Erik’s hand and grabbed it tightly, once he had found it. The physician entangled their fingers, his thumb softly caressing his mate’s skin.

„I can see her!“ Marco eventually exclaimed, dampening his voice. Then, he narrowed his eyes and stared at Erik who returned his stunned gaze like a mirror.

„She’s not alone,“ the brunet finally stated the obvious.


	42. A further step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm sorry for the delay but here's the next update. It is a rather long chapter and I'd love to hear your opinion about it. Once again, I tried to show the parallels between their relationship and the underground movement - and I hope that I succeeded. 
> 
> My lovely friend Blue_Night beta'd this chapter for me, thank you, sweetie! :-)

„It’s Marcel, isn’t it?“ Erik said while he climbed out of the car, running to meet the two of them.

„Yeah,“ Marco replied, directly on his heels. He should have known it - Marcel would never think of not accompanying the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child. The blond was so happy all of a sudden, so grateful that this rotten world still brought moments like this, moments of unquestioned love and responsibility.

„Amea, Marcel,“ he greeted the couple once he had reached them, embracing the woman and patting the shoulders of her mate. „Are you sure you want to do this?“ he then addressed the young man who only nodded firmly.

„I won’t leave her alone and I support your plans, your movement,“ Marcel stated, his fingers wrapped around a bag they had brought with them. „I belong to her and I will burn all the bridges behind me if necessary,“ Marcel added, wrapping his other arm protectively around his very pregnant companion.

„Thank you,“ Marco croaked out before he took the bag from Marcel, putting it into the car trunk and leaving it to Erik to usher them into the vehicle. He needed some seconds to compose himself, the long minutes he had cried earlier this day still stuck in his bones.

„I want to sit next to Marco,“ Amea suddenly begged. She hadn’t said anything until now, and the three men turned their heads surprised at her. „Marcel, could you please join Erik? Then he can explain everything we need to know about the shelter and the upcoming plans to us.“

Naturally, she had taken the lead again, heaving herself in the back seat, Marco helping her. Marcel squeezed her gently before he climbed in the passenger’s seat, soon engaged in a vivid conversation with Erik.

„Are you all right?“ Marco whispered after he had sat down right next to her, closing the door. The car was quietly driving through the nightly city, soon leaving the last houses behind. Erik and Marcel chattered in the front part of the car, apparently trying to distract themselves from their nervousness.

„I didn’t want him to come with me!“ Amea replied, the words almost muttered into Marco’s ear. „He would have been safer if he had stayed at home!“ The woman was deeply worried, Marco could sense it.

„He loves you, he has to be by your side,“ Marco calmed her down, „try to understand him. You are carrying his baby and he decided for you and your family.“

„I have a strange feeling, Marco,“ Amea admitted, her hand grazing restlessly through her thick, dark hair. „Please, do everything you can to protect him, will you?“ She grabbed his hand and squeezed it until Marco replied.

„I promise,“ he said, stroking her hand in reassurance. Only then she let go of his palm, staring out of the window in silence.

Marco didn’t dare to utter it - but, he had a strange feeling, as well.

 

***

 

„...and here’s the firewood,“ Erik ended his tour through the lodge, showing Amea and Marcel around. The couple seemed to be satisfied with their choice and their new home, and even Marco calmed down, visibly. Hopefully, Amea would find some comfort in the arms of her mate tonight and in the next days, knowing that she hadn’t to go through all of this alone.

They agreed to already take the first video the next day, introducing her - but not Marcel - to their anonymous audience. Marco was quite sure that her fate would stir the people out there awake, not leaving them unimpressed. Especially the fact that Amea was expecting a baby would touch the masses, only weeks before the election.

But, Marco was also aware that the proponents of slavery wouldn’t only watch them. They would try to find out where Amea was hidden, kidnapping her - or even worse. Probably, they would have to bring her to a new shelter every now and then, hoping that Roman was able to provide them with new hideaways.

However, for tonight, the young woman was safe and so was her mate. For the first time in weeks or probably months, Amea and Marcel would be able to have time on their own, to hold and to caress each other.

And Marco was determined to do the same with Erik, as soon as they would have returned to their flat.

 

***

 

The responsibility almost crushed Erik but, he tried to downplay it - without much success. He was responsible for the whole underground movement, for his patients in the hospital, for the wounded slaves. For Amea, for Marcel - and for Marco.

But, the young physician grew with his tasks, his love for Marco and Marco’s love for him helping him to regain new energy. And now, they had managed an important step to speed things up. The crucial part of their undertaking had begun, and he felt a tingling sensation in his guts. It was now or never - they would abolish slavery once and for all, or fail, there was nothing in between.

Either way: The situation wouldn’t stay the same and Erik was almost relieved that there would finally be a change.

 

***

 

„Phew,“ Marco slumped down on their couch, throwing his shoes carelessly to the side. „What a day.“ He started to rub his temples, the tears he had shed and the certainty that Amea had arrived at the shelter apparently taking it’s toll.

„Do you have a headache?“ Erik wanted to know, tenderly. He wasn’t sure where he gained the strength from but, he stepped behind Marco and started to massage his shoulders. „Come on, let me spoil you a little bit.“

The blond literally melted into his touch, sighing contentedly. Erik’s thumbs found their way under Marco’s shirt and he tried to ease the tension right next to his shoulder blades, slowly wandering up his spine to Marco’s neck.

Marco made approving little sounds that reminded a lot of a tomcat’s purring, and Erik bent down over his mate, kissing the crook of his neck in addition to his gentle strokes.

The purring increased, and Marco tilted his head to the side to offer Erik his sensitive throat. The doctor got the hint and licked over the thin layer of skin, making his mate shiver in response.

„Bedroom,“ they gasped in unison, chuckling afterwards about their silent understanding before Erik tugged Marco up and into the direction of their bed. Heated kisses lined their way, tongues that needed to be buried deep in the other one’s mouth.

But, before they reached the center of the bedroom, Erik disappeared in the bathroom, leaving a stunned Marco behind. „What are you doing?“ the brunet heard his mate exclaiming, yet, Erik didn’t give him an answer, returning to the bed with a bottle in his hands.

„Is this...?“ Marco asked taken aback, his gaze glued to the item in Erik’s fingers.

„It is,“ the doctor hurried to reassure him, „but, not like you might think now.“ He blushed, aware that his mate still needed time to give himself completely to him. „I just thought... well, we have made the next step in the underground movement, maybe we should try something new here, as well?“ He had stammered through his explanation and he wasn’t even sure that Marco had understood him.

„I’m in,“ the blond breathed against his lips, pushing his tongue into Erik’s mouth. He took the bottle out of Erik’s hands, eyeing it with curiosity and almost awe. Then, he handed it back to his mate. „I guess you have more experience with it,“ he stated, but, it didn’t sound accusingly or jealously.

Erik nodded, guiding Marco down on the mattress after he had pulled his shirt hastily over his head and his jeans down his legs, his mate doing the same. „Lay on your back, babe,“ Erik begged when they only wore their briefs anymore, opening the bottle and pouring some drops of the liquid in his palm. He dipped into the lube, spreading it between his thumb and his index finger.

„Whatever I will do now, please tell me if you don’t feel comfortable with it, will you?“ Erik asked, gently, „and don’t think about what I’m doing, just focus on how it feels.“ He underlined his words with a passionate kiss, his hand traveling down Marco’s chest and to his pierced nipples. He propped himself up on his elbow, searching for eye contact with his mate.

Then, Erik placed his slippery thumb on Marco’s right nipple, doing nothing more than letting it rest there with almost no pressure. He felt that the nub hardened under his touch and he heard that Marco’s breathing became heavier. Yet, he didn’t move his digit, only starting with slow, circling movements after a while.

„Erik,“ Marco panted and the brunet could only imagine how oversensitive his nipples really were after the rough treatment of the piercing process.

The young doctor locked gazes with Marco, his lube-covered thumb spoiling the blond’s nipple carefully. The liquid let his finger glide easily over the erected hardness, uncountable nerves responding to the gentle contact.

Erik didn’t touch the piercing, he just caressed the area around it, not wanting to cause his mate any discomfort. Soon, he treated Marco’s second nipple the same way, skin meeting skin, feather-lightly. The physician took his time although an impressive bulge in Marco’s briefs told him that his mate was already craving for more. But, he needed to prepare him thoroughly for what he had in mind.

„Erik, it’s...,“ Marco moaned while the brunet brushed over his nipple for one last time, noticing that the sensation was almost unbearable for his companion right now. He kissed a line down to the waistband of the blond’s underpants. Marco wriggled on the mattress, soft groans escaping him.

With a fluent motion, Erik slipped his hands in Marco’s briefs, tugging them down and freeing his wonderful dick. Marco moaned another time, loudly, and Erik bent over his hard manhood, blowing softly over the tip. Marco’s cock reacted immediately, small drops of precome dropping out of it - drops Erik licked away in the very next second, his tongue stroking the whole length before his lips claimed it.

„Erik, babe,“ Marco moaned, his hips following their own will. The brunet moved his head up and down to reach every inch of Marco’s dick, to suck at him and worship him with his mouth.

But it wasn’t his final aim.

Gently, Erik bent Marco’s legs and spread them apart before he pushed the knees closer to Marco’s chest, never stopping to indulge his manhood. For a short moment, he had a bad conscience because he hadn’t explained to Marco what he had in mind. He was quite sure that the blond hadn’t any clue about the special way two men could pleasure each other and he feared that he would scare him.

However, it was too late for second thoughts, Marco was already too far away to conduct a reasonable conversation.

Erik released his dick from his mouth just to continue stroking it with his hand, getting Marco off. He could sense that he was only moments away from his orgasm and then, he took a heart. Holding Marco’s hard length in one hand without moving it anymore, he approached with his second hand to the blond’s secret core, his gaze glued to Marco’s face who held his eyes closed.

Erik found Marco’s tight muscle by instinct and when he touched it for the very first time, the eyes of his mate flew open, shocked and stunned. „Shhh, it’s fine, my precious,“ Erik whispered, gifting Marco’s member with some strokes.

The blond relaxed a little bit but, he he kept his eyes open, panting by the unfamiliar sensation of being caressed at one of the most intimate parts of his body.

Erik stroked the tight ring of muscles that was crossed by so many sensitive nerve endings, feeling how it worked under his touch, contracting and relaxing. The brunet let his digit wander around Marco’s rosebud while he started to jerk him off in earnest with his other hand, waiting for the moment he wanted to act.

Marco’s moans and the tensing of his body finally announced that he was only a blink away from his height. Erik took a deep breath and then, he pushed his digit inside his mate, straight through the incredible tightness. He didn’t even need to search for his sweet spot, so familiar with the human anatomy. To insert the finger and to find Marco’s prostate had only been one movement.

A hoarse cry echoed in his ears before the hand he had wrapped around Marco’s dick became wet, the massage of his prostate the final straw for his mate, just like he had planned it. He tapped against Marco’s special spot throughout his ecstasy, boosting it even more. The blond had turned his head to the side, moaning unrestrainedly into the cushion with every new contraction that shot through his body. It was by far the longest height Erik had given him, and the brunet could feel the pulsing around his digit that still stroked Marco’s inner walls.

In the meantime, Marco’s moans had turned into whimpers and he lay on the mattress completely spent, his eyes closed shut. Erik removed his digit with great caution and Marco flinched when it left his body. „I’m sorry for taking you by surprise,“ Erik whispered in his ear, laying down next to him and tugging him into his arms. „I hope that I didn’t cause you any pain.“

„Erik...“, Marco made a first attempt to speak but, his voice broke and he had to clear his throat. „Babe,“ he finally managed to say. „This was... this was...“, he searched for words. „Damn, come here,“ he eventually panted, placing his hand in Erik’s neck and pulling him in for an ardent kiss. „You have to tell me what you have done _down there_. This was incredible,“ he croaked out after he had released Erik’s lips and his tongue.  
  
Erik smirked, relieved that he hadn’t strained his mate. Quickly, he explained to Marco what had happened during his stimulation and the eyes of the blond grew big. „I hadn’t known that,“ he stammered, reaching a conclusion. „Wait, will I feel the same when you are taking me?“

„Hopefully yes,“ Erik confirmed, „but my dick is not my finger, probably it will hurt at first.“ He thought back to the first time he had bottomed, the sharp pain holding on for a long time before he was able to feel something akin to pleasure during the burning penetration.  
  
But, for another time, Marco surprised his mate. „Sometimes, we need pain and ache to hold things dear we took for granted,“ he mused. „And we have to suffer to change the world for the better.“

Erik thought a long time about Marco’s words. „You are right,“ he eventually stated. „But one day, people have suffered enough. The time for the change is here, Marco.“


	43. An evocative video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the plot continues with a rather short chapter - I hope that you will like it nonetheless. Thank you so much for your support and thank you Blue_Night for helping me with the beta! :-)))

„...and that’s why I have become a slave - a pregnant slave“, Amea finished her explanation in front of the camera. She seemed to be strained because of her reliving her past and her hard life once again but, her voice had remained firm throughout the whole recording, and her eyes were as vivid as ever. Marco was quite sure that she would catch her unknown audience right with the first sentence, finally giving the cruel practice of slavery a face.

Marcel had stayed away, not showing up in the video, but as soon as Erik switched off the device, he darted at her side. „You did wonderfully, love,“ he reassured her, helping her to stand up from the chair she had sat upon. They had filmed the first video in front of a white wall in the lodge, trying not give any hints where the hidden shelter was.

„Yes, you were amazing,“ Marco confirmed, assisting Marcel and offering Amea his hand, as well. Amea shot both of them a thankful gaze, the one for Marcel soaked with the deep love she must feel for him.

„I did nothing special I only told the story of my life,“ she shrugged, rubbing over her belly that had become even rounder within the last days.

„Take a rest“, her mate suggested, guiding her to the bedroom nearby. After some moments Marcel returned, closing the door behind him carefully. „She’s exhausted,“ he stated, giving away his concern, „I think that the baby will come soon.“

„I will examine her later,“ Erik said, letting his hand rest on Marcel’s shoulder to provide him some comfort. „Thank you so much for accompanying her,“ he added, squeezing his counterpart gently.

„That’s nothing,“ Marcel gave back, „how could I have left her alone? Besides, I think that your movement is important. If I have the slightest chance to live together with my little family one day, I will take it. And I want my little one to be raised in a free world, not in one where such cruelty is daily business.“

„I know why Amea has chosen you,“ Marco suddenly mused, blushing after he realized that he had spoken the words aloud.

„And you will be a great godfather for our child,“ Marcel answered, an honest smile upon his face.  
  
„Did she tell you about her wish? I mean, I’m sorry that none of your friends...“ Marco drawled, his blush even increasing.

„No, don’t be. You are perfect for being a godfather, believe me.“ Both stood opposite each other, slightly embarrassed but also in great understanding, connected not only through the affection they felt for Marcel’s companion.

„Does anyone want to watch the video?“ Erik interrupted them, presenting them the device. They stuck their heads together to listen to Amea’s words, all of them deeply impressed.

„Great,“ Marco stated satisfied after they had seen the whole scene. „We should show it to Amea when she’s awake. When do you want to post it, Erik?“

„As soon as possible,“ the young doctor stated - and all the tension hang in the air again.

 

***

 

„Hey, Amea, can I come in?“ Erik said softly, knocking at her door after they had granted the young woman some rest. „I wanted to see to you and your baby.“ He pointed at the medical bag in his hands, placing it on the floor right next to the bed.

Amea smiled at the young doctor. „Sure, Erik, come here,“ she answered, patting at the mattress right next to her. „Show me the video first, please,“ she added, her vivid eyes glistening. „We can do the examination afterwards.“

„Marcel, Marco?“ Erik beckoned them, „Amea wants to see the video and I guess you should be here, as well, when she does.“ He looked at the young woman questioningly who nodded her head in approval. Marcel sat down next to her side, stroking her with tenderness while she held the device in her hands, Marco and Erik glimpsing over their shoulders.

Together they watched the scene again. When they had arrived at the end, Amea addressed her mate. „Are you sure that we should do this, Marcel? You might lose your family,“ she said urgently, piercing him with her gaze but, her mate didn’t seem to understand her.

„But my family is here?“ Marcel answered, his forehead wrinkled.

„Oh love,“ Amea sighed touched, „I’m talking about your parents and your siblings. You will probably have no contact to them anymore when they learn that you have fled and gone underground with me. I’m just a worthless slave, they will loathe you for what you have done.“

„I don’t care,“ the young man replied firmly. „All that matters is you and the baby.“ Amea reached out his hand to him and gave him a quick kiss, snuggling against his strong body and searching for solace there.

Then she made her decision. „You have heard it, Erik. Post the video.“

Four people held their breaths while Erik did it. He pressed the „Publish“-button, throwing the device away as soon as he was finished.  
  
„Come here, babe,“ Marco said rawly, tugging his mate into his arms and embracing him tightly, sensing that Erik was almost crushed by the responsibility he had to take for the umpteenth time.

But, the physician and head of the underground movement wasn’t released. In fact, he was suddenly more demanded than ever before.

„I think I’m in labor,“ Amea stated calmly and only then Marco noticed the small drops of sweat upon her skin.


	44. A false alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, your feedback to this story is amazing although it has a rather slow built - thank you so much for your ongoing trust in me! :-) 
> 
> I won't say too much about the news from Marco - he has suffered a lot in the last months and years, he really deserves it to be happy with the person he loves! But, there are a few weird things about this relationship that set me on alert. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that it will work... :-)
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm curious what you will think about it!
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for your support, understanding and for the beta of course. :-*

Marcel paled within the blink of an eye while Marco obviously tried to process what he had heard. Once again, it was Erik who got active. The words had hit him with not less force than the others, but on the contrary to his mate and Amea’s companion, he knew what he had to do now.

„Can I have a look?“ he asked, trying to be a bastion of calm while Marcel had stood up, running around like a tiger in a cage. Marco however still wasn’t able to move and Erik pushed both of them out of the room without further ado. „Marcel, Marco, I know that you want to be by her side but for the moment, just leave Amea alone with me. Marco, take care of Marcel, I’ll be back soon.“  
  
He silently closed the door behind him once the two men were outside, taking a deep breath before he turned around and faced the young woman.

„Thank you,“ Amea sighed, „I know that they want to be there for me but at the moment, they aren’t able to help me.“ She winked at Erik, folding her blanket away. „I guess you need to examine me?“

„Yes,“ the doctor confirmed, racing in his mind through everything he had learned about pregnancy and child birth during his studies. „But first, tell me more about the contractions. Are they on a regular basis and for how long are they already going on?“

„They started when we filmed the video,“ Amea explained, and a hot wave of bad conscience hit Erik with force. „I guess they come every few minutes now.“

„Okay,“ Erik said, grabbing his medical bag and putting some gloves on after he had washed his hands. He was well aware that he had to touch Amea on parts of her body no one else except Marcel had ever touched her before, and he was focused on examining her thoroughly without causing her too much discomfort.

She didn’t even flinch and when Erik was finished, tossing his gloves away, she shot him one of her intense gazes. „You had been very gentle, don’t you doubt that,“ she said, surprising the physician.

„You can read my thoughts,“ he gave back, startled, and the young woman chuckled.

„If I could, I would know your diagnosis already. Is the baby coming?“ she asked, looking tenderly at her belly.

„No,“ Erik denied, „it’s false labour, probably released due to the stress. I’m really sorry for causing you so much trouble, Amea. You should stay in bed for the next time, only standing up to go to the toilet. Your baby still needs some days or probably weeks. We shouldn’t risk that your little one is born too early.“

He didn’t need to say more, he could see in Amea’s eyes that she understood. If the baby would be a preterm birth, it would be hard to take care of her or him. The longer the baby could stay inside Amea’s belly, the healthier the child would be.

„That’s no problem, Erik,“ the woman confirmed, „Marcel will be there for me.“

„I know,“ Erik said honestly. „I know.“

 

***

 

Amea had taken another rest after Erik had informed her mate and Marco about his diagnosis. Marco had turned silent after the revelation and Erik could see that the bad conscience was written all over his face, as well.

Had they done it right? They also had the responsibility over Amea’s unborn child and Erik suddenly doubted if their plan had been fair or even clever. But, there was no way back anymore and he tried to calm down during their drive home.

Amea had refused to see the first reactions to the video and Erik had accepted it without hesitation. They had to keep her away from every fuss and agitation as long as possible, for the sake of her and the baby.

Marcel had promised to inform them if there would be any change in Amea’s state and if she would be in labor for longer. Both Marco and Erik needed some sleep - and some time to discuss the happenings.

„Do you think the baby will make it?“ Marco asked after half an eternity, his voice mirroring his own distress.

„Yes, it is already strong enough but, it would be better if we could defer the birth, at least for a week or two,“ Erik answered.

„I fear that we made a mistake,“ the blond replied miserably. „I would never forgive myself if...“

„Don’t you even think about it!“ his mate interrupted him. „But I know what you mean, I feel the same.“

„Shit, Erik,“ Marco pressed out before both of them fell into another heavy silence that lasted all of their remaining way home.

 

***

 

When they closed the door behind them, Erik nearly collapsed right in the hallway. Apparently, he was tired, his work in the hospital straining him, everything becoming too much. It were Marco’s arms that caught him, holding him close.

„Na-ah,“ the blond whispered, „you won’t break down here. Go over to the sofa, I’ll cook something for us.“

„Thank you,“ Erik managed to say, curling up on the couch. He wanted to put his mobile device out of his pocket and flip through his messages but, Marco stopped him from doing so.

„We can have a look at it later. For the moment, you need to catch your breath, something to eat and a massage,“ the blond decided. He took the device out of Erik’s hand and placed it on the table, switching the tune off.

„You are right,“ his mate replied, slipping under a woolen blanket. Marco quickly prepared the food and joined Erik while it simmered.

„Shirt off,“ Marco demanded with tenderness, taking the lead. As soon as Erik had revealed his naked torso, he started to massage him softly. „Let go, you can’t take over responsibility for everybody and everything,“ Marco whispered into his ear. He had no intentions to turn his mate on, in fact, he was too exhausted himself to even think about sex.

Erik flopped over on his belly, sighing contentedly while Marco massaged his tensed back. He let his fingers wander up on down his flanks, stroking along his spine, kneading his shoulders. Suddenly he noticed that Erik’s breathing had become steady and he had to smile. „Sleep, babe,“ he murmured, covering his mate with the blanket.

 

***

 

Marco didn’t want to wake Erik up and so he joined him on the large couch after he had switched the food off, warming Erik with his body and protecting him with his mere presence.

Finally, the familiar scent and Erik’s peaceful breathing lulled Marco into a slumber. It didn’t take long until they both had fallen asleep, forgetting about their straining task, the burden they had taken.

And also forgetting about the mobile device that still rested on the table, not „sleeping“, at all.


	45. A malicious trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm so hoping that you are still with me although this update took me ages. The plot will speed up now and I would be very thankful for your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for encouraging me to not give up on this story and for helping me throughout the writing. :-)

„...What the hell.. how late is it?“ Erik’s urgent voice rose Marco from his peaceful slumber and he looked around, startled, recognizing that they still lay on the sofa in the living room. His arms that had held his mate close just seconds ago were now empty and he groaned because of the sudden loss. Erik sat upright on the couch, his hands taming his tousled hair.

„Dunno,“ Marco murmured drowsily, trying to wrap his arms around his mate to tug him back on the couch. „Cuddle with me,“ he pleaded, not wanting to give up the pleasant closeness, nestling against Erik’s strong frame and feeling his body warmth.

Erik however had already grabbed the mobile device that still rested on the table, apparently to read the time from it but, it wasn’t the displayed clock that attracted his attention. „Fuck!“ the young doctor shouted the very next moment and his cry was all Marco needed to be fully awake.

„Do you have to go to work? Isn’t it in the middle of the night?“ Marco stammered because he thought that Erik had missed to wake up in time although he thought that they couldn’t have slept for long. But, he didn’t even want to think about other opportunities that had made Erik lost his composure that heavily because his significant other usually didn’t curse.

However, the eyes of the brunet were glued to the screen of his device and he wiped over the surface with his index finger in a frantic pace. Marco crawled behind him to see what he was doing but, he couldn’t follow him. He only saw that Erik flipped through some messages before he opened a video.

The screen soon showed an older man that reminded Marco a lot of someone. Still, he didn’t get his head around the fact who the person was. „Is this...?,“ he dared to say but, Erik silenced him.

„Shhh, listen!“ he muttered before the man began to speak.

„I want my son back!“ he said with a firm voice, the sentence sounding like an accuse. „And I also want his girlfriend back, together with my unborn grandchild!“ The man apparently was mixed-up, he nervously brushed his strands out of his forehead before he continued. „Marcel, if you hear that, please come home. You, Amea and your child will have a safe place here. You’re my only son, I don’t want to lose you! I will give Amea her freedom!“ Sweat was streaming all over his face and finally, Marco understood who he was.

Marcel’s father.

At first, Marco was happy - if such an important man like Marcel’s father was standing up against slavery, they must have made a huge step forward. But then he gazed at Erik, seeing his horrified look. „What’s wrong babe, isn’t it great that Marcel’s father answered to our video in such a way?“ he asked, stunned that Erik shook his head.

„It’s a trap,“ his mate croaked out. „What if he was forced to say that? Even if he filmed the video alone, you know what will happen next, don’t you?“ Erik stood up and searched for his remaining clothes in a hurry.

This time, it was Marco’s turn to shook his head. He really didn’t understand why Erik was that upset. „Sooner or later Marcel will see the video, it was published two hours ago on a similar channel as ours. Marcel will for sure want to return to his father and that’s when the proponents of slavery will catch him. They will use him to lure Amea out of her shelter. And after that...“ Erik let the last sentence hang in the air but Marco had understood him nevertheless.

They would kill Amea and with her the unborn child, destroying not only their lives but, the whole underground movement, their hopes, their future.

„We can’t let that happen!“ Marco cried out, now searching for his own garment, as well. „We have to drive to Amea’s shelter to stop Marcel from returning to his father!“

„Then what are we waiting for?“ Erik pressed out, lacing his shoes.

 

***

 

Erik drove to the shelter in a hazardous pace but Marco was too occupied with his own thoughts to feel sick. They had reached the turning point, the underground movement endangered like never before. If the video of Marcel’s father was really a trap, if their antagonists had forced him to film it, Marcel and with him his little family were in danger of life.

Marco remembered vaguely that Marcel had a mobile device on his own, similar to Erik’s, and he was quite sure that he has taken it with him to the shelter. Probably, he had already seen his father begging him to come home, nourishing the false hope that there could be a common future for Amea, Marcel and their child. And Marco was quite sure that Marcel would try to take that chance - who wouldn’t in his situation?

Suddenly, Marco became totally calm. „Erik?“ he said quietly. „Whatever happens in this night or in the next hours, I want to say that...“, now he had to swallow after all, „...that I love you. You gave me hope and I don’t want to live without you any longer. You’re the most important being in my life.“

Erik didn’t answer but Marco could see that a single tear trickled down his face, enlightened by the moon that broke through the trees on the side of the street. „This is not a goodbye,“ the physician finally said hoarsely, clenching his hands around the wheel, „and therefore I will tell you a thousand times that I love you, too, but not tonight.“

Marco quickly stroked over Erik’s stubbly cheek, feeling his jaws working underneath the touch as the car crawled onto the clearing the shelter was located. Things took their own course and he didn’t know if they would have the strength to stop them.

 

***

 

Erik knew that it was a trap, he could feel it with every cell of his body that was on alert the moment he had heard Marcel’s father talking. The way his voice trembled, the way the sweat streamed over his face. Something was terribly wrong, Erik was sure about that. He could see the next happenings before his mind’s eye so vividly as if they had already taken place and he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to prevent them.

He saw Marcel driving to his father, being caught and probably tortured.

He saw Amea leaving the shelter to rescue him, being killed.

And he also saw thousands of other slaves who would have to endure their cruel fate, year after year, decade after decade, century after century, because the underground movement had failed.

If they wouldn’t be able to stop Marcel somehow, they all would be lost and doomed to death.

He mused about his options when suddenly Marco started to speak. „Erik?“ he said quietly. „Whatever happens in this night or in the next hours, I want to say that... ...that I love you. You gave me hope and I don’t want to live without you any longer. You’re the most important being in my life.“

Marco knew it, as well, Erik thought and he couldn’t stop the tear that run down his face. No, this wasn’t a goodbye, they would overcome this obstacle just like they had overcome all the others before. He just had to believe in it.

Erik took his mobile phone and made a call. „Roman? Yes, please send a car to Amea’s shelter, I think we might need it. Yes, I have seen it.“ He listened for a while before he ended the call with a simple: „I agree with you. We have to make sure that he can't escape when we're not there to watch over him.“

„A trap?“ Marco asked silently, trying to figure out what Erik had meant with his words. Erik nodded, avoiding the blond's eyes. „How do you want to keep Marcel from returning to his home?“ Marco questioned and Erik considered how he should explain to his mate that...

„...you want to jail him!“ Marco reached the inevitable conclusion. „Shit Erik, you can’t do that! You’re not better than our opponents, then!“

Erik felt that Marco was right, in a moral point of view. But, what should they do? „Do you have another plan?“ he asked, „do you want to see Amea and her baby murdered?“

„That’s not fair!“ Marco exclaimed. „Maybe we should try to talk some sense into him. He’s not dense, he will understand that it is a trap.“

All of a sudden, Erik felt tired, every movement costing him an enormous effort. „What would you do if you were him, having the chance to live with your family in peace instead of fleeing from one place to the other, having no contact to your parents anymore?“ Erik regretted the sentence as soon as he had uttered it because that was exactly how Marco lived. „I’m sorry,“ he murmured, placing his hand on his mate’s thigh.

„I won’t support you if you are trying to kidnap Marcel,“ Marco said firmly and Erik almost caused an accident, being so dizzy and nauseous. Could it be that he was fighting on another battlefield now, that Marco has turned his back towards him and the underground movement?

„Marco, please...“ he tried to say but, his mate shook his head in defiance, reminding him a lot of the first days they had spent together. „I have my opinion and you are having yours,“ Marco stated, leaving no room for objections.

Then, they arrived at the shelter where Marcel already stood outside, apparently waiting for them.

And Erik had no single clue anymore what he should do, whom he should trust. He wanted nothing more than falling asleep and forgetting about the burden he carried, holding his mate close.

Yet, he knew that he would never awake in a better world if he himself wouldn’t change it.


	46. A terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this update took me so long but finally, I'm over my bad writer's block. Thank you so much for still reading my story and for 500 kudos - I can't believe it. 
> 
> My friend Blue_Night, without you, I would be lost. Thank you for the beta and for much more! :-)

Erik couldn’t continue with his musings about the future or about the strife with his mate because Marcel started waving at them with both hands as soon as they came closer. A sick feeling pooled in Erik’s guts when he recognized that Marcel was shouting at them; words he couldn’t hear through the metal sheet of his vehicle. Something was wrong, that much he was able to detect.

The brunet hurried to finally arrive at the clearing, his fingers clenched around the steering wheel of his car, his foot pressed down on the gas pedal. Marcel must have heard them approaching, waiting outside for them, but why? Which catastrophe would await them? He didn’t dare to think further that maybe Amea had a problem with her baby.

Marcel ran to the drivers’ side of the vehicle as soon as Erik had parked the car. A wave of nausea hit the young doctor, adrenaline flooding his system because of his bad anticipation. Marco apparently could sense it, too, he hasted to open his seat belt to dart out of the car.

„What’s up, Marcel, what’s wrong?“ Erik asked when he tore the door open, urgently, and stepped out. He only could hear the other one’s stammering, „Amea!“ and „the baby!“

Erik didn’t hesitate for one second, he grabbed his medical bag from the back seat of the car and jogged straight to the shelter where Amea was obviously lying in bed, probably in labor or with other serious health issues. He switched to the doctor mode once more, running in his mind through his knowledge when it came to births.

„Do you think the baby is coming?“ Erik heard his breathless mate behind him, grateful that Marco at least talked to him again.

„Dunno,“ he answered, almost stumbling over a stone. They were too lame, they had to move faster, they had to...

Suddenly, Erik stopped, the blood freezing in his veins. He heard a terrible sound and he knew in the same second that he had also made a terrible mistake. „No,“ he croaked out and turned around like in slow-motion, too scared to see the obvious with his own eyes.

„Marcel!“ Marco yelled, the cry piercing Erik’s marrow and bone.

Yet, all they could hear and see anymore was a departing car.

 

***

 

Marcel had betrayed them.

That’s all Marco could think, at least until he stared in Erik’s motionless face because then, something even darker and more threatening crept into his body: The fear that this incident finally was too much for his mate. He forgot about their quarrel immediately, sensing that his love needed him now, probably more than ever.

„Erik,“ he whispered, tugging the young doctor carefully at his arm. „Come on, we should go inside and talk to Amea.“

But, the brunet didn’t move. He just let his medical bag fall to the ground, still staring after the dustcloud his car caused while Marcel hit the small road back into the town they had come from.

„It’s not your fault, babe,“ Marco murmured, tightening the grip around Erik’s arm. He was pretty sure that his mate blamed himself because he had forgotten to pull out the key from the car so that Marcel was able to flee with the vehicle.

Erik still didn’t react.

„Babe!“ Marco urged him, pulling him with him. „We don’t know whether or not Amea is fine, so would you please get yourself together and come with me!“

The brunet only came back to life when they both suddenly heard the voice of the young woman in the background; quietly, but clearly audible. „I’m so sorry.“

They turned around in an instance, facing Amea, whose cheeks were crossed from stripes of tears. Yet, the young woman didn’t weep or sob, she just stood there, crying in silence.

Marco didn’t know whom he should take care of first. Erik who had started to tremble and shiver right next to him? Amea who rubbed over her belly, barely able to stand on her own legs? In the end, someone else made the decision for him because Erik’s reflexes seemed to kick in.

„Go back to bed, Amea,“ the physician said weakly, „and tell us at least what he is planning to do.“

Another wave of tears streamed down her face but Marco followed them both inside, where Amea sank down on the couch. Never had the blond seen her so devastated, so deprived of hope.

„He saw his father’s answer to the video and he believed that everything will turn out well, that we are able to live together openly if he only talks to him and explains why he has run away. I couldn’t stop him, he has this dream in his mind that he can have both, his parents and us...“ Amea’s voice trailed off and finally, she started to sob. „I know why he did this, I can’t even remember my own mother and father, it’s so horrible to live without your parents!“

Marco sat down by her side and took her into his arms as good as he could. „I know,“ he whispered, „I know.“ Gratefully, the young woman squeezed his hand.

„He didn’t tell me that he would try to escape with your car, but I was quite sure that he would take the first opportunity to see his father. He didn’t want to leave me behind, he wants to create a better future for me. For us!“ For the next time, she stroked over her rounded belly, gazing at the bump from under her tears.

„Is the baby okay?“ Erik asked, taking his medical bag. „I’d like to have a look at her after I have informed Roman.“ He took his mobile device out of his pocket and dialed a number. „Shit, he isn’t answering the call,“ he stated after a long minute in which only Amea’s suppressed whimpering was audible every now and then. „I’ll try again after I have checked your daughter.“ Erik’s hands were shaking as he grabbed his instruments and Marco was quite sure that he needed the reassurance that Amea’s baby was all right as much as she herself did.

„I’m so sorry, Erik,“ Amea said again, „you saved our lives countless times and now, we betrayed you.“ The young doctor shook his head unwillingly.

„Maybe it was better this way,“ he shrugged, looking at his mate. Marco knew exactly what he wanted to say. „ _Maybe, it was better this way, otherwise we would have arrested him against his will._ “

„We have to stop Marcel,“ Marco urged, „because...“ He bit on his lips, not wanting to utter his suspicion in front of Amea.

„Because this might be a trap?“ The young woman laughed bitterly. „I know. But he wanted to take the opportunity to reunite his whole family at all costs. I can’t blame him for that.“

„I’ll talk to Roman. But even when he knows that Marcel is going to meet his father, what should we do?“ Erik murmured, carefully pushing Amea’s shirt upwards. „We can’t follow him, that’s what they want to lure us out of our hideaway. We have to change the shelter, that’s all we can do.“  
  
„But what if they will catch him! And what if he comes back to this place and I’m not here anymore?“ Amea was really desperate.

„We’ll find a way to let him know where you are,“ Erik promised but, he didn’t sound convincing. „Shhh, let me listen to the heartbeat of your baby for a while.“ They all fell silent while he placed the stethoscope on her belly.

„It’s fine,“ Erik eventually stated, putting the instrument away while Marco let out a relieved puff. At least the baby was okay, their little one who should be born into a better world.

„I’ll call Roman again.“ Erik fumbled his mobile device out of his bag and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. The moment he left the room, Amea started to cry openly.

„Marco,“ she sobbed, „I’m so scared!“ She clung to her friend as if he was an anchor that could ground her but, all the blond could do was holding and stroking her. „’m sorry, so sorry,“ Amea whimpered into his embrace time after time.

„Shhh, you need to calm down, everything will be fine,“ Marco tried to soothe her, yet, he didn’t believe his own words.

„They will catch him and kill him, but I simply couldn’t stop him!“ she cried.

„No, they won’t kill him,“ Erik suddenly said, „they will rather keep him as a hostage“. Neither Marco nor Amea had heard that he was back and they gazed at him startled. „I talked to Roman. He will send a driver to bring us away from here and we also decided to shadow Marcel’s father. There are already guards on their way to him.“

„But what will you do when Marcel appears at his father’s place?“ Amea murmured tonelessly.

„We’re going to bring him back to a shelter,“ Erik answered briefly, a deep wrinkle forming on his forehead. „In the best case, there isn’t much damage done when we get him before the others do.“  
  
„And in the worst case?“ Amea’s voice was only a whisper anymore and Marco held his breath, although he knew the answer already.

„In the worst case, we will come too late.“


	47. A bad conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your warm "welcome back" feedback, for the kudos and comments! Finally, I have a good feeling for this story again and with the help of my lovely friend Blue_Night I managed to upload the next chapter faster than planned. I hope that you like the progress, the plot will speed up now...

„Amea, this is Simone, and this is her husband Sven. May I also present Marco to you?“ Erik came back with two strangers after he had stepped outside, hearing that a car was approaching. Marco mused if he had seen them at the meeting of the underground movement but, he wasn’t sure. „Simone is a nurse at my hospital and Sven is working as an engineer. They will take care of you during the next days, Amea“, Erik explained. 

Marco gazed at the newcomers, first at the friendly blonde woman, then at her husband who was radiating pure calmness. Although he didn’t know them or had seen them only once, he was quite sure that he could trust both of them. 

„Simone and Sven are a part of the underground movement for years,“ Erik confirmed his suspicion. „You are absolutely safe with them, they will bring you to the new shelter. Besides, Simone can also take care of you in a medical way.“ 

Amea just looked at the strangers and nodded, weakly. Marco would have expected her to protest or to ask more questions, but within the last hours, she had sunken down more and more, apparently in deep worries about her mate. 

„And what are we doing in the meantime, Erik?“ the blond asked his companion. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, that Marcel had fled, returning to his father and running straight into an obvious trap. 

„We will drive home and continue with our regular life for the next two or three days,“ Erik stated. 

„Are you fucking serious?!“ Marco’s voice was louder and fiercer than he had planned. „I won’t stay at home, doing nothing while Marcel is running into his doom and Amea...“ He stopped in the middle of the sentence, noticing what he had already said. 

„We can’t raise more attention, Marco,“ Erik replied, ignoring his outburst, „I have to go on with my work in the hospital if we don’t want to blow our covers completely. Sven and Simone will take over, there’s no other way.“ 

„He’s right,“ Amea stepped into the conversation, strengthening her shoulders but only with effort. 

Marco however just snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The outlook of being forced to stay in Erik’s flat while the world around him was collapsing again annoyed him inwardly. „And what about Marcel?“ he added in defiance. 

„We’re quite sure that he’s aware that this might be a trap. I think he won’t contact his father directly, he will search for a mediator or will maybe observe the house first to find out if the coast is clear. He’s not so dense to run straight into an ambush,“ the physician meant. 

„No, he isn’t dense,“ Amea supported him with a slight hint of pride in her voice, „you’re right with that.“ 

„So probably it will take us some hours or days to find him, we don’t know where he is hiding himself. We can only hope and pray that we will track him down sooner than the other side,“ Erik ended his speech. 

„What if we warn his father?“ Marco suggested, „we can’t just sit at home doing nothing at all!“ 

„Marcel’s father is monitored,“ Sven said quietly, „we have already checked that.“ Slowly, Marco got an imagination what kind of engineer he was. 

„I see,“ he answered, now not so defiant anymore, understanding that the underground movement was truly well organized. 

„I’ll pack your belongings,“ Simone said gently, stroking over Amea’s arm. „We shouldn’t waste more time to bring you to your new shelter. On the way, Marco and Erik will leave us, Sven’s twin brother Lars will pick them up and drive them home.“ 

„So be it,“ Erik said briefly, massaging his temples. Marco had to suppress his sadness, he didn’t want to leave Amea alone but, he also felt the urge to take care of his mate. Once more, everything was resting upon Erik’s slim shoulders, all of the responsibility and the need to make decisions. Amea was in good hands with Sven and Simone but who should be there for Erik? Marco already knew the answer: It could only be him. 

 

***

 

Erik’s mind played a constant loop of self-accusations ever since Marcel had stolen his car. He blamed himself for not pulling the key, for failing to notice Marcel’s intentions. He had endangered the whole underground movement and he couldn’t forgive himself that he had fucked everything up. 

Now they had to rely on guards, on Sven and Simone, on Lars, on the people who were observing Marcel’s father. Erik groaned by the thought of how many men and women suddenly were directly involved. He hadn’t wanted this, and everything had happened just because he had made a terrible mistake. 

At least the baby was all right and at least, Roman had another plan. 

Erik stumbled into Sven’s car as soon as they had packed Amea’s belongings, the young woman taking place at the passenger’s seat because of her huge belly. Erik was sitting in the middle of the back seat, Marco to his right, Simone to his left side. 

It was like a metaphor, Erik thought, he was the center of the underground movement but, he was nothing if he wasn’t surrounded by his friends and allies. Erik swallowed hard, the responsibility almost crushing him for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t do this without Marco but, was Marco still by his side? Not only sitting right next to him, but really being his partner? He risked a secret glance at the blond who was staring out of the window but in the same second when Erik’s gaze brushed over him, Marco turned his head and looked him straight into the eyes.

Eyes so warm and full of life. The young doctor didn’t need anything else to find new strength and reassurance. Marco’s gaze promised him everything he craved for. Support, understanding, and most of all: love. 

 

*** 

 

„Erik.“ Marco slumped against the door of their flat as soon as they had closed it behind them. As promised, Sven’s brother had picked them up on a clearing in the forest, bringing them back home, making sure that they weren’t observed, while Sven, Simone and Amea were driving on another road to their new shelter. 

Marco’s mate stumbled into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cupboard, filling it under the water tap with shaking hands. Erik gulped down the liquid just to fill the glass again and drink another portion. Apparently, he was too hasty and swallowed it up, starting to cough vehemently. 

„Shhh, babe, relax,“ Marco soothed him, rubbing over his back. 

„I can’t carry on much longer,“ Erik simply said, not even trying to hide his stress. 

„I know, darling,“ Marco whispered, „come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll help you.“ 

He carefully guided Erik to the bathroom first, just to help him to undress afterwards. The blond sensed that Erik didn’t want to talk about the happenings, at least not until he was finally able to rest. Slowly, the doctor crawled under the blanket, after he had placed his mobile device on the nightstand, and Marco joined him. „Let me spoon you,“ he murmured into Erik’s ear and his mate gave in, instantly, his body lying limp in Marco’s arms. 

The blond started to kiss Erik’s neck but when he wanted to intensify his caresses, hoping that he would be able to distract his mate, Erik shook his head. „I can’t,“ the physician croaked out, „I’m sorry, I...“ 

„It’s okay, baby, don’t worry,“ Marco calmed him down. He had hoped that Erik might find some relief in their intimacy but, he could understand that he wasn’t in the mood for sex right now and held him even tighter instead. 

„I love you,“ Marco breathed into his ear, the words so important to him. 

„I love you, too,“ Erik replied and then, they didn’t say anything anymore, falling into a restless sleep of pure exhaustion, holding each other in a tight embrace.

 

*** 

 

In the middle of the night, Erik’s mobile device started to beep.


	48. A hasty escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, as promised, the plot will speed up now. I guess I will finish this story first before I continue with my other projects. Please leave some feedback for me, it's always very appreciated. :-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for keeping me going and for beta'ing another chapter. :-)

Still half asleep, Erik couldn’t ignore the vehement beeping of his mobile device anymore. Finally, he grabbed it and threw a look at it, his blood freezing in his veins.

For aching seconds, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that he was still sleeping, caught in a horrible nightmare, but the two words he read over and over again didn’t disappear the often he read it.

_„Code Red“_

He knew what the message meant and he had to suppress the urge to simply give up. Give up and let himself be imprisoned, tortured or killed, whatever the proponents of slavery had in mind for him.

Yet, suddenly his mate woke up and Erik understood that he wasn’t responsible only for himself anymore, and this thought brought him back into the reality and helped him to clear his mind.

„We have to flee, Marco, I’ll explain everything to you later. Hurry up, get dressed, we only have some minutes left! Don’t pack anything, we have to get out of here as soon as possible!“ The order came out surprisingly clear and calm, and Marco followed it, immediately, understanding that this wasn’t the right time for questions. He darted into his pants and shirt while Erik did the same, searching for their shoes.

„Lars will pick us up at a place we can reach through the cellar. Come on, let’s go,“ Erik urged Marco who ran straight to the kitchen and came back with the cook book. The young physician’s heart almost broke when he saw how tightly his mate pressed it against his chest, and he hastily grabbed his medical bag.

Before Erik left his flat, he threw a last look over his shoulder. Probably, he would never be able to return to this place that had been a shelter and a home for him for years. A home he had shared with the love of his life and that would be destroyed within the next minutes.

Erik knew what „Code Red“ meant. His cover was blown, and he was exposed as the head of the underground movement.

From now on, he was an outlaw - and Marco with him.

 

***

 

„Faster, Lars, faster!“ Marco heard the voice of his mate although the blood thrummed so loud in his ears that it was only a dull sound. They had been able to escape but now, a car was following them although Lars already drove in a hazardous pace through the sleeping city.

Marco didn’t need to ask any questions, he knew what had happened when Erik had told him that they had to leave his flat. Nevertheless, he listened to his explanation, but it felt as if Erik was addressing another person. Marco understood the danger - yet he wasn’t able to digest it.

„We are busted, Marco, our opponents are close to our heels. They are vandalizing the flat at the moment and they are trying to get us. Lars will drive us to a place where we will change cars. Hopefully we can escape, there’s another shelter waiting for us. We had prepared it months ago in case this would happen.“ Erik turned around to look if the other car was still following them but, it seemed as if Lars had been able to shake it off.

„What if they will catch us,“ Marco said quietly, his own voice sounding strange in his ears.

„Then we’re both dead,“ Erik stated the obvious.

„I think the coast is clear for the moment,“ Lars reported into the heavy silence, „we will soon get you into another car to continue your ride with a vehicle they don’t know.“ He was a tower of strength, driving fast but safely through the streets, out of the city and into the woods. „Nuri will take over and we also have some guards who will follow you in a second car,“ Lars explained with grinding teeth.

„Thank you, Lars,“ Erik replied, swallowing, „thank you so much. For everything. Take good care of you, will you?“ The sentence trailed off and Marco could sense that tears were shooting into his mate’s eyes. Apparently, Erik feared more for the life of his allies than for his own.

„This is not a goodbye,“ Lars murmured.

„No, it isn’t,“ Marco said firmly, not knowing where he gained the strength for his determination. „This is just the beginning of the final phase of our plan, right before the elections. We will win in the end. And I won’t leave your side until we will have succeed.“ The meaning of his words sank heavily into Marco’s mind because they were the utter truth. He wouldn’t leave Erik, even not when both of them would be doomed to death. Nothing was more important than the love he felt for his mate, in this world and in the next one.

Erik didn’t answer anymore, he just took Marco’s hand and placed a kiss upon it. They drove for the rest of the way in silence, only their fingers entangled as if they were never separable again.

 

***

 

„Nuri’s already there,“ Lars said when they arrived at the meeting point, a small field road in the middle of nowhere with trees growing on both sides of the way. Two cars were standing in the middle of the path. The back door of the first one was opened by a person Marco couldn’t detect when Lars approached.

„Get out as quickly as possible, join Nuri and leave the rest to us,“ Lars ordered, tensed. There was no time left for explanations because he stopped the vehicle right next to a car that must be Nuri’s. Erik took a deep breath and squeezed Marco’s hand before he opened the door of their car to leave it, the blond copying him.

In the very next moment, hell broke loose.

Suddenly, another car appeared on the path, driving towards them in a hazardous pace, and then, the sound of shooting guns filled the nightly silence.

„Get down!“ Lars screamed, starting to fire himself. Marco didn’t know where he had hidden his gun before but he threw himself to the ground, Erik right next to him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that four men, obviously their guards, were firing at the unknown attackers. Nuri also had stepped out of the car, a weapon in his hands. „Flee!“ he shouted over to Marco and Erik, „get into the car!“

Erik tugged at Marco, shoving him into the direction of the drivers’ seat. „You drive, you’re closer!“ he hissed. Marco’s system was consisting of pure adrenaline and fear, a mixture that made him brave enough for the risky move. He crawled to the drivers’ seat, heaving himself upon it, noticing that Erik joined him on the passengers’ seat. Their allies were protecting them, throwing themselves into the line of fire, keeping the attackers occupied. „Start the car, step on it!“ Erik yelled, his voice cracking.

Marco looked at his own hand as if it was the hand of a stranger. He turned the key, started the vehicle, accelerating fully. The wheels spun, gunning the engine, and then they darted down the field road. The blond’s heart was almost jumping out of his chest, but when he looked into the rear-view mirror, he saw that the shooting was still going on. Nobody was able to follow them and he turned into the main road at the end of the path, his foot still pressing the gas pedal down as if their sheer lives would depend on it - which was probably the plain truth.

„Where do we go,“ the blond asked out of breath, listening to the instructions Erik gave him and locking them deep in his mind.

„There you will find a shelter,“ the physician croaked out in the end and only then Marco noticed that Erik had been somehow able to take his medical bag with him which lay in his lap. The brunet fumbled out his mobile device and groaned when he looked at the display. „The image of me is going around the world. We have to reach the shelter as soon as poss...“ he coughed and hunched in his seat.

„What’s up?“ Marco asked alarmed, reeling off the instructions Erik had given him to find their hopefully safe place.

„Nothing,“ Erik pressed out but Marco could see that he must be in great pain.

„Don’t lie to me!“ he exclaimed in panic, finally understanding what had happened to them during the last minutes. He dared a glance at his mate, seeing that Erik was holding his right upper arm. This couldn’t be, this had to be a nightmare, this... Marco gazed at Erik again.

„I got hit by a bullet,“ the young doctor croaked out, making a short pause before he continued, his voice radiating regret and sorrow. „I’m sorry, so sorry, my precious.“

Marco sensed that Erik still tried to hide something from him. A simple shot at his arm wouldn’t be that bad, would it? The blond didn’t want to learn more, he wanted to shut down all of his senses but, he heard himself speaking against his will. „Tell me the truth,“ he whispered but Erik needed some moments.

Finally, one single sob broke the silence, the most desperate sob the young man had ever heard before.

„The bullet was filled with a deadly poison, Marco.“


	49. A little hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still accompanying me, my dear readers! I was overwhelmed by the feedback for the last chapter and as promised, here's the update. My beta-fairy Blue_Night read it carefully, thank you, my dear! :-)

„NOOOO!“ Marco screamed in pure fear and denial, hitting the steering wheel again and again until his hand hurt like hell. Yet, he didn’t feel the ache because his heart was a raging pain that outran his physical torture many times over. „I won’t let you die, you are not going to leave me!“ Tears streamed over his face and he started to sob, his vision blurred. 

„Listen carefully to me,“ Erik murmured with utter effort, the poison obviously already having an effect on him. „They shot a capsule into my arm. You have to cut it out as soon as we are in the shelter, do you understand me! I can’t do it on my own anymore, take a scalpel and remove it!“ 

„But...“ Marco whispered. 

„I said, CUT IT OUT!“ Erik repeated urgently. „Then call Jonas with my mobile device, he might be able to bring an antidote. Switch the device off afterwards and don’t switch it on again! Did you get it! Marco, I need you now, you have to follow my orders!“ Erik coughed, exhaustedly, and Marco hasted to nod. 

„Yes, babe,“ he whimpered, his right hand resting upon Erik’s thigh, stroking it without a pause. He felt as if he was inwardly dying, so full of despair and panic. While he still drove through the night, caressing his mate, he tried to get his breathing back under control. In the end, he wouldn’t be able to help Erik if he was a crying wreck. 

„Are you in pain?“ he asked after a while, wiping his tears angrily from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. „I’ll get us to the shelter as soon as possible, there’s no car following us.“ Marco didn’t dare to ask himself what had happened to their guards and allies, if some of them were dead. He had precious cargo in his car and he was determined to help Erik to survive, clinging to this thought with all of his willpower.

„Bearable,“ Erik panted but Marco could see that he was lying. The blond had heard about this type of bullets before. It didn’t matter at which place they were shot into the victim’s body as their deadly effect began as soon as the capsule opened under the skin. Only an antidote could save the wounded from death. Cutting out the capsule and the remaining poison would give them more time, but it won’t rescue his mate.

Finally, they arrived in front of a ruin, apparently a forgotten old farmhouse. The roof was collapsed and there were no signs of any inhabitants still living there. Marco wondered where he should park the car and what he should do next. „Glove locker,“ Erik managed to say. 

Marco opened the box, hastily, just to find a small device with a button on it. He pressed it and the door to a barn slid open. His mate tried to point at it with his finger but, he groaned in pain when he tried to lift his arm.

The moment Marco stopped the car in the middle of the barn, understanding Erik without words, it was dead silent. No single sound was audible, except for Erik’s silent moans.

„Downstairs,“ the young doctor murmured „help me to get there.“ 

Marco grabbed the medical bag and hurried to the passenger’s side of the car to support his mate. He flung his arm around Erik’s waist, the weight pressing heavily against his body. Finally, he saw stairs leading downwards, apparently to a cellar, bathed in the bright moonlight. „Bunker,“ Erik explained, making his way into Marco’s embrace. 

Slowly, much too slowly, they took step by step down into the darkness. Marco could detect a large wooden door and he opened it carefully. The blond run out of breath, supporting Erik and trying to find a way without seeing anything, still holding the medical bag in his other hand, but suddenly the room was enlightened. Marco flinched and ducked, but then he understood that Erik had hit a lightning switch with his remaining strength. 

„Close. Door.“ the physician muttered. Marco obeyed and looked around in the bunker. It was huge, a hallway leading to several rooms but he didn’t have the time to get a complete impression because Erik tugged him to the first room.

„Nobody. Can. See. The. Light.“ he panted, „Now. Get the. Bullet. Out.“ Erik reached for the door handle of the room but, he was already too weak to open it. Marco let the medical bag fall and pushed the door open, searching instinctively for a light switch he found at the wall. A soft lamp bathed the room in a warm light. There were two beds at each side of it, a table and two chairs. With effort, he dragged Erik to one of the beds were the doctor sank down, trying to pull the sleeve of his shirt up in an instance. 

„Wait, I’ll help you,“ Marco stated, his voice hoarse. He had to suffocate more tears when he saw the injury his mate had suffered for the first time, an ugly bullet hole in the middle of his upper arm. There was barely any blood but, the hole was already bright red, the poison chemically burning the skin. 

„Do. It.“ Erik groaned, sitting up so that Marco could undress his shirt. He fell down on the bed afterwards, presenting the blond his arm. 

On trembling legs, Marco walked back to the entrance and grabbed Erik’s medical bag, opening it up and looking inside. 

„Where’s the anesthetic?“ he asked, running through the content of the bag. 

„None. Left.“ Erik replied and Marco gazed at him in horror. 

„Do you mean... oh no, Erik!“ For two breaths, Marco feared that he would vomit, then he tried to shake off his feelings, focusing on his duty. „Okay, here’s the scalpel. Do you need to bite on something?“ He hated himself for the words he had to utter, hated himself for the procedure he had to undertake. But he also knew that he was Erik’s sole rescue.

The doctor shook his head and Marco took a disinfection spray he had found, applying it on Erik’s wound. His mate winced, but he didn’t draw back. Then, he put on some gloves and took the scalpel out of its packaging.

„I love you,“ he heard Erik whispering to encourage him and the words reached straight into his soul before he made the first cut. 

„I love you too, baby,“ Marco answered shakily. With one hand, he held Erik’s arm in place, with the other, he finally sliced through his skin. 

Underneath his fingertips, he could feel the capsule and made the second cut. Slicing through Erik’s flesh felt unreal and too realistic at the same time. Marco threw a quick glance at his mate, finding him with his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks, his mouth squeezed shut. 

„Scream if you need to, you don’t have to spare me,“ he murmured, taking a deep breath before he applied the last cut, carefully dipping the tip of his index finger into the gaping wound afterwards. Erik started to yell, but only for a short moment, because Marco was able to pull the bullet out. Another sharp cry ringed in the blond’s ears and finally, it was over. 

 

*** 

 

So. Much. Pain. 

Erik’s body was a raging fire, the poison contaminating him slowly, but thoroughly. He tried to hide his ache from his mate, at least until they had arrived at their shelter. If he was honest to himself, Erik had only little hope that Jonas would be able to get the antidote but he refused to give up, something keeping him alive at all costs. 

Marco’s love. 

The blond was a great driver, he steered them through the web of roads and paths he had described him until they finally, finally arrived at the safe place the underground movement had established months ago. Erik knew the barn and the hidden bunker by heart, he had been here so often to bring supplies and furniture, always hoping that he would never need them. 

And now the day had come. 

He knew that it would probably also be the day that he would die, but he clung to the last hope he had, wiling himself to not lose consciousness until this rotten bullet would eventually be out of his body. Erik was lucky that the capsule had only hit his arm and not a vital organ but he didn’t fool himself - the removal would be utterly painful nevertheless. 

Lying on the bed in the bunker, actually not knowing how he got there, he felt Marco’s fingers upon his arm. He couldn’t faint now, there was an important sentence he had to say first and he was relieved that he still was able to form the words. „I love you.“ 

„I love you too, baby.“ Erik held on to these words like to a lifeline while he tried to steel himself for the treatment. He had almost passed out from the effect of the poison but the excruciating pain he sensed when the scalpel ran through his flesh brought him back to his senses more vigorously than he would have liked. 

It hurt so much. Everything hurt. His whole body, his arm, but most of all his heart because he feared that he would have to leave his beloved one behind. They had had so little time together, only so little time. 

Suddenly, he heard a scream, nebulously understanding that it was him who had yelled. At least the pain in his arm faded afterwards and he allowed himself to close his eyes firmly, drifting away. 

He noticed rummaging sounds from the edge of his mind, followed by Marco’s voice. „Jonas, listen to me!“ his mate exclaimed and finally, gratefully, Erik blacked out.


	50. A badly needed antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loyal readers, thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting my story. I try to post at least one chapter each week until this story is finished, then I will see to my other fics. :-) This chapter is rather short but the next one will be longer again. Feedback is precious and very appreciated!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your help and beta-reading - and for your friendship. :-)

Just like Erik had told him, Marco switched the mobile device off as soon as he had explained their horrible situation to Jonas. When he hit the button, he felt as if he would also switch off his whole previous life.

Nothing was the same anymore, he had lost everything. Not only his former home and his family, but also his mate. The chances that Erik would wake up again and survive were so little, he was well aware that a miracle had to happen to rescue the man he loved more than his own life.

What should Marco do if Erik died? He refused to think about it as long as his mate was still breathing.

The last weeks passed by before his mind’s eye, and Marco remembered the day Erik had bought him - had actually saved him from a cruel fate. Would he now be able to save Erik’s life, together with Jonas’ help?

Marco hadn’t forgotten how Erik’s friend had betrayed them all, taking Marco to the training center and leaving him there where he was severely tortured. But now, he was their only hope. Marco hadn’t asked if and how Jonas would be able to get an antidote, he had just asked him when he would be there.

One hour.

Sixty minutes.

Three thousand six hundred endless seconds.

Why did he count on Jonas anyway? Because he was their only chance, he gave the answer to himself. He had betrayed them once, and the blond wouldn’t have wondered if Jonas would never show up. But Erik still had had hope in him, hope Marco gratefully shared with him now.

He considered exploring the bunker and the other rooms but, he didn’t want to leave Erik alone. From time to time, his mate groaned, tossing and turning on the bed sheets that were soaked with his sweat. The blond tried to give him some water he had found in a storage room but he could only moisturize Erik’s lips that slowly turned into a bluish color - a clear sign that he wasn’t getting enough oxygen anymore.

The poison was working, Marco could see and smell it. A sharp odor was filling the air, the odor of venom and death. Erik’s hands lay cramped on the mattress and when Marco took them into his owns, stroking them softly, he wasn’t able to release the tension in Erik’s fingers anymore.  
  
After the removal of the bullet, he had disinfected the wound again, wrapping a tight bandage around the arm which at least had stopped bleeding. Probably also an effect of the venom, Marco thought.

And now there was nothing left to do anymore, nothing more than being there and waiting, praying that Jonas would make it in time.  
  
Marco looked at Erik, the man of his dreams, and caressed him gently. His features were strained, his body apparently fighting against the poison. „Hang in there, babe,“ he whispered again and again, not able to cry, paralyzed in his mixture of fear and hope.

Once more, he let some drops of water run into Erik’s slightly open mouth. Maybe, the liquid was able to stop the effect of the venom, only for seconds. Seconds Erik was still alive, breathing, being there for him.

Finally, Marco heard a slight noise from outside, and he darted to the entrance of the bunker, his heartbeat speeding up to a threatening pace.

What would await him there? Would it be Jonas with the antidote? Or hadn’t he been able to bring it? What if their opponents were standing outside, ready to eliminate them?

With a fast motion, Marco opened the door to the bunker just to see the face of Erik’s friend. Never after the torture in the training center would he have thought that this sight would be so relieving. „Did you get it?“ Marco asked everything he needed to know now, because nothing else was important anymore.

The other one only nodded, pulling a syringe out of his black trousers.

Jonas wore a leather dress, Marco recognized, but he couldn’t think further about it, in fact, he couldn’t care about Jonas the slightest, he hasted back to Erik, the precious, oh so precious antidote in his hands. Jonas followed him, hesitantly waiting at the door to the room Erik lay in.

„Can you give it to him?“ Marco asked, although it wasn’t even a real question but an order, while he stared at the syringe. „I don’t know how to do it, we have to hurry!“ He gazed at Jonas who somehow looked strange, leaning heavily against the door frame.

„Just inject it into his arm, directly into a muscle. You can’t miss it,“ Jonas replied, not moving a single bit. Marco’s mind signalized him that something was wrong here, yet he needed to administer the drug to Erik, nothing else mattered. He found the strength to disinfect Erik’s arm first, removing the packaging and pushing the needle right into the physician’s arm, emptying the content underneath the skin.

Jonas had witnessed the whole scene but now he started to sway although he still supported himself at the door frame. Marco looked at him alarmed, what the hell was going on...?

„Good, you did it,“ the shorter one croaked out before he collapsed with an awful bang directly down on the ground.


	51. A terrible loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, writing this chapter demanded everything of me and I'm truly sorry that it's an utterly sad one (warning: minor character death) that nevertheless brings some hope. 
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for helping and reassuring me. 
> 
> It's not easy to post this chapter but it belongs to the story.

Within the blink of an eye, Marco was right next to Jonas but not to help him. He was convinced that the shorter one had betrayed them again and he started to hit him with his fists. „What have you done? Tell me what I have given to him! Is this an even deadlier poison?! Did I kill him with my own hands?“ Marco shouted, the thought that he might be responsible for Erik’s death so horrible to him that he freaked out.

„An... antidote,“ Jonas stuttered, blinking up to Marco. The younger one was too weak to avoid the hits, he only groaned in pain whenever a slap met his body, his eyes watering. „Do you think I would be able to kill him? I love him!“ he whispered with a breaking voice.

„Then tell me what’s going on here?“ Marco was furious and desperate, tugging Jonas into an upright position.

And finally, he saw it.

Underneath his leather dress, Jonas wore a white shirt that wasn’t white anymore, but dark red at most of its parts. „Jonas!“ he said horrified, finally understanding, „what happened to you?“ He pulled Erik’s friend up with effort, guiding him to the second bed in the room where Jonas fell down.

With shaking fingers, Marco opened Jonas’ leather jacket completely just to find his fear confirmed. He had obviously gotten hit by a bullet himself, right underneath his collarbone. Marco assumed that he had caught the injury when he had tried to get the antidote, from whoever and wherever he had stolen it. There was a lot of blood, fresh stripes and already dried ones, and the bullet hole was clearly visible while he pushed the fabric of the shirt out of the way. Jonas shivered, trying to hide his injury. „Shhh,“ Marco soothed him, gently pressing him down onto the mattress again, „lie down, it doesn’t seem that bad, it will heal, it will...“

„It was the same bullet and it hit me much worse than Erik. It’s too late,“ Jonas finally said, turning his head to the wall, his face absolutely pale.

„No. No! NO!“ Marco exclaimed in shock, joggling him, „you won’t die here, I’ll cut the capsule out and I’ll also give you an antidote, I...“ His gaze followed Jonas’ who suddenly turned around and faced Erik. The young slave got the message, the understanding sending another wave of shock through him. „My God, do you want to tell me that you only got one syringe and that you spared it for him? That you sacrificed yourself for Erik?“

Silent tears were streaming down Marco’s face as he watched Jonas sincere gaze. „As I told you, I love him,“ Jonas managed to say before he grabbed Marco’s hand, urgently. „Listen, Marco, Nuri, Lars and the others caught the attackers so nothing is lost! I came here with a motorbike that is hidden in the barn, nobody followed me. You have to finish this here, you’ll have to pull it through! And be there for Erik, promise me! Promise me, Marco!“ Jonas coughed like Erik had done and he also started to pant for air.

„I promise,“ Marco said under his tears, still holding Jonas’ hand.

„And. Forgive me. Please.“ the younger one murmured, slowly losing consciousness.

„There’s nothing to forgive,“ Marco whispered, continuously stroking Jonas’ hand, „thank you for everything Jonas.“ His tears flowed freely now as he silently added: „I will never forget you and what you have done for us.“

Another sob wrecked him but, Jonas’ hadn’t been able to hear his last sentence anymore, his head falling to the side. His breathing flattened and suddenly, it stopped completely.

 

***

 

Emptiness. Nothing more than emptiness.

Marco cried for what felt like an eternity, sitting right next to Jonas’ dead body, before he covered him with a blanket. He swore to himself that he would fulfill his oath, that he would do everything he could to save Erik and to finish their task. Now more than ever, he owed it to Jonas.

Slowly, the blond turned around to his mate. Erik’s lips had lost their bluish color and he didn’t smell like a dying man any longer. The tossing and turning had stopped, but the young doctor was still unconscious. That he didn’t move anymore, at all, was even more scaring to his mate than his turmoils before. Marco had no clue how long it would take for the antidote to show an effect or in which state Erik would be when he awoke. If he woke up.

Once again, he could only wait.

Hours passed by but Erik didn’t show any signs that he would regain consciousness and Marco slowly began to panic.

He was sitting in a mousetrap, his mate balancing on the edge between death and life, right next to him the corpse of his friend. His parents were still missing, the undercover movement was maybe shattered because their head was uncovered.

Despair crept into Marco’s bones. What should he do now? What if the antidote would miss its effect? What if it had already been too late? Should he stay here in the shelter? Who was in the picture that they were at this place?

Jonas had mentioned a motorbike, maybe he should take it and try to get some help... If only he could find something in Erik’s medical bag that would be of use!

Marco had run through the content of the bag several times without finding anything but this time, he got a hold on the mobile device. Yes, Erik hadn’t allowed him to switch it on again, but what should he do instead?

A long time, Marco quarreled with himself. Should he use the device? Maybe he could find a possibility to contact Roman or Mats? Maybe he would be able to save Erik and to fulfill his oath?

Determined, the blond pressed the button and the device came to life. The video function was still active and the first thing Marco saw was a news coverage. His eyes were glued to the screen, immediately, drawn in by the film and the voice of the anchorman.

„Thousandth of slaves are marching through the streets in a peaceful demonstration, accompanied by free citizens. Right before the election, it seems that the death of the underground movement’s head is having a huge impact on the people out there“, the anchorman stated.

The march was endless, a peaceful rebellion against oppression. Marco could detect banners, „Free the slaves!“ and „Abolish slavery!“, written upon them in huge letters. Apparently the media had reported that Erik had died which had led to the slaves standing up against their fate, citizens joining them. Some of them even held a picture of his mate in his hands.

„ _Erik helped me when my owner broke both of my legs_ ,“ a handsome young man said to a reporter, „ _only because of him I am still able to walk and to join this demonstration here._ “ Another one, very much older, added: „ _He treated my burnt marks, he was like a living angel._ “

Marco swallowed hard, his gaze falling gently upon his mate. God, how much he loved this man and how proud he was of him. He took Erik’s hand in his own and held it, before he focused on the screen again.

„I can’t believe it,“ he said to himself, watching live how even more people joined the demonstration. No police was seen, no proponents of slavery, just countless faces who were standing up against slavery. „We made it,“ Marco murmured in disbelief before he repeated: „My God, we really made it!“  
  
All of a sudden, he felt that his hand was squeezed slightly and he gasped in surprise and relief. „Babe, Erik! Please open your eyes, please come back to me!“ Erik squeezed his hand again and with utter effort, he opened his lids. „My precious,“ the physician croaked out, his voice raspy and Marco raised the glass of water to his lips, supporting him.

Erik drank little sips, Marco stroking him without a pause. His emotions were like a rollercoaster, he couldn’t believe that his mate was conscious again, he couldn’t wait to tell him what was happening on the streets. But he also knew that he had to bring Erik an awful sad message.

The young doctor blinked several times and tried to sit up in bed, his whole body obviously still affected by the venom. „What. Happened,” he croaked out before he groaned in pain. „Hurts,“ he added and fell down on the sheets, panting.

„You got hit by a bullet filled with a deadly poison while we tried to escape some attackers,“ Marco started, not knowing how much Erik was able to remember. „I brought you here and cut the capsule out, then I called Jonas and he brought an antidote, but, but...“ Marco couldn’t finish his sentence.  
  
Erik looked around confused, his gaze finally falling on the bed on the other side of the room. Marco didn’t need to share words with him to realize that Erik understood who was lying underneath the blanket.

„Is he...?“ he whispered. But before Marco could answer him, Erik started to weep bitterly.

All the blond could do was pulling his mate into his arms, rocking him while the doctor mourned his friend, the grief and loss overwhelming him.


	52. A hopeful sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm so overwhelmed because of the feedback I have gotten for the last chapter. Thank you so much for your comments, your kudos and the reassurance. It was so hard to write and post Jonas' death and you gave me the feeling that I did it at least in an appropriate way. So here's the next chapter. We will learn more about Erik's POV. 
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for doing the beta and for being my guide and guard through this rough story. :-)

Pain. Pain, everywhere.

Erik didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know what had happened, all he felt was a pain that was raging in his body, burning him alive inwardly. He wasn’t able to move a single limb, let alone to open his mouth and scream.

The pain surged through each cell of his tortured shell in waves, rushing through his system, and when it became too bad, he passed out, just to come back after a while and suffer again. This circle went on and on for an eternity until he was sure that he would die from it.

If only he could move, yell, do something - anything, but he was forced to lie where he was and endure it all, although it wasn’t bearable anymore.

It got worse for what felt like ages until finally, something changed.

The pain was still in command over his body - except for one part. His right hand.

The hand felt different, Erik could sense it, but before he could get his head around the difference, he was eaten up by the ache once more and lost consciousness.

When he regained his senses, he concentrated on his warm hand which was giving him solace and comfort, erasing the pain at least in one, small part of his body. But why was the ache sparing his palm and his fingers? Maybe he would find out if he tried to move his digits.

With all of his strength, Erik focused on his hand, ignoring the pain in his body and sharpening his blurred senses around it.  
  
And eventually, he understood.

Someone was holding his hand, someone was stroking him, literally wiping away the horrible ache with his caresses.

Marco.

Relief, thankfulness and love washed over Erik, dispelling a little bit of the ache. He had to give his mate a sign, showing him that he was still there underneath the surface of the all-devouring pain. But Erik couldn’t, he drifted away again, the exhaustion too strong to stay conscious.  
  
With the next attempt, after minutes or hours, he succeeded, squeezing Marco’s hand. „Babe! Erik!“ his mate’s voice was like a painkiller to him and he struggled further.

„My precious,“ he managed to say before he felt delicious liquid on his lips, sipping from the water that extinguished at least some of the burning torture in his body.

Erik vaguely remembered what had happened, that he had gotten hit by a bullet and that his mate had brought him to the bunker. Had Jonas been able to get the antidote? Where was he? „What. Happened.“ the brunet croaked out with utter effort. „Hurts,“ he explained, falling down on the bed, aching waves shooting through every cell.

„You got hit by a bullet filled with a deadly poison while we tried to escape some attackers. I brought you here and cut the capsule out, then I called Jonas and he brought an antidote, but, but...“ Something in Marco’s words alarmed Erik and he tried to lift his head, gazing around, seeing the second bed on the other side of the wall, seeing the huge bulge underneath it, a bulge in the form of a human body...

The understanding hit Erik like a lightning strike, and he didn’t need to listen to his mate to realize that his best friend was dead. Tears shot into his eyes while his heart froze to an ice-cold block deep inside his chest. He started to shiver, wrecked from the chills and his sobs and when he felt Marco’s arms around him, Erik gave in and mourned unrestrained, crying until he had nothing more to give.

 

***

 

Never had Marco had such horrible, mixed feelings before. He felt utter despair and grief himself, remembering Jonas’ last words, understanding what his death meant for Erik and the underground movement. On the other hand, he was relieved that the antidote showed its effect and that the people on the streets were standing up against slavery. However, he felt guilty because Jonas had sacrificed himself not only for Erik and his love, but also for the future of mankind.

Quietly, Marco stroked Erik, waiting until the first, overwhelming grief was over. He knew that Erik would mourn forever for his friend, that he would never forget him, just like he himself would never forget Jonas. The sorrow would maybe soften one day, the memories remaining, but it would take a long time for Erik to overcome the loss, Marco was sure about it.

And so he let his mate the time to cry, to digest the indigestible. Everything else would have to wait.

„Wanna see him,“ Erik eventually muttered at Marco’s shoulder but when the blond tried to help him to sit up, the young doctor groaned in pain. „Cannot move!“ he said desperately, fresh tears streaming down his face.

„Lay down,“ Marco whispered, finding a comfortable place for Erik on the cushion before he walked over to the other bed, lifting the blanket. Jonas looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping, but the sight caused Erik to weep again. Carefully, Marco covered the dead body with the blanket, sitting down right next to his mate and stroking his arm. „He got hit by a bullet himself,“ Marco said quietly, „I was by his side when he made his last breath.“

Erik sobbed louder and Marco took his hand firmly in his own. „But he also said that we should carry on with the movement, babe. There’s something important I’ll have to show you but take a rest first.“

The physician shook his head and tried to wipe away his tears yet, he couldn’t. Marco reached out his hand to his face instead and removed the traces as gently as he was able to. „You sure you wanna see it now?“

The young doctor nodded determined, holding Marco’s fingers tighter who grabbed the mobile device and started it. „I know that you forbade me to switch it on but there’s something you should see. Wait.“

Carefully, Marco shifted his body so that he was half sitting, half lying next to his mate. „Is this okay? Can you watch it?“ The blond held the device above Erik’s face and opened the video channel, playing the same news coverage he had seen earlier. He witnessed how Erik’s eyes grew bigger and bigger as he understood.

„Really?“ the young doctor said hoarsely and with effort, his gaze wandering to Jonas again, still full of tears. „Thank you, my friend,“ Erik whispered, „thank you so much“.

 

***

 

Jonas had sacrificed himself. Erik wasn’t sure if he would die from his shame right away, forgetting about the pain and the sorrow and the grief and everything else. However, he couldn’t forget about his mate and he also couldn’t forget about the underground movement anymore.

His friend was dead and nobody would be able to bring him back. Yet, it was on him to make sure that Jonas’ death wasn’t completely useless. If he had been able to, Erik would have given everything to turn back the time, to rather die himself.  
  
But, he had a battle to fight, now more than ever. The people on the streets, assuming that he was dead, deserved it. Jonas deserved it.

The fact that he was presumed death gave him time. Time to recover from the venom that was still running through his veins. Also time to hatch another plan, to see what was happening next. If only he wouldn’t be so tired...

„Lie down. Next to me,“ Erik whispered. As soon as he felt Marco’s warm, strong body close to him, his eyes fell shut against his will and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	53. A tender ministration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my lovely readers, for still supporting this story. It's slowly coming down the stretch although there are still some more chapters left. I hope that you will like them. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for helping me when I'm struggling with the plot or starting to doubt again. :-)

The next time he awoke, Erik felt slightly better, but that also meant that his grief was even stronger than before. Marco had fallen asleep next to him, too, and he snuggled closer to his mate to find some comfort in him. His whole body still hurt, and he almost couldn’t move a single limb, but he had to see to his bodily needs. „Babe?“ Erik whispered, nudging Marco. „Need to go to the toilet,“ he added when the blond opened his lids.

His mate was awake, quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. „Sure, love,“ he stated, climbing out of the bed and offering Erik his hand.

Trying to get up, Erik finally understood how weak and marked he really was. He wasn’t able to swing his legs down to the floor, Marco had to help him, and when he sat at the edge of the bed, he was a panting mess.

The young doctor knew that the bathroom was only a few meters away but he didn’t know how he should make it there. In the end, Marco almost had to carry him. Every bone hurt as if a truck had run over him, and when Erik eventually reached the bathroom, the physician thought that he had endured a marathon. Marco gazed at him, worriedly. „It’ll take some time until you are all right again, isn’t it so?“ he asked and Erik only nodded.

„Stay,“ he croaked out, afraid to lose consciousness while he sat down on the toilet. Marco and he himself had gone through so much, he wasn’t embarrassed anymore to relieve himself right in front of his mate.

Afterwards, the blond guided him back to the room but, when Marco wanted to help him into the bed, Erik shook his head and sank down next to Jonas, taking his cold arm and stroking him. „Your sacrifice won’t be in vain, I promise you, my friend,“ he whispered before he started crying again. Tears of sorrow, but also tears of defiance and anger.

Finally, Marco brought him back to bed. „I’ll bury him tonight,“ the blond announced, stroking over Erik’s cheek.

„‘kay, Erik murmured, „do it in the backyard under the lime tree and don’t use any light, just the moon,“ he added sadly, before sleep claimed him again.

 

***

 

Marco was quite sure that they were safe in the bunker. The proponents of slavery thought that his mate was dead and the peaceful battle on the streets went on without their help. The movement had become a sure-fire success and he was grateful that Erik would get the time he needed to recover from the shooting.

It was shocking to see him this way; his entire body covered with bruises. The next time Erik would be awake, he would have to ask him if he could do something against them. And he most likely needed to find some food, a light soup or something like that.

Making sure that Erik was sound asleep, Marco dared to leave the room and to explore the bunker. A few meters away, he found a room with supplies and a microwave oven. The next room contained tools and a shovel he would need to bury Jonas.

Quickly and with a look at Erik still sleeping, Marco decided to take a shower in the improvisational bathroom. The water did him good although it was just a single stream flowing down on him. He was about to dry himself, slipping back into his clothes because he hadn’t found fresh ones so far, when he heard Erik calling for him.

„Marco?“ the young doctor groaned and Marco could hear immediately that his mate was again - or rather still - in pain.

„I’m here!“ he hurried back to him, freezing when he saw his mate. Erik had uncovered the blanket and the skin at his legs and arms was blazing red, just like after a sunburn. Some flaps were even already coming off. „My God!“ he exclaimed, „what’s this, what’s happening?“

„My skin is reacting to the venom,“ Erik panted, „my body is emitting it through the pores to get rid of it... Shit!“ the brunet groaned, biting down hard on his lips.

„Can I do something to help you? Does it hurt?“ Marco wanted to know, concerned. He didn’t know anything about the by-effects of the venom but his mate seemed to be in pain just another time.

„Wipe. it. Away.“ Erik muttered. „Just. Water. And then. Lotion.“ The physician clenched his hands around the bed sheets and Marco hurried back to the bathroom to bring the needed items. He thought that it had been time for a breather but apparently, he had been wrong.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask Erik. If they should contact anyone, telling them that they were still alive. Or asking them about Marcel and Amea although he was afraid to hear the truth. What had happened to them? Jonas had only reported about Nuri and the others who had been able to fight the attackers. Yet, he didn’t know anything about the woman who had become more than just a close friend to him in the meantime. Not to speak of her unborn child...

Marco couldn’t continue his thoughts because Erik groaned again, this time louder. He ran back to him, a washing mitten, a bowl of handwarm water and a bottle of skin lotion he had found in a drawer in his hands.

„Is this okay?“ he asked, sitting down on Erik’s mattress and showing him the mitten and the lotion.

„Yes. Undress. Me.“ the brunet panted, trying to struggle out of his clothes but in the end, it was Marco who had to do the work.

„This one, too?“ he asked, tugging at Erik’s briefs when he had removed the other layers of garment, trying not to be shocked of the sensitive, bright red skin of his mate.

„Off,“ Erik groaned and only then Marco understood that the cotton upon his skin caused him pain. „Better,“ the doctor breathed when he was finally naked and vulnerable like a baby.

Carefully, Marco dipped the washing mitten into the water, squeezing it out and running it over Erik’s chest as gently as he could. The cloth stained where it touched Erik’s skin, a slight purple color showing distinctly that the physician emitted the venom.

„Good?“ the blond asked softly, repeating his motion and washing Erik’s arms.

„My precious,“ Erik murmured, and that was enough of an encouragement for his mate. Again and again he dunked the mitten in the water that he replaced from time to time, washing Erik’s belly, his legs, and later his back. After finishing the gentle process, Marco poured some lotion onto his hands and started to rub it into the skin below Erik’s shoulder blades. The cream was absorbed quickly and Marco noticed that his mate’s breathing became steadier.

„Turn around, babe,“ he murmured when he had successfully treated the skin on Erik’s back.

Cautiously, Erik shifted his weight, moved to the side and finally on his back. His gaze met his mate’s and once again, no words were needed between them. Marco understood silently that Erik wasn’t the same like before, that he had changed forever. The washing had even been some kind of a ritual, Erik had gotten rid of his old skin also in the literal sense. And when Marco now rubbed the lotion on the soft skin of Erik’s chest, strong fingertips sensing his beating heart, he knew that nobody would be able to separate them ever again.

 

***

 

The all-devouring pain was replaced by an all-devouring exhaustion, as soon as Erik laid back on the mattress after seeing to his bodily needs and after mourning the corpse of his dead friend. There were so many things he wanted to tell and ask Marco, yet, he couldn’t. Too strained, too tired. So, so tired.

Erik let himself be claimed by sleep once more but when he woke up, something had changed.

His skin was burning like fire, and he remembered what he had learned about the by-effects of the deadly venom. His body wanted to get rid of it, the antidote urging the poison out of his pores.

And Marco wasn’t there.

Erik was quite sure that he was still in the bunker but he felt slight panic nevertheless, exclaiming his mate’s name. Luckily, the blond hurried to his side in no time, and Erik managed to explain how he could help him. Water, he craved for water, and for bare skin. The clothes burnt on his skin and he had to get rid of them, wanting nothing more than to lie naked upon the mattress, naked like he had been when he was born into this world.  
  
The washing felt like a blessing.

Marco wiped over his skin so gently that it was almost a caress. He didn’t spare a single part of his body, claiming every inch of it, and in the same time he cleaned Erik in the literal sense of the meaning. Removing not only the venom, the dust and the sweat, but also Erik’s old self, sealing it with the pleasant lotion. It was so good, so needed. So life-changing.

When his mate was finished, stroking Erik with utter patience and tenderness, the young doctor had made another important decision.


	54. A wise decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I'm still overwhelmed by your feedback and support, thank you so much.
> 
> I have written a few chapters in the last days, finally back in a writer's flow, so the next updates shouldn't take too long - thanks to my friend Blue_Night who always immediately beta-reads my chapters with great care. Thank you, hun. :-*

„We will stay here in the bunker until the elections are over,“ Erik said firmly, Marco’s eyes growing big. The young doctor knew that he surprised his mate, who had probably thought that Erik would want to return as soon as possible, pushing the underground movement further.

„But...,“ Marco objected, just like Erik had anticipated, the blond’s hands still resting upon Erik’s thighs where he had last applied the lotion.

However, the physician had already a plan in mind, determined. „We will inform Mats, Roman and for sure my parents that I am still alive. But the underground movement is running on its own now. My work is done,“ he stated. „In fact, it’s not an underground movement anymore.“

„But the people out there need you!“ Marco replied, gently squeezing Erik’s leg.

„No, they don’t. Not anymore, babe.“ Erik smiled sincerely at his mate. „Now is the time for you and me to catch our breaths and to bury Jonas.“ His gaze became utterly sad, the thought of Jonas being dead still almost choking him. „Please, can you do it tonight?“

„Sure, love,“ Marco answered, taking Erik’s hand. „I've already found a shovel and a quiet place outside. And it’s important that you will recover. The underground movement might not need you any longer, but I do,“ he croaked out.

„Need you too, my precious,“ Erik gave back, overwhelmed by the love for his mate. „And that’s why I want to stay here. Imagine we would tell the world outside that I’m not dead. The proponents of slavery would haunt me without mercy, they would threaten my family and my colleagues in the hospital just to find me. And what about the fight on the streets? It would become violent, more people would lose their lives. I can’t do that and I won’t.“

„You are right,“ Marco said, „and clever. I’m so grateful that you survived, I wouldn’t have been able to go on without you...“ his voice trailed off and Erik squeezed his fingers.

„Shhh. I’m here with you,“ he whispered, understanding what a close call it had been and how much Marco had suffered during the last hours and days. If Jonas hadn’t been there to rescue him, he would be dead by now. His friend had sacrificed himself, and he still couldn’t believe that he would never come back, never laugh together with him. „‘m hungry,“ Erik murmured as a distraction because he couldn’t bear the memory. They had to go on, also for Jonas.

„It’s good to hear that you appetite is back,“ Marco answered, kissing Erik’s hand and standing up. „I found a microwave oven and some supplies nearby. Do you want a soup as a starter?“

„Yes. And fresh clothes later on,“ Erik sighed. His skin didn’t burn like fire anymore, but he didn’t want to put on his used trousers and shirt with all the blood and the scent of pure death sticking to them.

„I didn’t find clothes here,“ Marco regretted, „but maybe I can wash yours.“

He looked truly sorry and Erik hurried to continue with his explanation. „Well, that’s probably because you didn’t explore the whole bunker,“ he replied. „Give me some time and I’ll show you.“ The astonished look on Marco’s face let Erik smile, finally.

„There’s more behind this building than meets the eye on first sight,“ the physician winked. „And please, can you give me the mobile device?“  
Eventually, he had to contact his parents and his friends, they had been in sorrow for far too long. His bad conscience hit him again, a feeling Erik knew all too well in the meantime.

„Sure,“ Marco stated, handing the device to his mate. „By the way, why didn’t you want me to switch it on? Can people detect where we are when it’s running?“ The blond looked at him with curiosity but also with apparent fear that he might have done something wrong.

Erik shook his head, chewing on his lips. In fact, his mate had caught him and his next words weren’t easy to utter. „No,“ he said quietly. „Nobody can detect us when it’s switched on. But there are some files saved on the device that I didn’t want you to see,“ he admitted. „I have documented some of the worst wounds of the slaves I have treated, some so incredibly inhuman that they would haunt you like they are haunting me. And...“ Erik drawled, not wanting to address the topic but Marco did it himself.

„...and somebody could have also done something similar to a member of my family,“ Marco whispered.

„Yes,“ Erik murmured. „I didn’t want you to see what human beings are capable of. Not when we don’t know by now what has happened to your parents and your sisters.“

„I see,“ Marco swallowed and this time it was on Erik to squeeze his hand.

„Just let me recover, I promised to you that we will find out where they are,“ Erik said, feeling the exhaustion creeping back into his bones. „Can you give me a light blanket,“ he asked and when Marco covered his sensitive body with the linen, he raised the mobile device and dialed the number of his parents.

 

***

 

Marco had left the room while Erik contacted his family and friends. He had sensed that his mate needed to be undisturbed when he was about to tell his mom, dad, his sister and his allies that they had mourned his death for no reason.

His mom and dad. His sister.

If he was honest to himself, Marco also needed some time alone now, as much as he loved Erik. But the memories of his own family were stronger when Erik was mentioning his mother and father or his sister. Yet, the search for Marco’s family would have to wait, they had to finish their task, and Erik had to recover fully first.

Marco still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to stay in the bunker and to only tell a few people that Erik was alive. Nevertheless, he trusted his mate, and he even looked forward to the time they could spend alone, just the two of them, finding strength in each others company.

The blond strolled to the surface again, checking if Jonas’ corpse was still there. It was almost dark outside and he soon would be able to bury his body under the lime tree Erik had wished for. The cold nightly air did him good, the stars shining above him. Marco gazed up to them, watching their beauty, swearing to himself that he would find his family again after this nightmare had ended, no matter if they were dead or alive.

 

***

 

Some minutes later, the blond returned to the small room, after making sure that Erik didn’t speak on his device anymore. He found his mate completely drained, just like he had expected. The doctor’s eyes were red from his crying and he shivered, still wearing nothing than the light blanket over his body.

„Have you been able to talk to them?“ Marco asked, gently tugging Erik into his arms.

„Yes,“ the physician sobbed at his shoulder while his mate rocked him.

„Shhh, you don’t have to say anything, babe, I understand,“ Marco murmured to soothe him, „it’s fine, you did great. I’m here to hold you.“

„They thought that they had lost me, just like Mats and Roman did,“ Erik whimpered, clinging with both arms to his mate.

„I also thought that I had lost you,“ Marco mumbled, pressing Erik close to his body who let out another sob.

„Amea and Marcel and the baby are fine,“ Erik whispered, „they are with Sven and Simone at a secret place. Marcel didn’t dare to contact his father in the end and our people could pick him up. I will tell you precisely later. Thank God that they are safe.“ He started to shiver more vehemently and Marco rubbed over his back, relieved himself. Tears shot into his own eyes and finally, he cried together with his mate, loss and relief finding their way, bonding them and providing a valve for the long built-up pressure.


	55. A last goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, the story of Marco and Erik continues. Please leave some feedback for me - I promise that the plot will speed up after this chapter.
> 
> Thank you, my lovely Blue_Night for your beta and support! :-*

Marco held Erik tight, careful to not cause him more pain than he had already suffered. „Thank you for being there for me, my precious,“ Erik finally whispered when all their tears were shed. 

„Always, love,“ Marco returned, smiling full of love at his mate. He still felt slightly dizzy because of his relief that Erik was back with him, alive and breathing. Jonas’ fate reminded him that it had been a close call, and that it was not taken for granted that he could still tell his mate how much he loved him. 

All of a sudden, Erik’s rumbling stomach reminded Marco of the fact that his love must be hungry. „I’ll cook a light soup for you, what do you think? I could also need something to eat“, he asked, happy that Erik seemed to recover step by step, and that his appetite was back. Besides, he couldn’t await to be of real use, helping his mate not only mentally. 

„That would be fantastic,“ Erik stated, rubbing over his belly. „And afterwards I’ll show you around in the bunker.“ 

„You sure that you are already strong enough for a walk?“ Marco asked with concern. He didn’t want Erik to overdo, after he had barely escaped death. Preferably, he wanted to wrap up his beloved one in cotton wool. „You can tell me where I’ll have to go to bring you some fresh clothes?“ 

„That’s not possible, babe,“ Erik replied mysteriously, „I’ll tell you later why, okay?“ He looked pleadingly at his mate and Marco gave in, trusting Erik that he would reveal the secrets of the bunker later, as well as the secret how Amea and Marcel had been able to reunite.

„All right, soup then“, Marco confirmed with a wink before he made his way to the storage room and the oven. As always, cooking soothed him and helped him to sort things out, although he only had to warm a soup. As things stood, Erik was through the worst and they had finally some time to catch their breaths. 

Marco still feared that their shelter would be uncovered but the proponents of slavery probably had other problems at the moment than Erik who was presumed death anyway. Soon, the scent of the delicious soup filled the room and Marco found two bowls and spoons, carrying them back to his mate who ate his portion until there was nothing left over, his cheeks turning rosy again.

 

***

 

After their little dinner, when it was pitch-dark outside except for the moonlight that shone through the branches, Marco buried Jonas under the huge lime-tree. He had left Erik behind sleeping but to his surprise, the young doctor joined him when he had just dug the pit. 

„It’s a beautiful place,“ Erik whispered and Marco turned around, startled. 

„Babe, what are you doing here? You are supposed to take a rest! Why didn’t you say anything, I should have helped you!“ The blond wiped away the sweat from his forehead, leaving trails of dirt behind. He was stunned that Erik was already recuperated enough to come outside, dressed in his old clothes that were full of blood. „I really have to wash them,“ Marco made a mental note to himself. 

„It’s okay, love,“ Erik replied. „I wanted to be there. He can’t have a proper funeral that’s why at least we should be here, both.“ Erik looked sadly at Jonas’ dead body while Marco climbed out of the gravel pit. „Thank you,“ the physician murmured, tugging Marco into a tight embrace. 

The physician’s legs trembled and the blond guided him to a tree stump nearby. „You don’t have to thank me, Erik. Please sit down, you’re still weak.“ 

„I know that I am,“ Erik sighed, „believe me, I know.“ Then he didn’t say anything anymore, witnessing silently how Marco took the dead body in his arms with greatest care and respect and climbed with Jonas into the pit. The blond even found some flowers, sweet little roses, they let softly fall into the grave as a last, tender and grateful goodbye before he shoveled the soil back, covering the corpse bit by bit until only the burial mound was left. He placed some of the tiny flowers onto the grave and stepped back, right next to Erik, both of them remaining quiet and thinking of Jonas.

„Rest in peace, my friend,“ Erik whispered, silent tears streaming down his face. But before Marco wanted to guide him back inside, his arm firmly wrapped around his mate’s slim back, Erik tensed in his embrace. „Wait, love,“ he murmured, „I need to go back to the car we came here with.“ No sooner said than done, he slogged along into the direction of the barn. 

„Wait, why?“ Marco stopped while Erik tried to tug him further. „You really should take a rest, you...“ The blond interrupted his sentence and gave in, sensing that it was important for his mate for some reason. Inside the barn, it was dark but Erik apparently knew where he wanted to go. He headed to the passenger’s door of the car, opened it and crawled inside, rummaging on the floor until he finally had found what he had been looking for. 

And as much as he wanted to not cry again, Marco simply couldn’t hold back when he witnessed what Erik was pressing against his chest when he eventually climbed out of the car. 

It was the cookbook he had bought for him weeks ago, the one Marco’s mother used to have. 

 

*** 

 

Erik felt unconsciousness threatening him again but this time, he was able to fight the darkness successfully. He had been able to join Marco while he had buried Jonas, saying the last goodbye to his friend. 

The young doctor knew that they should now leave the bunker for several reasons, but he didn’t want to do it without the precious good he had saved during the shooting. Scratching together his remaining energy, Erik stumbled to the car and searched for the book, for the decent sign that the bond to Marco’s past was still vivid and important to him. 

He silently handed it to his mate when he had picked it up, gently wiping away the single tear that trickled down Marco’s face. 

„Come on, baby, it’s time to go,“ he whispered, placing a shy kiss onto the blond’s stubbly cheek. 

Erik was sure that it was the time to abandon this shelter, Jonas’ grave, the memories of his horrible injury. He needed to recover and also to follow the news coverage about the demonstrations on the streets but, the bunker wasn’t the appropriate place for it. 

„Let me show you a secret,“ he said to Marco, leading him back to the stairs, his eyes lightening up by the prospect in front of them.


	56. A better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the plot moves on and so do Erik and Marco. :-) Thank you out there for leaving comments and kudos, I can't do this story without encouragement. :-) And thank you Blue_Night for your beta! :-*

„First, pack our belongings, love,“ Erik panted when they were back in the bunker, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to catch his breath.

Marco’s heart sunk into his boots. „Are we going to leave this place?“ he asked disappointed because he so wanted to have time with Erik, to help him recover without the constant threat of being discovered.

„Let’s say we move this here to a better place,“ the brunet smiled. „Just make sure that we have the mobile device, my medical bag and of course your cook book.“

„I still can’t believe that you saved it,“ Marco murmured, deeply touched. He took the book into his hands and caressed the cover, closing his eyes afterwards. Before his mind’s eye, he could literally see his mother reading receipts while his sisters teased each other, sitting at the large kitchen table in the farmhouse during days that were long gone.

„I know how much it means to you,“ Erik whispered. Hastily, Marco put the book into Erik’s bag to distract himself from his painful memories, looking around in the bunker if they had everything. He was curious to find out what his mate wanted to show him although he didn’t really want to leave their shelter.  
  
„Let’s go,“ Erik finally stated, heaving himself upon his legs. In the meantime he had recovered a little bit but, he was still pale and slimmer than he had been before the terrible bullet had hit him, contaminating his body with the deadly venom.

„I’ll follow you,“ Marco answered, closing the door behind him as Erik stepped outside in the corridor, turning into the direction that leaded away from the stairs and deeper into the bunker. Suddenly, a wall stopped them, like a dead-end street. „What now?“ Marco asked curiously and with one quick motion, Erik placed his hand upon one of the bricks. It only lasted a second, then a rumbling sound occurred, and the wall moved to the side. „Fuck!“ the blond exclaimed startled, „what’s this, there’s another corridor behind the wall... Erik, this is like a freaking action movie!“

The young doctor chuckled satisfied. „The bunker has two exits, otherwise it would be a mouse trap. But the system only reacts to my handprint,“ he added almost apologetically. „We had been quite sure that I would have to flee some day and it was before I met you when we established this shelter...“

Marco needed a few moments to get the message. „Are you sorry because this is an exclusive hideaway for you? Damn it, Erik, you are the head of the underground movement, you took all the risk! Surely you needed an escape plan!“

„I wanted the bunker also be equipped for you, but it was too late when we got the code red...“ the young doctor muttered.

„Erik, babe, would you please stop apologizing for making this world a better place? Besides, I want to see where this corridor leads to,“ Marco said gently, their bag stuffed under his arm.

„Sorry,“ the physician stated, making the first step into the darkness that soon was enlightened by several lamps at the left and the right side of the corridor.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The old boat house.  
  
Erik repeated the words in his mind like a mantra, giving him the strength for the long march through the corridor, to the other side of the bunker.

There was an old boat house, laying quietly at the shore of a lake no pedestrian could reach by accident. When the underground movement had established the shelter, they had used an old corridor, expanding it so that it now connected the farmhouse with the building at the lake.

And Erik loved the boat house.  
  
He had always cherished water, the cleaning and refreshing effect, the source of life and vitality. The water in the lake was almost turquoise and warm, the boat house rather small, but cozy.  
  
Erik hadn’t been there since months, but he remembered vividly the small bedroom with the canopy bed, the little bathroom nearby, the kitchen with the supplies they had bought and the living room. Every step he made still hurt and he clung to the memory, wanting nothing more than to reach this peaceful place together with his mate. There, and only there, he would be able to recover, not only physically.

„Where are we going?“ Marco rose him out of his thoughts, „are you sure that you don’t need a rest?“

„It’s not far anymore,“ Erik pretended, more to himself, „let me surprise you. I’m quite sure that you will like it.“ In fact, he didn’t have more air in his lungs than for walking, he couldn’t explain anything to Marco now.  
  
Finally, they reached another wall and Erik placed his hand upon the sensor, praying that the bricks would give way for them. When they did, he let out a relieved puff. The corridor ended in the cellar of the boat house and Erik noticed that Marco looked around, not able to really detect anything. „Stairs,“ he croaked out, nodding into said direction.  
  
Step by step, he walked upwards, his mate on his heels. The stairs creaked under their weight, but the sound was so soothing that Erik almost collapsed from his exhaustion. Eventually, they had reached the entry area of the boat house, and the young doctor took a deep breath before he opened the door to the living room, his hands as sweaty as the rest of his body.

„Erik!“ Marco’s stunned cry rang in the brunet’s ear, and all Erik could see anymore was the wonderful view over the lake through the large window in the living room. Then he fainted, two strong arms that caught him being the last thing he sensed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„Babe?“ Marco said, rubbing Erik arms. After the young doctor having become unconscious, he had carried his mate to a sofa nearby, propping up his legs on some cushions. He hoped that his mate had just strained himself too much with the long walk through the hidden corridor but Erik sinking down in his arms had scared the hell out of him again.

„’m fine,“ Erik muttered to his utter relief. „Just need a rest.“ Marco helped him to drink a glass of water he had found in the kitchen nearby and then he sat down on the sofa, massaging Erik’s feet while the color returned to his cheeks.

„It’s a beautiful place,“ Marco said after a while, looking over the forest and the crystal clear water of the lake. He felt Erik’s spirits reviving with every sip of water he drank and every gaze he took over the surface of the lake.

„Just wait until you have seen the bedroom,“ Erik joked ambiguously, but both of them knew that he was still too weak for intimacy. „I miss you, my precious,“ the young doctor added wistfully.

„I miss you too, baby,“ Marco replied. The last days had been such a nightmare to him that he hadn't even thought about sharing closeness with his mate but slowly, his desire returned. Carefully, he bent over Erik, stroking his cheek, drowning in the intensive gaze of his eyes.

„There might be somebody you are also missing. Amea is waiting for a message from you, I guess,“ Erik suddenly said. „Can you please bring my bag?“

Marco stood up and gave Erik what he had asked for, his heartbeat pacing up. He hoped that the woman and her unborn child were healthy - or maybe the little one was already born? „Can I talk to her?“ he said incredulously.

Erik only winked at him and handed him the mobile device with the chat function opened. „Here you go,“ he said, laying back on the sofa while Marco sat on the couch, holding the device in front of him. After some seconds, Amea’s face became visible on the screen.

„Amea!“ Marco exclaimed happily, „how are you doing, are you all right? What about the baby and Marcel! Where are you?“  
  
The young woman chuckled. „Easy, dear“ she stated, „I’ll explain everything to you but first you’ll have to tell me how Erik is doing. We are so worried about him.“ Amea’s gaze hooded and she sighed. „We heard what happened to Jonas, we are really sorry.“  
  
„Yeah, it was a hard time,“ Marco drawled, caught in his memories. „We buried Jonas and now we’re at the boat house, another secret place. Erik is recovering.“

„Yes, I am, thanks to his care!“ Erik shouted over and relief spread out over Amea’s face.  
  
„So it’s true that he will be fine again,“ she murmured, rubbing with one hand over her belly.

„And you are, uhm, still pregnant?“ Marco dared to ask. As an answer, Amea pointed the camera of the device at her baby bump.

„As pregnant as one can be,“ she stated dryly. „Simone is taking care of me, she thinks that the baby will come within the next days. We’re here with her and Sven, they live in a country house several miles out of the city. We’re hiding in the former stables“, Amea explained.

„But how did you get there?“ Marco wanted to know.

„Well, Marcel didn’t dare to contact his father in the end, luckily he smelled the trap and returned to our shelter with the stolen car. That’s were Erik’s men caught him. I needed to be very convincing that they didn’t jail him afterwards, and Simone put in a good word for him, as well. Against us two women, they didn’t stand a chance and so they brought both of us here,“ Amea continued.

„I see,“ Marco smiled. He had a very vivid idea of Amea’s skills when it came to persuading other people so he didn’t wonder that her plan worked out. „And Marcel is also okay?“

„He’s having a bad conscience because he caused such a mess,“ Amea admitted, „but he pays it back with taking double care of me and our little one. But, Marco...“ she hesitated, leaving her sentence open.

„Yes?“ the blond gave back.

„Can you still... I mean, I know that Erik is still not fully recovered but...“, she stammered. Marco didn’t know what she wanted to ask and he was on alert because Amea usually always said what came up her mind.

„Surely we will come and help you with the birth!“ Erik filled in for him, gently taking the device out of Marco’s hands.

„Hi, Amea,“ he said, beaming into the screen. „You bet that we will be there, just as we promised.“

Marco took the device again. „You heard him,“ he smiled, looking straight into Amea’s blissful face. „And until the time is here, I will indulge him a little bit.“ Quickly, he placed another kiss on Erik’s cheek. „We’ll stay in contact, you should also take a rest. And say hello to Marcel, Simone and Sven from us.“  
  
„I do, Marco, we’ll talk soon again!“ Amea blew a kiss into the device, and Marco returned it before he switched off the device.

„Wait,“ Erik interrupted him, „I want to have a look at the news coverage first.“ Marco handed him the mobile and gazed at him from the side. Yes, his mate was definitely getting better, the good news from Amea apparently giving him his strength back.

„It’s great to see you like this,“ he murmured, more to himself. „And I’m happy that we can keep our promise.“

„Seems as if we’re able to not only keep that promise,“ Erik stated, his eyes glued to the screen. „Just look at this.“

He made way for Marco, so that he could glimpse at the device, too. What he saw took his breath away. There were not only hundreds or thousands of people on the streets, marching against slavery. Actually, almost every inhabitant seemed to be out there, filling each lane and each ally - not only in their city but, in the entire country.


	57. An incarnated invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues... :-) Please leave some feedback for me if you liked the update. 
> 
> Thank you, my dear Blue_Night, for the beta and for your constant support! :-*

Erik and Marco spent the next days in the boat house in a peaceful state they had missed for so long. They lived like an ordinary couple in their shelter, Marco doing the household most of the time while Erik dozed on the sofa, sleeping away the last effects of the venom that had nearly killed him.

Every now and then, they checked the news on the mobile device, and Erik talked to his parents and friends, as well as Marco spoke with Amea. The people on the streets were still fighting against slavery and for a better country, and Mats took the opportunity to position himself clearly against that disgusting practice, right before the upcoming elections.

From hour to hour and day to day, the young doctor recovered more until they could even take short walks outside.  
  
It was when they returned from such a walk, after having dinner, when Erik looked tantalizingly at his mate. „The walks are doing you good, your cheeks are so rosy and your lips so red,“ he teased Marco, who almost choked on the tea he had brewed.

„And apparently the fresh air is rising your cheekiness,“ the blond replied stunned when he had finally managed to swallow the herbal liquid. Marco couldn’t find words for the gratefulness he felt, for the daily proof that Erik was gaining more and more strength. When he had cooked for them, he had noticed with satisfaction that the portions Erik had eaten had become bigger and bigger. Obviously, his appetite was also back in another sense of the meaning, making Marco shiver in anticipation. „Bedroom?“ he winked at his mate, and as soon as he had uttered it, his dick came to life, ready for long missed action.

„Oh yes,“ Erik replied, increasing Marco’s hardness just by these words and the look he gifted him with.

Erik had been right, Marco loved the little bedroom in the boat house that was actually not huger than a chamber. He slept like a baby under the canopy, in the soft, checkered bed-linen. Right now however, he didn’t feel like sleeping, at all. During the last days, he had shared some innocent kisses with his mate, always careful to not strain Erik. But now, the desire for the handsome young man had come back with force, and he had to swallow three times to not rip the clothes they had found in the boat house straight from Erik’s body.

No, he wanted to cherish their love, Erik’s body, every inch of his skin, their love-making. And maybe the time was there to give himself to his mate without any restrictions, finally sleeping with him. „I want you,“ he confessed rawly, catching up on Erik who was already climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

„I want you, too,“ Erik said hoarsely, standing in front of the bed like an incarnated invitation. Marco watched with his eyes glued to his mate how Erik slowly undressed his shirt, revealing his naked and still toned torso. Then, he copied him until they stood opposite to each other, the blond’s piercings shining in the soft light of the bedroom lamp.

Suddenly, Marco was almost shy, as if he saw his mate for the very first time, and the kiss he initiated also felt like their very first kiss. He bent his head to the side, one hand resting at Erik’s chest in the height of his heart, the other in his neck, pulling him gently closer.

Closer, until their lips met, until they parted and until their tongues found each other again, so familiar and yet so new. Marco waited patiently until Erik deepened the kiss although his sheer need burned him alive, his tongue making way for Erik to explore him. Long ago, his jeans had become too tight, but he didn’t care, savoring the kiss, getting lost in Erik’s mouth afterwards. „I love you so much,“ he whispered while he guided Erik down onto the bed.

„And I love you,“ Erik breathed, pulling Marco over him. The blond sensed Erik’s erected manhood through his jeans, the hard proofs of their arousal rubbing against each other. They kissed again, deeply, before Erik rolled Marco on his back.

It was going to happen.

Marco’s throat run dry when he saw the hunger in Erik’s eyes, the longing and most of all, the undying love. He heard the unspoken question his mate asked with his gaze, and he nodded in consent.

As an answer, Erik kissed him another time and started to stroke him, his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. „We’ll take our time,“ the physician whispered, „don’t be scared.“ Gently, he licked over Marco’s nipple, taking the piercing between his lips and sucked at it.

The sensation was like heaven on Earth and Marco moaned quietly, rising his hips to show Erik that he needed to get rid of his jeans, and of his briefs in addition. But, the young doctor just chuckled, undressing himself first completely, letting Marco savor the sight of his naked body.

The blond’s hands darted to his own jeans, hastily stripping them down together with his underpants, never leaving contact with Erik’s burning gaze. Finally, he was also naked and laid back on the mattress, welcoming his mate with open arms.

„I’m for sure not gonna last long after this eternity of time,“ Erik breathed into his ear, nibbling at Marco’s earlobe. „So maybe we should find another way first...,“ he drawled and his mate understood him without many words.

„Something like this?“ he asked, snaking his hand between their bodies. No, he wasn’t disappointed that their first time would have to wait, in fact, Erik was right. He was so aroused himself and he didn’t want to ruin the experience with coming too quickly. Instead, he caressed Erik’s hard member, a turn on under his fingertips he had missed so much.

„Yes, that’s what I had in mind,“ Erik groaned, pressing himself closer to his mate’s body who discovered him anew with tender fingers. „Marco, please,“ Erik begged, obviously already on the edge after only a few strokes. Yet, the blond stopped his efforts to kiss Erik properly, drawing another moan from him. „Please!“ Erik panted, clinging to Marco’s shoulders with one arm, the fingers of the other clenching the bedclothes.

„It’s okay, baby,“ the blond soothed him, picking up the movements of his hand and pulling Erik even closer - so close, that he not only heard Erik coming with the loud moan of his name, but also felt the contractions that captured his body forcefully while he caught the proof of Erik’s release in his palm. „Yes love, that’s fine,“ he whispered during Erik’s orgasm, stroking him for minutes everywhere within reach until the brunet tenderly pushed Marco’s hand away.

„Relax, love,“ the young doctor said, now bending over Marco. „Have I already told you how sexy your piercings are?“ he asked, crawling closer and blowing softly over them. The nipples reacted promptly, sensitive as they were.

„Only my piercings?“ the blond gasped, because Erik now gently bit into them.

„Oh no,“ the young doctor said mischievously. „Also the rest of you. Especially this beauty here,“ Erik whispered, moving lower.

„Erik!“ Marco cried out while the soft lips of his mate enclosed his hard dick. He was sure that he would come within seconds, all the long hidden ardor suddenly breaking through to the surface. Concentrating on Erik’s sucking and bobbing, on his lips and tongue, Marco at first didn’t realize that Erik had something in mind with his digits, too. The brunet must have moisturized them because when Marco was on the brink of coming, balancing on the edge, he suddenly felt a finger stroking his virgin rosebud, pushing tenderly inside.

And he was lost.

Marco came with such a force that all the sensations mingled to one mental and physical explosion, Erik’s mouth around his dick, swallowing his seed, his digit caressing him deep inside his body. He moaned without limits, riding through his ecstasy, until he was completely worn out. In the meantime, Erik had withdrawn, tugging his exhausted mate in his arms.

„What did you do?“ Marco stammered, „this was incredible.“

„Let’s say I gave you a foretaste of what is to come,“ Erik murmured cheekily against his skin. God, how much he had missed Erik’s sass.

„Can’t wait for it,“ the blond replied, his eyes falling shut in utter satisfaction.

„We should sleep a little bit,“ the physician said, and Marco savored that he was strong enough to take care of him again, that he could let go. „Cause what I have in mind for you will be definitely a bit exhausting“, Erik rasped into the blond’s ear.

„You know that tomorrow is gonna be the day of the election?“ Marco asked, the fact hitting him all of a sudden but it couldn’t change the relaxed state he was into.

„I know that tomorrow is gonna be the day when you will make a brand-new experience, love,“ Erik tried to change the topic.

Marco only nudged him in the side before he let sleep claim himself, too exhausted to form a clear thought.

 

***

 

He must have slept for hours because when he woke up by the sound of a tone that set him on alert immediately, the sun was already shining. „Shit, Erik! What’s up!“ Marco was wide awake because he remembered when he had heard said tone earlier. „Is it Code Red again? Fuck, we’re uncovered!“ He darted out of the bed, only barely noticing that Erik grabbed the mobile device that had made the alarming noise.

Marco wanted to pack their belongings in a hurry, the panic taking over control, when Erik stopped him, stepping next to him and placing his arm on his mate’s shoulder. „Shhh, my precious. It’s not Code Red“, Erik stated. „In fact, it’s Code Baby,“ he added with a touched undertone in his voice. „Amea is in labor.“


	58. A complicated birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, thank you for being with me, for each comment and kudo (that's what keeps me going!). The chapter title says it all... I'm not a medical expert but I hope that everything is believable.
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for everything you are doing for me! When this story will be finished one day soon, it's mostly because you encouraged me to go on and to never give up. :-)

Half an hour later, Sven picked both of them up at the farmhouse. Erik and Marco had walked back to the bunker because their former hideaway was better accessible by car and because they wanted to blur their traces at least a little bit. It simply felt better this way, Erik thought. Safer.

He was relieved that this time, the way through the corridor had been much easier for him than a few days ago, when he had barely been able to slog along into the opposite direction. Marco was carrying his medical bag, every fiber in the blond’s body not less tensed than in his.

Erik wasn’t as self-confident as he probably should have been in this situation. He never had helped a baby to come into this world alone, all his knowledge when it came to births was more or less theoretical. What if there would be any complications? He couldn’t exercise a C-section in the house where Sven and Simone lived, and it was too dangerous to bring Amea to the hospital.

To make his fears worse, Sven had announced that Simone was on duty in the hospital, with no chance to come back earlier without rising suspicions. He had to do it on his own, everyone relying on him and his medical capabilities. Erik sighed. Another time, the responsibility was all up to him but, he had managed to deal with it before, he would do so again. Countless women had given birth and Amea was strong, she would stand the labor. Whom, if not her.

„Do you think that I can be of use?“ Marco asked from the back seat while Sven rushed through the streets, driving the car back to Amea and Marcel. „Don’t hesitate to give me orders, I’ll do my very best as your assistant.“

Erik turned around and shot him an enamored gaze. „You operated a deadly bullet out of my arm, you’re the best assistant I could think of,“ he said warmly. „But let’s check the situation first, maybe we don’t have to do much. Women know instinctively how to give birth,“ he added, hoping that he would be right.

 

***

 

They found Amea and Marcel in the guest room of Sven’s and Simone’s house. Both had moved there after the labor had started, not caring about hiding any longer. Nothing else than the baby counted anymore. Marco was grateful that Amea could give birth in such a cozy bed, in a safe shelter with a small bathroom nearby. Sven had promised to keep guard over the property, staying in the main area.

The young woman was lying in the middle of the huge bed, Marcel sitting by her side, holding her hand. She was apparently in pain, sweat moisturizing her forehead, and Marco embraced her briefly, overwhelmed that he could finally hold her in his arms even if it was just for a moment. No words were needed, the sheer presence of the man who had become a friend to her apparently solacing Amea.

„Hey,“ Erik said softly to her after everybody had greeted each other, sitting down at her side. „How are you doing, pretty mom-to-be?“

Amea smiled back at him, screwing her face when another contraction hit her body. She waited until it was over, squeezing Marcel’s hand, before she answered. „Thank you for keeping your promise. I guess the time is here, my little one wants to be born.“ With effort, she shifted her body, gazing at a huge wall clock. „The contractions are going on since two hours and at the moment, they are coming every ten minutes.“

„You’re anticipating my next question,“ Erik winked, „give me my bag please, love.“ Marco handed him the needed item, impressed how foresighted Amea had been to count the minutes between the contractions. „I’ll examine you first,“ the young doctor announced, „let’s see how the birth is going.“ He went over to the bathroom to wash his hands, gloves already prepared.

„I’ll wait outside,“ Marco said, and Marcel followed him. As soon as they were out of the door, Marcel offered him his hand.

„Please, I want to apologize to you for causing you so much trouble and sorrow,“ Marcel stated sincerely. „And still you are coming here to help us getting the baby.“

Marco took his hand and shook it, firmly. „You don’t have to apologize, Marcel. You wanted the best for your family. Who could understand that better than me“, he stated, meaning what he was saying.

„I’m so sorry that Jonas died,“ Marcel added, bad conscience written all over his face.

„It was not your fault,“ Marco said. „And look what is going on, out there on the streets. In a few hours, we will know the results of the elections and you will also hold your little one in your arms. There’s hope, Marcel, finally.“

„Yes, there is,“ the other one confirmed and the two men remained a few moments in silent agreement until Erik opened the door.

„You can come back,“ he said, beckoning them in, but Marco needed just a short glimpse to understand that something was wrong. He knew Erik so well now, the little frown his mate showed was a sign that the birth wasn’t going as it should be. Yet, he didn’t ask, if Erik wanted to talk about it, he would do it himself.

„Come here,“ Amea invited Marcel at her side, taking his hand. Marco wondered if Erik had reported her about the problem that had obviously occurred. Probably he had done, because Amea would have sensed it anyway. „Erik told me that I should walk around a little bit, the baby needs to slip deeper into the birth channel,“ she explained.

Quickly, Erik and Marco exchanged gazes. This was the issue, Marco thought, praying that the unborn child would sink into the right place.

Only that it didn’t.

An hour and countless steps through the house later, Erik examined Amea again. This time, Marco and Marcel could hear her groaning in pain through the door while he did so, and Marcel stormed into the room.

„What’s up, what’s wrong?“ he asked in panic, Marco trying to hold him back.

„The baby still isn’t in the right position,“ Erik stated, standing between Amea’s bent legs. „It has to move into the pelvis for the birth.“

Amea tossed on the sheets when the next contraction captured her. „Shhh,“ Erik soothed her, „we’ll find a way to deal with it.“ He still seemed to be confident but Marco could detect decent hints of concern.

„Maybe we should walk around a little bit again? I can guide you, Amea,“ he offered with a look at the exhausted Marcel who had done all the work earlier.

„Yes, try it,“ Erik encouraged them.

„I think that I need some fresh air anyway...“ Marcel stammered, swaying outside. Marco was shocked how pale he suddenly was.

„Whoa, slowly,“ Erik hurried to follow Amea’s mate, grabbing his arm as he stumbled. „Come on, I’ll help you outside,“ he said.

Erik guided Marcel through the hallway and Amea clung to Marco when they were out of sight, the door closed behind them. She made a few faltering steps, then she sunk into Marco’s embrace, letting go of her facade. „It hurts so much, Marco, so fucking much,“ she sobbed at his shoulder, „what if the baby doesn’t move? I can’t stand it, I’m not strong enough.“ Finally, she cried, the pain, the exhaustion and the despair too much for her after long hours of labor. Her beautiful long hair was stuck on her forehead and Marco brushed it away carefully.

„Hush, Amea,“ Marco whispered into her ear, „You can do it. I’m sure that Erik has something in petto. Everything is going to be fine, you just have to hold on.“ He stroked over her back and held her tight, extremely worried that he couldn’t do more for her. „And you, little one, listen to me,“ he continued softly, focusing on the unborn child, „we need you to cooperate, do you hear me? We want to hold you in our arms, we have waited for so long to finally meet you. So would you please do your mom the favor and slip just a little bit deeper? Will you?“

Suddenly, Amea gasped in surprise and Marco sensed that his legs became wet. „It’s amniotic fluid,“ she stated, „my waters broke! I can sense that the baby moved!“ Amea’s tears turned into tears of ease and gratitude, Marco could feel it, and he gently guided her back to the bed.

„Lay down, I’ll call Erik and Marcel,“ he said, caressing her fingers, utterly relieved that the birth was finally progressing.

But before he left, Amea held him back, looking intensively into his eyes, two slaves connected through an invisible bond. „Did you notice it, Marco? She’s already listening to you,“ Amea whispered in awe and wonder.


	59. A life-changing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this chapter demanded everything from me and I was worn-out for hours after finishing it - but, in a good way. I hope that you will like it, it's probably the most important chapter in this story so far. Feedback would be amazing, especially for this update. 
> 
> I couldn't have done this without the help of my friend Blue_Night. Thank you so much, sweetie. :-*

A few minutes later, Erik confirmed what Amea had already sensed: The baby had finally slid into the birth channel, and the labor became even more vehement. Erik had ordered Marcel to sit behind Amea, holding her hand and stroking her back. He himself was seated between her legs to supervise the ongoing birth.

„Switch. The. Television. On.“ Amea groaned between her contractions. „Wanna hear. About. The elections“, she added, biting down hard on her lip while Marcel dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth.

Marco threw a quick look at his watch. Only half an hour until the result of the elections would be proclaimed. For the next few years, the new president would already be in duty then, with no transition period in between. The blond begged that Mats would make it and most of all, that he would keep his promise to abolish slavery.

„You’re doing fine,“ Erik’s soft voice sounded through the room that was so full of tension that it was literally tangible. Marcel was still pale, but he had a least regained a little flush on his cheeks ever since Erik had been outside with him to catch some air. It was important that he was by Amea’s side, giving her strength and support.

„Please,“ Amea croaked out, pointing at the TV, and after sharing a short glimpse with his mate, Marco switched the television on.

_„Only half an hour to go until the announcement,“_ the anchorman stated. _„Soon, our two candidates should arrive here in the studio.“_

The four of them listened to the news coverage, Erik’s eyes never leaving Amea, and Marco also couldn’t take his glance off her. Marcel stroked her without pause, anyway, squeezing her hand whenever a contraction run through her. The blond prayed so hard that the birth would go well, that the baby and Amea would be fine.

Once more, Erik examined her quickly. „It won’t take long anymore,“ he stated afterwards, „everything is all right.“ Marco was impressed by the confidence his mate radiated. If he wouldn’t already love him that much as he did, he would fall in love with him over and over again.

„Can’t go on. Anymore,“ Amea groaned, her face screwed in utter pain as wave after wave of ache crashed over her. Her whole body trembled, and Marco could sense that she was on the brink of her power.

„Yes, you can,“ Erik replied urgently. „You can and you will. You are strong, as strong as any other woman who has gone through this before you and will go through this after you!“ There was no room for objections and Amea nodded, breathing in sharply and letting the air out with another moan.  
  
_„And here we welcome our contender,“_ the anchorman reported, with Mats entering the stage. _„Do you want to make a final statement?“_ Marco held his breath and even Amea stared at the screen to see what Mats would do.

_„Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure that this evening will change the world as we know it today, forever and for the better“,_ he said with a firm voice. „ _We have fought to abolish slavery for so long, a hard battle that costed so many lives of innocent people.“_ Marco squeezed Erik’s shoulder in silent understanding, well-knowing that Mats had hinted on Jonas. _„But tonight, slavery will come to an end. I won’t tolerate this disgusting practice any longer, once I am elected.“_

„He will keep his promise,“ Marco murmured. His throat was tight with all of his emotions, the love for Erik, but also for Amea and her child, that was finally about to be born. He felt so blessed that he was able to be a part of this life-changing experience, and in case Mats would really win the elections, the day would be an even huger milestone in all of their existences.

„Marco, would you please support Amea’s left leg?“ Erik asked him in a quiet tone, tightening the gloves around his hands. Apparently, it was getting serious. Amea’s moans had turned into little cries in the meantime, each and every one running straight to Marco’s bones. If he had been able to endure the pain for her, he would have gladly done so, probably just like Marcel. Amea squeezed his fingers with every contraction, and he held on, whispering soothing words into her ear.

„Okay, I don’t want to push you, just do it when I tell you so,“ Erik ordered, and Marco could see by his frown that the birth was in the final stage.

„Breathe in and out, deeply, focus on not pushing,“ Erik repeated. His hands were occupied down in the direction of Amea’s midsection, and Marco didn’t want to stare there so he searched eye contact with her, seeing the ache written in her gaze, but also the strength to pull it through.

„Hurts,“ Amea croaked out, breathing together with Marcel, „hurts so much.“

„I know, dear,“ Erik whispered, „I know.“

_„Only five minutes to go, ladies and gentlemen,“_ the voice of the anchorman sounded through the room, together with Amea’s sounds of pain. _„Will we witness a historical moment tonight or will our government remain the same?“_

„Erik!“ Amea begged helplessly, tears in her eyes. „I can’t anymore, please!“

„Just a little longer, sweetie,“ the brunet murmured, focused on his work. „You’re almost there.“

The young woman whimpered heartfeltly, and Marco continued to stroke her in the helpless attempt for solace. Marcel held her in a tight embrace, trying to help her with his mere presence.

_„We’re turning now to the live coverage. Soon, we will see the percentages of our president and his contender. Exciting times ahead!“_ Marco didn’t really listen to the anchorman any longer, he was tensed as he probably had never been before in his life. The fact that Amea now screamed with every contraction didn’t make the situation any better.

„Marco, grab a towel and spread it in your arms,“ Erik suddenly said. „Amea, you can push with the next wave. Push as strongly as you can!“

Amea did as she was told, scratching together the last shreds of her strength, and Marco admired her openly for the power she had even after hours of labor.

„Yes!“ Erik exclaimed, „just like that. Make a pause and go on with the next one!“

The young woman barely had the chance to recover when the next contraction ripped through her body like a force of nature. And then the next. And the next.

„Fine, Amea, push. Push!“ Erik spurred her on, and Marco’s arms with the fresh, white towel started to tremble. He dared to glimpse between her legs, and could it be that...

_„Sixty seconds to go, ladies and gentlemen! Be sure to not miss the final result of the elections that will soon be here, in less than a minute!“_

„Keep on pushing, come on!“ Erik urged, ignoring Amea’s pained gasps.

_„Thirty seconds! Thirty seconds to go!“_

„Amea, I can already see the head, just two more pushes, I promise!“

In Marco’s perception, everything suddenly happened in slow motion. Erik encouraging Amea. Amea pushing and squeezing Marcel’s fingers until they were white. Marcel holding his breath and gazing at Marco. Marco grabbing the towel as if his life depended on it.

_„Here we go. Five! Four! Three, two, one!“_ A murmur run through the studio when the result was finally shown. A murmur that announced an earth-shaking change.

„PUSH!“

_„Congratulations to our contender, who is from now on our new president and the head of the government!“_

For one moment, Marco could have sworn that time and the entire world stood still.

Then, the cry of a newborn baby filled his ears with the sweetest sound he could imagine.


	60. A new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I don't know if you still like this story because feedback has decreased enormously. I will finish this story (and probably my others) for sure but I'm not certain if I will stay here in this fandom.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter that probably is a filler before the next, longer one, will be published (yes, it's maybe the chapter you are waiting for). 
> 
> So please, if you liked this chapter or the story in general, leave some feedback for me. :-)
> 
> My dear friend Blue_Night stopped me from abandoning this fandom, so I have to thank her not only for her beta but also for her will to keep me going. :-*

Marco still stood there, frozen in place, the cry echoing through his entire body, resonating in his brain, which finally understood what had happened.

„It’s a girl,“ he heard his mate saying, Erik’s voice trembling with his feelings. Still, the blond wasn’t able to move - until he felt something very warm and very alive in his arms. „Hand the little one to her parents, babe,“ Erik whispered.

Marco stared at the bundle in his arms, kept warm by the towel, his heart all of a sudden overflowing with love. The baby was the most beautiful being he had ever seen - except for Erik – the tiny hands reaching out into the air, her eyes wide open and vivid.

„Hey,“ he said softly, keeping the baby close and safe, „say hello to your mom and dad.“ Carefully, he handed the little girl to Amea, placing her gently in the embrace of her mother, deeply touched by that very special moment. „Congratulations, you two,“ he added with tears in his eyes.

Marcel hadn’t said anything in the meantime, but tears streamed down his face, as well, as he now inspected his daughter. „She’s perfect,“ he stammered, „so tiny and so perfect. I can’t believe that she’s finally here. I am a dad!“

„She has your eyes,“ Amea said enamored, her gaze not leaving her daughter „I’m so happy, Marcel, I can’t tell you. Thank you so much, love.“ The family held each other close, the baby between them, while Marco noticed from the corner of his eyes how Erik made sure that Amea had overcome the birth without any injury.

„Time to cut the umbilical cord“, the physician said softly, bringing medical scissors out of his bag.

Amea beamed at Marco. „Your task,“ she whispered, „you’re her godfather, Marco.“

The blond felt the cold steel of the scissors in his fingers, a sharp contrast to the warm newborn he had held just minutes before. Suddenly, he didn’t know what to do but, Erik stood right next to him, assisting him and showing him just where he had to make the cut.

„It’s not going to hurt her?“ Marco asked sheepishly before he finally started to go through the ritual. „By the way, do you already have a name for her?“

„Yes, we do,“ Amea answered, „her name is Nova.“

 

***

 

Nova.

Erik had to swallow for the umpteenth time, the birth and the result of the elections mingling to intensive emotions in his mind.

Nova. _The new one._ The first baby born into a free world, into a world without slavery.

„Nova,“ he heard Marco saying before he squeezed the scissors, cutting the bond between the little girl and her mother and strengthening it at the same time. The baby held perfectly still, enwrapped in the embrace of her parents who were in deep awe about their cute wonder.

„I’ll check Nova quickly,“ Erik said, folding the towel away and examining the baby who seemed to be perfectly healthy. „She’s fine. Strong and fine,“ he repeated, gratefulness washing over him together with relief that let his knees buckle.

His job was done and Erik felt as if a burden was taken off his shoulders. He had managed to abolish slavery and he had managed to successfully help Nova into this world - into a better world. It was almost unbelievable but, he had made it. They had made it.

„You know that you are free, both of you?“ he croaked out, gazing from his mate to Amea and back to Marco. „Slavery is the past and this little girl is the future,“ he added before everything became too much for him.

His eyes fixed on the handle, Erik swayed to the door, tore it open and darted outside, already wrecked from his sobs. He left the hallway behind and stumbled into the open, his feet crunching over the gravel in the driveway.

Deep breaths. Time after time, the young physician filled his lungs with oxygen, breathed the scent of pure air and of sheer freedom, even when he felt Marco standing behind him, embracing him softly. The blond didn’t talk because words were not needed, were unnecessary even.

Caught in an inner turmoil of sorrow and joy, of gratitude and hope, Erik and Marco simply stood there, united in their embrace, finally equals also in their status.

 

***

 

„Erik, Marco, could you please come inside again?“ Marcel finally called them back shyly. The young father looked at them with an apologetic expression. „Amea wants to tell you something,“ he continued.

„Sorry, Marcel,“ Marco answered, „we're coming back. We just wanted to give you some privacy,“ he added to excuse themselves.

Hand in hand, they walked back to Amea and Nova, the little one cuddling against the chest of her mother. The young woman looked prettier than ever before, Marco thought, although she had endured long hours of painful labor.

„Hey, you two,“ Amea said tenderly, tapping at the edge of her bed. „Please, come here.“ Nova yawned while her mother spoke and Amea gifted her with another tender peck. Marco pulled Erik right next to him on the mattress where they could listen to the young woman who now started to speak. „I want to thank both of you for being there for me - for us. I couldn’t have done this without your help, Erik, you’re the best doctor in the world, really.“

„He is,“ Marco muttered against Erik’s shoulders, feeling nothing more than pride that this wonderful man was his mate.

„But I also want to thank you for not giving up. My little one is free, I am free, only because you always hung on, Erik. I guess I’m speaking for all of the former slaves out there when I say that you’re a true hero.“

Erik sniffled, but then he shrugged. „I’m not a hero,“ he said almost inaudibly. „I’m just a human being.“ He emphasized the word human and stroked over Nova’s cheek. „And how could a human being not be affected by such cuteness?“ He smiled at the baby and nestled against his mate.

„You should hold her for a while, Erik,“ Amea whispered, lifting Nova. „She’s only here due to your support.“

Erik took the newborn into his arms, rocking her gently. Her vitality, her will to live revived his own spirits and he sensed the blissful certainty that everything would turn out well. Slowly, the baby dozed off, feeling safe in the arms of the man who had brought her into this world as a free being.

 

***

 

About an hour later, Simone came back from her shift in the hospital. She urged Marco and Erik to drive home, taking care of Amea and Nova. As much as Marco wanted to stay and admire his goddaughter, he also sensed that Erik needed some time with him alone badly.

„We are in best hands,“ Amea underlined, „you really should go and have some rest. I know what the result of the elections mean for you, Erik,“ the young woman said warmheartedly.

„She’s right,“ Marco confirmed, pulling Erik up from the chair he had sat. „We should go home for some hours.“

But, where was their home? The destroyed flat? The old farmhouse Marco’s family had lived in? The bunker? Or a new shelter?

When Sven picked them up with his car, Erik gave him a clear order, uttering what Marco had already felt deep in his heart. „Drive us back to the bunker, we will stay in the old boathouse within the next days. I don’t want to return to our destroyed flat, it’s still not safe there, I guess. Besides, I want to be at a prettier place right now. A place where I feel home.“

„Everything is fine for me, as long as you are with me,“ Marco returned, kissing his mate gently.


	61. A first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title says it all... Ever since I had started this story almost one and a half years ago, I had this chapter in mind, inspired by the song "All through the night" by Cindi Lauper. However, it is now so different from everything I had planned. I hope that you will like it nevertheless. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who leave kudos and comments. This story is straining me, to say the least, and I can't do it without feedback.
> 
> Thank you so much, Blue_Night, for another fast and thorough beta! :-*

Erik had felt for some days that the old boathouse was his real home now, was _their_ home. There was no place he had ever been more „at home“ than at this beautiful place. Maybe his parent’s house, but surely not the flat that had been destroyed anyway.

No, he wanted to stay here. With Marco. Preferably for a lifetime.

Marco closed the door carefully behind them, apparently insecure what he should do next. But Erik couldn’t stay in the house, he still sensed the overwhelming urge to breathe fresh air. Free air, without any limits or walls around him.

„Can we go outside?“ he asked, his feet already taking the direction almost against his will.

He heard Marco murmuring something unintelligible while he opened the doors to the huge terrace, breathing in the scent of the lake and the forest around them. The young physician stood there, overlooking the lake, the air still very warm. It was so peaceful out there, so utterly peaceful.

„Here,“ Marco suddenly stood right next to him, offering him a glass of water and a blanket. _Always one step ahead_ , Erik thought, smiling thankfully at his mate. He walked over to two large deckchairs and sunk down on the bolsters, sipping from the drink. „Lay down, you need a rest,“ Marco said, pushing the two chairs so close together that they were almost a huge bed. He had brought a second blanket and spread both of them over their bodies as he joined Erik on the cushions.

„You are amazing,“ Marco said softly, tugging Erik into his arms from behind. „You changed not only Amea’s and Marcel’s life, but also mine and the lives of millions of people.“

„You’re free,“ Erik croaked out, uttering what had weighed on his mind for hours. „You don’t have to stay here with me...“ he added helplessly, his heart clenching. What if Marco only had remained with him because he had been his owner? He knew and hoped that this wasn’t the case but what if... what if Marco was going to leave him now? Then, he would have saved countless of people but destroyed his own life at the same time.

„Erik,“ Marco whispered, „look at me, please.“

Cautiously, the physician turned to his other side, facing his mate. Yet, he couldn’t look him into the eyes.

„Look at me, love. Please“, the blond repeated and Erik raised his eyes, gazing into the amber eyes of the man he loved so much.

„I love you more than I can tell,“ Marco said, stroking over Erik’s cheek. „I will never leave you, do you understand me? I have never felt like a slave and nothing has changed for me, I still have the same feelings, and they are even stronger than before. I won’t go if you still want to have me by your side.“

Now it was Erik’s time to be stunned. „I will! Forever and a day,“ he exclaimed, reaching out with his hand to Marco and pulling him into a kiss - their first kiss among two free people.

 

***

 

Marco thought that he couldn’t trust his ears. Erik thought that he might want to leave him, now that he was free? Was even afraid that he could go? But how could he abandon the man who had stolen his heart?

No, he had to reassure his mate that he was not going to part if Erik wanted to be together with him. Maybe he didn’t want to any longer? His mission was completed, but their lives together still weren’t. He wanted to be by Erik’s side for an eternity, or, as his mate said: „Forever and a day“.

The kiss they shared after their confessions was sealing the promise, Marco could sense it deep in his soul. They would spend the rest of their lives together, through good times and through bad, even without getting married one day.

However, the kiss was not enough for him in this very special moment, by far not enough. He was raw, inside and outside, sensitive and vulnerable, and he wanted more. So much more.

„Sleep with me, Erik,“ he begged, his fingers buried in the soft shock of his mate’s hair.  
  
And he didn’t need to hear Erik’s answer to know that the time was finally right.

 

***

 

„I will, my precious“, Erik replied, his voice hoarse.

He had waited for this moment - for _these_ moments - for such a long time. The slaves were finally free and his mate was free, too, Amea’s little one had safely arrived and now, Marco wanted to give himself to him.

The time couldn’t have been better. Erik had always wanted to make love to a free man and now, he was able to. Not caring about status or differences between them, but about the one thing they had in common: Their deep love for each other.

The physician wanted to pull Marco up to guide him back to the house and to their bedroom but, the blond shook his head. „I want to stay here for a while,“ Marco said, „if it’s okay for you.“

„And how,“ Erik replied. Marco was right, the fresh air and the openness of the landscape were what they needed right now. Breathing in the scent of pure freedom, of nature - and of sex.

Erik sensed that his mate was already hard because Marco had made no effort to hide his arousal from him. And so he pulled the blanket closer around them and kissed him again, deeply, his tongue caressing Marco everywhere within its reach. Their tongues danced around each other and it wasn’t a fight, but the prelude of what was about to happen.

With tenderness, Erik’s hand found the way under Marco’s shirt, crawling upwards to one of his piercings. His index finger stroked over the soft flesh of the blond’s nipple, circling around it, following the line of the hard steel.

There were so many words he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to utter, but his mouth was still occupied with kissing Marco and so he let his body do the talking. Telling Marco how much he loved and adored him, how much he craved to be that close to him. His hands, fingers, his tongue and his hardness voiced his desire, and when he now broke the kiss to undress his beloved one, Erik looked into Marco’s wonderful eyes that sparkled brighter than ever before.

„Is it too cold, my precious?“ he asked, his gaze traveling over Marco’s naked chest. It was still warm outside and the blond shook his head.

„No,“ he denied, disappearing under the blanket, „it’s not cold as long as you are warming me, babe.“

Erik chuckled and threw his own shirt away, slipping under the blanket and embracing his mate. He felt Marco’s strong heartbeat bumping against his chest, swearing that time stood still while their hearts started to beat together, faster and faster the more their lust was growing.

 

***

 

After the happy days of his childhood, Marco had never felt as safe as he did now, lying in Erik’s arms, near the old boat-house he already regarded his home. All the times he had imagined sleeping with a man, he would never have dreamed that it would happen here. Not even in a bed but on two conjoined deckchairs.

Yet, it was the perfect place.

The blond snuggled against his mate, willing to let him take the lead. Erik was by far more experienced and Marco savored his advance in knowledge, letting go and simply following him.

At the moment, Erik was busied opening the belt of Marco’s trousers and he only lay there, staring at the open sky above them. It was slowly getting dark but not cold, the sun still strong enough to warm them. Eventually, Erik succeeded, freeing Marco from his remaining clothes. Just seconds afterwards, Erik undressed himself, too.

„You’re so beautiful,“ Erik gasped, „I fell in love with you right when I saw you for the very first time back then on the street.“

Marco smiled, remembering what they had been through ever after this fateful day that had changed their lives forever. Erik had been so loving and caring, and he was sure that he would also be a generous lover tonight.

A soft breeze ghosted over Marco’s skin and he shivered. „Are you scared, love?“ Erik asked him worriedly, „you don’t have to be.“

„No, I’m not,“ the blond replied with honesty. „I have never trusted anybody as much as I trust you.“

Erik covered his face with countless little kisses, moving deeper until his lips met Marco’s nipples, his tongue doing miracles with the piercings.

Arousal shot through Marco’s body in incredible waves. Being free, being here with Erik who had survived a deadly bullet, with the certainty that Amea and her family were safe, finally set his mind free, as well. Never had he been able to savor Erik’s caresses that much, focusing not on worries and concerns, but on sheer desire.

He stroked over Erik’s hair while his mate moved lower, past his belly button, following the line of fine hair that led to his rock-hard manhood. But, to his utter displeasure, Erik stopped his efforts there.

„We need lube,“ he whispered, looking apologetically, „I’ll be back in a minute.“

Although his body screamed in despair, wanting nothing more than the caresses back, Marco knew that Erik was right. And so he ate the young doctor with his eyes while he walked back to the house in his nakedness, the muscles moving under the delicate skin with every motion.

His dick didn’t lose its erection until Erik was back, far too aroused to soften again. „Sorry, love,“ Erik murmured, starting to stroke his mate where he had left him. Somehow, Erik managed to dip his tongue into Marco’s belly-button while he simultaneously opened the bottle with lotion he had brought with him. They had no real lube but Marco was quite sure that this liquid would do just as well. At least it smelled very tempting as Erik now poured it into his palm.

Marco wondered briefly what Erik had in mind with his now lube-coated fingers but all straight thoughts were blown into the air above them when the doctor now licked over Marco’s member, like in slow-motion. It was sweet torture and Marco finally let out his first moan. Just when he did, relaxing completely, he felt a finger pressed against his entrance that slipped inside with no real trouble.

„My God!“ the blond exclaimed, the finger sliding deeper, the tongue still swirling over his dick. It burnt a bit and Marco had a hard time to not fight back for a few seconds, but then he let Erik have his way with him, until his digit met a very special knob deep inside his body.

He jerked as if an electric shock had hit him but Erik pressed him back onto the bolsters, treating this special spot now with the pad of his finger. In the meantime, he had released Marco’s dick, only moving the digit in slow, circling movements that drove Marco insane.

The blond didn’t really notice when a second finger tried to join the first one, he only hissed when Erik broke through the obstacle, taking some deep breaths to handle the wider intrusion. He was sure that Erik would find the spot of pleasure very soon again, groaning when he felt two fingers pressed against it. This was so good, so arousing in a very new way, and Marco opened his legs unconsciously to provide Erik better access.

„Is this good?“ Erik wanted to know, not stopping his pressing, stroking and massaging.

„Yes,“ Marco breathed, his eyes falling shut because he couldn’t stand the onslaught to his senses any longer. Erik was turning him into a panting mess with every motion of his fingers. He sensed an orgasm approaching that felt so different to everything he had experienced in Erik’s presence so far. Marco was on the brink of coming but, he didn’t fall as Erik now pulled out his fingers.

For seconds, the blond trembled and his mate took the chance to lube his dick up. Still only moments away from his height, Erik covered Marco’s body carefully.  
  
God, it was amazing to feel Erik all around him, his weight pressing him into the bolster, providing him shelter and protection. Instinctively, Marco had bent his legs, looking Erik in the eyes. He was sure that he would never forget this moment, as long as he would live.

„Tell me if it hurts,“ Erik whispered gently, and then he kissed Marco with all that he had. The kiss was incredible, deep and long, arousing and intimate. Marco really had to catch his breath when they finally broke it, Erik stroking over his cheek before he moved his fingers lower, taking his own dick in his hand. The physician’s gaze also traveled to the South, trying to find the right place, and Marco used the opportunity to glimpse over his shoulders, just to see the descending sun touching the surface of the lake. The orange ball seemed to drown in the water in the same moment Erik’s dick touched Marco’s virgin rosebud for the very first time.

Yes, it was uncomfortable. Yes, Erik’s dick was big, compared to the tight obstacle he had to overcome. Yes, Marco wouldn’t have thought that Erik would have to open him that much to finally enter him.

But, he didn’t care.

They had been through so much pain and sorrow together, only to find pure happiness in each others arms and that was exactly what happened now, as well.  
  
Once Erik had breached him, a yelp escaping Marco, everything fell into place. He barely heard Erik’s whispered words of comfort, how well he was doing and that the discomfort would fade soon.

He only felt.

Marco felt Erik pushing inside him with care, filling him, making him whole, inch by inch. It went on for ages with Erik being so tenderly, but when Erik stopped, his balls nudging against Marco’s body, the blond wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him even closer. He clung to Erik’s shoulders, his legs finding their place around the small of his back, and there they laid, two bodies finally becoming one.

 

***

 

So tight. So precious. Erik found no words to describe his feelings when he pushed inside his mate, taking his virginity. He had slept with many men and some women during the past years but all the memories turned sour in his mind, now that he knew what true love meant.

He felt the pain himself when he heard Marco’s surprised yelp, remembering vividly what a shock his first time had been back then when he had made this experience.  
  
Slowly, bit by bit, Erik pushed deeper into the pulsing channel that had never been filled before. He feared that he would come too soon, finally being so close to his mate like he had craved for since weeks and months. The reality felt even better than any dream he might have had about this.

„Are you okay?“ he asked insecurely, his dick quivering in the almost impossible tightness.

„Yes, this is... Erik...“, Marco stammered, wrapping arms and legs around him until nothing more existed than the cocoon they were forming with their connected bodies.

 

***

 

Marco hadn’t realized that his breaths had turn to little moans every time he exhaled. The unfamiliar feeling of having Erik so deep and hard inside him increased when his mate started to move.

„Try to relax,“ Erik said, „I’m not doing you any harm.“ He pulled out just an inch, pushing back gently but, thoroughly. Marco’s moans became louder with every soft thrust, his arousal returning. Not only his body or his private parts were affected by the lust Erik was spending him, but his entire being. He felt loved and cherished, worshiped and adored.

Erik’s hand wandered down his leg, resting at the backside of his knee, pulling it up a little bit and holding it in place there.

The next thrust felt like pure heaven.

„Erik!“ Marco exclaimed, shivering underneath his mate who kissed him quickly, repeating his motion afterwards.

„Oh God!“ There was something inside Marco’s body that responded to the pushes, probably that special spot Erik had discovered earlier.

Marco had barely time to catch his breath when the next thrust hit its aim. „Yes!“ he shouted, muffling the sound at Erik’s shoulder. „More, babe,“ he whimpered, holding his knee himself now because his mate needed his hand for another task.

Miraculously, Erik’s finger were suddenly wrapped around Marco’s dick and every time Erik pushed into him, searching for the little spot there, he also moved his digits. Up and down, in and out, moan after moan.

„Love, oh love,“ Marco groaned, lifting his pelvis to meet Erik’s thrusts better - both the ones of his hand and the ones of his hips. His orgasm built up, but when he was sure that he would reach it with the next motion, Erik drew his hand back. Marco whimpered another time before he understood that he could come from the pushes of Erik’s dick alone. His mate was holding his leg again, changing the angle of his thrusts until he hit the special spot. „Right there!“ Marco gave away, too aroused to be embarrassed about his words, his body screaming for release.

„Here?“ Erik replied breathlessly, pushing his hips forward.

 

***

 

Watching Marco coming undone underneath him was one of the most stunning sights Erik had ever gotten. He realized that pleasuring the man he loved and witnessing him come boosted his own satisfaction into heights he wouldn’t have thought possible.

Erik knew in the moment he had hit Marco’s prostate again, that his mate was lost. The blond still trembled in his arms but then, he came. A loud moan announced his orgasm and after another split second, Erik’s belly became wet. Marco tightened the grip around Erik’s shoulders, clinging to him, his face buried in the crook of his throat. The blond’s breath tickled warm and hot against Erik’s skin while he shivered and shuddered.

And Erik held him. Held him close, held him safe, through the strong contractions and the waves of his ecstasy that subsided only slowly. He hadn’t come himself but, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was Marco and that he hadn’t hurt him.

Carefully, Erik let go of Marco’s leg he still had supported, guiding it back to the bolster of the deck chair. He wanted to pull out of him but his mate refused to let him go. „I want you to come inside me, babe,“ Marco breathed encouragingly.

Erik groaned, his self-control finally not needed anymore. Fast, but not too hard, he thrust into the pulsing channel, into the tempting tightness, the ecstasy building up in his overheated body. „M....!“ He had wanted to say „my precious“ or at least Marco’s name, but all he could utter anymore was an unintelligible sound. Then, he was carried away, his seed spurting out of his oversensitive dick, bliss capturing every cell of his body.

Soft hands stroked his back, stroked him until he was able to move again. „I love you,“ he croaked out because there were really no other words that could match the pure joy he was feeling right now.

„I love you, too,“ Marco replied, searching his lips for a kiss.

They stayed like this, Erik’s dick slipping out of the warmness of Marco’s body when it became soft, but, it didn't matter. 

Marco and Erik shared kisses until every wound they had suffered during the last months was covered; healed through the unlimited love and infinite care they felt for each other.


	62. A second first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night and my dear  
> mariothellama, my days are incredibly busy at the moment - I would have wanted to write an own story for you, following our day together, but I simply don't find the time right now. :-(
> 
> So please accept this chapter as my gift for both of you, and as a "thank you" for gifting me with your time. Can't wait to see you both again!
> 
> I know that you like "Save me" and I hope that you will like Marco's "second" first time, as well. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, feedback is always very appreciated.

„We should go inside, love,“ Erik muttered after some time, when the heat of their bodies and the heat of their passion weren’t enough to keep them warm any longer. „I don’t want you to catch a cold.“

„Okay“, Marco murmured against Erik’s skin, apparently not willing to get up.

„I promise you a reward,“ Erik whispered secretly, reviving Marco’s spirits in an instance.

They really needed some water and a rest, and maybe they could have a shower and a small dinner together? Erik wondered that he wasn’t tired but probably the adrenaline was still running through his system.

„What is it?“ Marco asked, definitely interested.

„Tell me first if you are all right“, Erik asked concerned. He hoped that he hadn’t misinterpreted Marco’s signs of arousal, the force of his height. But, he needed to hear from his mate himself that he was okay, that he hadn’t hurt him.

„No, I’m not okay,“ the blond replied with sass. „I’m maddeningly in love with you and you are driving me crazy“, he added to Erik’s relief.

„Little bastard,“ the physician complained teasingly, smiling from ear to ear.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the house, sharing kisses on their way.

„What about a shower first?“ Erik breathed against the tempting skin of his mate. Hell, had Marco ever smelled so good or was it the aftermaths of their passion that made him so irresistible?

„Is that your reward?“ Marco chuckled, and Erik shook his head. No, he had another plan in mind. He most likely wouldn’t be able to put it into action but he hoped that his will counted anyway.

„I want to cook something for you,“ he admitted sheepishly, well-aware of his terrible cooking skills. „I have found a receipt... well, in the cook-book of your mother.“ Erik prayed that he hadn’t ruined the mood with mentioning Marco’s family that was still missing.

Luckily, his fears were ungrounded. „Oh love, that would be perfect,“ the blond sighed, pausing afterwards. „Do you think we will find them, now that they are free?“ he murmured so silently that Erik almost couldn’t understand his words.

„Yes, babe, I think so,“ Erik replied firmly, embracing Marco. He knew that he had this important task left - searching for Marco’s parents and his sisters. Erik had a rough idea how to find out more about their fate, but this would have to wait until Mats had taken over the government. „Just give us some days, I will talk to Mats once he has settled in.“

The answer cut right through Erik’s heart. „I have waited for so long to be finally reunited with them, I am sure that I can stand waiting for a few more days or weeks, babe,“ Marco replied.

 

***

 

Erik’s proposal to cook dinner with an old receipt his mother had used touched Marco deeply. He still missed his family so much, and the hope that he would find them again shone brighter than before. But he was also afraid that they might not have survived the ambush and its consequences. What if his parents were dead? Or his sisters?

The blond searched for solace in Erik’s embrace, still naked like a baby. Whatever would come next, nothing would be as worse as the uncertainty of what had happened to his family. If they had died, he would at least be able to mourn for them.

Marco wiped the thoughts away, having become a true master in pushing those sad feelings into the farthest corner of his mind over the past months. This here was the present and his future. Erik. The boathouse.

„Do you think we can stay here for longer?“ he asked another question he also longed to hear the answer.

„In the boathouse?“ Erik made sure, already smiling.

„Yes“, Marco replied with some shyness.

Erik however tugged him into the direction of the shower. „Do you want this place here to become our new home? Because that’s what I want, my precious,“ Erik replied, pushing the door to the bathroom open.

„Me, too!“ Marco said full of joy. The boathouse was their home, as if the place would have waited for them all of the time. He loved the view over the lake, the cozy furniture, the small but perfect bathroom.

„Then we’re having a plan,“ Erik murmured against Marco’s lips while he switched the water on, Marco following him on his heels.  
  
And if their love-making hadn’t erased all the horrible traces of the last months, the gentle flow of the warm water running over their bodies now did the rest.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Enwrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, Marco sat on the sofa next to the kitchen a few minutes later, watching Erik handling with pots and plates. His mate was busy with following the receipt and with not making any mistakes, his effort clearly written upon the handsome face.

And how handsome Erik was. The incidents of the last days had left their trails behind, but the young doctor was still the most beautiful being Marco had ever seen. The soft hair. The gentle lips. The hands that could do miracles, tonight even with the food.

Because when they finally ate their dinner, Marco couldn’t praise Erik’s efforts enough. For once, the physician had managed to not burn anything, coming up with a really tasty dish.

 

***

 

Erik was proud, to say the least. He knew that he was a horrible cook, especially compared to Marco’s skills, but tonight he achieved everything he wanted do. Marco had eaten with huge appetite, savoring every bite on his fork and praising Erik for the result of his cooking.

„Now it’s you who deserves a reward,“ the blond had whispered into Erik’s ear, using his tongue to stress his words.

It was clear to see that Marco was up for another round of love-making, but Erik wouldn’t stress him and risk that his mate would become sore.  
No, there was something he owed him, and he was willing to give it to him right here and there.

 

***

 

„Still not tired?“ Erik whispered against Marco’s heated skin as soon as they were lying in their bed, satisfied and sated from the tasty dinner. They had eaten their meal dressed only with briefs and shirts, too lazy to search for clothes after their shower. And in common understanding, without words like always, they had undressed completely before they had climbed into their bed.

„No, I’m not tired“ Marco answered, taking Erik in his arms from behind, spooning him. „I’m relaxed, yes, but probably not able to sleep.“

„Same here,“ Erik sighed, savoring the closeness his favorite position granted them. His favorite position... Carefully, the physician slid even closer to the body of his mate, pressing his butt against Marco’s groin. The desired effect occurred immediately.

„Sorry,“ Marco murmured, apparently embarrassed, because his dick reacted instantly to the temptation. He tried do move away but Erik stopped him.

„Stay,“ he said, „please, babe, stay like this.“ Marco crawled closer, his dick now fully hard.

The anticipation felt like burning fire in Erik’s veins. He knew that Marco still had no clue to what he was up to and he ran through the imagination in his mind. How he would encourage his mate to take him within the next minutes. How Marco would thrust into him while he was holding him safe in his arms at the same time. How they both would come, Erik possessed and loved by him.

„Are you up for another round of love-making?“ Erik eventually asked, softness resonating in his voice.

Marco grinned, obviously still having no idea of Erik’s intentions. „Where’s the lube?“ he replied, taking the bottle from the nightstand and handing it to Erik. „Here you go,“ he said, laying back on the mattress, apparently waiting for Erik to prepare him.

„I’m afraid that there’s some work in front of you,“ Erik said, giving the lube back to his mate.

„Shall I do it myself?“ Marco replied stunned. „I can if you want to...“ He poured some of the liquid into his palm insecurely, looking down into the direction of his most secret part. Just when he wanted to spread the lube there, Erik took his hand.

The young doctor didn’t say a single word when he guided Marco’s fingers to his own body instead, spreading his legs in an inviting gesture, leading the blond’s digits between his butt cheeks. „Erik!“ Marco exclaimed, „do you..., I mean, shall I... Oh God!“ He drew his fingers back instinctively but Erik held them in a firm grip.

„Yes, I will and yes, you shall. I want to bottom for you, babe,“ Erik breathed aroused, „so you better prepare me.“

„I don’t know how to do it“, Marco murmured, however, he didn’t pull his hand back any longer.

„I’ll show you,“ Erik replied, guiding the blond’s index finger to his rosebud. „Just stroke it,“ he whispered, „you can’t do anything wrong.“ Erik didn’t hesitate to show his arousal, knowing that Marco needed to see how much he was turning him on.

The first contact of Marco’s finger with Erik’s muscle sent the physician into an unknown ecstasy. He had always been very sensitive to this kind of stimulation, but to feel Marco’s digit there evoked new sensations in Erik. „Yes, just like that,“ he encouraged his mate, the words more a moan than a proper sentence.

Erik turned to the side so that Marco could find better access. Besides, Erik didn’t want it in any other way: Every time he had fancied about this moment in his imagination, Marco was taking him from behind, both spooning in the position he loved more than anything else. Marco let his finger circle around the muscle, testing its tightness and Erik took a deep breath before he pushed his hips back.

„Erik!“ Marco exclaimed in surprise while his mate only chuckled breathlessly as Marco’s finger disappeared in his channel. „You’re so tight, love,“ Marco stammered, „there’s no way that this is going to work.“ Erik didn’t need to face him to know that Marco must be blushing right now.

„Oh, it will work, don’t worry,“ Erik gasped, „otherwise I will go mad. Don’t stop, please!“

Marco continued, slowly reaching deeper. „Go on, babe, please!“ Erik encouraged him because hell, finally being filled felt like a revelation to him. The blond now brushed against Erik’s walls and the doctor shifted his weight until Marco hit that special spot inside him.

„Yes!!!“ Erik saw stars behind his closed eyelids, and he started to push back on Marco’s finger. „Two,“ he breathed, not even feeling anything more than a slight burn when his mate added the second finger. This time, Marco found his prostate rather quickly and he even wrapped his other arm around Erik, stroking his chest softly. Erik sensed that he was so close to coming that he probably... „Pull out!“ he demanded all of a sudden, breathing hard.

„Shit, did I do anything wrong?“ Marco’s voice was full of concern and Erik turned around quickly to reassure him.

„No, I was just so close, and I want to feel you deep inside me...“ Erik murmured, „please, hurry, love! Take some lube or wait, let me do it.“ The physician grabbed the bottle of lotion, pouring a good amount of liquid in his hands. Then, he rubbed the lube into Marco’s skin who started to moan, too. Erik indulged him, the caresses helping him to get himself together. If they were doing this the other way round for the first time, he didn’t want it to be over too soon.

„Please, kiss me,“ Erik finally begged, the kiss deep and tender at the same time, before he turned his back on Marco again. „Don’t think too much, just try it,“ he encouraged his mate, pulling his knees up, „I really, really need you now.“ Erik felt Marco sliding closer, pressing his dick between his butt cheeks.

„There?“ the blond asked, nudging forward.

„Almost, love,“ Erik panted, taking his own hand to guide Marco to the place where he craved him to be. „Here,“ he gasped, feeling the hard dick against his muscle, whimpering because of his desire. Marco stalled, hesitantly pushing against Erik, but it was by far not enough to provide an intrusion. „More, darling, don’t be scared,“ Erik moaned, nestling his butt closer against Marco’s hardness. God, how much he wanted this.

He heard that Marco took a deep breath, then he pushed against him in earnest. „Just like that, just like that,“ Erik groaned, before his sentence ended in a loud moan when his mate had spread him sufficiently.

„Oh God, oh God, Erik,“ Marco moaned while his dick slid the first inches into his mate. Instinctively, he had searched for Erik’s hand, holding it like a life-line. He didn’t move, apparently too shocked, and Erik thrust back on his mate himself instead. The blond’s dick sunk deeper and deeper into Erik’s channel, both of their gasps sounding through the air in their bedroom.

„Hold me,“ Erik moaned as soon as Marco’s manhood was filling him, so utterly filling him. „Please, hold me and never let me go.“ He felt tears in his eyes, so mixed-up from his emotions. Taking Marco had felt incredible but sleeping with him this way brought even more feelings to the surface.

Erik sensed that Marco embraced him from behind, intertwining their hands, the blond’s harsh breathing tickling against his ear.

This, and exactly this, was the moment he had longed for all of his life.

Marco surprised him after a few moments with a first, shy thrust and then, Erik let go of everything. He pushed back on his mate, soon establishing a rhythm that let their moans become louder and louder. Inside, he felt like bursting and not only because Marco was filling him that much. He couldn’t get enough of their closeness, of the blond’s thrusts, but he knew that it would be over soon, his height building up with every push of Marco’s hips. Finally, all the love he sensed for his mate erupted with the orgasm that ripped through his body when Marco thrust exactly against his prostate for the first time. Erik came untouched, something that had never happened to him before.

Through his blurred vision, he sensed that he was clenching vehemently due to the force of his height, literally sucking the orgasm from his mate. This was pure bliss, heaven on Earth.

„Erik, yes, oh God, Erik!“ the damp words were filling his ear, just like Marco’s hard dick was still filling his core. He even felt how Marco’s seed marked him, leaving his claim upon him.

He was completed. For the first time in his life, he was whole.

Erik held Marco’s hands that were still wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. „Erik, I can’t... Are you fine?“ Marco whispered, out of breath.

„Yes, I am,“ Erik said. He managed to crane his neck without letting Marco’s dick slipping out of his core, just to steal a kiss from him.

Suddenly, the tiredness and exhaustion washed over Erik like a tornado, the long hours without sleep sinking into his bones all at once. „Sleep, love,“ he heard Marco whispering tenderly behind him, somehow arranging the blanket over them while he held him safe and secure.

Seconds later, Erik drifted off into the best sleep he had ever had.


	63. A significant date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, ...do you still remember me and my story? :-) I am utterly sorry for the long wait but I had some kind of writer's block regarding my stories in the football fandom and I needed a longer break. But now I am back, willing to finally finish this story! Some chapters are already written and I am curious about your feedback. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for never giving up on me and this story! I am so happy that I have found the connection to "Save me" again. And of course: Thank you for your beta! :-*

Soon, Erik’s even breathing announced that his mate was sleeping deeply. Marco held him close against his own body, warming him, providing him a shelter. From time to time, he kissed him just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

Erik was here with him, safe and sound. Slavery was over, he was a free man, ready to look into a bright future together with the man he loved.

Gently, Marco stroked over Erik’s flanks, remembering their love-making. Sleeping with Erik had been an experience that had overwhelmed him so much. His mate had been so tight and yet so willing to let him inside. Truth to be told, Marco had met no real obstacle when he had pushed into Erik, deeper than he would have ever thought possible.

And Erik’s reactions. His mate had melted against his body, surrendering to him, searching for Marco’s strength. No one had ever given themselves to him as unquestioningly as Erik had done. Full of trust, full of love.

Marco caressed Erik’s hair now; and the doctor sighed in his sleep. Erik looked so young and so vulnerable, and the blond swore that he would always protect him with all that he had.

Eventually, exhaustion took its toll and Marco also felt sleep approaching, gladly giving in to the relaxing darkness that wrapped him into a cocoon, together with the love of his life.

 

***

 

Erik didn’t know how long he had slept but when he awoke, the sun was already shining through the checked curtains in all of its glory. Marco was quietly snoring, still lying behind him, and the young doctor turned carefully around to watch him in his sleep.

How precious this man was, how precious and beautiful. Gently and without waking him up, Erik traced the line of Marco’s naked collarbone that was visible over the blanket with his fingers.

He would have never thought that love could hit him that way, that it could heal him and help him fulfilling his task.

But Erik also knew that one important puzzle piece was still missing and so he stood up, cautious not to disturb Marco, tiptoeing downstairs to search for his mobile device.

Now that the slaves were free, he awaited an official notification, sent to everyone who had ever been registered owning a slave. At least that was what he and Mats had prepared months ago.

Erik opened the mail system, running through his inbox, soon finding what he had been searching for.

Indeed, there was a mail, informing him that he had to release his slave immediately, and that centers for former slaves would be established soon where those who had been unfree would find some kind of asylum, preparing them for their lives in freedom.

However, this was not the only thing.

The mail also contained details about Marco’s past, the exact names of his parents his mate had given away in an interrogation after he had been caught. Erik’s heart clenched while he read the letters, getting a hint of Marco’s longing and sorrow.

In addition, the file also named another important fact: Marco’s birthday. Erik smacked himself inwardly for not asking his mate earlier about that date because now it was almost too late to prepare something.

Marco’s birthday was just five days away.


	64. A satisfying revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you for "taking me back"! I'm very grateful for your kudos and comments after such a long time. Here's the next chapter - feedback is precious.
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your support and your beta! :-*

The next days, Erik was busy - busy preparing Marco’s birthday without letting him know what was going on exactly. He excused himself with a visit at his parent’s house, begging Marco to stay in the boathouse because Mats had decided to step over as soon as he had a free minute and he didn’t want him to come in vain.

One day later, Mats had indeed visited them, secretly handing Erik a data file in the hallway that the young doctor hastily stored in the pocket of his trousers.

Marco and Erik had visited Amea and her little family just to find the little one growing, strong and healthy. Erik had examined both Nova and her mother, the two of them recovering quickly from the birth under Simone’s loving care.

They had also visited Jonas’ grave, planting some sunflowers there, pausing to think of their friend who had rescued Erik’s life and had lost his own.  
  
Finally, as their supplies had been running out, Marco and Erik had dared to drive to the next village, right after Mats’ visit.

 

***

 

“Are you scared?“ Erik asked his mate who drove the car. “People still think that I am dead and they have other problems than to wonder if I will show up, hidden in a car.“

“No, I’m not scared,“ Marco said, his hand resting on Erik’s thigh. They had made love in the last days more than only one time, and he was still so touched about the sensation to feel Erik deep inside him or to sleep with him the other way round. “I will buy some groceries and then we will drive back to the boathouse. You are staying here in the car, will you?“

“Yes,“ Erik confirmed, grinning mischievously at his mate. “Lube is running out,“ he said with feigned innocence. „Could you please buy some?“

“You bet I will,“ the blond answered, already feeling his dick harden again. Erik was driving him crazy, turning him into an insatiable, needy lover. For the blink of an eye, Marco didn’t watch the road and he hit a rock on the side stripe, the stone scratching over the flank of the car in an ugly tone. With a curse, Marco stopped the car. “I’m sorry,“ he muttered ashamed, climbing out of the car to check the damage he had caused.

“It’s just a car,“ Erik tried to soothe him, “don’t worry, my precious.“ He followed his mate out of the vehicle, joining him on the side stripe.

To their bad luck, other drivers slowed down next to them, peering out of their windows to have a curious look what was going on. To their even worse luck, a well-known person was among them.

All of a sudden, a car stopped a few meters in front of them. Like in slow-motion, the ugliest man Marco had ever seen heaved himself out of his car, a triumphant grin on his face.

Millner.

Marco’s mind played the memory of the horrible encounter with him in the restaurant like a loop, remembering Erik’s words, too. How Millner had beaten his slave to death. And now Erik had abolished slavery. Erik who was presumed death.

“Get back into the car, Erik!“, Marco screamed, suddenly aware of the danger his mate was in. Their vehicle was damaged, yes, but he would still be able to drive. They had to get away as soon as possible, before Millner would beat another person to death. “Erik, get into the car!“ Marco yelled another time because his mate didn’t move.

“No, I won’t,“ Erik stated dead-seriously, facing Millner. Marco was checking frantically if Millner was wearing a weapon, a rifle maybe or a gun. But the man came closer without anything in his hands, fuming with rage.

“You asshole,“ Millner yelled at Erik who didn’t move an inch, “you goddamn little fucker. I thought you were dead! That’s where you belong, in a deep grave. You abolished slavery, right? Who’s doing all the work for me now, what do you think, with all those damn slaves fleeing me!“ Millner came dangerously close but Erik didn’t back off, he just stared at Millner with an unreadable expression upon his face.

“They should have killed you,“ Millner repeated, “or I should have done it, much earlier!“ He was now facing Erik and Marco shivered in fear. But before Millner could say or do anything, Erik rose his hand and smashed his fist right into Millner’s face. The ugly man howled in pain while Erik lifted his knee and pushed it against Millner’s groin. Millner collapsed on the ground immediately.

Without a word, Erik took his mobile device out of his pocket but the police was already there, grabbing Millner from the ground and pushing him into their wagon. “He will be the first we will use as a warning,“ the policeman declared, “he will be accused for what he has done to his slaves.“ Then, he embraced Erik shyly. “Thank you for what you have done for us, Sir.“

With stiff steps, Erik walked back to their car, waiting for Marco to join him and to drive him home. Still, he hadn’t said a single word. Marco eyed him cautiously while he started the engine, too mixed-up himself to ask any question.

When they left the scenery, Marco stepping on the gas pedal forcefully, Erik croaked out only one word: “Justice.“


	65. A rough encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has been straining during the last two weeks - all the more I am happy that I have finally finished the next update. 
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you for your beta and your precious support regarding the plot in the upcoming chapters!

Erik didn’t say anything during their drive home; and Marco didn’t dare to break the silence either. The blond was aware that everything would change now - again. The world would soon learn that Erik was still alive, wanting to hear and see him. But as long as they both didn’t speak, they were still in their cocoon, with nothing else counting than the two of them.

Just when he was about to stop the car in front of the old boathouse, Erik laid his hand upon Marco’s thigh, squeezing it. “I need you now,“ he finally croaked out. Marco knew exactly what his mate meant. And he needed Erik too.

“You will have me,“ he replied, placing his hand upon Erik’s. “As soon as we are inside.“

Erik gazed at him, swallowing, as if the next words weren’t easy for him. “I need it rough today,“ he confessed eventually, biting on his lip. But there was nothing he should worry about.

“I know,“ Marco just replied hoarsely, “I know.“

 

***

 

Marco’s heart pounded like crazy when they entered their home. His body was still filled to the brink with adrenaline because he could have lost his mate today just another time. Erik’s plea resonated in his mind time after time, and so he did the next best thing his instincts told him to do when they finally closed the door behind them: He wiped everything from their kitchen table; handkerchiefs, a bundle of keys, some sheets of paper. Then, he embraced his mate, guiding him to the table. If Erik needed him, he shouldn’t have to wait any longer. He would take him right here and there.  
  
“Shit, Marco,“ Erik breathed when he understood, already hard.

The blond fumbled with Erik’s belt, opening his trousers and pushing them down together with his briefs in one move. “Get these off,“ Marco murmured urgently against Erik’s throat before he kissed him.

Hastily, Erik kicked his shoes away and stepped out of his clothes. Marco didn’t waste any more time and pushed him down onto the table, opening the zippers of his own pants. This wasn’t going to be the tender love-making he was used to, but he also needed their encounter to be raw now. Spit would have to replace the lube, but Marco was quite sure that Erik was ready for him anyway.

Marco got a hold on Erik’s legs and laid them upon his shoulders before he brought himself into place. He locked gazes with his mate to get his approval and when Erik nodded slightly, already moaning, he pushed his hips forward and took Erik with one deep thrust.

 

***

 

Erik was grateful that the boathouse was far away from any other building because today, he wouldn’t be able to hold back anything. Besides, he was more than thankful that his mate understood his needs, that Marco didn’t question them but put them into action immediately.

The young doctor was aware that his life would not be the same anymore very soon. Until now, he had been able to hide under the cover of his 'death' - but this time was over. Because of that, he needed to feel his mate with force now. Just to make sure that Marco was there, would hopefully always be there.

Erik cried out when the blond entered him, giving him exactly what he wanted, followed by the next hard push. Marco literally fucked him senseless on their kitchen table, raw and pure, unbridled sex.

The young doctor waved his arms through the air to get a grip on something, anything, but Marco took his hands in his own and pressed them down onto the table. Another hot wave of arousal shot through Erik’s trembling body, and he gave himself to his mate completely.

His mind focused on the intense pushes, Erik let go of everything. Of his burdens, his responsibility, his experiences in the past. He was unable to move, not only because Marco fixed him on the table so thoroughly but also because he savored that for once, he didn’t have to do anything. Just lying there, letting himself be taken.

Soon, Erik felt his climax building up, Marco thrusting against his sensitive part with every push. His moans were loud now, yet, he didn’t care. He groaned out his passion and his lust, his despair and need into the world and when he came, he did it with Marco’s name in a final scream.

 

***

 

Marco’s perception shrunk to the body underneath him, to the tight channel he was filling again and again. He felt Erik melting against him and his thrusts, keeping up the merciless pace, aware that it was no punishment for Erik but sheer need. They weren’t even naked this time, the only touch between their bodies was Marco’s hard dick in Erik’s core and his hands holding Erik’s arms down.

The blond not only felt Erik’s height approaching, he could also hear it, Erik’s moans turning and spurring him on in equal parts. He could barely hold back until Erik reached his peak, following him immediately afterwards with a last, rough push. The blond stayed like this, breathing heavily, his thumb stroking over Erik’s palm. He knew that he didn’t need to ask his mate if he was okay, he still sensed what Erik needed.

“Come on,“ Marco said softly but determined, pulling out and lifting Erik up from the table. He took his hand and guided Erik to their bedroom. “We’re not done here, babe.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to, please share your opinion with me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shattered Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991569) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Black Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185739) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
